Master of the Sky
by FrostHitsugaya19
Summary: Tsuna was ignored by his parents because of his so-perfectly-younger-twin-brothers named Takuya and Tsurumi. But HE doesn't ignores them because even though they are like that to him, he respects his position as their family. Many things happened until the dame-Tsuna THEY know changed. How if Tsuna would be a different person unlike what they have known? (FULL DETAILS INSIDE)
1. AN

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Tsuna was ignored by his parents because of his so-perfectly-younger-twin-brothers named Takuya and Tsurumi. But HE doesn't ignores them because even though they are like that to him, he respects his position as their family. Many things happened until the dame-Tsuna THEY know changed. How if Tsuna would be a different person unlike what they have known? (FULL DETAILS INSIDE)~

WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA'S LIFE?

 **I need to find out!** Gokudera said.

 **Let them be, Gokudera.** Tsuna said with a calm voice.

 **But, Juudaime!** Gokudera insisted but Tsuna shook his head. **I-I understand, Juudaime.** He said as he bows.


	2. Master of the Sky

Prolouge

Tsuna was ignored by his parents because of his so-perfectly-spoiled-younger-twin-brothers named Takuya and Tsurumi. But, HE doesn't ignores them because even though they are like that to him, he respects his position, as a mere human being and their family. Many unfortunate and fortunate things happen (like meeting a strong famiglia and bumping with one of the arcobalenos') … until, in his early age, he met the world of Mafia. He became mature, silent, intelligent, strong, good, kind, independent and more over cute.

Tsuna or more known as Ghiaccio in the Mafia world became the greatest hitman, hacker, informant, but not, a killer, in a way like Primo and his will and deed. Ghiaccio is an Italian word meaning 'ice' because of his cold eyes and voice, every time he appears in the Mafia world to look for the man who took his happiness away from him. No one knows his identity, for he has a half black masquerade mask with some silver linings and designs covering his face; and wears a suit (like Giotto) with a black cloak, his appearance was known world-wide in the Mafia world and does named him the 'Moonlight's Favorite'; 'Black Night'; 'Ice Dancing In The Night Sky'; and Tsuna's favourite title, 'Master of the Sky'.

Outside the Mafia, he was known as 'Dame-Tsuna'; 'Useless Tsuna'; No-good Tsuna'; and 'Baka-Tsuna'. No one knows he's Ghiaccio except for some people who cares (and some ghosts). Every bully thinks of him as no-thing. As in nothing.


	3. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

 **A/N: Hi guys! Update! :3 Well after updating 2 chapters, I'll be away for a while because of some exams... those creepy test... those feared papers with question and blanks! I wish that test would end VERY SOOOONNNNN! T^T Let's do this!**

 **Chapter 1: My Second Family**

It was snowing that time, December 1, and I was already 1 year old. Mama was put into a trolley and was rushed to the hospital with papa. They said soon enough, I'll have a twin younger brothers.

Even though I don't know how to react because of I'm still not aware of what's happening around me. I smiled, laughed and didn't cry as I look at them leaving. Yes, leaving the house and I was all forgotten inside. Of course, that's what I thought. Mama and papa went at the hospital rejoicing of their new twins while I trembled in fear of being alone.

I can now stand, walk, talk and run—when I was 1 year old. Papa and mama don't seem so surprised about it but I took that as my own special case. Seriously? Have you seen a 1-year-old capable of doing all that? I was sitting in the living room on the sofa, waiting for them to arrive. It's been 4 hours since they left. Have they all forgotten about me? "Mama? Papa? I'm hungry…" I said as I was about to cry.

"Nufufufu~ Look, a kid pouting and is gonna cry because he was left all alone," said by someone, who seems like a bully by his voice. It was coming from a nearby corner as 'it' continued to laugh.

"Maa, maa, Daemon. You shouldn't be like that," said by a gentle one and still coming from the same corner. I looked at where the voices are coming from, scaringly.

"Lampo-sama is sad for him," said by another unknown person. That voice seems childish, considering the-

"Hn…" Someone hummed, cutting my inner voice. Still on 'that' corner.

"I want to help him to the extreme!" Now, someone shouted.

"Primo, is he the one?" Another one said.

"Yes, G. He is 'the one'. The one who will change Vongola and its phases. The hope for a new good future and for a new change. Vongola Tenth. The Vongola Decimo. The Master of the Sky," stated by someone with a soothing voice. But... it's getting creepy!

Then, I screamed as the voices showed themselves. Where did they come from?!

I suddenly ran for hiding while crying. I ran in mama, papa, and my room and hid in the bed, covering myself with pillows. "Ghosts? Wahhh! Don't eat me!" I said as I clutch my shaking shoulders.

"We're not monsters, just friendly ghosts. Besides, kid, you can see us?" Now, I can see clearly a man looking at me with bright, pink hair and some tattoos on his face. I just stared at him. He doesn't look like scary at all... He looks like a teacher.

"Maa, maa. G, you're scaring him." Now, a man who looks like a monk appeared in front of me smiling as he talks to the man named G, the pink-haired guy. No, he wasn't.

"Shut up, flute-freak!" replied G.

"Kufufufu~ The bambino is now scared~ Isn't he cute~" I turned to see a... a talking melon?

"A talking melon?" I said, not noticing that I clearly and loudly said what's on my mind. The 7 ghosts stared at me. They all laugh except for the smirking Alaude and shocked Daemon. Huh? How'd I know their names?

"See? Even a child can distinguish the difference between a human and a melon? Beware, children don't lie," said Alaude sharply while smirking. The melon is now laughing with the others but not the same laugh of joy but an evil laugh. Wait, I can also know the difference between that kind of laughs? He glared at the silver haired man and did some things on him. Illusions. Wait... illusions? "How low, herbivore." The man said again, still with a smirk, still leaning on the wall with eyes close.

"Primo is this real?! He's now normal?!" The man G shouted at a blonde man, whom he claims to be Primo.

"He would never say those words. Did he eat something? Lampo-sama doesn't know what's happening." I know his name, now. Obviously, Lampo.

"G, remember this, Alaude is normal. OK? Alaude is normal. No need to be alarmed. He is normal... but those words are the words, he won't say especially to us. Still, he's still Alaude." The man who was claimed to be Primo said. He looks at the melon and a man fighting and I followed his stare. Wait... those were Alaude and Daemon, right?

"Now, this is extreme!" A man shouted. A priest? He's holding a… book of religion. But he looks like a boxer. A boxer?

Then I stared at them and started to laugh, not realizing I was already out of my hiding spot, out of the pillows. All of them stopped at what they were doing and looked at me. The man named Primo squealed and ran to the bed—to me. He looked at me straight and I was shocked. Frozen in a second.

"What a cute little boy!" He squealed. He was closing in to where I sit and I continued to crawl away. "Don't be scared especially to me. We're not bad. We'll help you, boy. What's your name?"

"T-Tsu-Tsunayoshi Sawada," I said. They are all shocked.

"Not Italian? Primo, are you sure that he's Decim—." G said being cut off with his sentence.

"I'm Giotto. Nice to meet you." Primo said as he smiled at me. "Why are you all alone?" Yeah, that reminds me of mama and papa. I completely forgot about them in a second. "And how old are you?"

"One."

"P-primo ignored me?!" G said. Then he hides at the corner, cursing himself. Well, you can hear a little bit of 'right-hand man, idiot and stupid' words.

"Mama and papa said I'll have a new brother and they're twins," I said.

"Then why are you sad?" He asked. Now everyone's attention was on me. I hate that kind of stares like they're killing me. Wait, what am I saying?

"They left me here without food," I said. Then a growl in my stomach was heard. "But…" Then I changed my expression to happiness. "But, they said they'll come back so I'll wait!"

"What a strong child," Giotto said.

 **A/N: What could be the next?**


	4. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

 **Chapter 2: The Ghosts**

"Ne, ne! Can you all be my brother for a while?" I said. Giotto with a confused face at first nodded. "By the way, how did you come here?"

"Nufufufu~ You called us, Sawada-chan." The melon answered. "I prefer not being called by that."

"Called?" I said. "How? I mean how do you mean I called you and how do you know I called you a 'melon'?" I stared at them.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce ourselves." Giotto said. I already knew all of them, though. "Again, my name's Giotto and you can call me Giotto-nii or whatever you're comfortable with." He fully avoided my question! Oh, well, whatever.

"How about Primo?" I asked.

"Haha. You can call me anything that you want and comfortable with, as I said." He said.

"Then… Giotto-nii!" I said smilingly.

"My name's G. I am the Primo's, right-hand man. The storm guardian. Nice to meet you, Sawada-kun." G said. He means the storm? Like... the phenomenon? Is he a spirit? Wait, what?

"G-nii!" I smiled.

"My name's Asari Ugetsu. The rain guardian of Primo. Let us have a great partnership, Sawada-kun." Asari said. Him too? Primo's? Giotto-nii's guardian?

"I'm looking forward to it, too, Asa-nii!" I said while I look at him and greet him back with a smile.

"I'm Knuckle, the sun guardian of Primo! I'll be looking forward to the extreme, Sawada-san!" Knuckle said as he punched up high in the air while shouting. Sun? Seriously? Are they playing?

"Me, too, Knuckle-nii! To the extreme!" I said while laughing and shouting as I do what Knuckle-nii did.

"I'm Lampo-sama, the greatest," Lampo-nii said while whining and lying on my bed.

"Then… should I call you Lampo-nii?" I said. He didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Nufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun, the name's Daemon Spade." The melon spoke?

"Oh… the melon has a name…" I said and then again, all laughed. "Ne, ne~ Then Melon-nii, would be ok?" Then the laugh becomes greater than ever.

"Nufufufu~ You don't know what you're talking, bambino. I could do things to you, right now. Worse than your nightmares." Melon-nii said with a dark aura around him.

"Maa, maa~ Stop it, Daemon, you're making the child—" Melonhead cuts off Asa-nii's statement.

"But, it's ok~ If it's the little bambino~ BUT YOU SHOULD CALL OTHER PEOPLE THE RIGHT WAY," Daemon-nii said as he extremely (imitating Knuckle-nii) said the other words. "Ok, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Scary Melon-nii… Then how about Dae-melo… That wouldn't do it… Daemon-nii! Like the others?" He smiles and just laughs.

"I'm Alaude, little herbivore," Alaude said still leaning on the wall and still closing his eyes. I just nodded and said 'ok' in a whisper. Alaude-nii… Another scary but… I stared at him. He speaks of logic and truth. Wait, how did I know that? Is he even speaking like what I thought, too? What's happening with me? I shook my head. Is someone possessing me right now?

"Of course, I'm the last!" I said while I smilingly jump in the bed, in front of them. "Again, my name's Tsunayoshi Sawada. And you can all call me Tsuna. Nice to meet you, minna-san!" I bowed in front of them and they too bowed at me. For the first time ever, I felt chills running down my spine with a wide smile.

"With high respects, decimo," Giotto-nii said. Decimo?

"Decimo?" I asked, again. And I'm sure again I will be ignored. 2nd time.

"Wait… Primo, Tsuna is a Japanese, not an Italian citizen, why do you think he's the Decimo?" G-nii asks to Giotto-nii.

"G, it's because… he of all the others can call and see us. He, the only one that can see and call us in this family. Well, clearly, he's the same as me but the question is how?" He said as he looks closer to me and sits on the bed beside me. I pout because they're talking nonsense and ignoring me. "Waaahhh! He's just so cute!" Then Giotto-nii highly holds me up. For some reasons, Alaude-nii's smirking.

"Well, the reason is right before you," Alaude-nii said, then everyone looked at him. I was put down by Giotto-nii and he also stared at Alaude.

"How do you mean?" G-nii, Asa-nii, Mel-Daemon-nii and Giotto-nii said in sync. I just pout and lay down myself as I look at them boringly. What are they talking about? Boring...

"You look like a perfect father and son—Primo together with that boy," He said. Then, they except for Alaude-nii glance at us, me and Primo for a countless of times. After a purely one minute of examining, all of them screamed and gave off with their different statements at the same time.

"Waaaahhhh! Primo, have a son!" Lampo-nii said.

"Nufufufu~ What a big coincidence~," Mel-Daemon-nii said.

"Father and son, reunion! I'm shocked to the extreme!" Knuckle-nii said.

"Maa, maa~ You do look like a perfect family~," Asa-nii said.

"Primo, could it be this Japanese is the reason why he's so connected to us and can call us? This bambino might be—" G-nii said. Then I sat up and look at them.

"My great-great-great grandson," Giotto-nii said. All of us look at him with a question mark popping out of our head. Giotto-nii is my ancestor? "Remember, when I retired and went to Japan… My name is Ieyasu Sawada and he might be my relative."

Then a knock suddenly comes over. *knock, knock, knock* Down at the living room, the knock echoes the empty hallways. I heard it together with the ghosts. I got down the bed and is about to open my room's door when I said something. "Ne, ne, minna-san," I said. They all look at me. "Could you be my 2nd Family? I mean... if I can only see you then I-" They stayed silent. Then Giotto-nii smiled.

"Of course, Tsun-Tsun," He said. I look at the others, everyone is smiling (even Alaude-nii). Then I open the door of my room and close it afterward, the ghosts follow me. I go near the door in the living room, examining it first.

"Who's there?" I ask gently.

"It's me, Tsuna. Open up." A rather familiar voice. Papa?

"Papa?" I said out loud.

 **A/N: Is it Tsuna's father really? Or...? What does he want? Or, why did he took so long? Hmmm…**


	5. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

 **A/N**

 **Azurame Neve: Is Tsuna gonna take over the Vongola Decimo...or…?**

 **Hitsugaya-kun: Well, let's see and just look at how the story goes... Well, some clues will show up afterward, after all.**

 **Sawada Ten-chan: Thanks for the support and complements~**

 **Chapter 3: The Twins**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY_ :**

Then a knock suddenly comes over. *knock, knock, knock* Down at the living room, the knock echoes the empty hallways. I heard it together with the ghosts. I got down the bed and is about to open my room's door when I said something. "Ne, ne, minna-san," I said. They all look at me. "Could you be my 2nd Family? I mean... if I can only see you then I-" They stayed silent. Then Giotto-nii smiled.

"Of course, Tsun-Tsun," He said. I look at the others, everyone is smiling (even Alaude-nii). Then I open the door of my room and close it afterward, the ghosts follow me. I go near the door in the living room, examining it first.

"Who's there?" I ask gently.

"It's me, Tsuna. Open up." A rather familiar voice. Papa?

"Papa?" I said out loud.

 **Chapter 3: The Twins**

I open the door and look up, who it is. Yellow hair and eyes. A man wearing a t-shirt with blue and black pants. He's tall. It's like papa but... "WAAAHHH!" I shouted as the man held me high, but it can't be him. I mean they had forgotten about me and... what if it is him? Then, I saw the man's face clearly. He's not papa. I put on a sad face.

"The boss wants me to pick you up and drive you to the hospital where he and his wife are, so don't make stupid things, k, brat?" He said. He's voice is really like papa's but he's not him... I can't believe it.

"Is it papa? Is papa, your boss?" I said as the man nods. He puts me down. He faces backward and starts to walk towards a car.

"Follow me, brat," the man said. I followed the man. Then tears start to show in my face. Why didn't papa come and get me? Why did they let a stranger pick me up? Have they-

"Maa, maa, Tsuna-kun. Don't cry. If your papa is not here, then I'll be your papa for a while." Asa-nii said as he walks beside me. Then I look at him, he's smiling. I wiped my tears and smiled, as well.

"We're your family, right? 2nd family," Giotto-nii said. I stop walking. Now the 7 ghosts are in front of me.

I stared at them. Then after a while, I laughed and smiled. "Of course!" I said loudly with a happy tone.

"Oy! Brat! Don't be an idiot talking to yourself! The boss will get angry! Come on in now!" The man said. I run towards the car and then look back at the ghosts with a questioning stare saying 'How will you go at the hospital? Your ghosts?' Well, as if, they would answer. Then again, I laughed at myself.

"Nufufufu~ We are ghosts so we'll go in our own way, Tsuna," Mel-Daemon-nii said. Mel-Daemon-nii? Can he understand me? Then I tilt my head innocently.

"And don't call me Mel-Daemon-nii, Tsuna." He added. Then the other ghosts laugh except for Alaude-nii, who is smirking. I entered the car. Mind reading?!

(HOSPITAL)

"Congratulations, Mrs. Sawada. Your twins are alright," The doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor, for all your help," Iemetsu said as he glances at the doctor then to Nana then to the twins. "Well, it looks like a charm of ours showed up." Then he smiled as he goes towards the twins. The doctor bowed to them and left.

"Papa, where's Tsu-kun?" Nana asks as he looks around.

"My subordinate's taking him hear. Now," Iemetsu said.

"Your subordinate?" Nana ask.

"Yes. He is a co-worker of mine," Iemetsu said as he looks at Nana and goes near her. He holds her hands as he sits down in a chair beside her. Nana is lying in the bed.

"Construction worker friends?! They might put him in a motorcycle and... and...!" Nana panicks. Iemetsu stands.

"Mama! Mama!" Iemetsu said as he holds Nana's hand, more tightly. "Mama! Tsuna will be ok, alright? He's a trusted man and he's not in a motor but in a car, ok? Anyways, have you decided on a name on our cute, charms, our special twins?"

"Tsu-kun..." Nana said as she calms herself. Then she looks at her husband. Then the babies, who're currently sleeping. "Ta...Takuya and Tsurumi." Nana said as she smiles on the babies.

(ON THE CAR)

"Ne, ne, stranger-nii! What's your name?" I ask as I fling myself into the seat, next to the drivers.

"Bianco," He said with a full serious tone without even looking to me. Then I go back to my seat. Bianco?

"He's an Italian citizen," Giotto-nii said. Wah! Giotto-nii?! I jumped and at the same time, noticed something. Then I look at his side. Waaahhh! Even G-nii?! I jumped again. EH? Where are the others? Without any voices I did that leaping, jumping, screaming and asking. Haha... weird. Wait...

"Gio-" And before I even start my sentence Giotto-nii cut me off by putting his index finger in front of me signaling like an 'SHHH...' or a 'Don't talk' sign. I sighed and so I decided to follow and sat straightly looking at Bianco-nii-san.

"My Hyper Intuition activated when he first knocked on the door. Well, I thought it was normal but no... when Tsuna realizes he's not his father. My curiosity went deeper and made Alaude a quick investigation. Alaude's research of him having the Vongola blood and his Italian name makes perfect sense," Giotto-nii said calmly.

"I was alarmed, too. He's name means white. He has a Vongola Blood. Why? And how?" G-nii said.

"He's an Italian and has Vongola Blood?" I said as my curiosity rises up. Wait... What?! Did I just said it out loud?! Waaahhh! Then I covered my mouth with both of my hands and look at both, Giotto-nii and G-nii and then to the driver. We all share the same expressions of shock.

He looks at me in the mirror with an REALLLLLLLYYYYY shocking face and if Knuckle-nii would be here, I'm sure, he'll say 'He's shocked to the extreme!' And now that's the real thing. But hey-! What should I do?

I look back at Giotto-nii. He looks calm even after the thing I just did... "Tell what you have heard from us, Tsuna. He's on our side. Trust me," said the Primo.

"Ok, then. Your name, Bianco, means white and you had Vongola Blood according to both Giotto-nii and G-nii," I said. Then he stopped the car in the middle of the street.

"Giotto and G?" He asked. I look at the 2 ghosts. They just nodded.

"Well, the truth is they... they are ghosts! I mean it's not just Giotto-nii and G-nii but also Asa-nii, Lampo-nii, Knuckle-nii, Al-nii, and Mel-Daemon-nii!" I said happily while I jump and jump.

"Waaahhh! Tsuna-kun's so cute! He's so my son!" Giotto-nii said then he cuddled me.

"C-cant breathe," I said. He was gripping me like I'll be gone. Then Giotto-nii released me. Bianco looked at us with a question mark on his face. "Giotto-nii hugged me tightly, earlier," I said as if answering his question (if he ever had one). He continued driving the car and calmed down.

"What's your real and full name?" He asked. Eh?

"You're papa's subordinate and co-worker, right? Then why are you asking me? Shouldn't you know it already?" I said with an innocent tilt on my head and face.

"Well, I only know the boss, his wife, and your nicknames," he said.

"Ok, then. Tsunayoshi Sawada," I said.

 **A/N**

 **What does Bianco like from Tsuna? What's his real connection to Tsuna? Why and how he got a Vongola Blood and an Italian name? Is he from CEDEF then? Who is he really? Is he a real foe or an enemy or a betrayer? What? Hmmm...**

 **Arigato, minna san! For all! ^o^~**


	6. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

* * *

 **A/N: UPDATE! WAHAHAHA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Mafia World**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

"What's your real and full name?" He asked. Eh?

"You're papa's subordinate and co-worker, right? Then why are you asking me? Shouldn't you know it already?" I said with an innocent tilt on my head and face.

"Well, I only know the boss, his wife, and your nicknames," he said.

"Ok, then. Tsunayoshi Sawada," I said.

 **Chapter 4: Mafia World**

"Sawada?" He asked. I tilted my head asking in a staring way 'Why? Is there any problem with my name?'. He glances at me in the mirror while driving. But, he doesn't seem to understand my stare, unlike the other ghosts so gotta ask.

"Why mister, is there any problem with my name?" I asked gently.

He smiled and smirked. Then he laughs. "Hahahaha! So you're one of my relatives, then." Bianco-nii-san said. Relative?

"How?" I asked.

"Well, I really don't know what it's called but, I'm your uncle. I'm also a Sawada, you know. My mother's Italian and my father's a Japanese. My father's in the line of the Primo's. My whole name is Bianco Sawada. Nice to meet you, Decimo," He said as he smiles. Primo? He means Giotto-nii, right? So he's also a Sawada and my uncle... wait... in the line of the Primo's? D-De-Decimo? What? Ok, I need an explanation.

"Ne, Giotto-nii, G-nii, what does he mean?" I asked to the ghosts loudly. Bionco-nii-san notices me and stays silent. We, Giotto-nii, G-nii and myself, shared our glances at each other.

"Tsuna, he's your 'uncle' and I'm your great-great-great grandfather. I'm a leader in a vigilante group that later on grew as a mafia. I'm the first boss and the founder of the Vongola Famiglia. I'm known as Primo. And the other ghosts, G, Lampo, Knuckle, Asari, Daemon, and Alaude-they are my guardians. When I retired, I actually left Italy and went overseas here in Japan, together with my guardians and start a new life forgetting about the Vongola. You, Bianco and your father are my descendants and I'm your ancestor, within you is the Vongola Blood, the blood of sky. That's why you can call us. You call us because you need help. You the only one who can call us because of you're Decimo, the tenth Vongola Boss," Giotto-nii said. My face was suddenly all pale red and in shocked.

"M-mafia?! T-the bad people that k-kills?! Why?! I thought Giotto-nii is a nice man, why?! So if Bianco-nii-san is one of them so even papa too?! Why would he lie about his job? Moreover, why would he be in a mafia and Giotto-nii why am I the tenth boss?!" I said as I cry and cry. Bianco-nii-san looks so shocked of what I just said. Giotto-nii and G-nii seem worried.

"I didn't expect him to understand all those words I said. Especially, he's just 1. I'm thinking of explaining it to him when he gets older as well as ask why he called us," Giotto-nii whispered to himself, shaking his head with a facepalm.

"Primo, what should we do?" asked G-nii.

"Ahh... ahh..." said Giotto-nii in a concerned and confused manner.

"Tsuna, you know why I called your first name earlier when I came over to fetch you at your house?" Bianco-nii-san asked. Our attentions were all caught on what he asked. We stared at him, waiting for an answer. I shook my head as I said 'No' in a whisper. He looks at the mirror, then, in front of him, smiles and clears his throat. "Well, firstly because that's the only name I know of you, back then, but second, because of Tsuna's Tsuna."

"Huh?" I asked as I look at him more seriously whilst wiping my tears. G-nii and Giotto-nii look at him in serious yet happy mode, too.

"I was once a child, too. Well, the truth is I'm already independent when I was at your age because of the same story of yours, but I have my perfect younger brother." He sighs. "Those times are the times I want to suicide for reasons you don't need to know but, then, there is this person named as Knuckle. He is actually my self-proclaimed uncle to me. He's the one who raised me up to a fine man and he's a priest that have a terrible past. I was a teenager when I learned about the mafia. Well, I guess around 16. Heh. When I turned 16, my birthday, I had a birthday gift of getting and seeing my parents and brother killed. Well, it's something I don't want to talk about but for your sake, I guess, it's alright. I wasn't killed because that time I was at my uncle's house playing. Then a call was sent over there and those words, those notices, and that news came trough me... all the way to me... Then, I knew. There I remembered that I didn't even have any time to say thank you, sorry or have fun with them... I'm always disobeying them and making them worry about me... Until now and probably for the rest of my life, I regret my chances. The chances I didn't take. It hit me hard so I trained to get stronger to protect my comrades or whoever people are there, who needs my help. Then, here comes the day, when I'm in a grave danger, my uncle saved me and got killed protecting me from some unknown mafioso having his last words... "Bianco Sawada... don't pity the dead and curse yourself for our death... live because God gave you the second chance to do what you need to do, I am proud of you... my adopted son. Bianco. You'll always be Bianco. You know why? Because of Bianco's Bianco. Don't do such horrible things and live in the way I would be proud of and that the Bianco I knew would still live in you. Hahahaha! Live fully to the extreme, Bianco! Well, it's time for me to join my brothers now. See you, Bianco!" He said while water forms in his eyes. Then he wipes it down.

"That's the reason. I know you'll have new brothers according to the boss. And even though they'll treat you as trash, remember to respect them. THEY ARE YOUR OWN FAMILY THAT CAN NEVER BE DUPLICATED. Yes, you may have many families, but they are your origin. No matter what happened Tsuna's Tsuna... This is my path. I want to protect them with my power as mafioso not to kill them. So it's up to you if you want to be the Decimo to change what you want or to be a plane kid. You have the choice to do what you want. But remember what you'll do today, you can't change that. Live well, Tsuna," He said. My mouth was shut tight and I was speechless. Speechless. I look at Giotto-nii. He's smiling.

"Well, as expected on Primo's relatives. Still in a good shape and very hard to put down," G-nii said.

"He's not lying. I'm proud and in relief that someone like him still lives to help you, Tsuna. He got even the chance to be with Knuckle. Haha! What's his age now, I wonder..." Giotto-nii said. "Joke. I'm proud of my sun guardian."

"Eh? Knuckle-nii is the so-called uncle of yours, Bianco?" He nodded as I said that. And it just blurted out. "I... I will be the Vongola Decimo. I'll change and destroy the current Vongola. I promise I will. I'm still 1-year-old to know the darkness of the world but the younger, the better, right? I will not fail you, Bianco-nii-san, Giotto-nii and the others. I will succeed, I promise," I said as I put up a cute, determined smile.

"Wait, this kid is just 1?!" shouted Bianco-nii-san. "I was 5 back then when I..." I pout.

"Hahaha! He's so cute!" Giotto-nii said.

"You know you really look like Primo that's why I thought you're Decimo. But, I'm surprised to see a 1-year-old like you to understand the world of adults, talk and do many things like you've been learning when you're still in your mother's womb," Bianco-nii-san said. "Well, I could say you're special." Special?! He said... He said special...

"Bianco-nii-san..." I said. That was the first time... I heard someone to call me special and not ordinary. I don't know but, it feels great.

"Bianco," He said with a smirk. "Call me Uncle Bianco. Now, I'll guide you as your real uncle."

"H-Hai, U-U... Uncle Bianco," I said, trying.

"Looks like, your hyper intuition never fails you, Primo. That he is your relative." G-nii said.

"That's why I always trust my intuition. But it surprised me to know about the Uncle Knuckle things... though Knuckle doesn't seem to look like one." Giotto-nii said.

"Is he lying?" G-nii said.

"No. He isn't. He doesn't lie." Giotto-nii said.

"Haha. Looks like Knuckle's been crying deep in his own world while smiling and punching in the air with those 'to the extreme' or 'to the ultimate' lines again." G-nii said. That priest.

"Well, that sums it up, G. Let's go back to the others at the hospital where they teleported, they've been waiting," Giotto-nii said.

"Hai, Primo," G-nii said.

"Giotto-nii... you're leaving?" I ask whispering. He smiled.

"No, we'll just be ahead of you, Tsuna. We're not leaving," He said. "We'll go now." He's fading with G-nii.

"Oya, Tsuna!" Uncle Bianco said calling me.

"If you want to visit my place. Here's my address by the way." He said as he picks up something in his suit. A card? He handed it to me and I examined it. There are these words and languages, I can't understand. There is also a phone number. Hmmm... I wonder, whose number is that.

"Ummm... I can't understand it, Uncle Bianco." I said honestly.

"Haha! I forgot that's Italian. Anyways, I'm at 0** street at ********** area. Well, it's my house and restaurant, if you want to eat your breakfast and dinner, just be there," He said. "I've been thinking of retiring in the Mafia world and make a regular life here in Japan. And you said you can see Giotto and G, right?" He looked at me. I nodded.

"Now, that I think of it... there is also a name like your uncle's... the same... name... Knuckle-nii..." I said slowly.

"Can you say hi for me to him, Tsuna?" I nodded but now with a 'yes'.

"We're here." Then we parked in the hospital's parking lot. "Follow me to their room." Uncle Bianco said.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to leave comments(if you like).**


	7. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

* * *

 **A/N: Exams? Finished!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Resolve**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

"Now, that I think of it... there is also a name like your uncle's... the same... name... Knuckle-nii..." I said slowly.

"Can you say hi for me to him, Tsuna?" I nodded but now with a 'yes'.

"We're here." Then we parked in the hospital's parking lot. "Follow me to their room." Uncle Bianco said.

 **Chapter 5: Resolve**

*Knock Knock*

"Can we come in? It's us, Boss-I mean-Iemetsu-san," Bianco-nii- I mean Uncle Bianco said.

The door opened. A man who looks likes that's of Uncle Bianco appears, but, this man has a lot scarier face than the uncle. His glare is an exact inverse of what his face is saying. His lips are smirking. Now I'm sure, it's papa. He glances at me, then to Uncle.

"Thank you, Bianco, for fetching my son," said papa as he smiles and talks to Uncle. I just stared at the two, pretending I don't understand them.

"Well, the truth is, Iemetsu-san..." Uncle said. "It's not that I'm angry, mad or whatever, it's just that it's bad to leave an ONE-YEAR-OLD (He's emphasizing it.) KID alone in the house. Well, you can take him with you."

"My wife needs me more, so it didn't cross my mind," Papa said. 'Didn't cross his mind?' So I, his son, is not important as mama is?

"I'm just saying he's a treasure to you, right?" assured uncle Bianco.

"Yes," Papa answered. "But-"

"If he's your PRECIOUS AND IMPORTANT SON, then you should've thought about him, too," Uncle said as he smiles.

"I know that. But he's just my son." Papa said. JUST?! Oww... that hurts. Like a ton of metal or a countless of bullets goes trough me. Doesn't he know I now know how to speak or to understand adult language?! Papa! Every day I'm learning, too! Then I was about to cry when Uncle taps my head and messes it just for me to stop the tears from falling out. He must've noticed.

"This boy... he's not JUST your son. You need to be proud for him to be your son. Besides your CEDEF's boss and the external adviser, right? He might be-" Uncle was cut off.

"Shut it, Bianco! It's a good thing that he still doesn't understand the adult language but if he does, I'll kill you." Papa said, glaring at uncle. So... he really doesn't know that I now am capable of that... Wait... how many years did he stay at home or rather when did he come back? Yesterday or just this morning? "And this boy doesn't and will not have any connections of the Vongola."

"Why?" Uncle asked. "Is it because you don't want him to die or to suffer?"

"No. He doesn't have any power to. I don't sense any Vongola Blood in him or any Vongola power in him. He must have inherited his mother. But this two little special and charm twins I have... I feel the great power from them." Papa said. Ok... Ouch. My gosh... My body... feels horrible... Feels like the whole world is killing me, burying me alive and leaving me for good. GOSH! I burst out in my head. Who knows when did he even think of me?! Of us! Only his damned, freaking work called Mafia?! That work of his suits him! He doesn't know a single bit of information of me! Even just 0.0000000000000000000000000000000001% of my life! He only knows my name, age, height, weight and other simple stuff! Why?! Papa! I'm your eldest! Your SON! What the hell's the reason like that?! Because I don't have any power! You don't even think of me getting killed?! My mind was filled with so emotions that I don't know what to do.

I want to shout, to scream, to cry, to get mad, and to get angry, but, no... I only felt... EMOTIONLESS. I hid my face and looked down. Uncle Bianco looks at papa-no-Iemetsu-san... He looked at him, shocked, then turned back to being calm.

"Iemetsu-san... my respect for you... it's already gone. You're not a great father. You just came back here earlier this morning after 11 months and you just think of God-damned-freaking-horrible-trash power. For Vongola. Yes, just for the Mafia. I pity you SO MUCH." Uncle said. Yah, we have the same conclusion. I looked at Uncle and I caught him glaring at Iemetsu-san. Then he closes his eyes and looks at me with a look of 'It's up to you if you want to tell him or not, about you.' Then, he looks at Iemetsu-san again.

What?! What do you even know about MY family, eh, Bianco?! Iemetsu-san shouted. "You make it feel like you know them more than me!"Well, for at least many minutes I've been with Uncle and he has known me quite well, more than you do. I commented in my mind.

"Just treasure them and don't make them feel unimportant... you might loose them." Uncle Bianco said. Then, he pats my head again and walks away from us taking no single glance.

I look at Iemetsu-san. "Iemetsu-san... where's mama?" I said softly, innocently and emotionlessly as I clutch the ends of my shirt. He looked at me, questionable. "Eh? Iemetsu-san. Where's mama?" I said again.

"She's inside," He said. Oh... He doesn't even care about what I call him. Then, I entered the room. He followed as he closed the room's door.

Silence... A bed at the center-left near the door. A small table with a vase of flowers in the right-side and also a chair. And an incubator on the left-side. Mama's silently resting and sleeping. White ceiling and a fluorescent lamp. A glass pane window on the other parallel side of the room where I stand. I walk inner, towards mama. I look at her 5 inches away as I stand at her right side. "Mama..." I murmured. Then I was about to go away when she woke up and stated my name. I turned back and stared right at her.

"Tsuna! You're here!" She shouted as she smiled. She seems ok... I'm sorry for her not knowing the true aura and work of Iemetsu-san.

"Mama, I'm alright so you don't have to worry," I said. Iemetsu-san's drinking some water at the corner, where a dispenser stands.

"I know, I know. Papa said you were fetched earlier by his co-worker, right?" She said as I nod. "Then it's alright, you're Tsuna, anyways. Anyways, now you're here I want to ask you if the twins are very cute to be your brother, aren't they?" I just smiled as I took a glance at the incubator. Can't see... So I move to the left side. I just remembered that every baby is the same in features or physical appearances. A-re? They both have Iemetsu-san's eyes.

"So what're their names?" I asked. Then I looked at mama.

She smiled. "Tsu-kun and Ta-kun." She said. Tsu-kun? That's how she calls me. Haha. So I guess, I really am a brother now. Such a childish name doesn't suit me? Geh. I even talk as an adult now. "Their names are Tsurumi Sawada and Takuya Sawada."

"Yup, yup. Their names are charms and bells to my ears~" Iemetsu-san said. He stole the limelight and us, both, looked at him. He holds mama's hand and I just walk away because I know I'll just be out of place. Yup, I walk away but still in the hospital's room. I walk away going near a bench. I just sat there. Then a ticklish whisper suddenly appeared.

"Kufufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun~ Don't be so sad with that~ Don't worry will make you strong to fulfill your wish~" This laugh... This crazy laugh... Then I make a 'What the hell?! You almost freak me out!' the face that only melon-Daemon-nii can see. "I said, don't call me M.D.N. Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"M.D.N.? Huh?" I said. Hmmm... Melon-Daemon-nii? Wa... Then I laugh. Mama and Iemetsu-san looked at me. Woops. "T-The tw-twins a-are sm-smi-smiling!" I said as I stutter... Well, that's a lie... Then, my parents look at the twins and really sees them smiling. Is that coincidence? Never mind. Then they both continue their business with the twins.

"Hmmm... Looks like the herbivore is a good actor." Alaude-nii said as the other ghosts gather beside me. At my left side is the un-ending laugh of Daemon-nii. Beside him is Asa-nii. Giotto-nii and G-nii are both at my right side, sitting. Alaude-nii is leaning on the wall near us. Lampo-nii is lying on the ground(seriously?) And Knuckle-nii is standing at my north-east.

"Maa, Maa~ Tsuna-kun. Why did you act?" Asa-nii said.

"It's not that I act, I just don't know what to do," I said as I look at him.

"It seems that you really have twins which their powers are oozing like crazy. They can't even control their power. Well, of course, because they are babies." G-nii said. So they really have powers.

But it's not as pure as Tsuna's." Lampo-nii said. Then every ghost agreed. And here, again, I am out of place. I can't understand anything, even a little bit.

"What?" I asked.

"We've been discussing a lot since meeting you and you don't even know this Tsuna, but you can control your power like you've already mastered it. You can hide to those people whom you want to hide it and show it to those you want to show it. You, of all the Vongola inheritors, have the purest sky flame of all, so pure than that's of mine, and the youngest one to control it, as well as, command us out." Giotto-nii said as he shows a smile and his flames. It's hot yet calm and is not... a flame that'll hurt you.

"So this is the flame of Vongola," I said.

"Haha~ Yes. This flame is the flame that started the Vongola. Giotto-nii said. But then... His facial expression and voice became weird all of a sudden. When I retired, this flames of justice to protect the poor and the people who don't have any power... vanished. Secondo, the 2nd to inherit Vongola, doesn't know the real means of the flames I started. His flames are the flames of wrath. That's the start where the Vongola became popular as a Mafia that kills anyone, that makes other people cry and that makes everything in darkness, in vain and in a deep abyss of sorrow." Everyone in the group became silent.

"But anyways, Tsuna, you'll reset everything, right?" Giotto-nii assured. I nod.

"Oya! I've remembered! Knuckle-nii, Uncle Bianco wants to say 'hi'!" I said loudly but I assure that only us can hear it.

"Bianco? You mean, Bianco Sawada?" He asked.

"Yup," I said as I nod. "He said you're his uncle."

"A-re? No, no, no, no. I'm not his uncle to the extreme. My grandson is." He said.

"Eh?" Asa-nii, G-nii and I questioned him.

"My son named him after me." He said.

"You have a son?!" The other ghosts exclaimed except for Knuckle and me.

"Eh? You didn't know?" Knuckle-nii said.

"I thought you won't because you're a priest," G-nii said.

"Lampo-sama thinks so, too," Lampo-nii said.

"How?" Alaude-nii ask.

"I retired right after we retire in the Mafia world. Well, I totally still devotes myself to God to the extreme!" He said as he punches in the air.

"Kufufufu~ This is getting interesting~ But did you want to ask Tsuna something?" Daemon-nii said.

"Yah." All of them in sync said. Then everyone lined up in front of me. As in stand up in front of me. Giotto-nii's in the center and on his right side are G-nii, then Knuckle-nii and then Daemon-nii. At the left side are Asa-nii; Lampo-nii and Alaude-nii. Then 7 different colors appeared; (to the left to right) Purple, Green, Blue, Orange, Red, Yellow and Indigo.

"Tsuna, we, the First Generation Vongola Famiglia vows to protect, help and guide you. We accept your resolve. You may be young for things like this Ceremonial Vow, we know that you'll be alright." Giotto-nii said.

Then G-nii stepped forward. "I am the 1st Generation Storm Guardian and the Primo's right-hand man, G. I'll disintegrate every enemy that comes in your way as the Tempesta of the Vongola," G-nii said. I really need a dictionary now...

Then Asa-nii stepped forward. "I am the 1st Generation Rain Guardian, Asari Ugetsu. I'll tranquilize you whenever it's needed for I am the Pioggia of the Vongola." Asa-nii said.

Then Knuckle-nii stepped forward. "I am the 1st Generation Sun Guardian, Knuckle. I will make you more active than ever because I, to the ultimate, am the Sereno of the Vongola." Knuckle-nii said.

Then Lampo-nii stepped forward. "I am the 1st Generation Lightning Guardian, Lampo-sama. I shall harden your firmness and strength to build you up so I can fulfill the reason why I am called here. I am the Fulmine of the Vongola." Lampo-nii said.

Then the melon stepped forward while laughing. What's funny? "I am the 1st Generation Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade. I, the one who'll construct whatever you want me to construct for I'm the Nebbia of the Vongola." Daemon-nii said.

Then Alaude-nii stepped forward. "I am the 1st Generation Cloud Guardian, Alaude. My clouds will propagate to strengthen the sky. I am the Nuvola of the Vongola." He said.

Then lastly, Giotto-nii started moving forward. "I am the 1st Generation's Primo and Sky Guardian. I shall be the one to control my guardians, to unite them and to harmonize them because if I don't do so, there would be no such thing as the sky. I am Cielo of the Vongola."He said.

"We shall fulfill the reason why you called us here. This ceremonial vow shall be known to us and we'll do all to help one another." Giotto-nii said. Then he let his right arm stretch towards me, then his flame appeared. Followed by the others. "This is an oath for both skies. Let us help you, Decimo." Then each flame starting from Giotto-nii's goes towards me and enters me. These... information, memories, experiences and all... it's theirs... I was left out spacing, speechless.

"Your resolve is too good, Tsuna," G-nii said.

"You have the traits of Giotto," Asa-nii said.

"I, Lampo-sama, though is still greater than you, though we make an oath." Lampo-said.

"To the ultimate! Tsuna!" Knuckle-nii shouts.

"Kufufufu~ This is getting interesting." said Daemon-nii.

"Hmmm..." Alaude-nii said.

Giotto-nii is just smiling calmly.

* * *

 **A/N: After the Ceremonial Vow of Oath or something. How would the guardians shape him up? The attitude of Iemetsu, will it change? Or will they all forget about him? What would happen to Tsuna's future then?**


	8. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

* * *

 **A/N: Guys, oh, guys~ Thank you for your comments or reviews~ ^_^~**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: The Start_**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

"We shall fulfill the reason why you called us here. This ceremonial vow shall be known to us and will do all to help one another."Giotto-nii said. Then he let his right arm stretch towards me, then his flame appeared. Followed by the others. "This is an oath for both skies. Let us help you, Decimo."Then each flame starting from Giotto-nii's came towards me and entered me. These... information, memories, experiences and all... it's theirs... I was left out spacing speechless.

"Your resolve is too good, Tsuna,"G-nii said.

"You have the traits of Giotto,"Asa-nii said.

"I, Lampo-sama, though is still greater than you, though we make an oath."Lampo-said.

"To the ultimate! Tsuna!"Knuckle-nii shouts.

"Kufufufu~ This is getting interesting." said Daemon-nii.

"Hmmm..."Alaude-nii said.

Giotto-nii is just smiling calmly.

 **Chapter 6: The Start**

After the Ceremonial Vow, I am speechless as each of them complements me. Then, every ghost goes back to their original places. I never expect anything like this, seriously, I've been living innocently for the past days of my life. I don't know anything of the world. But I guess this time, I shall do whatever I can to live up for other's sake. I shall protect them even if only with my power. This is my resolve. What a weird way to say it.

"Well done speech, Tsuna," G-nii said as he nods. I look at the others, some are smiling, others are laughing and still others are nodding. What?! I never said anything or did they-?!

"Don't read my mind, G-nii!" I shouted in a low tone.

"Yah, yah." He said.

"Maa, maa~ Well, you really have a wonderful resolve, after all, Tsuna-kun," Asa-nii said.

"We've been expecting that from you," Alaude-nii said.

"Wah!" I said as I hid my face from embarrassment.

"Nufufufu~ What's wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun? Embarrassed?" Daemon-nii said.

"S-Sh-Shut it, Melon-Daemon-nii!" I stutter as I cover my face.

Then, all laughed.

"I just remembered Tsuna. When will you tell them about you, your powers and us?"Giotto-nii said. Everyone shuts up and waits for my answer.

"I-I won't. I won't tell them a single thing."I said.

"Why?" Giotto-nii asked.

"I want to know how'll they treat me in a way of being normal and just a normal boy named Tsunayoshi Sawada like any others. I want to know how will they treat a human like me if I hide this 'me'. I want to know how will they treat me as a useless one. I want to know especially Iemetsu-san, how would he treat me as his son, who doesn't have any powers, and as the son he won't care. Well, I still won't believe that Iemetsu-san is like that."I said with a calm voice.

"Eh?"They asked.

"If mama fell in loved to Iemetsu-san, then he's kind and good father. His work and stress may have changed him especially now that I have twin brothers that can easily be spoiled and his attention might be shifted ONLY on HIS CHARMS. Well, the fact that everyone can change is definitely and might be a proof of what I just said earlier. But the worst possible scenario is that both of them will change, leaving me, their oldest, behind."I said.

"Yah..." some said. Others nod. But hey, for a minute, Daemon-nii stopped laughing and Alaude-nii looked at me with an expression of shocked. Wow. Did I say something wrong?

"But, Tsuna, how would you changed the Vongola?" Giotto-nii asked.

"Haha~! Easy!" I shout. Now, everyone heard it. Yah, everyone.

"Tsuna-kun?" Mama asked.

"Ah... I'm daydreaming, mama, sorry..." I said. Daydreaming, yes, I am, always.

"Daydreaming? Kufufufu~ Liar." Daemon-nii said.

"No, I think Tsuna-kun meant thinking," Asa-nii said. It feels like I'm running away from my own words.

"Haha! Go for it, Tsuna, to the extreme!" Knuckle-nii shouted.

"Anyways, herbivore, you've got my attention on that Easy-thing you are talking about. Spill it." Alaude-nii said.

"Lampo-sama's sleeping so just wake me up if we're leaving, alright?" Lampo-nii said. What? Will he just sleep on the floor?

"Anyways, say it, Tsuna," G-nii said.

"I will act as someone that would protect everyone from bad other Mafioso. I will destroy families or groups that only hurts their comrades and other people or that only toys people's lives. I will have an alliance with other families before Vongola does. And I will reveal who am I if it's already the right time." I said.

"How would you do that?" Giotto-nii asked.

"How? Haha. I would be a hacker, informant, stalker BUT a good guy and I will learn, no... I must learn things around the world from you, guys and from Uncle Bianco. I shall bring back the grace the 1st Generation Vongola Family have. I shall protect everyone." I said so where did I learn all those words...? Especially, what is a hacker?

"How would you go around and do actions? You can't just act as someone without any plan, can you Tsuna?" Giotto-nii said.

"Of course, I can. I'm still a kid. I can daydream, imagine and create things in my mind." I said.

"Hahaha! As expect of Tsuna!" Asa-nii said.

* * *

 ** _*TIME: fast forward, after 3 years*_**

"Dame-Tsuna! Oy! Come down here!" A bossy-spoiled brother of mine shouts at the 1st floor as he calls me.

I am fixing my files and documents now, you know. There is ANOTHER famiglia that's been kidnapping children for tests.

"Can't you just shut up for a while, Takuya? I've been busy these past few weeks because of that Estraneo Famiglia and then, Aria-san and Gamma-san wants me to solve something. Then the Nono will visit us today, like why-the-darn-will-he-be-here and my secret will be in danger if he comes here. He's a Vongola Boss, too. Now, in my room, a certain Melon-head and Skylark-san are fighting, and then I need to keep up the illusion of my room for goodness sake." I rant to myself as I sighed continuously.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Takuya shouted.

"Hai, Hai! I'm coming!" I responded back as I place my folders inside the cabinet. My room's gotten packed since the last 3 years. LCD Monitors, printer and a telephone and, then 15 phones, cabinets with 's', table, my bed, and my closet. Well, I'm the only one who goes here in my room but I still asked Daemon-nii for illusions since who knows who'll barge in my room in the future.

Other than me and the ghosts, no one can see ALL of my things. But, if you're one of the 'other', you can only see the table with my books and some notebooks and a chair, the bed, cabinet without 's' and a closet, which means there are still a lot of space.

"Stop the fight, both of you," I ordered as I glance on the both, who just recently stopped the fight as I said those words. "Daemon-nii, you can still continue with the illusions, right?"

"Yup." He casually said.

"Alaude-nii, still good with the information and the security of my room and the other alliance families?" I said as I walk going trough the door.

"Good." He said.

"That's good then. G-nii, Lampo-nii, Knuckle-nii... Anyone who already knows my identity?" I asked them who is now sitting in my bed.

"No one. You're still just a hacker named after the sky and ice, you know." G-nii said.

"Yup, of course. Until I turned to 8 that's the only time I can do action stuff, right? I will just be an informant and hacker, now. Since I have the Giglio Nero Famiglia on my side, they can do the actions. And there is also this good Uncle I have... so everything's all set and good, right?" I said.

"Don't strain yourself too much, Tsuna," Giotto-nii said as I reached the door knob. I look at him with a 'yes' face. "You're still just 4 years old. If anything happens to you, we won't be happy since we are your guardians and second family." Then I took my last glance at them and then got out of the room. I go down the stairs and I purposely trip in the stairs. Ha-ha, it's because I've been pretending innocent and useless as what Iemetsu-san always tells me whenever he came back home. My brothers, especially Takuya, inherits my father's tone on how he speaks to me and calls me 'dame'. But, it's alright, I'm used to it. Takuya is the bossiest of us, siblings, and because Tsurumi's always on Takuya's side, he somehow got infected by him but he doesn't call me 'dame', he's kinder than Takuya and has a sense of humor. I really don't like these acts but for thy purpose sake... I'll do everything. I really want to know how will they treat me. Yes, I know, if I would show my true colors they would treat me as someone very important but then if I show my true colors, I wouldn't be able to know the real things that have been on their mind... Anyways, I really trip.

"Wahahaha! Look, Tsurumi! Dame-Tsuna fell again!" Takuya laughed out loud.

"Nani?! Tsuna-nii! Don't fall out that again!" Tsurumi responded. My life is always been like: morning before breakfast: scolded by two brothers that are younger than me. GREAT.

"Hai, hai, Tsurumi," I said as I stand up.

"Dame-Tsuna! Throw away the garbage, then get the morning mail, also, mama left early to fetch papa today so be sure to cook us breakfast and don't ever, ever be with us on the table." Takuya said. That's an order... I don't really know what have I done to you, Takuya.

"OY! Baka-Takuya! Don't screw with Tsuna!" G-nii said as he throws a stone from the outside. Then, it hit Takuya. I look at G-nii with 'Hey! Don't hurt anyone, G-nii!' look.

"Oy! Who threw that?!" Takuya said as he goes out of the house to check it. Tsurumi just stared at him.

"Yah... Tsuna, by the way, the number of children being kidnapped are growing rapidly like fire." G-nii reported. I shouted in disbelief. Tsurumi looked at me, but Takuya didn't hear it. He's far away looking for that person who threw that stone, unfortunately for him and fortunately for me, he won't find it.

"Ahhh... Ummm... Ah! Mama has a visitor, Tsurumi?!" I said. What's up with my excuse? What?

"What?" Tsurumi asked.

"Well, you see, Takuya said, mama would fetch someone, right?" I said. Now, I look like a slow-witted person. I sighed deep down myself. He nods. "Then I should fix things now!"

"That's an excuse that I wouldn't say in my life," Lampo-nii said. I agree with him. He's actually lying on the sofa. I go to the trash and throw it outside in the proper garbage area. Then, take the mail and put it on the table. I do the chores fastly, I'm used to this because the only persons who always does the chores are me and mama.

She's the only one who always there for me whenever someone bullies me and everything, and the only person in the family who knows my secret. She also knows the underworld and dad's true work and colors. It was when I was 3 that mama knew about it, it was a shocking reveal for her but she has the slightly, same resolve as mine, to know how they live as plastics with us. She only shuts her mouth. She's very dependable, too. Haha, I've remembered that time when the Giglio Nero Boss, Aria-san came to the house to visit me and get information about the Fiatrozi Mafioso Clan then suddenly Iemetsu-san, Takuya, and Tsurumi arrived. Aria-san's in my room and then Daemon-nii's missing so meaning, no one can hide my things out of mist. Mama covered me up and all is well. Successful! Haha...

"Oy, Tsuna, do you like cleaning the bathroom that's why you're suddenly smiling?" G-nii asked as he watches me clean the bathroom.

"I'm just remembering funny stuff," I said.

"It must have been when Tsuna ultimately slip on the floor then after that fell on the stairs and then tripped, AGAIN! And that's not on purpose! It's extreme!" Knuckle-nii shouted.

"Nufufufu~ Or when Tsuna mistook a girl for a gay then that gay, now and then, Stalked him, but then stopped for unknown reasons," Daemon-nii said. Then the other ghosts laughed. They gathered in the bathroom. Again, I repeat. IN THE BATHROOM.

"Yeah, I've remembered that time. Lampo-sama never ran that fast so much in his life." Lampo-nii said.

"Or he must have remembered that time when he hacked someone's account, taught it was his target and when he talked to him seriously, h later on, found out he wasn't the target he's looking for," Giotto-nii said.

"Then, I need to sort that out by myself. Just to clear the error, the herbivore made." Alaude-nii said.

Then the talk about the most hateful moments when I was a 'kid' made me more embarrass, continue. I'm slowly getting out of the room because of those embarrassments I've made in my life. Then I just finished my work and then I started cooking. I don't want to hear those things again... seriously... those moments... Waaahhh! Why do I need to go to those sufferings?!

"Maa, maa Tsuna~ Don't make that face. Calm down. You might burn the food. Anyways, what are you cooking?"Asa-nii asked me.

"Thanks for that. And I'm making waffles and pancakes for breakfast."I said.

"For lunch?" He asked.

"Omelet." I said.

'For dinner?" He asked.

"Curry." I said.

"I wish I'm alive." Asa-nii said. Then I just laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hahaha! So cliffhanger, what would be the next thing to happen after Tsuna cooks? Well I really sure would like to eat Tsuna's dishes. They are absolutely A class.**

 **Tsuna: Thank you, Hitsu-kun.**

 **Hitsu-kun: I wonder where did you get those skills...**

 **Tsuna: Top Secret.**

 **G-nii: Don't worry, it will be revealed soon.**

 **Hitsu-kun: I hope, it would.**

 **Giotto-nii: But, Tsuna, before that, we need to help Paris.**

 **Everyone: Why?**

 **Giotto-nii: Paris Terror Attack. It happened last Friday the 13th.**

 **Tsuna: Let's go!**

 **Hitsu-kun: Good luck, guys! Don't forget about the next chapter of your shooting, Tsuna, everyone!**

 **Tsuna: Hai!**

 **Everyone: LET'S PRAY FOR PARIS AND THE WHOLE WORLD! NOT FOR THE EIFFEL TOWER!**


	9. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for those reviews. I've got a mail earlier in my secret account asking me who would I fall for Tsuna, will Tsuna be the Decimo, will he still have his own guardians back and will he be able to be the Tsuna in the anime and manga wherein with gloves and such coolness...**

 **ANSWER: Who knows it might be a mystery?~**

 **I'm verrrrryyyyy kind, ne, minna-san?**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Blending In**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 ** _Maa, maa Tsuna~ Don't make that face. Calm down. You might burn the food. Anyways, what are you cooking?_** _Asa-nii asked me._

 ** _Thanks for that. And I'm making waffles and pancakes for breakfast._** _I said._

 ** _For lunch?_** _He asked._

 ** _Omelet._** _I said._

 ** _For dinner?_** _He asked._

 ** _Curry._** _I said._

 ** _I wish I'm alive._** _Asa-nii said. Then I just laughed._

 **Chapter 7: Blending In**

 _I've finished cooking the dish. I place all of it in the table. Tsurumi got so quickly in the table when he smelled it or see me carrying the foods. Then he called his twin, Takuya. I just stared at them and then made my way to finish eating my breakfast in the living room while talking secretly to Giotto-nii and the others._

 ** _Dame-Tsuna! Get me some more pancakes and waffles!_** _Takuya said. Then I stand up on my seat and live the plate in the table. Even though it's just a matter of 6 meters that Takuya is away from the foods... **And also get me some water.** He said. I just do what he wants to do. I neither talk and shouted him back, I don't want to have a brother fight especially this time that I still can't control the proper usage of my flames... it's getting stronger and purer, day by day._

 ** _Tsuna-nii... wash the dishes too, for me, ok?_** _Tsurumi said. **Mama said for me to learn to do the chores but if Tsuna-nii is there, he'll do it, right?** Spoiled... I just nod and smiled back at them._

 ** _Beshihdesh, afther thrwee ywearhs we shal bwee ishn scshooshl._** _Takuya said as he eats. I'll translate it... 'Besides, after three years we shall be in school.'_

 ** _Takuya! Don't eat when your mouth is full! You'll choke yourself._** _Tsurumi said. And Takuya really choked. I gave him the water. Then I go back at the sofa and my food._

 ** _I guessed having brothers aren't that bad._** _I whispered._

 ** _What was that again Tsuna?_** _Giotto-nii asked._

 ** _Secret._** _I said._

 ** _Waaaaahhhhhh! WHY?! Tsuna?!_** _Giotto-nii said as he runs towards the other ghosts and tells that I have a secret. Then after that when I started opening the TV to watch some news, I noticed that Alaude-nii suddenly join in the group and Daemon-nii smirking and laughs evilly. They are in a circle. Then after a minute, G-nii, Asa-nii and Giotto-nii suddenly popped out in front o me. Teleportation..._

 ** _What are you doing guys?_** _I ask. **I don't have any secret, ok?**_

 _ **No. That's not it.** G-nii said._

 ** _Nono and the others are in about 10 kilome_** ** _ters away..._** _Asa-nii said._

 ** _And?_** _I said._

 ** _Nono, is a Vongola Boss... He can see us..._** _Giotto-nii said._

 ** _Nani?!_** _I shouted as I suddenly stand up and break the plate in my lap._

 ** _What's up, dame-Tsuna?!_** _Takuya asked._

 ** _No... nothing!_** _I said. I sighed. **Don't ever make a shocking statement right off the bat, Giotto-nii...** I said as I gather all the pieces of the plate, I broke. Then the ghosts apologize._

 ** _But, Tsuna... what are we going to do?_** _Giotto-nii asked._

 ** _Where are the others?_** _I asked._

 ** _In your room..._** _Asa-nii said._

 ** _Go to Uncle Bianco's house for a while or just wander around, anyways, he won't see you there. The thing that you, ghosts, can teleport..._** _I said as I notice Tsurumi in the same room as where I am._

 ** _Tsuna-nii, who are you talking with?_** _Tsurumi asked._

 ** _Ah! Hahaha!_** _I laughed. This is unexpected... **I'm talking to myself. Just imaginary friends to be played with, you know, Tsurumi.** I said. He just nod and sit in the corner and changed the channel of the TV to cartoons. Then I finished cleaning the floor and the plate and went to the dining room and fixed the dishes._

* * *

 ** _(AT THE CAR)_**

 ** _Nono._** _Iementsu said._

 _ **Just call me, Timoteo.** Nono said._

 ** _Hai. I'll introduce you to my twins later, we arrived._** _Iementsu said._

 ** _Ahhh... the only (_** _Notice that 'only' word? **) children you have... the twins.** Nono said._

 ** _A-ra? Only? Actually we have three._** _Nana said._

 ** _Three? But, you only always talked about the twins._** _Timoteo said as he looked at Iemetsu, who is staring at Nana. **Who's the other one?**_

 _ **It's MY oldest son, Tsunayoshi Sawada.** Nana said._

 ** _Don't worry, Timoteo-san, he's nothing._** _Iemetsu said. Then Nana started to get angry at Iemetsu in a way of just cursing him in her mind._

* * *

 ** _(AT THE SAWADA'S HOUSE)_**

 ** _Ahhh... Finished washing the dishes, clothes and more._** _I said as I noticed the ghosts at my room looking at me as I prepare myself to hang the clothes, one by one. **Are they really sure it's 10 kilometers away from house? It's been ages and yet they're still not here. And I don't sense any traffic...** I murmured at myself. **Tsurumi, Takuya! Have you seen the foot stole I've been using to hang the clothes?** I ask loud and clear._

 ** _It's in the kitchen!_** _Tsurumi said._

 ** _And go get it yourself, baka-Tsuna!_** _Takuya added._

 ** _And I'm sure they're playing again..._** _I said as I noticed a car parked in front of the house. They're here?! I panicked and then ran going in my room. **Guys!**_

 _Then the ghosts startled as I suddenly open up the room's door. **They're here...** I said as I was panting. Then, they suddenly fixed some things in my room. Giotto-nii fixed my cabinets with the help of G-nii. Asa-nii and Lampo-nii fixed my bed, which is in a riot because that is the place where the ghosts gather information. Knucle-nii, just shouting in the corner. Alaude-nii, just leaning in the wall. And guess what? Melon-Daemon-nii is just laughing. _

_After all of that, they ligned up in front of me and started vanishing or teleporting. Giotto-nii which is the last one, tap my shoulder. **Remember to keep your, Vongola power and all to -1000%, ok? Or the Nono would find out.** Giotto-nii said._

 ** _Hai._** _I said. Then he vanished. I sighed very deep and sat in relief._

 ** _Sorry for intruding._** _Nono said, loud and clear as mama looks in my opened door and room and then looks at me. I got a signal from her that says 'Tsuna, looks like the Nono didn't notice you. Good job. And I can't see a thing, concerning you as a hacker, in your room. The illusions good. Great job.' It's written in her eyes. I closed my room and leveled down my power. I go down the stairs and look at Nono for a second and walk straight at the backyard._

 _Nono is looking around. Iemetsu-san is playing with the twins. Mama is preparing the table for the three of them. I already cooked their food so what mama's doing is just preparing. I continued my work and all._

 ** _Papa, papa! Who is he?_** _Takuya said. Their talk is so loud that I can even hear it._

 ** _Oh, sorry for the late introduction. I'm Timoteo but you can call me grandpa or your grandfather._** _Nono said. Grandfather, eh?_

 ** _Ok then..._** _Takuya and Tsurumi said in union._

 ** _These are my identical twins. Takuya Sawada and Tsurumi Sawada._** _Iemetsu-san said._

 _Yah... they're identical... But I can distinguish them by the Vongola Intuition and the way they talk to me. Takuya is mean in talking while Tsurumi is the opposite._

 ** _They're truly identical._** _Nono said. **Where's the oldest?** He asked. He knows me? Then I looked at them. I caught mama's eyes smiling._

 ** _Ah... so she's the one who told me to Nono..._** _I said._

 ** _Timoteo-san, Papa. Let's eat, ok?_** _Mama said. **Also Ta-kun, Tsu-kun and Tsuna-kun!** Mama called as to eat in the table._

 ** _Mama! We're already finished eating!_** _Takuya shouted._

 ** _Ara? Who cooked for you?_** _Mama said. As if she didn't know... she's the one who taught me to cook asides from Uncle._

 ** _It's Tsuna-nii!_** _Tsurumi answered._

 ** _Ah~ Tsuna-kun really IS HELPFUL._** _She said. Now, she's emphasizing those words to hit Iemetsu-san. But, unfortunately, he's dense. Nono and Iemetsu-san went in the dining room. Nono, then, notices me._

 ** _Is he your oldest?_** _He asked. Iemetsu-san nodded and didn't look at me for a second. What's his deal? Why is he even angry at me? As if, I did something wrong._

* * *

 _I've finished hanging the clothes. Now, I'm resting in my room because mama said she'll continue my job. Waaahhh~ It's so quiet in my room... No one shouts and anything. And my room is sound proof and was locked.~ Then I received a mail from one of my phones. I opened the drawer. I read it and moment later..._

 ** _WHAT?!_** _I shouted. **No way! How?!** I said as my power was increased to -832%. Calm down, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Calm down. Then, I read again the mail to check if I the news is true._

 _"Tsuna/Giaccio/Cielo,_

 _Abbiamo scoperto che la Famiglia Estraneo è stato spazzato via da un gruppo di tre ragazzi circa la vostra età , tutti in esso ._

 _Mi dispiace. Noi siamo così vicini a salvarli ma siamo in ritardo ._

 _I 3 ragazzi fuggiti e ora era inseguito dal Vindice._

 _-Gamma"_

* * *

 _ **(** Translate:_

 _"We found out that the Estraneo Family was wiped out by a group of three kids about your age, everyone in it._

 _I'm sorry. We we're so close to rescue them but we're to late._

 _The 3 kids escaped and now was being chased by the Vindice._

 _-Gamma" **)**_

* * *

 _That was the message. Now, this is a bad news... How could they? I mean... are they like me? I should text back. Then my Vongola power went back to -1000%_

 _"Gamma-san, Chi sono i tre figli? Come hanno spazzato via la famiglia?_

 _-Ghiaccio/Cielo"_

* * *

 _ **(** Translate:_

 _" Gamma-san, Who are the three kids? How did they wiped out the family?_

 _-Ghiaccio/Cielo" **)**_

* * *

 _I need to tell it to Uncle Bianco and the ghosts. I slipped 'that' phone in my pocket and close the drawer. I opened the door of my room and close it afterwards. I locked it with my 'one and only' key. I can actually use 3 languages now. Italian, Japanese and English. Thanks to the books and gadgets, Uncle Bianco always sends me. Uncle Bianco is actually my supplier. And Giotto-nii and the others. The LCD Monitors, phones and others._

 _I passed by, Iemetsu-san and Nono, who was recently talking in Italian._

 ** _...Estraneo Famiglia._** _Iemetsu-san said. That caught my attention. Then I act as if finding something._

 _ **Che è successo? (What happened?)** Nono said._

 _ **3 bambini asciugò. It's a riot. (3 children wiped it. It's a riot.)** Iemetsu-san said._

 ** _Scandaloso! Questo è tutto? (That's scandalous! That's all?)_** _Nono said. I noticed Iemetsu-san nodded. And so I look around to find an escape. Ah! It's mama! I ran to her and whispered something to her. Then we pulled up an act._

 ** _Ah! We've been running out of things! Tsuna, can you go out and buy these?_** _She asked as she write something in a paper._

 ** _Yup~_** _I said as I smile and walk outside. Yosh! Thanks mama! Then I ran going to the market and then turned around some few blocks and I found the ghosts._

 ** _Tsuna!_** _Asa-nii said as he notices me and then the other ghosts look at the direction he's looking. I ran to them._

 ** _What's up? Why the hurry?_** _Giotto-nii said. I hand them the phone as I calm down myself, who is panting._

 _Then after a while, all of them shouted and reacted from the mail._

 ** _Let's go to Uncle. He might help us, what to do._** _I said as all of them nodded._

 ** _Before that, how did you know we're on the park?_** _Giotto-nii asked._

 ** _You said that to me._** _I said._

 ** _Said?_** _He asked._

 ** _When I'm still 3 years old. Back then, you said, 'Tsuna, if you want to find light always go to this park that even if we're gone, you'll remember us.' But I still don't understand it._** _I said. Then the ghosts laughed and joke to each other. **(** With Alaude... **)**_

 _ **Anyways, the answer's always around you, Tsuna.** Giotto-nii said. Then we continue to walk going to Uncle's house._

 ** _Anyways, Tsuna, we are just going to tell the news to Bianco, ok?_** _G-nii said._

 ** _Yah. I know, why?_** _I said._

 ** _DON'T EAT ANOTHER BREAKFAST, OK?!_** _All of them shouted at me._

 ** _I-it's n-not breakfast!_** _I said. **It's just desert! Uncle Bianco's good in backing cakes so... so I like cakes! That's why I always eat sweets! Not breakfast! Ok?!** Then all of them laughed as I blush in embarrassment._

* * *

 **A/N: Update-update-update! Haha. Tsuna has another problem, how would he solve it? The statement of Giotto, what does it mean? What?**

 **Tsuna: I really want to know what does that mean...**

 **Hitsu-kun: I also wanna know, Giotto!~ But, Tsuna... You like cakes and sweets?**

 **Tsuna: Yah!~**

 **Hitsu-kun: Then... Erza, L and now... you, Tsuna? This going to be epic! Now there are 3 famous people who likes cake! And if they'll meet...  
**

 **Tsuna: It would be epic... -_-**

 **Hitsu-kun: WOAH!**

 **Tsuna: Why, author-kun?!**

 **Hitsu-kun:** *Reading the script and plot* **How about we go with the plot and continue the shooting 24/7! It's near!**

 **Tsuna: Near? Hie! What?**

 **Hitsu-kun: Your teenage life! The most epic and cool age!**

 **A/N: Ok, it's near!~**


	10. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Vongola Seduction**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

 ** _Anyways, Tsuna, we are just going to tell the news to Bianco, ok?_** _G-nii said._

 ** _Yah. I know, why?_** _I said._

 ** _DON'T EAT ANOTHER BREAKFAST, OK?!_** _All of them shouted at me._

 ** _I-it's n-not breakfast!_** _I said. **It's just desert! Uncle Bianco's good in backing cakes so... so I like cakes! That's why I always eat sweets! Not breakfast! Ok?!** Then all of them laughed as I blush in embarrassment._

 **Chapter 8: Vongola Seduction**

 _I was now walking down the streets near at Uncle Bianco's house when suddenly I saw a girl in my same age being bullied. S-sh-she's beautiful... I was now blushing a little. The ghosts didn't notice it and continue on their walk. While I, on the other hand, run towards the girl. After the moment I ran, G-nii, Daemon-nii, Knuckle-nii and Giotto-nii shouted my name. **TSUNA!**_

 _I look at them and then at my side. **Damn! A truck!** I said as I was looking in the truck. I caught the driver texting, not knowing that I'm at the 12:00 of the truck. Tsk! I mustn't do this but... No time to think! I glance at the girl. **I want to protect her.** Then a little, small yet powerful flame appeared in my forehead. My eyes turned to serious and sad. And my aura changed to. The ghosts were shock for they are the only ones who can see it._

 _I jumped high, making the truck pass by like nothing happened and landed in front of the bullies and at my back was the girl._

 ** _What's up ya kid?! Why da hell ya doin here?! Get out da way!_** _One of the bullies said. I didn't reply._

 ** _Ya wanna fight?!_** _The other one said. **Let's go guys! Let's fight!**_

 _ **She's just a girl.** I said as I look at them. Then they stopped as they saw my eyes. Then run like being chased by a leopard._

 ** _Kufufufu~ What a killing intent..._** _Daemon-nii whispered to the ghosts._

 ** _Primo, did you know about this HDWM of Tsuna's?_** _G-nii asked._

 ** _No..._** _He mumbled and answered._

 ** _Are you alright, girl?_** _I asked. She nod as she wiped her tears._

 _ **So do you know your way back home?** I asked as my power decreases to -1000% again. A while back its 7%, did Nono feel it?_

 ** _Yes, I just happened to buy something from the market._** _She said now looking at me. My eyes widened as I see her face close up. I blushed harder._

 ** _Ummm..._** _I said as I look the other way. **What's your name?**_

 ** _My name is Sasagawa Kyoko. What's yours, Mr. Cool Saver?_** _She said as I blushed harder and harder... But the blush was already gone when she asked my name._

 ** _I'm Sa... I'm Ghiaccio._** _I said. If I let her know my real name... she might be a target worse if she knows what I did and saw me with my family, it would end up a disaster._

 ** _You're a foreigner?_** _She asked._

 ** _Haha.~_** _I just laughed and help her pick up her things, which fell down when those bullies attacked her. **Why were you attacked by the bullies?**_

 _ **It's because of my parents and brother.** She said._

 ** _Why? What happened?_** _I said._

 ** _Mom died when I was 2 and then dad already non-stop working for us 'away' that we can't see him once a year or so. And brother's protecting me._** _She said. Away? Oh... she means overseas... And what's wrong with that? Why would they bully her for that?_

 ** _Why would they bully you for that?_** _I asked._

 ** _My brother's been so good with sports lately and they are brother's classmates._** _She said. Jealousy?_

 ** _Oh... ok._** _I said as I helped her stand up._

 ** _Ah, can I ask your nickname because I can't pronounce your name well..._** _She said. Nickname? Then I looked at Giotto-nii. And he asked 'why' in his eyes. I just smiled and turn back at Kyoko-chan._

 ** _Sasagawa-chan, right? Actually this is the first time someone asked me for a nickname._** _I said._

 ** _EH?! Does it bother you?!_** _She exclaimed. I just laughed._

 ** _No. It's not._** _I said. **It's just unbelievable. My nickname is Giotto.** I said. Haha. Can't think of anything... Sorry, nii-san... I look at Giotto-nii with a 'sorry' expression. He still have a '?' or 'Question Mark' face._

 ** _It's still hard..._** _She pouts._

 ** _Haha. My full name is Ghiaccio Cielo or sometimes referred as Cielo Congelato. It's an Italian name meaning Frozen Sky. So you can call me anything from the names I've told you._** _I said. She's innocently cute and beautiful._

 ** _Cha...Chei...Cheiloa. Chie... Chielao._** _She said trying to pronounce my name. I smiled. So if I didn't know about the Mafia and anything I would end up empty._

 ** _Good. You're starting to say it. Cielo. This name of mine means 'sky' or 'paradise' or 'heaven'._** _I said._

 ** _So it's actually a beautiful and wonderful name!_** _She said in joy. **Chielao. Chieloa.**_

 _ **What are you doing, Sasagawa-chan?** I asked._

 ** _Practicing to say your name._** _She said._

 ** _Ci...Cielo._** _My eyes and her eyes, yah, both of our eyes, widened. **Cielo! Cielo! Yay! I pronounced it!**_

 _ **Good job for your first Italian word to know, Sasagawa-chan.** I said as she glared at me. **Huh? Did I do something wrong?**_

 _ **Kyoko. Call me JUST Kyoko. Since you save me back then.** She said as she looks back._

 ** _Kyoko... ok then._** _I said. **So where are you going now?**_

 _ **Back home.** She said._

 ** _You can go by yourself?_** _I asked._

 ** _Yup. And you must go home too._** _She said._

 ** _Ok, then._** _I said._

 ** _Bye, Cielo! Hope to see you again!_** _She said._

 ** _Yup! Kyoko! Me too!_** _I said as I smile._

 ** _I wish we could hang out more that this time... because you know what I felt when I talked to you?_** _I whispered. **It's as if you're the only living, I know and that understands me.** I looked at her running away at the opposite direction of Uncle's house. Then I look up at the sky. "The frozen sky waiting to be melted by comrades that can understand him."-That's the real reason why I chose that name, Ghiaccio and Cielo. I want to meet people like Giatto-nii's guardians. Someone, I can talk to freely without hiding. But it's hard to seek for someone like them, the 1st guardians. Tsk. **What a pain.**_

* * *

 ** _(At the Sawada's Residence during Tsuna in Hyper Dying Will Mode/HDWM)_**

 ** _What the?!_** _Iemetsu-san said. **Nono! This feeling!**_

 _ **Yes. I know, Iemetsu-san. It's flames... I know it's kind of weak but it seems very strong, too.** Nono said._

 ** _From whom?_** _Iemetsu-san said as he look at his wife and twins at the backyard playing._

* * *

 ** _(Back to Tsuna...)_**

 _I went back to Giotto-nii and the others and just smiled at them._

 ** _Lampo-sama notices something at Tsuna..._** _Lampo said._

 ** _Tsuna to the extreme! Go for it!_** _Knucle-nii shouted._

 ** _Tsk. Herbivore._** _Alaude-nii said as he was getting out of the crowd._

 ** _Maa, maa, everyone~ This is rare._** _Asa-nii said. Here I started asking a nonstop 'why?' to them._

 ** _It's Vongola Seduction._** _G-nii said. Everyone look at him._

 _And in sync said, **WHAT?**_

 _ **Vongola Seduction. Or in other words L-O-V-E.** G-nii said. Huh? Did a ghost entered G-nii even if he's a ghost? What is he saying? Love?_

 ** _Tsuna's words and actions are known to us but when you suddenly saw her, Kyoko-chan, am I right? You changed._** _Giotto-nii said. Then I began blushing when I already know what they're talking about._

 ** _W-what love?! We're still kids!_** _I said as I look on the ground._

 ** _Kufufufu~ Then crush? Or inspiration?_** _Daemon-nii added._

 ** _NEVER MIND!_** _I shouted as it echoed to the empty hallways._ _Then everyone laughed except for me who's blushing. **Anyways, let's go.** I said as I lead the way._

* * *

 ** _(At Bianco's Place)_**

 ** _Sorry for intruding!_** _I said. Some customer's at uncle's shop look at me. Waaahhh~ The sweet aroma of cakes~_.^. _Hihihi..._

 ** _Tsuna!_** _Uncle said as he caught me tiptoeing going in the kitchen. He got me up and I try to fight but I just look at him and the ghosts laughing beside him, defeated. **You must learn respect as a Decimo.** He said to me in my ears. I just nod and stared at the cakes that I crave for... T~T_

 ** _Uncle... can I?_** _I asked. The ghost look at Uncle with a 'no' signage, eyes and face._

 ** _You know Tsuna sometimes I'm thinking that you are so different from that person who I talked to 3 years ago._** _He said. **Anyways, you've been visiting me for God knows when... you must take a break from eating cakes.**_

 _ **Nani?!** I shouted as I jumped from his arms. I ran going in the kitchen. Then I saw uncle look at me with a shocked face and then he started walking._

 _It's actually amazing knowing that uncle, which is an ex-member or Mafia knows how to cook this delicious foods and cakes. He's excellent even though he's so all alone, he can do these things. I look around his kitchen. There are still foods being bake and cook. And you know what took my attention? A picture. In his board and to do list, I saw a picture I've never seen before. He's so young and with this man, who looks like Knuckle-nii and then beside uncle was a lady. I just stared at it and study it._

 ** _I really missed them, you know?_** _Uncle said as I looked up and saw him. He carried me to look closer in it. **They are the reason I continued being a mafioso and the reason why I stopped. They're the treasures of my life... old man Knuckle and Rainne.**_

 _ **Rainne?** I asked._

 ** _Rainne Lizabeth. She's the only friend I have that's on my same age. You know, I grow strong and was always on a fight. She's the one treating me though she can't treat herself._** _Uncle said._

 ** _Huh?_** _I asked._

 ** _She had cancer, stage 4. It's being cured when I proposed to her and when we had already a child, she passed away... not knowing that her cancer wasn't cured..._** _He said._

 ** _How old are you, grandpa? Having a child and getting to this era. How old are you?_** _I joke around. Uncle smiled. He ride on my joke._

 ** _But you know, uncle, she's actually now happy knowing you've raised your child in a good way and you've been guiding me, too. She's actually happy now._** _I said looking at the picture. Then I remembered the real deal why am I here at uncle's place. **Uncle, we, I mean I need to talk to you about something.**_

 _ **I'll close the shop then.** He said. I just nod. Since 3 years ago, uncle's been my mentor, my tutor, my teacher, my supplier and my supporter. He's the one who provide me things and some information. And also my trusted adviser. He closed the shop and everyone got out._

* * *

 **A/N: What would happen next to Kyoko and Tsuna? What would be the next move of Tsuna? Now that Tsuna made a sudden kind of a shiver to the spines of Iemetsu and Nono, would they know? Or not? What would happen to the 3 escaped children? How about the statement of Giotto back then? What does it mean? The awaited chapter for the guardians of Tsuna in the anime/manga, when will they appear? Who would they team or go for? What would happen to Tsuna? This is just the summary questions for the past and today's chapter. Who knows what might happen next?**

 **Hihihihi~ Taking the 1st step to the great arc of one's life, teenage life.**

 **So what do you think? Any insights, comments or recommendations? Hahaha~ ^0^~**

 **Just live a review if you like!**

 **Let's continue this epic story right 'til the very very very very far away last. Wews...**

 **Who knows it might be a mystery~**


	11. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

* * *

 **A/N: Ummm... so sorry to those who wish about being TsunaxMaleCharacter or something but I'm not a yaoi fan... since, my childhood I already have a phobia or I'm being traumatize by gays or yaois because of a freakin' I-don't-like-to-happen-ever-again-in-my-whole-life-time experience... Don't ask it. Ummm... so sorry to those who wishes it to be like that... and to those who thinks of this story is just way like the others, I tell you, every story in this world have differences... so I think let's read this whole story before wooo~ yeah! Let's go~!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: 11 Years Old**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

 ** _Rainne Lizabeth. She's the only friend I have that's on my same age. You know, I grow strong and was always on a fight. She's the one treating me though she can't treat herself._** _Uncle said._

 ** _Huh?_** _I asked._

 ** _She had cancer, stage 4. It's being cured when I proposed to her and when we had already a child, she passed away... not knowing that her cancer wasn't cured..._** _He said._

 ** _How old are you, grandpa? Having a child and getting to this era. How old are you?_** _I joke around. Uncle smiled. He ride on my joke._

 ** _But you know, uncle, she's actually now happy knowing you've raised your child in a good way and you've been guiding me, too. She's actually happy now._** _I said looking at the picture. Then I remembered the real deal why am I here at uncle's place._ _ **Uncle, we, I mean I need to talk to you about something.**_

 _ **I'll close the shop then.**_ _He said. I just nod. Since 3 years ago, uncle's been my mentor, my tutor, my teacher, my supplier and my supporter. He's the one who provide me things and some information. And also my trusted adviser. He closed the shop and everyone got out._

 **Chapter 9: 11 Years Old**

 _I told him all that had happened to the Estraneo Famiglia and about the 3 kids. Then the whole restaurant/house was silent for a minute. The ghosts are thinking so do Uncle. What I do is just check the other information about the Estraneo Famiglia by hacking trough systems in the net and to the base of the Giglio Nero. **Why do you need to check the Giglio Nero Family? I mean you hacked their system? Why? They allied with you...** G-nii said._

 ** _Well, they know that I'm just a kid and of course they'll just send simple and little stuffs and information about what happened. I was trained by you guys and also Uncle, one of the best hitman._** _I said. **Well, uncle, don't mind me since you can't see these guardians and primo, you can just act as if you were.**_

 _ **Yes, boss.** He said._

 ** _About what had happened earlier, Tsuna. It seems like Nono felt that you did the HDWM._** _Giotto-nii said._

 ** _Yes. I presume that he also know who did that._** _I said. **Well, I can deal with that later and he seems to notice how my family treats me, especially Iemetsu-san.**_

 ** _Ok so while your searching on other's system, mind you if I ask a question?_** _He said._

 ** _You're already asking._** _I said. Then he laughed a little._

 ** _Who taught you how to control the HDWM or go in it without any pills?_** _He ask._

 ** _HDWM, eh? No one. I mean when I started to say my resolve or kinda will, my body just started burning up, it seems like a little calmer and then I can see every move and I can just manage to do what I can. It's like I'm not the one who controls my own body._** _I said._

 ** _Haha! So you're just the same as me?_** _He said._

 ** _Huh?_** _I asked and my attention was all at him. I stopped in my work and stared at him._

 ** _Well, I got the same experience like yours but different events and ages. That is actually the first time, I did HDWM with these gloves of mine._** _He said._

 ** _Ohhhh~ You never told me..._** _I said then I continued doing my work._

 _After 30 minutes. **Yes! Hacked!** I said as I rejoice and jumped. **Waaahhhh~! It will took me forever if Uncle and Lampo-nii didn't taught me how to hack...**_

 _ **So what you've got there?** Uncle said as they gather around me._

 ** _Well... some information about other things... I'll save all this._** _I said. After saving all the files, I now search about the Estraneo Family. **Let's see... Ah! Here!** I clicked the folder and files popped in my screen._

 ** _The children who killed the members of the family were..._** _Lampo-nii, Asa-nii and Uncle said in sync._

 ** _Mukuro Rokudo, Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto._** _I said as I continue reading. **They killed the family members, the test subjects and some other innocent people and now was being chased by the Vendice.**_

 _ **Mukuro Rokudo- the one who started it all and started to kill the Estraneo Famiglia. His powers are unknown. But it was theorized that he possesses the power of The Six Paths of The Reincarnation because of the features the Vendice stated.** I said. **The Six Paths of The Reincarnation?**_

 _ **Then if he holds that power then... he's actually a mist user... and that power is so strong.** Uncle said._

 ** _Why?_** _I asked._

 ** _The Six Paths of The Reincarnation. It is Buddhist concept of the cycle of death and rebirth stemming from Hindu philosophies. That boy must have undergo different experiences from being tested that he can have those powers; I'm sure he went different things..._** _Uncle said._

 ** _Uncle, why is it called six paths?_** _I asked. **And why is he a mist user? You thought me that there are different types of flames. Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Mist, Sun and Cloud. But why is he mist?**_

 _ **The First Path: The Realm of Hell. It is to create real illusions. The Second Path: The Realm of Hungry Ghosts. It is where you can control others' powers and their selves. The Third Path: The Realm of Beasts. It is where you can summon and control deadly animals. The Fourth Path: The Realm of Demons. It can increase the combat capabilities of ones self. The Fifth Realm: The Realm of Humans. It is the most dangerous of all paths. The Six Realm: The Realm of Heavens. It can posses and control others. Those are the paths. And he is a mist user because the only ones who can use these are mist users. The last person, I know who use this a really good mist user but then was eaten by his flames and died. He's Hell Hades.**_ **(** The name is epic! xD Can't think of any name. **)** _Uncle explained._

 _ **I understand.** I said. Then I continue reading. **The other two, Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto were said to be his companions. Powers are also unknown. Wait... what?!** Then I stand in the chair I was sitting._

 ** _Tsuna?_** _Giotto-nii and Uncle said._

 ** _Why would the Vendice capture them?! They are just kids?! And for their information, they did what they can for their selves. I mean can't they think of that as self defense?! They'd been use for tests! They just want to escape that life! What the hell?!_** _I said. What's their problem?!_

 ** _Tsuna, I thought I told you that the Vendice just do their jobs as the keeper of justice and balance in the Mafia World. They are the ones who keep the Mafia rules and regulations or such._** _Uncle said._

 ** _They just annoy me! Why can't they understand that they just want to be happy, to escape the life they had and to use their powers for self defense? And in one point, they are just children!_** _I said._

 ** _No one can defy the rules, Tsuna. If the Vendice will capture them, they will. No one can stop them._** _Uncle said._

 ** _Tsuna..._** _The other ghosts said as they saw my concerned-angry face._

 ** _Then if no one will. I would. I'll help those three._** _I said as I go down from my chair and walks towards the door._

 ** _Tsunayoshi Sawada, you dame-Decimo!_** _Uncle said. I was shocked from what he said and I turned back and stared him. **How many times do I need to tell you that don't do reckless things?! Even though you are so intelligent and all that you, the only 4-years old person I now that can speak to adults like this and the only person that entered the Mafia world in that age; even though you were thought this cool stuffs of hacking and all; even though you have the powers of the sky; even though you inherited the Primo; even though you are the Decimo; you can't just do reckless stuffs! There are time that you need to think too! Used that brain of yours! Is this what you want? A fight against Vendice and if that's what you want you don't have the right to be the Decimo at all! You said your will and resolve that you will protect and help people! But do you think you are going in the right turn if you'll start a fight or a war against Vendice?! Think about it!** He said as I was just staring at him with shock eyes. Then later on, back to the usual eyes. He's tall... haha. Of course, I'm just 4._

 ** _So what should I do? I can't think of any._** _I said as I go back to my chair._

 ** _He'll be your mist guardian._** _Daemon-nii said._

 ** _My M-mist guardian?!_** _I shouted._

 ** _Tsuna?_** _Uncle asked. **Mist guardian?** Oh yeah... he can't hear them._

 ** _Daemon-nii suggested him as my mist guardian..._** _I said._

 ** _Then, he will be!_** _Uncle said with sparkling eyes. What?_

 ** _What? Why?_** _I asked._

 ** _If the 1st generation guardian says so, then he or she will be your guardian!_** _He said as he punches in the air like Knucle-nii._

 ** _How?_** _I asked._

 ** _There would be a time you'll meet each other, Tsuna._** _Giotto-nii and Uncle said in unison. Then I laughed._

 ** _You both truly have the same blood!_** _I said. Uncle is clueless while Giotto-nii and the other ghosts plus me are laughing._

 ** _I've decided to meet him and after that talk to him._** _I said._

 ** _About what?_** _they ask._

 ** _He must go to the Vendice. From what I had red, he'll just stay at their cell for 4 years. After that, I'll ask him to be my guardian. By that time I'll ask to be my guardian, I'm already 8 years old._** _I said._

* * *

 ** _*TIME: fast forward_After 7 years*_**

 ** _(TIME GAP)_**

 ** _Tsuna! We'll be late for school!_** _Takuya shouted._

 ** _Hai, hai~_** _I said._

 ** _Did you see Tsurumi?_** _Takuya asked._

 ** _No. I'm all stocked in my room for the whole last hours._** _I said._

 ** _Tsuna-nii! Takuya!_** _Tsurumi said._

 ** _Ready to go middle school?_** _I ask. Then we all shouted and said yes._

 ** _Tsuna, Takuya, Tsurumi. Don't get into quarrels again, ah._** _Mama said. **And come back home early.**_

 _ **Why?** Takuya asked._

 ** _Papa's coming home._** _Mama said._

 ** _Papa?!_** _All of us shouted._

 ** _Yay!_** _All of us celebrated. Then I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened it up, everyone's gone and what surrounded me is black, pure black._

 ** _Ts...!_** _Someone shouted._

 ** _T...na!_** _Someone shouted._

 ** _Tsu...!_** _Someone shouted._

 ** _Tsu... na!_** _Someone shouted._

 ** _Tsuna!_** _Someone shouted._

 ** _Tsuna! Tsuna!_** _Someone shouted and then I jumped from where I seat. Damn... my back hurts._

 ** _You ok, Tsuna?_** _Giotto-nii asked._

 ** _Yah..._** _I said as I look around. The ghosts are gathering around me. **What?** I asked them._

 ** _You had a nightmare?_** _Asa-nii asked. Is that even a nightmare?_

 ** _Well, it's kinda dream of me, Takuya, Tsurumi, mama and Iemetsu-san getting along well..._** _I said. **Well, I hope that would happen. Even just for a day...**_

 _ **Skip that. Tsuna. It's already 6:30 am. You need to change for school.** Giotto-nii said._

 ** _What are you my mother? And it's still early..._** _I said. **5 more minutes.** Then I go back to bed. I saw a glimps of Giotto-nii sighed, Knucle-nii and Asa-nii preparing my clothes and things and Daemon-nii checking the illusions of my room._

 ** _Tsuna,you still have to pay for your tuition today. Your mother put the money in your cabinet. Also, we or you should eat your breakfast at Bianco's place. You still need to check the news from Rokudo-kun and the Sky Arcobaleno, Aria will now pass her title to her daughter Uni. Oh, also, the Nono wants you to stop the war in Switzerland._** _He said. That is the reason don't want to get up... hearing those things..._

 ** _Yah, yah... I will, I will._** _I said. Then I got up and ready myself. **Mama, Tsurumi and Takuya? Where are they?**_

 ** _Mama is downstairs and the twins are sleeping in their room._** _Lampo-nii said._

 ** _Arigato, minna._** _I said._

* * *

 **A/N: Still many questions, right? How did Tsuna got along with Rokudo? What happened to Rokudo 7 years ago? How and why does Tsuna have connection with the Nono? Etc.~ Don't forget the past questions, too~**

 **Ummm... so sorry to those who wish about being TsunaxMaleCharacter or something but I'm not a yaoi fan... since, my childhood I already have a phobia or I'm being traumatize by gays or yaois because of a freakin' I-don't-like-to-happen-ever-again-in-my-whole-life-time experience... Don't ask it. Ummm... so sorry to those who wishes it to be like that... and to those who thinks of this story is just way like the others, I tell you, every story in this world have differences... so I think let's read this whole story before wooo~ yeah! Let's go~!**


	12. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

* * *

 **A/N: Now another chapter~ Sorry for the late publishing...**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Mists**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 _ **Tsuna,you still have to pay for your tuition today. Your mother put the money in your cabinet. Also, we or you should eat your breakfast at Bianco's place. You still need to check the news from Rokudo-kun and the Sky Arcobaleno, Aria will now pass her title to her daughter Uni. Oh, also, the Nono wants you to stop the war in Switzerland.**_ _He said. That is the reason don't want to get up... hearing those things..._

 _ **Yah, yah... I will, I will.**_ _I said. Then I got up and ready myself._ ** _Mama, Tsurumi and Takuya? Where are they?_**

 _ **Mama is downstairs and the twins are sleeping in their room.**_ _Lampo-nii said._

 _ **Arigato, minna.**_ _I said._

 **Chapter 10: The Mists**

 _After I finished readying myself, I go out of my room as I finished having my last check concerning the Mafia world with the ghosts. I said goodbye to mama and started to walk towards uncle's house. I carried one of my phones before I leave. A sudden text message arrived._

 _ **'This is it. It's near. -Nono Note: What will you do?'**_ _I said as I read the message. I smiled and look up at the sky while walking._

 _ **Is that you Tsunayoshi-kun?**_ _A lady asked. I look at my right side to saw a blonde lady, wearing such a formal dress. In her looks, she is a highly proud woman that always smiles._

 _ **Ah, Haruhi-san.**_ _I said._ ** _How's work?_**

 _ **Veryyyy busy.**_ _She replied._

 _ **Well, I can see it in your face and age.**_ _I said as I laugh and she was angry at first and then laugh._

 _Haruhi-san is a lawyer, a professional lawyer. Full name is Haruhi Azawako. 21 years of age and a half American, half Japanese and half French citizen. A friend of Uncle's. And the one who taught me 12 different languages. Those 12 languages are Japanese, Italian, French, Chinese, Indonesian, English, Filipino, Arabian, Mandarin, Korean, British English and Roman languages. I met her 6 years ago at uncle's place. She's also an ex-Mafia member of Simon Family that I never know. Simon Family. Giotto-nii said that he knows someone from that family before but I can't search any in the net and Giotto-nii shuts up whenever I ask him. One thing I'm sure off, they never make any move that the media of the Mafia world would know._

 _ **Tsunayoshi-kun, you're still silly as usual. Don't be late for the Greek language lesson, alright?**_ _She said._

 _ **Yes!**_ _I said as I wave my hands up in the air and said good bye. I now walk straight while I wonder in my own thoughts._

 _ **Aria-san will now pass her title to Uni... The curse is really strong, I see.**_ _I said._

 _Many greeted me and waved hi to me. I'm popular in this streets since the last 8 years of my life because of what they say good skills and values of mine like being good in cooking, kind, understanding and moreover intelligent. They also said that I got good traits and such. The only sad thing is..._

 _ **Hi, Sawada-kun~**_ _Kyoko said. She doesn't remembers me. Well, after that time 7 years ago, I didn't meet her 5 years straight until I am 8 years old. That time we entered the same elementary school and she became my school mate. I, of course, introduced my real name. But she always tells me about her story with Cielo/me. Hahaha._

 _ **Morning.**_ _I greeted back with a smile._

 _ **Where are you going?**_ _She asked._

 _ **At my unc... I mean at a restaurant.**_ _I said._

 _ **You still didn't eat breakfast?**_ _She ask again._

 _ **Yah... well, because of certain circumstances.**_ _I said as I rub the back of my head._ ** _Oh, about your story... who is he again?_**

 _ **Cielo.**_ _She answered._

 _ **Oh, right. Is he real?**_ _I asked. Of course he is, Tsuna! He is you! Hahahaha~ Weird. Talking to myself again._

 _ **Yes! Of course! But I can't remember the looks well...**_ _She said._ ** _Why'd you ask?_**

 _ **Well, I thought it's kinda fairy tale. But if you said so, then I'll believe you.**_ _I said with a smile again._

 _ **Waahhh! Look at the time! I must go now! Goodbye, Tsuna!**_ _She said as she waves her hand. After she was gone, I sighed._

 _ **Hate it.**_ _I said._

 _ **Kufufufu~ You must have tell her that you're Cielo.**_ _Said someone familiar._

 _ **Mukuro...**_ _I said._

 _ **Ohayo, bossu~**_ _Chrome said as they jump down from a tree._

 _ **Are you there for a long time?**_ _I ask._

 _ **Not really.**_ _Mukuro answered._

 _ **What's the news?**_ _I asked._

 _ **Chrome.**_ _Mukuro ordered. Chrome gives me a black folder and I opened it up._

 _ **'Switzerland Mafia's Terror Attack'?**_ _I said as I read the title in a question._ ** _Well, if I remember correctly... Nono, also wants me to stop the war in Switzerland created by the Mafia._**

 _ **Yes. It's true that the Nono really wants you to stop the happenings there because of a certain reason.**_ _Mukuro said seriously, his voice and stare became more cautious._

 _ **I see. If the talk's so dangerous, shall we continue the talk at the restaurant?**_ _I said._

 _ **I miss the cake, anyways.**_ _Chrome said._

 _ **I'll just have some coffee, then.**_ _Mukuro said._

 _ **Then save your orders for later.**_ _I said as I lead the way going to uncle's restaurant._

* * *

 _ **Uncle!**_ _I shouted._ ** _We have visitors._**

 _ **You're also a visitor, Tsuna.**_ _Mukuro said._

 _ **Anyways, let's seat and wait for uncle.**_ _I said. And when we were about to sit uncle showed up._

 _ **Oh, Tsuna! Eh? Mukuro and Chrome, too? What's up with the gathering? You might scare the customers.**_ _Uncle said._

 _ **Mafia stuffs.**_ _I said._

 _ **And there are no customers besides us.**_ _Mukuro said._

 _ **Well, it's also not bad seeing you three together. Here in my shop.**_ _Uncle said._ ** _Since that time, when Mukuro was caught by the Vendice. ^_^~_**

 _ **If I remember correctly...**_ _I said._

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK 7 YEARS AGO**_

 _Night time...The room with such a closed door and black surroundings. Curtains scattered on the ground with dusts and bookshelves beside the door with cobwebs. An empty table at the center, empty chairs around the table and it seems like an empty room. Rats squirming around. Ants walking around. Such a very dirty place but the only living were 3 kids silently watched the full moon, so bright, so big, in the large window in front of them. The full moon's brightness echoed through the four corners, the only light in the room. They also silently wiped the blood they had in their feet. The only thing to be heard is the ticking of an old clock._ ** _*Knock, knock*_** _Someone broke the silence._

 _ **Who's there?**_ _Ask by a unfamiliar voice._

 _ **Ghiaccio Cielo.**_ _I said as I suddenly appear at the back of this unfamiliar one. He was alarmed, together with his 2 companions. Wearing an all white yet long t-shirts and pants, the three of them was shock by my appearance._

 _ **You're from Mafia?**_ _said by the one with a small violet hair with such a grin. I smiled and look at him with same face._

 _ **Oh~ Why do you think so?**_ _I answered._

 _ **Your aura and your name.**_ _He answered back._

 _ **Mukuro!**_ _shouted by the boy with yellow hair named Ken._ _ **Ken...**_ _said by Chikusa._

 _ **Oh~ So this is the group of boys being held as tests by the Estraneo Famiglia~**_ _I said and still on the same tune._

 _ **Ghiaccio Cielo.**_ _Called by that boy named Mukuro._ ** _Are you from that family as well?_**

 _ **No.**_ _I answered while I sit in a nearby chair in a boss style._

 _ **Then what?**_ _He said._

 _Giotto-nii said to calm down and think of a pure and unwavering resolve and... I close my eyes for a second and when I opened it, flames started to run in me, sky flames. HDWM._ ** _I am Ghiaccio Cielo, the true and real heir of the Vongola. The Vongola Decimo._** _They were all in shock._

 _ **From that-?! You mean?!**_ _Ken shouted. I just smiled and smirked._

 _ **Then if you're that one, shall we have a little duel then? I want to look for myself how I evolve these days.**_ _Mukuro asked._

 _ **Sorry, but I do not wish to harm someone.**_ _I said in a calmer and serious eyes._

 _ **Kufufufu~ What a weak one.**_ _Mukuro said as his eye's kanji changed to 2, the realm of hungry ghosts._

 _ **The realm of hungry ghosts.**_ _I murmured. Mukuro was shocked and stared at me with a conscious face._

 _ **Waaahhhh?~ Ne, ne~ We've got another melon-no-it's pineapple.~**_ _Asa-nii said. I look at my back and changed to my normal mode and shouted._

 _ **Asa-nii?! Giotto-nii?! Mel-I mean- Daemon-nii?! And the others?! How? Why?!**_ _I ask. The three other kids look completely lost._

 _ **We can teleport and can't leave you alone, Tsuna.**_ _Giotto-nii said._

 _ **Primo's right.**_ _G-nii added._

 _ **But I-**_ _I said._

 _ **Tsuna, how did you go here, at Italy?**_ _Lampo-nii asked._

 _ **He flew to the extreme!**_ _Knuckle-nii shouted._

 _ **No, he can't.**_ _Asa-nii commented._

 _ **Wait, if I recall, you just called me melon, right Asari?**_ _Daemon-nii asked._

 _ **Don't be mad in just a LITTLE thing.**_ _Asa-nii said with a smile._

 _ **Tsk. Kids.**_ _Alaude-nii said. Giotto-nii's calming down G-nii which so annoyed to Daemon-nii and the others being so so so so noisy... And there quarrel continued like who knows what... I'm annoyed to~ We totally forgot about the 3 kids behind us._

 _ **What the...**_ _Mukuro said in annoyance._ _ **Hey...**_ _He said again._

 _ **Stop it!**_ _I shouted. The ghosts all calm down and scattered._ ** _How many times do I tell you, Mel-Daemon-nii and Alaude-nii please get together! (_** _A/N: Very impossible_ ** _), G-nii calm down! (_** _A/N: Also impossible_ ** _) and Knuckle-nii don't shout! (_** _A/N: That's impossible_ ** _)!_** _I said. Then Mukuro and the others just look at me and Mukuro changed his right eye's kanji to the original. And he walked to me._

 _ **You can see them?**_ _Mukuro asked._

 _ **The what?**_ _I asked._

 _ **Ghosts of course.**_ _He answered. **I-I can see them.**_

 _ **Yah. Oh yeah, you are also a kid. By the way, the First Vongola Family, Primo and his guardians.**_ _I shout out._

 _ **1st Vongola...**_ _He said._ ** _Ken. Chikusa._** _He called out._

 _ **I won't do anything bad.**_ _I said._

 _ **Is that an act?**_ _He asked._

 _ **No. I'm actually not that scary-type of a person. If the ghosts, didn't come here, probably I'll loose myself.**_ _I said._

 _ **You're just copying me then.**_ _He said. **I just wear a mask of not being me.**_

 _ **Yah.**_ _I honestly speak._ ** _Well, I went here with the help of Aria-san. I called Aria-san and escaped from my window and I live a code in a paper clipped in the table telling I went to see you._**

 _ **You went to see me? Why? What for?**_ _He asked._

 _ **I want you to go with the Vendice though you'll suffer for 4 years inside their freaking jails and after that join me to bring peace around the world.  
**_ _I said._

 _ **What do you think I want to join you?**_ _He asked._

 _ **You will and you must. You'll be my Mist guardian.**_ _I said._

 _ **I ask again, what do you think I want to join you?**_ _He asked again. I put out something out of my right pocket and then throw him a picture._ _He picked it up from the floor and then was shocked to look at the picture. It's a girl smiling brightly._ ** _Chrome..._** _he murmured._

 _ **She's the reason, why you wanted to breakout, right? Even though you can say that the reason why you broke out from jail is because you want freedom but, I know the truth. Chrome Dokuro or Nagi. You know her circumstances in the family right? You can contact her. And since she was born she has weak immune system, that's why she always was sent to the hospital. You can't stand her parent's attitudes towards her especially the bullies, that's why because of your anger, you killed the Estraneo Famiglia. You don't know what to do and run and run away from the Mafia world. And thought now you have the power to protect Chrome, you'll use it to do so... but do you think that the WAY you want to protect her will make her happy?**_ _I said._

 _ **How? How did you know about her?**_ _He asked._

 _ **I'm a Japanese-born citizen and I live currently in Japan. I hack and all just to help.**_ _I said._

 ** _Just by hacking?_** _He asked._

 ** _No. I look for reasons and came up with this. I hacked the CCTV camera systems near the place and saw the result._** _I said._

 _ **I-I don't know what to do! H-help m-me! Nagi! Chrome!**_ _Mukuro said as he break down and cry. We were all shock._ ** _W-what should I do?!_**

 _ **Just as what I said, a while back, surrender to the Vendice and stay to their prison for 4 years during that time, Chrome will live in my uncle's restaurant. You can communicate with her, why not try to talk to her through your mind? And after that time you can get her and you'll be my Mist guardian. ^_^~ Both of you.**_ _I said with a smile as I offer a hand to make him stand up. After a minute of silence, he grabbed my hand and face to me with determined eyes._

 _ **O-ok... deal... I'll do this for MY CHROME.**_ _He said._

 _ **You know how did I got here in just a swish?**_ _I ask to him and also to the others. No one answered._

 ** _From Aria?_** _Giotto-nii said._

 _ **Not just that. A help from the Vendice. I teleported. I stated my reasons and they said yes. Aria-san was the one that presented me to them.**_ _I said._ ** _But before you'll go to Vendice._** _Then the Vendicare appeared._

 _ **You've got a chance to see Nagi or Chrome Dokuro in Bianco Sawada's restaurant in Japan.**_ _One of the Vendice said. Mukuro's face lightened up a bit. We, I, Mukuro, Chikusa and Ken went with the Vendice and then the ghosts teleported, too. We arrived at Japan in no time and hey, inside uncle's shop._

 _ **Where is she?**_ _Mukuro ask._

 _ **H-hello?**_ _A small voice coming from the outside and then was slowly heard out loud. The girl came in with a dress and at her back was my uncle standing holding the girls's hand._ ** _I-I'm Nagi..._**

 _ **Na-Nagi?!**_ _Mukuro shouted and then hugged her. Chrome was shocked and then pushed Mukuro away._ ** _I'm that boy, Rokudo Mukuro. The one you always talk to in your dreams, whenever you are alone and whenever you are in the hospital._**

 _ **M-Mukuro-sama?**_ _She asked._

 _ **Yes! I am!**_ _Mukuro rejoiced and they hug each other like a reunion._ ** _Finally meeting you personally!_**

 _ **Mukuro-sama! I, Nagi, am so happy!**_ _Chrome said._

 _ **Your name is Chrome Dokuro. You share a name with me and from now on, you'll live here. You'll be with good people.**_ _Mukuro said._

 _ **Huh?**_ _Chrome asked in confusion._

 _ **I will be away for 4 years. Ghiaccio-kun will explain it to you. I'll always communicate you and be good, ok? I'll come back, I promise.**_ _Mukuro said. After giving that statement, Chrome cried. Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa was taken away. Mukuro take his last glance at us with a warming smile._

* * *

 _ **REAL TIME**_

 _ **If I remember correctly, it's like '^-^-^- that'.**_ _I said._

 _ **It isn't 'like' that! It is that!**_ _Mukuro shouted back._

 _ **Anyways, let's go back with the real news.**_ _Uncle said as he serves coffee and cake._ _ **What's up?**_

* * *

 **A/N: Still many questions... ne? *sigh* This is going to be cool~ Now let's see what would be the next one.  
PS: EDITED 2016 of March**


	13. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR**

* * *

 **A/N: Yosh~ Another update~**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: TSUNA?!**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

 ** _If I remember correctly, it's like '^-^-^- that'._** _I said._

 ** _It isn't 'like' that! It is that!_** _Mukuro shouted back._

 ** _Anyways, let's go back with the real news._** _Uncle said as he serves coffee and cake._ ** _What's up?_**

 **Chapter 11: TSUNA?!**

 _ **Before that... Tsuna...** Mukuro said._

 ** _Nani?~_** _Tsuna said happily while eating his breakfast._

 ** _About the story in my past..._** _Mukuro said while seeping his coffee. Chrome stared at the two with a question mark on her head, same as Biancos._ ** _Are you-_** _He said as Tsuna cut his sentence._

 ** _Yes, Mukuro-kun~ I will~_** _Tsuna_ _said jokingly._

 ** _Kufufufu~ Oh~ So you'll use my story as a black mail~ Hahaha~ Tsuna-kun?_** _He said while he was pissed off and he was now holding his trident and is pointed at_ _Tsuna_ _. Chrome and uncle step away and hide about 2 meters._

 ** _Nani?~_** _Tsuna_ _said again._

 ** _If you'll use such a story of others, do you think I'll forgive you?_** _He said as he looks at Tsuna with a death glare up to 87%._

 ** _Of course, you will. It's yours anyways._** _Tsuna_ _said._

 ** _Tsuna?!_** _He now said angrily._

 ** _What is it, crybaby?_** _Tsuna_ _said jokingly._

 ** _Oh, you're telling something, cake-monster-eater?_** _He said._

 ** _H-hey... stop it now..._** _Chrome said out loud._

 ** _Oh, you want a fight?_** _Tsuna_ _asked._

 ** _Is this even Tsunayoshi Sawada? Very different._** _Uncle said to Chrome._

 ** _I-I agree..._** _She answered._

 ** _Yes, indeed. It wasn't Tsuna._** _A_ _man said. Everyone look at it._ ** _My, my... why did you stop, Mukuro?_** _T_ _he man said. Everyone's eyes was shocked. Wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie and a pair of leather shoes, he looks straight at the others with calm and mature eyes. He's also wearing a quartz watch, in his hands were 2 rings, one was with a Vongola Mark in the left, middle finger and the other was a simple one in the left, ring finger, and lastly was a necklace, it's a yellow yet small pacifier. He's eating a cake... and he looks like Tsuna..._ ** _What's the matter? I'm the REAL Tsunayoshi Sawada... from 10 years later._** _I said._

 ** _WHAT?!_** _Everyone exclaimed._

 ** _Ts-Tsuna? H-How? Who's this then?_** _Uncle said._

 ** _Where?_** _I asked._

 ** _What the- He's gone?!_** _Uncle said._

 ** _Kufufufu~ So you can also use illusions..._** _Mukuro said._

 ** _Yes~_** _I answered._

 ** _I-I can't understand..._** _Chrome said._

 ** _Can you straight it?! We can't understand!_** _Uncle shouted._

 ** _If I remember correctly, last 10 years, after the scene of Haruhi-san... then I saw a kid in a cow suit jumping with a violet bazooka._** _I said. **It went right, trough, inside me and was transported into ten years later. But now... I was teleported in this time and played well~ I tried using mist power which Mukuro taught me, 3 months ago. I want to test it and I succeeded. The Mukuro now doesn't seems to know that it was an illution.~**_

 _Before Mukuro even state a word, pink clouds suddenly appears where I stand. It was like magic and now I was back at my own time. Well, that should do it so that there would never, ever have a time paradox. After my appearance, the plot of my life would go rough. Tsuna, from 10 years before, good luck. I did what I can to copy the same situation from my memories I have that uncle said. That should do it, for now. The rest is up to you, Tsuna._

 _1st to have the mists. The next would be the rain and sun. Good luck._

 _I appeared in an empty balcony seating in a corner. **Where am I?** I asked. **Ah... If I remember correctly I'm in Italy.**_

 _Then wind come rushing in front of me and from a second a familiar man appeared. Wearing a mask with an iron hat with a checkered design partially drawn on and a metal eye-mask, as well as a slight smirk on the face as if teasing. The mask also has a scar on its left cheek and a checkered pattern on its right cheek. He carries a cane and wears a dark trench coat. **The Tri-ni-set administrator and the one who put the curse of the arcobalenos... Checker face.** I said as I gritted my teeth._

 ** _Yes, you're right._** _He said._

 ** _I didn't do anything to upset you right and your Tri-ni-set. What do you want, Kawahira?_** _I ask._

 ** _Ohhh~ Being a professional and number one hitman seems really good, right? For you to know who I am._** _He said._

 ** _I ask, what do you want?_** _I said._

 ** _Your blood seems to boil. I wonder why?_** _He asked._

 ** _Shut up. We both know why._** _I said. **And don't dare to do that to my past-self.**_

 _ **Oh, I won't because I don't hold his fate. He will soon meet 'them' and it was 'him' that disturbed the Tri-ni-set.** He said with a really deep and serious tone of voice._

 ** _What?!_** _I exclaimed._

 ** _Here I ask, as Checker Face, Kawahira and your old friend... Please, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vongola Decimo inheritor and the Sky Arcobaleno, I ask for your help._** _He said as he bows and kneels in front of me. I look at the night sky._

 ** _The night seems long, am I right, Kawahira?_** _I said. Tsuna, from 10 years ago, please, withstand your fear. Good luck._

* * *

 **Real Tsuna's Time**

 _I saw earlier a kid in a cow costume tripped and from his hair a violet bazooka appeared and I was thrown inside. I was in a space like dimension and when I close my eyes for a second I saw myself standing in a rooftop. I look around and then at myself. **H-How?** Then I look at the sky again. **It's night here and earlier is day... I'm in front of Haruhi-san's... hey, don't tell me... that the kid was...the Lambo of Bovino Famiglia...** Then I sighed as I realize it. **That bazooka was the 10-Years-Bazooka.** Then I look around me. Is that... St. Mark's Square? I'm in Venice, Italy, then. I flew towards it and land in front of it._

 ** _Piazza of San Marco._** _I said as I look at it. Then I turned back and walk in an empty balcony. I wonder why is the 'me' from ten years later at that rooftop? What am I doing? Then I saw my twin brothers walking with Mukuro and Chrome and laughing at each other. I hid myself in a corner. They've grown._

 _After a while, I just feel tears falling in my cheeks. **Huh? Tears?** I said. Then I sit, holding my knees while looking down and hiding in the corner. I hid my face and cry. But I don't know why. I feel broken. But I don't know why._

 ** _What's going on with me?_** _I said. Then I continue sobbing in the corner and then laughs._ ** _I'm an idiot person._** _Then I look up at the night sky and continues to cry._

 ** _I don't know why I'm crying yet I laugh._** _I said._

 _Then pink smoke out of nowhere appeared and then I was again in a space like dimension. I see, 5 minutes were up. I was transported in Uncle's restaurant standing._

 ** _Ts.. Tsuna? You're the real Tsuna ok?!_** _Uncle shouted._

 ** _Y-Yes... why?_** _I asked. Then he told the story to me. After which, I laugh._

 ** _I see, my future self..._** _I said._

 ** _Boss, why is your eyes red?_** _Chrome asked._

 ** _It's nothing. Anyways, I'll go now. Mukuro, Chrome let's juts talk about the real matter later after school, this afternoon and still here at uncle's restaurant._** _I said._

 ** _Not going to eat breakfast? I mean that's an illusion and all..._** _Uncle said._

 ** _Not hungry besides I still need to pay for my tuition and stuffs. Bye._** _I said as I walk out of the restaurant. And before I truly step out, I look at Mukuro. **I guess, I can really use your story for black mail.** I said and then continue to walk._

 ** _He's kidding..._** _Mukuro said. Then everyone sighed._

 ** _It already looks a long day._** _Uncle said as he goes to the kitchen._

 ** _We'll go too._** _Mukuro said._

 ** _Yah, yah._** _Uncle said. Then Mukuro and Chrome disappeared._

* * *

 _I wonder... why did I cry? Then I look up again at the sky. **Yet the sky didn't rain.** I said._

 _Then a strong wind came rushing in and in front of me, I was suddenly teleported in front of my school. **I'm not dreaming, am I?** Then I look, side by side and notice nothing uncommon. I continue to walk inside the school._

* * *

 ** _Can he handle it?_** _said by someone in a distance looking at Tsuna. (1)_

 ** _In our time, he's both the Decimo Inheritor and the Sky Arcobaleno. He will._** _said by someone. (2)_

 ** _He's not my boss, but I have high respects to him._** _another one said. (3)_

 ** _He will do it!_** _shouted by someone. (4)_

 ** _We need to support him._** _said by someone. (5)_

 ** _Did you already put it?_** _said again. (1)_

 ** _Yup._** _Said by all. (2) (3) (4) (5) (6) (7)_

* * *

 **A/N: Update! While I was typing this, my heart ache a little and even though I'm the author of the story I was so broken from my own plot. Like hell, it hurts! Why?! Why does Tsuna need to?! WHY?! T^T THAT FEAR OF HIS IS SO...! AHHH! T^T**

 **Anyways, advance Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, my dear readers.~**

 **May the magic of Christmas fill you all.**


	14. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN/ KHR**

* * *

 **A/N: CLASSES DONE THIS 2015!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Middle School**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

 ** _Can he handle it?_** _said by someone in a distance looking at Tsuna. (1)_

 ** _In our time, he's both the Decimo Inheritor and the Sky Arcobaleno. He will._** _said by someone. (2)_

 ** _He's not my boss, but I have high respects to him._** _another one said. (3)_

 ** _He will do it!_** _shouted by someone. (4)_

 ** _We need to support him._** _said by someone. (5)_

 ** _Did you already put the letters?_** _said again. (1)_

 ** _Yup._** _Said by all. (2) (3) (4) (5) (6) (7)_

 **Chapter 12: Middle School**

 _I finished paying my tuition and all. I walk in a bathroom and look at the mirror. **I see... so I really cried.** I said. Then the bell rings and everyone's rushing to the assembly area of all freshies or new arrivals and one of those is me. The principal and all started to talk with his speech. And I was called to be a representative of the speech. I stand up and just walk in front._

 ** _OH! So he's the top ranking guy!_** _A man shouted. **Yeah! He must have get 90 and up percent in grade!** Another one said. Then rumors and chit chats were all surrounded everywhere._

 ** _Everyone, let's work hard for the next coming years and all! And let's do our best to achieve our goals!_** _I said. And then everyone clapped. I returned to my seat._

 ** _He's kind of cold, I think._** _Another rumor started. **Well, he didn't even have 5 minutes but seconds to finish his speech!** Another one said. **How rude!** Another one said. I sighed deep inside of me. I'm getting colder and colder day by the day. I rarely speaking, I rarely laugh, I rarely shout and cry... I'm being cold. Very different to Giotto-nii and my future self. What's happening to me?_

* * *

 _Homeroom with the teacher... then the teacher gets in. I was sitting near the window at the last row and column. **I'm Bianco Saw... I mean Bianco Fujishi, your homeroom teacher and class adviser from today on. I'll be teaching language, science and math. Or what I mean, I'll be in charge for the whole day round. This is my first time of teaching to all of you so please be nice to me and in exchange, exams will be so much easy.** He introduce. The way of speaking and the name... I slowly turn my head to him. Uncle?! I stand up and look at my desk as the others were shocked and looked at me._

 ** _S-S-Sensei... I would like to talk to you alone..._** _I said while my eyebrows are twitching._

 ** _Hmmm... If I'm right, Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?_** _He said playfully and innocently._

 ** _Yes._** _I said._

 ** _Then just go to my office after the introductions of your names._** _He said._

 ** _Sorry, but I value time._** _I said._

 ** _Then you don't value your books?_** _He said. And still playing innocently. I want a straight answer! Then all of a sudden the ghosts appeared. I look at them with " **I-COULD'VE-DIED-FROM-THAT?!-Please-don't-teleport-in-appear-right-in-front-of-me-next-time...** " look. Then I remembered that I was in the classroom._

 ** _I do value books, because since I was a child their is this certain SOMEONE that keeps me bragging for books just to get cakes, am I right, BIANCO-SENSEI?~_** _I said coldly while smiling and as if pissed off._

 ** _Oh, and who might that be?_** _He said. AND STILL PLAYING INNOCENTLY!_

 ** _Oh, you really want to know, BIANCO-SENSEI~_** _I asked and still the same as before. He laughed then wrote something on the board. Simple math problems for me. I said it he will test me again... always. And he's the reason why I was so intelligent... if I don't like cakes then I should be at the last section now! He pointed at the problem and I looked at it. Algebra? No Linear System in Two Variables: Elimination... Then I look around, everyone seems to be in confusion. **What do you mean?** I asked even though, I already know._

 ** _If you answer this correctly in 15 seconds, I'll grant your wish to talk to me but if you don't answer this and got the wrong answer, you'll be straight to the last section of all people._** _He said. If I'm just a normal Tsuna, I wish to die now. **Read it first. Out loud.**_

 _ **(3x + 4y = 12) plus (x - 4y = 4).** I said and then I look at him. _

**_Timer starts now._** _He said. And before it got even on 5 seconds I already answered._

 ** _The answer is x= 4 and y= 0._** _I_ _said. Then everyone's in a shock. Uncle laugh._

 ** _Who made the internet?_** _He said._

 ** _That's Vinton Cerf and Robert Kahn._** _I said._

 ** _What's the meaning of http?_** _He asked._

 ** _It's_ _Hypertext Transfer Protocol._** _I answered._

 ** _Father of Modern Math._** _He said._

 _ **It's René Descarte.** I said._

 ** _What is the atomic mass of Potassium?_** _He asked. **You can talk to me after this question. It's almost 15 seconds hurry.**_

 ** _Atomic mass?! Impossible, he must be a real genius if he'd answer that correctly!_** _A man from the classroom said and then rumors again spread through the classroom._

 _ **39.0983 u ± 0.0001 u.** I said. Then the whole classroom was in silence. **Now, can we have a talk?** I said._

 ** _Ok. I'm defeated._** _He said. Then he dismissed the class saying have a break first. **So what do you want to talk about?**_

 _ **Uncle, why are you in the school?** I asked._

 ** _To guard you. And you know who is the principal in here?_** _He said. I shook my head._ _ **The** **Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia.** My eyes got bigger._

 ** _CEDEF?! Iemetsu-san?_** _I said. He nod. **How? Why?**_

 _ **How and why? It's the Timoteo's idea. Since you were a kid, he knows who you really are, right? He asked the CEDEF to built a school in Japan where in, it'll be used to find who's the most suitable Vongola inheritor. He didn't say any names of those qualified students. I got all this information from your phone sent by Aria. You actually forgot it when you went at the restaurant this morning.** He explained._

 ** _Then who's the principal? And how'd you get here? You quit right from your Mafia job?_** _I said._

 ** _The principal is Alaude's grand, grand, grand, grand daughter, Rikuo Alaude. And I got here because of Aria's closeness to that girl._** _Uncle said._

 ** _Wait... let me straight this out... Alaude's grand, grand, grand, grand daughter, Rikuo Alaude is the principal. And she joined the CEDEF._** _I said and then he nodded. **That explains the feeling of cloud power... And that also explains why there are so many hidden cameras all over the building. And the reason why you ask me all those is to keep the other minor CEDEF guards who always check the camera monitors minute by minute to get bored. And now they are sleeping. And the reason the ghosts are here because they know your plan and the email and also about the school... That sums it up.**_

 _ **And even though, those ghosts can't touch humans, they can touch objects and so they're now gone to delete the video we have since the time you have the speech to now. I can't see or hear them but I know and feel they are there and so I said my plan out loud and seems like it's going smoothly.** He said. **What shall you do Tsuna?**_

 _ **He will continue in this class but as a dame. Drop your grades and you'll catch less attention.** A person said. (1)_

 ** _Yeah! But that's rude, Lal._** _Another one said. (4)_ _I look at them, same as uncle's, as 5 kids, a woman and a lady walks in the room._

 _ **All the arcobalenos except Reborn?** Uncle said. Huh? Except the famous arcobaleno?_

 ** _Why except him?_** _I said._

 ** _He's currently having a meeting with Timoteo in this era._** _Wearing a simple dress in sea green color with a pair of shoes. She has big, blue eyes and a tatoo like mushroom under her left eye. And her hair is colored dark green like that of Aria-san's, her hair is a little shorter in front and longer at the back. If I recall, the new arcobaleno of the sky, Yuni. She's now a lady... Huh? But something is missing? **You're wondering where is the pacifier? We, the arcobalenos except for Reborn are from the future. We got here by the help of the Bavino Family, who is currently on our side at the future. And as you look on us...**_

 _ **All of you don't wear the pacifiers? Where, why and how?** I said._

 ** _Yourself from the future is the last arcobaleno. What I mean is that, he's the Vongola Tenth and as well as the holder of all the powers of the arcobalenos. His curse is youth and immortality. How did that happen? All thanks to checker face. After Tsuna knew about our curses and checker face, he started to learn all the power of the 7 flames and also the 8th flame. He succeeded and 2 months ago, from our era, he met with checker face and make a deal. Our curses were lifted and was transported to him._** _Wearing a_ _dark blue hair and a distinctive 'flame' scar on her right cheek and a coat and pedal. The failed arcobaleno Lal, who is now a woman._

 ** _Curses are lifted yet you still all look as babies except for Yuni and you, Lal._** _I said._

 ** _Just half._** _Wearing black hair and eyes and at the back was a long braided hair and wears a red shirt and black pants. A five your old, Fon._

 ** _So straightening this out... you all, Lal, Yuni, Fon, Colonnello, Verde, Skull and Viper, came from the future of ten years from now with the help of the Bovino Family, our ally. And the reason why your curses are lifted is because Tsuna accepted to be the vessel of the pacifier and to be the only one and the last one of the arcobalenos. And now he learned all the 8 flames. And the real question..._** _Uncle said as we all look at him. **Why did you all went here?**_

 _ **Good question.** Said by a dark green haired guy with circle glasses and black eyes. Wearing still his signature clothes. Verde._

 ** _We were called by the Decimo through phone and asked to train you, Tsuna._** _Said by a person who wears a black hoodie. Mammon or Viper._

 ** _How? Only 5 minutes?_** _I asked._

 ** _No, we won't but our past selves will. We already put letters in their own secret rooms, kora!_** _And of course the last one, Colonnello said._

 ** _I see... how about Reborn?_** _I asked._

 ** _Well, you now know that this school was created with CEDEF to be the testing ground, right? And there are also your enemies for that title. The false accused Vongola inheritors, your twin brothers. Knowing that they have high grades together with their extra curricular activities, tomorrow, they'll jump a grade going in the same class as you. Be dumb ok?_** _Lal said._

 ** _How's that connected to Reborn?_** _I asked._

 ** _Reborn is their own personal tutor. And we are your tutors. So this is going to be tough. Nono thought that a person like him is enough for the two and that is why he's talking or conducting a meeting with Reborn._** _L_ _al said._

 ** _Your from CEDEF right?_** _I said._

 ** _But my loyalty goes to you._** _She answered and then pink smokes and things appeared and then the arcobalenos go back to what they are. I suddenly freaked out and jump in the 2 story window, just for them to not know who I am. And then uncle followed me too. Then in a nearby tree, I saw the ghosts appearing one by one._

 ** _Did the plan go well?_** _I asked. **I mean, uncle's plan.**_

 ** _Yes!_** _Giotto-nii and the others said._

 ** _Good._** _I said. **Uncle, the ghosts said that the plan went well.**_

 ** _Yah... but, what's up jumping in that 2-story floor?!_** _He said._

 ** _Well, I freaked out!_** _I said._

 ** _How if someone sees you?!_** _He said._

 ** _S-Sorry..._** _I said as I go back in my same cold and normal state._

 ** _What's the matter?_** _He asked._

 ** _No, nothing... I'm just thinking that if my twin brothers are my enemy in title, I don't like to hurt them because I'm not that person who'll make them suffer..._** _I said._

 ** _Tsuna..._** _some said._

 ** _Never mind._** _I said as I walk straight away from them to the rooftop of the school since uncle dismissed the class so early. Then I remembered my experience in the future era, I was also standing in a rooftop... I see... I like high places because I'm close to the sky._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Yosh~ Update again! ^o^ guys, wanna ask you something! Want to have a special chapter for Christmas or not? What's your insights about this chapter? How did the chapter go well? Is it good? What's your own thoughts? I want to hear them~ Positive or negative, but I like to hear more about negative~ Thank you, minna~ Again, this is Hitsu-kun~_**


	15. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

* * *

 **A/N: Update!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Vindice**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 ** _What's the matter?_** _He asked._

 ** _No, nothing... I'm just thinking that if my twin brothers are my enemy in title, I don't like to hurt them because I'm not that person who'll make them suffer..._** _I said._

 ** _Tsuna..._** _some said._

 ** _Never mind._** _I said as I walk straight away from them to the rooftop of the school since uncle dismissed the class so early. Then I remembered my experience in the future era, I was also standing in a rooftop... I see... I like high places because I'm close to the sky._

 **Chapter 13: Vindice**

 _I was walking in the hallways going to the rooftop and then bumped someone. **Sorry! Sorry, for that...** I said as I help her to stand. Well, she's wearing the girl's uniform and when I look at her, my heart beat seems to go faster and I can hear it loud and clear. **Kyoko...**_

 ** _Sawada-kun, I'm sorry, to bump you._** _She said._

 ** _No, no. It's alright and anyways, I'm not looking at the direction I'm walking at._** _I said._

 ** _You know, Sawada-kun, I didn't know that your so intelligent._** _She said._

 ** _Huh?_** _I said._

 ** _I mean. Your the representative speaker of the class and the questions sensei asked you was so on a high level!_** _She said._

 ** _Thank you for the compliment._** _I said. Then she suddenly freak out at she looks at the clock beside us._

 ** _Kyoko?!_** _I shouted._

 ** _It's nothing! Gonna go! I still have things to do! Bye, Tsu-I mean-Sawada-kun!_** _She said as she goes away. I look at her slowly vanishing and then I continue walking and going to the rooftop._

 _The wind keeps whispering into my ear with a cold voice. The sky seems silently bored and beautiful. The sun shines so brightly yet the moon seems appearing without any light. A certain someone wearing a school uniform while leaning in the grills and looking at the sky. **Ghiaccio Cielo... What a name I created... Tsk.** I said. **Frozen Sky...** I sighed as I smile. Am I ready to face them? My brothers since Nono said it..._

 ** _'This is it. It's near. -Nono Note: What will you do?'_** _I stated as I look at the sky as I remember the message of Nono. Is that what he mean by Reborn being their tutor? And I would face them? I sighed. **Of course that's that. How silly I am...** Then I feel an abnormality of energy level in the area where I stand. _

_I put my self on high alert. This energy level seems familiar... Then I close my eyes and feel the air. I sighed, smiled and realized who they were... I'm having a wonderful time of reflecting with myself... When will I ever rest properly? **Is it you, Bermuda and Jager?** Then they appear in front of me and their black signature clothes as always._

 ** _You never failed to amaze us, Ghiaccio Cielo. You already know us without properly introducing. Well, I expect nothing less to the 2nd strongest mafioso today._** _He said._

 ** _Well, long time no see? Been a while, huh? Since that time of Mukuro's case, hasn't it?_** _I said as I walk towards them with a meter apart._

 ** _My future self told us to train you and help you master the 8th Flame with a reasonable explanation._** _Bermuda said. EH?!_

 ** _HUH?! EVEN YOU?!_** _I shouted. **Don't tell me...**_

 _ **Yes, your future self called my future self to help you.** He said._

 ** _Why would I need to master the 8th flame?_** _I ask to him while I sit down._

 ** _Because 'they' are near. And a person is causing a ruckus in this era that disturbed much the tri-ni-set of the whole parallel worlds, this time and the future's time._** _He explained. **It's 'him' according to your future self. And he said in the letter that you are the only one that can stop 'him' and 'them'. Since you already mastered the HDWM in such a young age and became the last arcobaleno in the ag** **e of 21.** In the age of 21? Wait... who are they?_

 _ **Him? Them? Who are they?** I asked._

 _ **You don't know and here I thought that the other arcobaleno said about that to you...** He said. Speaking of arcobaleno..._

 ** _Your full name is Bermuda von Veckenschtein, right? And you made the last flame or the 8th flame called the Flame of Night, which you can teleport using the warp hole and empower someone, am I right?_** _I said. **And you are called the Arcobaleno of the Vindice that holds the clear pacifier.**_

 _ **How did you get those information? We and that stupid checker-face are the only one who knows that.** He said. I smiled._

 ** _Expect nothing less from a number 1 hacker, Bermuda and oh, I entered your domain once. Can't you remember? Since that time of you capturing Mukuro, I entered that warp hole without you noticing it. I explore around your domain and found an interesting book. Then I was transported back in my own room when I stupidly and unintentionally break a glass containing a flame of night in a corner and bring that book in my own room. I read it all and studies all about you and that's how I know those information._** _I said. **Well, that's an accident...**_

 _ **So...** He said as I feel energy rising again and then our whole area was suddenly black. **You are the one that cause the confusion in my domain that lasted for a year. You must be punished!** I suddenly turn in my HDWM and flew upwards._

 ** _I'm sorry, Bermuda... you know, it's just an accident._** _I said. **By the ways, are we back on your domain?**_

 _ **Get him, Jager!** He shouted. He's so persistent... I sighed and then flew away from them looking for an exit._

 _According to the book there is one! It's an open path! **But how would I find it?! It's like a maze in here!** I said._

 _I passed through many rooms. Many were empty, there is also a library, some have tables, chairs and chests. But the most of all, the jails. I saw tons of criminals in chains. Some were in the water, alive yet paralyzed, some were in a normal jail yet with chains and spells and some were both in the water and in chains._

 _After some while... **WAAAHHHH! IS THERE NO WAY OUT?!** I said as I panic. Then I rest for a while and while I was resting, I suddenly feel Jager's energy and opened my eyes. And then what I saw he's already in front of me. Damn it! Before I entered my HDWM, he strangled me, hard enough for me not to breathe. I can't do anything to look in him in the eye, hold his hands and make a way to get out as he strangle me in the air._

 ** _S... s... stop... stop... it... Ja... Jag... Jager..._** _I said. I'm loosing out my energy... I... can't breathe! Then my consciousness fades away._

* * *

 _The school bell rings and it's time for classes to resume._

 ** _S-sensei!_** _Called out by Kyoko._

 ** _Sasagawa right?_** _Bianco said as she nods. **What is it?**_

 ** _Sawada-kun isn't here._** _She said and then I look at his seat._

 ** _Thank you for noticing that. You may now seat._** _Bianco said. "Tsuna..." said in his mind. Then his phone vibrates and looks in it._

 _"Tsuna's with the Vindice. They said that the future Tsuna wants the Vindice especially Bermuda to train him since he's also an arcobaleno. This is Mukuro by the way." He read it in his mind. "Tsuna... with the Vindice... can't understand it! I need an answer Tsuna, later..." said his mind._

* * *

 _There are so many murmurs and voices I hear and my consciousness slowly wakes up. The first thing I notice was a group of people in a black coat going to me with a small one leading the group. **So you're now awake. How's sleep?** Someone said. Familiar... Then I feel pain in my neck and then I suddenly remembered everything what had happened and then wake up with a really alive mind. Bermuda... Then I notice my hands were in chains, glued in the wall._

 ** _What's up chaining me?_** _I ask._

 ** _You don't remember, do you?_** _He asked._

 ** _Huh? What do you mean?_** _I asked._

 ** _Your training with me starts at your school's rooftop._** _He said. Oh, yeah, right... Training... to know the 8th flame..._

 ** _EH?!_** _I shouted. **So that time with Jager is actually... a test?** I look at him._

 ** _Yah. You passed the first round. You have your consciousness alive for about 5 seconds when Jager strangled you._** _He said. **That means you can handle going in and out of the warp holes.**_

 _ **And this chains?** I asked._

 ** _You need to get that out of yourself without any key because once you entered the warp hole there can only be two places you will go to. The first one is the place you want to go and the second is a void. This chain is like the warp hole that if you are not strong enough to release yourself it will consume you and you'll stay right through the void created by the warp hole, itself. The flame of night is strong, you know._** _He said._

 ** _How will I get out again?_** _I asked._

 ** _By your sky flames. Anyways, that chain was sealed by the flame of night. You need to overcome it._** _He said._

 ** _And if I don't?_** _I asked._

 ** _You'll end up as a prisoner of Vindice or in other words you'll stay here._** _He said. He's kidding?! Then, they all disappeared like bubbles. Leaving me no clue on how to really release myself. So how will I..._

 _I tried letting my power out but it won't work. I tried focusing my power in the chain but it won't work. And it seems like I already wasted many hours. **And for what I know the time here in Vindice's place is faster than that's of the real world.** I said._

 ** _I see... so you are the decimo..._** _someone said. I look around and alarmed myself. I'm all alone and yet someone speak up._

 ** _Who's there? And I'm not shock if you are a Vindice member. Show yourself._** _I said._

 ** _You're own Guardian of the Night, Bel Fiore._** _A girl on my age suddenly popped out in front of me. She wears a black coat outside and the inside was a uniform the same as mine. A freshie, too._

 ** _Bel Fiore, eh? Meaning "Nice Flower". And to me it isn't your real name, is it? But anyways, seems like you're one of my school mates._** _I said honestly._

 ** _Yah, you're right. That's not my real name and it's my code name same as yours, Ghiaccio Cielo. And yah, were school mates. I'm from B._** _She said._

 ** _Same as mine? You're a hacker too?_** _I asked._

 ** _No. I'm a survivor of a famiglia and that's the reason I abandon my name..._** _She said. I look at her eyes and seems like painful._

 ** _I see... I won't ask about anything about what happened but am sure you've got a painful past._** _I said. She stood silent. **You said earlier, you were my Guardian of the Night, how? And why?**_

 ** _The first generation of the Vongola told me that. And also all about you. They said that you need a Guardian of the Night and so if I can make my life useful for once, I agreed._** _I said. Useful for once? Moreover..._

 ** _You can see them?!_** _I asked._

 ** _Yah... why?_** _She said. Then beside me the ghost appeared and the both of us shouted in shocked._

 ** _The hell?!_** _The girl said._

 ** _Don't just appear without warning like it's normal?!_** _I shouted. The ghosts laugh._

 ** _So you already meet with Bel._** _Giotto-nii said._

 ** _When did the both of you meet and where?_** _I asked._

 ** _Remember that time you went and sneak in to this place when you were a kid?_** _G-nii asked._

 ** _We were looking for you that time._** _Asa-nii said._

 ** _Kufufufu~ And while we were on the way heading to your uncle's place~_** _Daemon-nii said._

 ** _We extremely saw a warp hole in the corner of the street and saw her coming out!_** _Knuckle-nii said._

 ** _There we explained it to her._** _Lampo-nii said._

 ** _How did she became my Guardian of the Night? And is there any?_** _I said._

 ** _No in the past but now you need to have. After knowing the news from your uncle this morning about you being trained by the arcobalenos, we figured out Bermuda'll also join so we ask her._** _Giotto-nii asked._

 ** _Are you with the Vindice? I mean you learned the Flame of Night so you gotta be one of them._** _I said._

 ** _Yah, I know how to use this flames but I'm not with them. I learned them by myself. There is this person who's so close with me, then when he got a mission, we got separated and I saw a warp hole and entered in it. I end up in here and been hiding here too and when I totally learned how to use the night flames I leave this place immediately._** _She said._

 ** _I see... so how did you learn it down here?_** _I asked._

 ** _It's by the book you stole from them. The time I got out was the time you saw the book._** _She said. **Well, obviously, you'll ask there is no instructions on how to use the flames of night in that book, right? Easy, because I rip off the pages on it and unfortunately it got lost.**_

 _ **Wait... wait a minute... if we, both of us, entered the warp hole before we know how to control it then we can handle it.** I said._

 ** _Idiot. We can't._** _She said._

 ** _Huh?_** _I said._

 ** _When we both entered that warp hole, they are the ones who set the place so we didn't end up in a void._** _She said._

 ** _Then why are we not being pulled going to the void then?_** _I said._

 ** _Because we have a solid quest or goal to do that time._** _She said. A solid quest or goal to do that time? I see... that time I wan't to make sure Mukuro is ok. The only way to get out of this thing with my sky flame is to make it calm and think of a solid goal. I want to master the 8th Flame for everybody's sake! But it still can't break through. **Well, sometimes they relate it on the real thing, I mean on the real situation.** She added with a smile on her face. _

_Real situation? And a solid goal... **I... I want to escape this chains and wanna learn the 8th flame to protect everyone.** I said with a clear voice and slowly by my every word, the chains around my arm and hand breaks. By the time, I reach my last word, it totally break loose. **I-I did it!** I happily stand and shouted._

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Holidays! Love you guys! From: Hitsu-kun**


	16. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

* * *

 **A/N: Doesn't need an author note everyday but yosh! Happy New Year! #2K16 Got any new year resolutions?**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Beginning**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

 _ **Wait... wait a minute... if we, both of us, entered the warp hole before we know how to control it then we can handle it.**_ _I said._

 ** _Idiot. We can't._** _She said._

 ** _Huh?_** _I said._

 ** _When we both entered that warp hole, they are the ones who set the place so we didn't end up in a void._** _She said._

 ** _Then why are we not being pulled going to the void then?_** _I said._

 ** _Because we have a solid quest or goal to do that time._** _She said. A solid quest or goal to do that time? I see... that time I wan't to make sure Mukuro is ok. The only way to get out of this thing with my sky flame is to make it calm and think of a solid goal. I want to master the 8th Flame for everybody's sake! But it still can't break through._ _ **Well, sometimes they relate it on the real thing, I mean on the real situation.**_ _She added with a smile on her face._

 _Real situation? And a solid goal..._ _ **I... I want to escape this chains and wanna learn the 8th flame to protect everyone.**_ _I said with a clear voice and slowly by my every word, the chains around my arm and hand breaks. By the time, I reach my last word, it totally break loose._ _ **I-I did it!**_ _I happily stand and shouted._

 **Chapter 14: The Beginning**

 _ **Yeah. You did good.** Bel said._

 ** _Thanks for the advice, miss._** _I said teasingly._

 ** _Call me Fiore or Bel._** _She said._

 ** _Well, it would be so awkward calling you Bel or Fiore, knowing it means like Nice Flower. I'll just call you Shiro since you wear white hair. Tsk. Now you have the same name with uncle._** _I said. Then the ghosts smile._

 ** _How did you know I wear white hair?_** _She asked. **It's too dark for anyone to see it.**_

 _ **My eyes can see through dark or daylight. I have a strong sense of sight. Since you came I saw you wearing white hair with a red ribbon in the corner and blue eyes.** I said. **Then I'll call you Shiro. You can call me Tsuna instead.**_

 _ **So... Tsuna...** She said._

 ** _Yah. Anyways, I've got a question for you. How can you possibly see the ghosts since your not a descendant of being a Vongola boss. What I mean is that in this place and time, the people that can see the ghosts are me and nono since we were said to be the Vongola bosses. But you..._** _I said._

 ** _Easy to answer._** _She said. **I can see ghosts because I'm a shaman.**_

 _ **Shaman?** I ask._

 ** _Yeah. When I was a child I still didn't know about the Mafia World, I studied shamanism when I was so young for the luck to see my mother and father again. I successfully learned it but then there is this family that likes my shamanism and kidnapped me and so that's the start how I got into a family and know about the world of Mafia._** _She said. Then a warp hole appeared._

 _ **Seems like you did it pretty well.** Bermuda said as he goes in using a warp hole and together with the other._

 ** _Well, with the help of some advice with Shiro, here._** _I said._

 ** _Shiro?_** _He asked. Then he look at Shiro. **I see... Decimo, you can go back now to the surface. we'll continue the training tomorrow. These are all for today.** He said and put his hands up and teleported us. The next thing I knew I was in the school's rooftop. And now it's night time._

 ** _"An hour in the domain of Vindice is equal to 4 hours here in the real world."_** _I said. **That's what the book said. Damn it. I missed the classes. Good thing uncle's the one who's teaching.**_

 _ **Hey.** Someone called me from behind. I look at him. A male human who has short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a sort of "M" shape. He has sharp, grey eyes, which I know he uses to intimidate those around him. He's, from what i know, often wears his Discipline Committee uniform, which consists of w_ _earing his school uniform of black trousers, a long-sleeved white shirt, a blue sweater-vest, and black shoes. He still pins his armband to his left sleeve._

 _ **The infamous Hibari Kyoya, the Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee President. Nice to meet you, sir.** I said. **Damn it. You look like Alaude-nii... now I'm scared.** I look away._

 ** _Why are you still in the campus grounds when it's already night time?_** _He ask. **I ask herbivore.** I notice his 'herbivore' thing word._

 ** _You even use the same 'language'._** _I said as I sigh. **Hmmm... the ghosts will be in shock if they know someone like Alaude-nii... looks... really... identical... like you.**_

 ** _I'll bite you to death._** _He said as he brings out a tonfas._

 ** _Alright, alright. I'll go now. Nice to meet you sir._** _I said as I escape through jumping in the rooftop going to a tree and then the ground and continue to run. I hide from being seen through hidden cameras and being spotted by teachers. And finally I escaped!_

 ** _I wonder where did they all went?_** _I ask. Giotto-nii and the others and same with Shiro._

* * *

 _After running. I am now in front of my house. **How should I get in without being seen?** I ask. Then Tsurumi suddenly got out of the house with a soccer ball on his hand. Well, his good at that sport. I panicked and hid my self behind a tree near our house._

 ** _What's his doing?_** _I ask as I peek._

 ** _I'll go now! Bye!_** _Tsurumi said. He goes out of the house with causal clothes. The house seems silent, where's Takuya?_

 ** _Get back before 10 ok!_** _That voice isn't mama's. Don't tell me it's...! Then from the inside of the house, a man showed up himself waving his hands. It's Iemetsu-san. Why is he here? One way to find out... get inside the house. But how?_

 ** _Use the warp hole thingy._** _A familiar voice said._

 ** _Yeah but I'm not sure if I can besides-_** _I said as I look behind me. Daemon-nii! **WAAAAHHHH!** Then I stumbled. _**_What's up with that?_** _I look up at them._

 ** _You can do it._** _Asa-nii comforted._

 ** _No I won't._** _I insisted. The ghosts gave me a 'WHY?' look. I stand up and look at the road. **I'm more worried about my brother than Iemetsu-san. See you later, guys!** I run, following the path where Tsurumi went while waving bye to the ghosts. I jump in a branch of the tree and hid there where my brother stop._

 _He ringed the bell door 3 times and a boy in his height wearing black hair and an eyeglass came out. **Ah! Otonashi-kun! Here's the soccer ball you want to have. It's all yours now. And this was also passed down to me when I became the soccer captain of the club. Be a good captain. Never slack-off!** He said as he hands the ball to the boy. The boy named Otonashi get it and stared at it for a while and then to Tsurumi._

 ** _Ummm... Sawada-senpai... is it true that you... you will jump a grade starting tomorrow?_** _He asked._

 ** _Yeah... Since we've got good grades. Oh, yeah... have you seen Takuya?_** _Tsurumi said as he scratched his head and look up._

 ** _Well... he... I... ummm..._** _He said as Tsurumi suddenly snaps out._

 ** _TAKUYA! YOU'RE INSIDE, HUH?! DAMN IT!_** _He shouted as he looks at the veranda of the 2nd floor. Then he looks at Otonashi with a smiling face. **I'll be intruding ok? Please bear with it for a while.** Then he dashes in of that Otonashi's house. I look at them in the window and smiled. _

**_Lucky to have brothers, haven't you, Tsuna?_** _I said as I talk to myself. **Hai~ Hai~** I answered my own question. Then jump down the tree. I walk towards the house and entered the front door._

 ** _I'm ho-_** _I was about to shout when I remembered that Iemetsu-san is home. I tiptoed going in my room and when I successfully got in I jump in the bed. **If he sees me down there entering... I'll get a one hell of a scar again...** Then I touch my cheek. **How nostalgic... Whenever I touch my cheek, I feel a scar shape.** I sit up and look at a nearby mirror. **Why did it heal?**_

 _I got up to open the sliding door going to the veranda, when I suddenly tripped because of the wires. I got up and was about to open it up when I heard Iemetsu-san's voice saying "HELLO". He's on a phone?_

 ** _Hello? This is Sawada's Residence. What can I do for you?_** _He said. Now, now. I hate eaves dropping specially to someone who's a relative. Then I was about to go back when my attention was swept away to eagerly hear more of it._

 ** _Ah! Nono! Yes. Yes. I'm back at Japan. But why do you want me to go back?_** _He said. Nono... wants him to go back?_

 ** _Well, mama's in the market and the twins are playing outside._** _He said. **You want me to go back because you want me to ready the twins?** **Why?**_

 _ **I see... so the hit man's number 1, Reborn, will teach my sons for defense. Of course Nono! But... why now?** He asked._

 ** _B-Black Mafia?! In Japan?! Why?!_** _He shouted. Then from my spines and nerves, a chill came and I became more alarmed than usual. **Ghiaccio Cielo?! The second of the greatest hit man is in Japan and they wants to get him?! Why?!** My nerves are more uncontrollable like I don't know what to do. My hands are shaking. I can't focus on one thing. What's this feeling? I'm shaking? **He's close to my family?! How did you know?! My twins... Mama... if they would... Nono!** Then I look outside. He's going to tell who I am._

 _ **Talking to you on the net?! How absurd! He's a total-! My family's in danger because of him!** Then I look on the mirror and notice that I'm crying. Huh? I'm crying? I wipe off my tears but it keeps on coming out. I stood up and punch the wall. WHY?! Then I heard footsteps passing by my room and an angry voice of Iemetsu-san. I open the sliding door and closed it. I entered my HDWM and flew away to find mama. _

_She's walking down alone in a street. I landed in front of her and hold out her baggage. **Let's go.** I said._

 _ **Why?** Mama ask._

 _ **Black Mafia.** I said as I look at the ground._

 _ **Huh?** Mama said. **Why?**_

 _ **They are after me... you'll be safe at home since Iemetsu-san's there. Let's go.** I said._

 _ **Tsuna... It's ok. You can go to there place now. I can go home by my own.** She said._

 _ **Please...** I said as I continue to shake... now even my voice. She nod._

 _My hands are still shaking but I carried her and landed near the house. **Go.** I handed her the things and she hurriedly entered the house. I hear shouts of relief and all. I look at the road and flew to the last place where I know they are to Otonashi's house._

 _I landed in a nearby alley and turned down my HDWM. I walk towards there to see them. My breathe... I'm breathing heavily. I can hear my heart's beat. Why am I still shaking? Why can't I calm down?_

 _Is it because this is the first time this happened? No... it happened before... many times. Many wants me to die... so what else? Why? Is it because I sense something really bad will happen? No way... I'm a magnet of bad luck. Is it because my intuition said that it's something heavy that I can't take? But what is it? I've already known and meet black mafias before. Already gave judgement to them with the Vindice. But why am I..._

 _It's cold... but it's not snowing. Why do I feel like this? What is this feeling?_

 _Someone! Please! Stop me!_

 _I turned left and saw my brothers unconscious in the floor. Tsurumi! Takuya! I hurried to them and then get them both. I carried them both and was about to flew back when footsteps behind me appeared. Then laughs... then words... Then again I felt empty. I see... so that's you. Again I felt like this... Haha... guess my intuition never lies. I put my brothers rest in the corner. I stood up and then faced that person head on._

 ** _Why?_** _I said as my deep voice breaks my silence yet it is still low and the coldness of my feeling still envelopes me. I look straight at that person with uncertain look. My hands are still shaking. And my will is wavering. I entered my HDWM and even though I usually feel calmer. I can't calm even a bit. Even though I usually felt hot. I still felt as if being lock in ice. I have flames yet I felt cold. **Why?** I repeated again. _

_**Why? Why? Why? WHY?!**_

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year again! :) Have any New Year's Resolution? Oh yeah. Cliff hanger! Hmmm... who's that person might be?**


	17. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN~**

 **A/N: ... I'll just say I'm speechless now. Well... today's update is... really don't know why I'm speechless...**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Tri-ni-set**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 _I turned left and saw my brothers unconscious in the floor. Tsurumi! Takuya! I hurried to them and then get them both. I carried them both and was about to flew back when footsteps behind me appeared. Then laughs... then words... Then again I felt empty. I see... so that's you. Again I felt like this... Haha... guess my intuition never lies. I put my brothers rest in the corner. I stood up and then faced that person head on._

 ** _Why?_** _I said as my deep voice breaks my silence yet it is still low and the coldness of my feeling still envelopes me. I look straight at that person with uncertain look. My hands are still shaking. And my will is wavering. I entered my HDWM and even though I usually feel calmer. I can't calm even a bit. Even though I usually felt hot. I still felt as if being lock in ice. I have flames yet I felt cold._ _ **Why?**_ _I repeated again._

 _ **Why? Why? Why? WHY?!**_

 **Chapter 15: Tri-ni-set**

 _ **WHY IS IT YOU?!**_ _I shouted. Why is my intuition always right?! Tears started to flow out in my eyes. My HDWM started growing weaker._

 ** _As expected, your will's wavering._** _Then a laugh followed his voice. Then behind him, a group of people came in wearing the same school uniforms that is likely that's of the hidden Kokuyo Gang in Japan. I'm not shock since it's him. Since he's close to them... since he's... since..._

 ** _Why did you create a Black Mafia?_** _I said._

 ** _Black Mafia is a mafia that breaks the rules of the mafia world, especially the rules created by Vindice._** _He said. **Why are you so angry with Black Mafias? They bring power, fame, money and all! Unlike the Vongola Primo, who created a mafia to protect someone! A shame!** It started raining, clouds blocking the sky and mist starts to form._

 ** _It's the right thing. Why did you step away?_** _I ask as my HDWM is about to loose its light._

 ** _You're the same. You and Primo. The 2nd to the 9th Vongola Bosses are the right ones!_** _He insisted._

 ** _Is it because of her? Your reason to fight?_** _I said. Then the rain stops and the clouds stop blocking the shining moon, making our appearance more shown. He's different to 'that' person I know... He's more scary than usual. Wearing a military uniform that consisted of a white-colored cloth with the Vongola emblem pattern on its buttons, and a pair of spaulders with the same Vongola emblem and a spade, white gloves, black pants, and white boots and also with his hair flows until his waist making it too long. But still possesses the same look with blue hair. **Am I right, Daemon Spade?**_

 _ **Wow. You know my name? And I'm surprised that you also know about her.** He said._

 ** _About your beloved Elena? Of course I do. Since your the one who told me that._** _I said. He seems confused and ask._

 ** _What are you talking about?_** _He said as the Kokuyo Gang surrounds me and my brothers._

 ** _Looks like I'm right. The Daemon-nii, I know is not you. Though it's only a spirit within me and a memory ghost of the first generation. But still he and you are the same person with corrupted soul._** _I said. **That can't understand 'her' and Giotto-nii's will.** I saw him gritted his teeth and his power raises._

 _ **I can't understand what you're saying but I know it's all nonsense! You said you understand Elena's feelings! Absurd! Kill him!** He said with mist flames surrounding him._

 _The first one to go to me the famous criminal who broke into Vendicare prison, Birds with two serial killers, Bloody Twins. Jumping high, avoiding their attacks and trying to knock them out were all the things I can do. Since I can't focus on one target alone. Then from the other side, I can hear some flute notes and I get down to avoid it. Nunchuku Clarinet, is like a microwave. Damn it! They're going everywhere! Good thing I read all those stuffs the Giglio Nero Family have... if not... I'll be dead for sure. Then from side to side music notes, slashes and laughs appeared and what I can only do is avoid them. After minutes, all were gone._

 _ **What the-** I said. **Where are those people?** Then I turned off my HDWM. And remembered my brothers. I run back to them as fast as I could. Then a laugh echoed the empty hallways._

 ** _DAEMON! WHERE ARE THEY?!_** _I shouted. And the laugh grew louder. And from behind me, birds chirp. I look at him. **BIRDS! WHERE ARE MY BROTHERS?!** He just laugh. I was about to activate my HDWM, when a monitor appeared, showing both of my brothers being tied up together and they still are unconscious. I was in a relief to know they are alright but then that moment went off when I saw the Bloody Twins surround them._

 ** _Takuya! Tsurumi!_** _I said. Then Birds laugh. **Damn it, Birds!**_

 _He threw a sword in front of me. **Kill yourself and they'll be save.** He said with a laugh. I took the sword and pointed it in my chest._

 ** _Release them._** _I said._

 ** _Die first._** _He said with a grin. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. And... stab myself. From that moment, I felt my body couldn't move and then I fell down._

 ** _Idiot! Idiot! You truly are soft! Hahahaha!_** _I can hear Birds voice slowly fades. My eyes started to close. I can't control my body. I'm starting to..._

* * *

 _ **Die? Is it? Haha. That's because you are so soft like me.** Someone said. Then I look at that person. He looks just like me. He wears the same clothes, Giotto-nii wears._

 _ **Well, of course. He's you.** Then from he's left someone with a checker-face appeared. My vision slowly cleared._

 _The rooms all white and I was lying facing the light from above. I slowly sit up and observe both of them._

 _ **Waaahhh! Goosebumps!** The person who looks like me said. **Seeing myself from ten years before...**_

 _ **Ten years before?** I said._

 _ **Yup. I'm the Tsuna from ten years after. The 10th Vongola successor and the last Arcobaleno of all, the one who holds the curses of youth and immortality.** My future self said._

 _ **Where are we?** I ask._

 _ **In my domain.** The checker-face said._

 _ **Huh? Who are you?** I said._

 _ **Because of 'that' person's fault. I was forced to meet you with him in my domain.** He said._

 _ **Oy, he ask who you are.** My future self said with a (-o-) face._

 _ **I'm Checker Face. The one who keeps the balance in the tri-ni-set.** He said._

 _ **Earlier, you said 'someone's' fault. Who is that?** I ask as I stand._

 _ **Daemon Spade. He went to the past to kill you since he can't kill you in the future.** He said._

 _ **How can that disturb the tri-ni-set?** I ask._

 _ **Future to the past, isn't a problem but the person it self use the powers of the lost Mare rings to go back to the past and now. The Mare Rings in the present who still searches for its master are doubled and that disturbs the tri-ni-set.** He said. And written all over my face are question marks. My future self chuckled._

 _ **Here, to give you further understanding. Tri-ni-set was created when only Checker Face and Sepira were the last ones to hold them. It contains three specific things. The 7 Arcobaleno Pacifiers, 7 Vongola Rings and the 7 Mare Rings or the Clam, Sea and the Rainbow with exactly powerful powers. Those three keeps the balance of the world. So... when Daemon stole those Mare Rings and went to the past with still 7 Mare Rings, the tri-ni-set became unbalanced. At the future it became 14 and at the past were 28. Unbalanced, right?** He said with hand gestures. Then I saw a chain around his neck connected to a pacifier and in his left hand were two rings, a simple one and the other is the Vongola ring._

 _ **I see... but how'd you became the Last Arcobaleno? What I mean is that how did you inherited all those powers to you.** I ask. Then he glared at Checker Face. Then Checker Face laughs. They look like friends..._

 ** _Because he learned all those powers and can control them and lastly he is the only person that can hold all of the powers and the sky power of the Vongola ring. Or should I say a perfect vessel. He insisted me and I challenged him. And because of his will and eagerness to save those arcobalenos, he trained and trained and at last. He succeed. He entered my domain without any key from me. Or should I say... he became one of us, unknowingly._** _He explained. **Right, baka-Tsuna?**_

 _ **Shut up!** He said. **Well, I suffered because a human can't enter his domain easily and unknowingly step the bounds of human to his kind-of specie. It is still his fault since he made my family, even the whole Vongola Family as a bait. Even Enma and the others.**_

 _ **Well, you took it. Haha.** Checke Face said._

 ** _Speaking of bait and family... am I dead?_** _I ask. Then they look at me and smiled._

 ** _Hmmm..._** _Checker Face said._

 ** _What do you think?_** _My future self said._

 ** _Well..._** _I said._

* * *

 ** _Boss, he died already._** _Birds said._

 ** _Nufufufu~ What a soft child like him... An idiot._** _Then Daemon appeared looking at me._

 ** _What to do~ What to do~_** _Birds said. Then M.M. appeared._

 ** _Kill the twins?_** _M.M. suggested._

 ** _Yeah. Do it. Then there's no Tsunayoshi Sawada or any candidates left at all for the title!_** _Daemon shouted._

 _Then laugh came from their selves. Then in the monitor, the bloody twins suddenly became unconscious. Their eyes look at the monitor and it opened wide._

 ** _WHAT THE HELL?!_** _Daemon shouted. **You-!**_

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger again... ^o^~ Who's that person? Who stopped the bloody twins? Think something resolved? Well... my heart continue to beats with nervousness... since it's coming...**

 **Tsuna: Why you do this to me?**

 **Hitsu-kun: Well, it suits you.**

 **Tsuna: Demon.**

 **Hitsu-kun: Eh? What did you say? T.S.U.N.A.?**

 **Tsuna: Nothing.**

 **Daemon: Well, I look cool there.**

 **Giotto: You're the real demon. True.**

 **G: Yup, yup.**

 **Daemon: Oy, that's rude!~**

 **Elena: It's true, Daemon...**

 **Tsuna: I agree.**

 **Hitsu-kun: Sorry, Daemon... Anyways, Tsuna... that's your 35th cake...**

 **Tsuna: Love it.**

 **Checker Face: Give me ramen.**

 **Tsuna: No ramen here...**


	18. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN~**

 **A/N: Ok... so chapter update. Been really, really, really slow in updating, sorry about that. But I'll keep on track of week-by-week update. I guess. -_- o Hitsu-kun, here! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Daemon Spade**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 ** _Kill the twins?_** _M.M. suggested._

 ** _Yeah. Do it. Then there's no Tsunayoshi Sawada or any candidates left at all for the title!_** _Daemon shouted._

 _Then laugh came from their selves. Then in the monitor, the bloody twins suddenly became unconscious. Their eyes look at the monitor and it opened wide._

 ** _WHAT THE HELL?!_** _Daemon shouted._ _ **You-!**_

 **Chapter 16: Daemon Spade**

 _ **How could you do that to him! MELON-PINEAPPLE-IDIOT!** shouted by a pineapple head too. I smiled but still laying in the ground. How did he know I'm here?_

 ** _What the hell?! How could you tell that to me!_** _Daemon said._

 ** _The twins of the bloody hell was dead alright, what now, huh? Kufufufu~ Shall I dance with my illusions?_** _Mukuro said._

 ** _Mukuro-sama..._** _Chrome said. Eh? Chrome's here too?_

 ** _Let's do it, Chrome._** _Mukuro said. **Let's take this two back.**_

 _ **Damn it. How could they interfere, when they're not even invited? How rude!** Daemon said. I saw him grin. I was about to stop him get away when from the left side in the ground, a hand came up and pulled me down._

 ** _Tsuna. Just get down and finish the other two here._** _A familiar voice said._

 ** _Shiro?_** _I said._

 ** _I can teleport through space and voids, ya know._** _She said._

 ** _You're the one who told them that I need help?_** _I said as she came out slowly._

 ** _Well..._** _She said as both of us stand the same time. **The ghost told me you're in danger and I teleported in your room and saw a phone. I used that to communicate with the first person in your contact list. Chrome Dokuro, right?**_

 _ **What did you said?** I said as Birds and MM saw us with a damned face._

 ** _I e-mailed: "Tsunayoshi Sawada/Ghiaccio Cielo is in danger. Please, go to the twins first." Or like that._** _She said._

 ** _Using my code and real name... of course they'd be alarm._** _I said. **Thanks, Shiro.** Then I entered my HDWM and started knocking off MM and Birds together with Shiro. _

_We both took them down for 10 minutes. And at the same time, Daemon reached Chrome and Mukuro, the same time, too. **Damn! How should I get ther-** I said as I look on the monitor._

 ** _You can do it. Use it. Your new flame._** _Shiro said as she taps my shoulders._

 ** _I-I still don't know how to make a..._** _I said._

 ** _Ok... ok... before that. Put your costume on. That costume you use to have whenever you appear._** _She said as she throw a plastic bag to me. I look at it's contents... navy blue hoodie with the printed number 27 in black color at the back, black pants and rubber shoes and my usual, signature mask._

 _ **Where'd you get this?** I ask._

 _ **Knucle-san, gave me that.** She answered. I changed in full speed in a nearby empty and wrecked building._

* * *

 _When I came back, she's already wearing her usual uniform and a white, butterfly-shaped mask with her hair tied up. **You know the anime, G.O.T.?** She asked as I walk towards her._

 _ **Yeah. Ghouls Of Tokyo. We look like one because we wear masks. But we're not ghouls like Kenaki Kon.** I said as I look at her._

 ** _Why do you need a mask?_** _I ask._

 ** _Like you, I'm hiding._** _She answered._

 ** _Well, I'm hiding so that no one would now who I am. And it's been my hobby._** _I said. **What about you?**_

 _ **Some crazy scientist named Verde, who is so-so crazy about having new inventions and stuffs wants to experiment my power. He's insane!** She said. I chuckled a little._

 ** _Him? You need to use that mask always then. Since your one of my guardians and we'll be training with the arcobalenos so..._** _I said._

 ** _Yeah. Anyways, have a solid and clear goal, ok? And buckle up!_** _She said as we suddenly entered her own teleportation zone. And in seconds we ~swooossshhhh~! Landed at where they are! I was in front of Daemon and Shiro's in front of Chrome and Mukuro._

 ** _Buckle up, ok? Buckle up._** _I said sarcastically._

 ** _What shall I say? 'Sit tight'?_** _She said._

 ** _Take them away._** _I ordered. She instructed and led the both and hide. Then I look at Daemon._

 _ **Who are you?** Mukuro said._

 ** _Is my voice not enough for you to know?_** _I said. I threw away my mask and slowly look at his eyes. **Kon'nichiwa, Daemon.**_ **(** Hello, Daemon. **)**

 ** _Your still alive? How?_** _He asked._

 ** _Well... let's say that I also don't know the answer._** _I said honestly. Well, I haven't thought of that but... how did I live?_

 ** _Nufufufufu~ What a silly child._** _He said._ ** _What's with that mask?_** _**Nufufufu~ Afraid someone will know who you are?**_

 ** _It's a hobby._** _I said. **I've been like this for years.**_

 ** _You're hopeless._** _He said._

 ** _And as what I am said to be... a no-good._** _I said._ ** _Why_ _do you want to fight? We can talk this in a good and proper way._**

 ** _OF COURSE THERE IS NO WAY!_** _He said as he charged in. He's using the mix of all the powers and things that Giotto-nii and the others are using. I can look at his movements even though earlier his fast. I fought him with fist-to-fist. He's slowing. **Damn this body!** He cursed and then, he suddenly fell in the ground._

 _I observe him as I catch his body, when he fell. I notice something changing. Looking in it more carefully... I-i-it's not his own body! **Your playing dirty. Going to one's body to another just to survive.** I said. **Your going too far.**_

 _ **I need to change Vongola. That's all.** He said as one of the Bloody Twins stand up. And slowly changed to Daemon's form. And charged at me. He's faster!_

 **(** A/N: I kinda... *cough, cough* changed it for reasons... Like Tokyo Ghoul to Ghouls of Tokyo and Kaneki Ken to Kenaki Kon. Sorry for that but it's really, really... needed... **)**

* * *

 ** _*_** _Hiding Place *****_

 _After running, they put the twins in the corner. Chrome checks the twins if they're alright and Mukuro gazes at Shiro as she looks at the night sky._

 _ **Who are you?** Mukuro asked. Chrome look at them and chooses to watch and listen to their conversation._

 ** _I'm the one who sent you the e-mail. And the Guardian of Night of Tsuna._** _Shiro said as she look at him._

 ** _Kufufufu~ Guardian of Night? Is there any?_** _Mukuro said._

 ** _No. But he's learning the flame of night and I mastered it goodly. Even though I don't have any rings or any. I'm loyal to him._** _Shiro said._

 ** _Oh~ Trying to be her girl friend or something? Why do you act as his friend?_** _Mukuro said._

 ** _I'm not acting as her girl friend or a friend. I'm doing whatever I like. But for some reason we were connected even in our past ancestors._** _Shiro said._

 ** _Connected, eh? What's your name?_** _Mukuro ask. Shiro took off her mask and look at Mukuro._

 ** _Well, you probably know that yourself now. Am I right?_** _Shiro said._

 ** _You're-!_** _Mukuro said._

* * *

 _ ***** At the fight *****_

 _ **Can't you even be tired of charging at me?!** I shouted. He laughs and laughs and laughs while shooting me who-knows-what with his illusions and all. Of course he won't be tired since it's not his body and all._

 _I trow some kinda firework flames of my sky flames and it him, alright. Enough chance to run. I flew away going in a so-so far away rooftop building to rest. It's a building of a college school or so I think. I sigh and breathe very deep and close my eyes._

 ** _Why do I always run?_** _I ask myself. I sigh again. I gaze in the night sky as I remember the twins. **I need to find them.** I stand up and walk towards the end of the rooftop grills._

 _ **Oy. Leaving so soon?** A familiar voice echoed through the rooftop. I look behind me. Daemon? But I feel a bit different about him. I walk towards him and left a meter of space._

 ** _Ah... that's why... it's you Daemon-nii._** _I said._

 ** _Well. Yeah. Sorry about 'myself' ok? I'm just doing this for Elena._** _Daemon-nii said._

 ** _I know, I know. Well, you probably know now what I will ask right?_** _I said. Daemon-nii look at me puzzled. **Did she really want you to do that? I mean... did Elena want you to build a Vongola as the strongest of all to protect people forgetting about the weak's' feelings? Getting the money and all... leaving them with nothing but fear?**_

 _His eyes were completely readable this time, saying 'What are you talking about?' kind of look. **You're a real weird here. That's why you are called as a no-good.** He said with a smile. **Well, if 'myself' back then and 'now' would totally know and hear this from you... I guess I won't do and hurt people as it is...**_

 _ **Well, you can't change the past now, right? Even though things like the tri-ni-set would work to go at any places right? But I guess it's good alright to not re-write what we have been started. We should live what's straight before us and if we fall, we continue to rise... because we're humans.** I said._

 ** _Never mind. Giotto's finding a way to stop 'me' from this and that._** _He said._

 ** _You stop calling Giotto-nii, Primo?_** _I said._

 ** _Still using it. But the only time were whenever I talk to my fellow guardians, Elena and Giotto... well, I guess, from the moments we have been doing as a team, I gained respect to them, especially Giotto._** _He said._

 ** _Haha. Well, from what I know, you changed._** _I said._

 ** _Why are you so confident talking to me? I mean I can be an illusion._** _He said._

 ** _Well, one thing for sure, I never said anything about you to Daemon so how will he make an illusion about you?_** _I said._

 ** _Sorry for the trouble again, Tsuna._** _He said._

 ** _Yes, yes. So... I shall be going now. See you later, Daemon-nii._** _I said._

* * *

 _I flew in every direction to find them. I sense Mukuro's energy in an alley. As I land, it seems like something's happening there. I was about to ask when Shiro said something._

 ** _Can't got your tongue?_** _Shiro said._

 ** _What happened here?_** _I ask as I go to Chrome and the twins. **Are they alright?** I ask to Chrome. She gave me a nod._

 ** _Mukuro-san here looks like someone that saw a ghost._** _Shiro said._

 ** _Hmmm?_** _I said._

 ** _Tsuna. Where did you met this girl?_** _Mukuro ask me._

 ** _At the domain of Vindice. Why?_** _I ask._

 ** _So... you became a Vindice member? That's how you get the flame of night and claiming yourself as Tsuna's guardian of night?_** _Mukuro said._

 ** _You're both right and wrong. Yes, I did get my flame there and became Tsuna's guardian of night but no, I didn't became a Vindice member. Before that time you put the Estraneo Family and the other test subjects into hell, I already know what you'll do since I can talk to ghosts and heard your powers. I sneak in the mansion, run and jump outside of the window. I met a man that helped me live and loose him, not knowing he's a mafioso that the Vindice is after. After loosing him, I saw a black hole or something and entered it and I was teleported in their domain trapped for who knows-how-many-years-or-months and I learned about the flame and got out of their place. I met Tsuna and then now._** _She said straightly._

 ** _You said earlier your name was Bel Fiore. Why did you changed your name for the third time?_** _Mukuro ask._

 _ **Third time?** I said._

 _ **Tsuna... do you know she's a part of Estraneo Family? And her name back then is Hirozami Estraneo... but she never, ever agrees to the Estraneo's doings because of the fact that she became an Estraneo by force.** Mukuro said._

 _ **I've heard that before... Hirozami Estraneo, the lone wolf or sometimes referred as the ghost of the cherry blossom because of her cold look and appearance. So what's your original name?** I said._

 _ **Y-your not angry at me?** Shiro said. I look at her._

 _ **I know all the details.** Mukuro said. **And I can't hate you for that. Besides, your real name is-** I felt a sudden goosebumps. And shouted them to cover._

 _ **Everyone, Hide!** I said. I saw Chrome cover Tsurumi and I cover Takuya. Then Mukuro jumped to cover Shiro._

 _Bam! Then a large amount of smoke covered the area. Concrete blocks, woods, garbage and blood appeared here and there as the smoke fades. A certain man, we all know, stands. **Daemon.** I gritted my teeth, yet again. I slightly said those words with my voice. I look at him and the scene. My eyes widened like that's of the owl. Chrome is lying on the ground unconscious with blood coming from her right shoulder. Takuya's still unconscious but safe in my arms. Mukuro's wounded and now was carrying Shiro who is wounded in her left leg. But most of all... Daemon is gripping Tsurumi's neck._

 _Mukuro walk towards us and lean Shiro in a wall. Then he carried Chrome and gave her to Shiro. And I also gave Takuya to Shiro. Mukuro stand. **Stay there... With Shiro and the wounded.** I said to Mukro as I look at Daemon._

 _ **Huh? But...** Mukuro said._

 _ **Tsuna. What are you saying? You need his strength to defeat Daemon.** Shiro said._

 _ **But now is not the time to defeat him yet. I sense the ghosts earlier and it seems that they successfully found out something to defeat him.** I lied._

 _ **But I'm really ok!** Shiro said._

 _ **Shiro, Mukuro, stay here and look at Chrome and Takuya.** I ordered as I glance at them and rush at the place where Daemon is._

 _I stood exactly one-meter apart from him. **Daemon. RELEASE MY BROTHER!** I said as I glare at him with I-will-kill-you look._

 _ **Die first. Insane.** He said._

 _ **You're the insane one.** I said._

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! OOOOOPPPPSSS! Sorry. ^o^~ Hahaha! Well, yah... wanna give a hunch of Shiro's true personality? And who is she connected?**

 **Tsuna: Author, you are the insane one.**

 **Giotto: I vote that too.**

 **Daemon: Seconded.**

 **Mukuro: Third.**

 **Shiro: Fourth.**

 **Others: Me too! Me too!**

 **Hitsu-kun: Find! Find! I'll make the next chapter happy!**

 **All: YAY!**

 **Hitsu-kun: I guess. ^o^~**

 **All: DEMON!**


	19. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

 **A/N: Enjoy reading, guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Elena Ettaile**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

 _I stood exactly one-meter apart from him._ _ **Daemon. RELEASE MY BROTHER!**_ _I said as I glare at him with I-will-kill-you look._

 _ **Die first. Insane.**_ _He said._

 _ **You're the insane one.**_ _I said._

 **Chapter 17: Elena Ettaile**

 _While the wind blows so fast, the moon that smiles from above completely became the source of light together with the stars. I look at the sky. There are no clouds blocking the way, the night sky is so pretty. The silent streets with illusion barrier, keeps us away from making other people being disturbed. The illusions of Nono's guardian of the mist are good. I sensed it earlier, they are here. Iemetsu-san is probably with him. Mama's at home praying us safe again. And the greatest hitman, Reborn is with Nono. I can sense them... I need to bring back the twins, safely... no matter what._

 _I face Daemon while tears flowing in my eyes... **You need to end me, Tsuna.** I heard Daemon-nii's voice in my head. And even though I know, he won't go away or begone... even though it is clearly that it's not him. I can't end the life of this person... even though he already make this much of a trouble... I can't._

 ** _Tsuna..._** _Now it's Giotto-nii's voice._

 _ **Let me rest in peace... and be with Elena. Explain it to me so that I have no regrets in the after life. He can't use all of his powers since he's at the present, which I know that checker face and your future self put a limitation in this present time in his powers because the tri-ni-set is not balanced. Tsuna... please. End my life.** Daemon-nii said in my mind. Tears still flowing in my eyes. **Don't worry, I'll still be at your side.**_

 _ **Easier said than done.** I said as I smile. **You're really insane, ne, Daemon-nii? You didn't change.**_

* * *

 _ ***** AT THE HOUSE *****_

 _When mama came home, Iemetsu-san sigh in relief and hug her tightly. After minutes... **Mama, have you seen the twins?**_

 _ **No.** Answered by mama, while shaking her head. Iemetsu-san get her groceries and put it in the table._

 ** _I see..._** _Iemetsu-san said with a sad tone._

 ** _Where's Tsuna?_** _Mama ask this time looking innocently._

 ** _Don't know. I guess making make-up exams because he didn't pass?_** _He said. Mama hold her two hands together as if making herself stop from doing anything bad. Then she went in the kitchen to fix the groceries._

 _Then a call came up. Iemetsu-san answered it. Mama understood the situation for she reads her husband's facial expressions and especially his eyes. She understood all, in one look. Mama stood up and Iemetsu-san look at her, she smiled. **It's work right? ASAP, right? You need to go now, if you want to. I'll be ok here.**_

 _Then Iemetsu-san hugged Mama, tightly while crying. **I'm sorry to leave you alone again...** Iemetsu-san said._

 ** _Well, it's ok._** _Mama said. Then Iemetsu-san changed clothes and went ahead._

 _Mama sat on the chair and hold a picture. She started to cry._

 ** _You know he's smart, good, kind and I think all the good qualities are in him... He never thinks of his self but only others... I think that's the reason why he's also a no-good... he never learns to think of himself even a second. He's a man, now, you know? He became cold and all. He's a son you must be proud of, right, Papa? He's going to change Vongola, he said, and he'll protect the weak. He's name is Ghiaccio Cielo in your world and he's the greatest hitman I know. He's going to live for others until he die. Even not learning to think of himself... he changed in these years you are not looking at him. You know, he's already 11._** _Mama said as he grips the picture. In the picture, Mama's standing at my right and Iemetsu-san's on my left. They're both holding my hands and it is clearly, I am one-year old that time._

 _She looks at the 'new' family picture of mama and Iemetsu-san in the center. Tsurumi and Takuya smiles in front of them._

 _ **Why are you forgetting him? He's your son... not just someone. He's doing all he could... but you never look at him. He's always been waiting for your return... always. He's always waiting for your voice to greet him in his birthday... always. He's always keeping burdens in himself... always. He wants to talk to you but you don't want to... You don't see him reach out his hands whenever you go out... because you're always making him face your back. You don't hear him say 'papa' and cries at you whenever you leave. You never see him smile, whenever you came back... Whenever he makes a food and you eat it, you never see him smile with tears. Why? You're his father!**_

 _There she brakes up and cried._

* * *

 ** _Don't just talk to yourself there, mumbling words!_** _Daemon said. **If you want to save your pathetic brother, you need to go here without any power and die!** He laughed and laughed._

 _I walk towards him and canceled out my HDWM. Shiro and Mukuro shouts at me but I never listened. I'm a hard-headed person after all. I just walk. **Tsurumi, Takuya... let's go home.** Then I stop walking when I was beside Daemon on his left and I closed my eyes._

* * *

 ** _(_** _Flashback **)**_

 ** _Speaking of bait and family... am I dead?_** _I ask. Then they look at me and smiled._

 ** _Hmmm..._** _Checker Face said._

 ** _What do you think?_** _My future self said._

 ** _Well... I know there are poison there so... I'm dead?_** _I said._

 ** _No, you're not._** _My future self said._

 ** _How?_** _I ask._

 ** _You accepted everything._** _Checker Face said._ ** _You canceled out your power and your immune system is good._**

 ** _Let me explain it for you, your power which you gets from the outside force makes your HDWM and once you released it or stop using it. The circulating power inside your body flows out of the body, making a way for your inner energy force to start flowing again and that time that the process continues, you stuck your self with the poisonous sword... making a reaction to your body to start breaking down. Knowing your immune system is strong, some of the poison were completely swept away together with the energy going out. But still... some are trapped down in your body._** _My future self explained. **You can put it out anyways.**_

 _ **Just by doing the same process... cancel out your HDWM. But this time, you need to suddenly rise your energy level to the max and release it in one of your body parts. Relax yourself and think of a part of your body that it will flow the energy out. You'll know when to stop when you count 5 seconds. Because if you still continue, you'll end up dead. Knowing that this process, gets both of your inner and outer energy and your body gonna burn itself, if you won't stop.** Now, it's Checkered Face who said that._

 ** _How can I go back?_** _I said._

 ** _Well you're already awake, am I right?_** _my future self said and then everything went black._

 _ **(** End of the Flashback **)**_

* * *

 _Release... 5 seconds... relax... think... focus... release... 5 seconds... 5 seconds... I can do this._

 _I opened my eyes and I felt a burning sensation in my right hand. I opened my fist and suddenly burst it in Daemon's head. He drop Tsurumi and then Mukuro suddenly catch him and run back. I focus my self to him._

 _He shouted as high as he can because of my flame. Then he suddenly teleported in my back. **1** **.** He kicked me and I landed breaking a wall. I stand up and recover myself. But he punch me and kick me. Threw me he's flames and almost killed me. But I suddenly slipped my feet in his standing point. He fell down and I got up._

 _I'm burning... there's still fire in my hands. My flame... then I suddenly realize... there's black coming out from it.. The poison... I continue shooting him with my flames. **2** **.** But he's consistent. He stood up and teleported again but now I can read his movements. I avoid him and fight him._

 _This feeling... don't tell me the body's on its limit! Then when he can't go on any longer, I aim him. **3.** He suddenly collapses. And now it's the bloody twin who fell. Where is he?! Then from my back someone stab me. He's bloody trident... Then I look behind. My eyes were shock. I look at Mukuro and then I gritted my teeth._

 ** _YOU BASTARD! DON'T USE MY BROTHER'S BODY!_** _I said that and then Shrio and Mukuro look at the twins and Chrome. Takuya's missing. Takuya... I just avoided his attacks and accepted he's punches._

 ** _Awww... Can't hurt his brother's body._** _He said with a laugh. **4.** I'm running out of time. Damn it. I need to know how to get through him... Wait... that's it! Then he stabbed me again. Blood rushing out of my mouth._

 _I smiled and touch the part where his heart resides and press my thumb in it. And release my power again. Daemon got out of my brother's body and I stop my flame. **5.** I put my power to -1000 and catch my brother. I smiled at him and checked him. **He's ok... at least.** I said._

 _Then Daemon laugh. **Do you think this would end suddenly? In just a flash? Don't kid with me! I'll kill you!** He said as he's soul flew. And from above lightning struck right above him. And a voice was heard._

 ** _Don't try any further Daemon._** _That's Checker face... it's his voice._

 _Then from his chest a pocket watch fell out. He's lying in front of me. I get the pocket watch and opened it. It's a picture of him smiling with the 1st Generation Vongola Family and with Elena. **See? She's beautiful.** I heard from my mind. It's Daemon-nii. _

_**Yeah... she is beautiful.** I said. Daemon's fading away like smoke._

 _Then suddenly someone walks going to me. I saw Mukuro holding Tsurumi, and Chrome walking and helps Shiro to walk. **ELENA?!** I heard Daemon shout. I look at him and he's staring at Shiro. Elena?_

 ** _I'm the great grand grand grand grand daughter of your lover's sister. My real name is Elena Ettaile and they said I look like your beloved Elena._** _Shiro said._

 ** _Ah... I see... you're Eyia's grand child or whatever._** _Daemon said._

 ** _Well... Daemon, I want to ask you. Did Elena wants you to do these things?_** _Shiro said. Wait... is this deja vu? Oh, yeah... I said the same thing to Daemon-nii._

 ** _What do you mean?_** _He ask._

 _Then Shiro snatch the pocket watch from me and look at it. **She admired the Vongola Family so much, protecting the weak and helping the poor. That, my grandmother said to me.** Shiro said._

 ** _I know that. The fact that she was the one who introduce me to Primo and for her I joined them. But one day, Primo's out of his mind. He said he doesn't wants to have more men and army to protect the Vongola and because of that, one day, we were attacked. Elena died that time and it's all his fault! If I push myself in making Primo agree with me, then Elena wouldn't die. I promise to her... that I'll make a Vongola whose name would tremble people and make it the strongest of the world!_** _He said and laugh. I handed Takuya to Chrome. **With me around, the Vongola became strong. People can't oppose Vongola and with it's power, it continues to protect the weak. Just like my beloved Elena wants it to be.**_

 ** _Asking the same question, do you think your beloved Elena likes a Vongola Family like that?_** _I ask._

 ** _Shut up!_** _He said._

 ** _Using power and money to rule over people, especially the weak... ruling people with only fear in mind and not even taking the people's feelings at all._** _I said._

 ** _You-! Sawada Tsunayoshi! You would never understand he feelings!_** _He said._

 ** _Well... the truth is I do know and understand her feelings... Well, Elena knows that you've been doing all these things for her and I'm sure, she wants to say 'thank you' to you._** _I said. **Well... you're precious to her, too.**_

 _He reaches his hand to the pocket watch while crying. **I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Elena!** He said._

 ** _Daemon, you can rest in peace now and be with Elena. I'm sure, Tsuna's going to be a good boss._** _Shiro said._

 ** _Boss?_** _I said._

 ** _You don't wanna?_** _Shiro said._

 ** _I just want to protect the weak... not to be a boss..._** _I said._

 ** _But you're like a boss now!_** _Shiro demanded._

 ** _Correction... he's not LIKE. HE IS THE BOSS._** _Mukuro said._

 ** _Pfft!_** _Daemon said and started to laugh. **I'll be expecting high results from you. I'll stop worrying about you and hear out Elena's feelings. Tsunayoshi Sawada, show me your leading and your way of doing things. Don't ever try to dirt the name of Vongola because if you did I'll never forgive you. Because... it's Elena's beloved Vongola, after all.** Then he faded._

 ** _You did it Tsuna._** _Mukuro said._

 ** _Yup, boss._** _Chrome said._

 ** _Seriously... don't make us freak out again._** _Shiro said and sigh._

 ** _Thank you, guys._** _I said._

 _ **I'll go now.** Then Shiro was gone._

 ** _Us, too. Ken and Chikusa's waiting._** _Mukuro said and in a flash was gone._

 _I look at the twins... who is lying in the ground, let's go too. Then all of a sudden, I felt a sharp feeling and a burning moment. And then all went black._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Guys! It's close! THAT freaking moment! :)_**


	20. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.**

 **A/N: Guys, February here! Yes, February! And I am proud single. And who cares about love when you can live. xD Haha! Congratulations people, who had a love life and to those who doesn't have... let's date our games, foods and laptop! Yey!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: I Am A Sawada**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 ** _Thank you, guys._** _I said._

 _ **I'll go now.**_ _Then Shiro was gone._

 ** _Us, too. Ken and Chikusa's waiting._** _Mukuro said and in a flash was gone._

 _I look at the twins... who is lying in the ground, let's go too. Then all of a sudden, I felt a sharp feeling and a burning moment. And then all went black._

 **Chapter 18: I Am A Sawada**

 _The light begins to shine. I smell a familiar scent and hear familiar voices yet every thing seems unclear. The sharpness of the pain in my chest, stomach, head and shoulder still echoes through my body. Chirping birds and a swish of a wind were all heard clearly yet the voices aren't. I tried knowing what's been happening but nothing passed my mind. Even a single flinch. Even a single detail. Nothing, seriously._

 _Trying to open my eyes, I breathe deeply as I state few words stating pain. **This hurts...** My consciousness started going back and I slightly tilted my head to the left. I hear footsteps rushing to me. Many. Light footsteps. Leather shoes. Boys. I theorized these people, nothing but logic. I sat up and notice my surrounding. My sight is still blurry, my hearing isn't clear and even my own thinking._

 _People started gathering around me. And slowly my sight improves and even my own hearing. I saw the ghosts. I can see them open their mouths. I can see their worried faces. I look around me and realized, I was in my room. And as I stare at them, I tried recalling the events. But unfortunately I really can't. I look at the nearby mirror... Since, I'm topless, I saw myself with bandages and my face with_ _band-aids. And then... I suddenly remembered everything when my head hurts again._

 _Fastly, I look around and saw someone missing. **WHERE IS HE?!** I said as I stand and tipped. Then I stand up again._

 ** _Tsuna!_** _Giotto-nii said. Everyone went at me._

 ** _Where is he?!_** _I shouted again._

 ** _Who?_** _G-nii said._

 ** _HIM! Where's Daemon-nii?!_** _I said. Then everyone look away. **Don't tell me-! He-! NO!**_

 _ **Tsuna?** Asa-nii said. I sit up in my bed and look down._

 ** _That's why I don't want to kill 'that' Daemon Spade! Because if I will... he..._** _I said._

 ** _YOU KNOW?!_** _everyone of them shouted._

 ** _I heard you all once... you said... once your regrets were all pursued, you'll be gone... I mean you'll be obliterated._** _I said._

 ** _I see... well, thanks to you. His regrets were all fulfilled._** _Knuckle-nii said._

 ** _Yes, he's right. He's smiling when he's leaving, you know?_** _Lampo-nii said._

 ** _And he wants me to give you this._** _Alaude-nii said. Then everyone of us look at him. **Here.** Then he gave me a pocket watch... the same us the thing I saw before._

 ** _The pocket watch..._** _I said._

 ** _Yes. He wants it to be yours to remember those days and move on forward. He said, "Be strong. You're too soft that's why you can't protect these people. You need to be stronger because this is just the start of all your hardships. And thank you for making me realize Elena's feelings." He said that with a smile and his signature laugh._** _Alaude-nii said. I just stared at him and after seconds, I look at the watch again._

 _Baka... (Stupid...) Really... I'm not soft... I was made as this... You're the first person who taught me to be strong for others... Then I breathe heavily and deeply._

 _ **He's an idiot. Really...** I said. **I will and I promise, Daemon-nii.**_

 _ **Tsuna, breaking news.** Then I suddenly jump and look at that person beside me. Shirooo..._

 ** _Don't freak me out, again._** _I said._

 ** _Alright, well, you're actually out for 4 hours and the Nono's near already... with the baby hitman._** _Shiro said. Eh? I thought they are already here..._

 ** _About that... we need to find a way to cover this computer of yours... that guy Mukuro, can't make a whole illusion of your room that can match Daemon's..._** _Giotto-nii said._

 ** _What?_** _Both me and Shiro said._

 ** _What I mean is... at his current talent, he can't fool the arcobaleno's eyes... well, after 3 years, he can fool him..._** _Giotto-nii said._

 ** _Then by the use of the black blah blah let's transfer my stuffs to uncle's home. I'll ask him._** _I said._

 ** _Already ask him and he said yes._** _Shiro said. Huh? **He don't know me and I explained the events and he said yes.**_

 _ **Then let's go!** Knuckle-nii said._

 _They started getting my things and formulated the plot. I get the pocket watch and put it in my pocket. I wear a hoodie of plain blue jacket with pockets._

* * *

 _After an hour, only the cabinets are left that contains files when we all heard a 'beep' from a car._

 ** _Waahh! They're here!_** _Shiro said. I went out of the veranda and look at them. And the others are on the hiiiggghhh speed mode. I saw Nono look at me and then he smiled. I just stared at him as if communicating into his eyes saying 'It's finish.' And then he look ahead._

 ** _I'm going down._** _I said._

 ** _Huh?_** _They all asked. Then I walk towards the door._

 ** _I'm worried about what happened to my brothers._** _I said._

 ** _Then after we move your things, I'm gonna go home._** _Shiro said._

 ** _Guys... thanks again._** _I said as I go out. I walk going down the stairs. I saw my brothers with band-aids, sitting in the sofa at the guest room. After that, I saw mama in the front door. I put my hands in my hood's pockets and but on my hood and lean in a corner._

 _Then from the driver's seat of the car, Iemetsu-san went out and opened the door at the other side. Nono went out followed by a baby. Wearing a suit and holding his suitcase. They went in with mama who is greeting and acting as if shock._

 _Iemetsu-san saw the twins and rush in. Asking all questions about their wounds. Then to mama. Then Tsurumi saw me._

 ** _Tsuna-nii!_** _Tsurumi shouted as they look at me. I just starred at the floor._

 ** _Do you know what happened to us?_** _Takuya ask._

 ** _No._** _I said lying._

 ** _You're lying._** _Reborn said as he suddenly pop out in front of me. He's mind reading... I made my mind blank and look at him._

 ** _I'm saying what I know. And I said, no. But I remembered one thing, I suddenly fall when I saw them both on the floor. That's it._** _I said. Then he suddenly charge at me with his kick. I didn't move and as what I expected, it was a false attack._

 ** _Who are you?_** _He said as he land on top of my shoulder._

 ** _Tsunayoshi Sawada._** _I said. **And who are you?**_

 _ **No one.** He said as he jump down._

 ** _Nono. Reborn. Mama. Tsurumi. Takuya. Can you please leave us alone for a while._** _Iemetsu-san said. Then mama instructed Nono and Reborn to go out for fresh air. And of course she went with them first and said she'll buy in the market with the twins._

 ** _Tsuna!_** _Then something like goosebumps carved in my spines and I look at him. Then I look at him. And a punch trowed up in me. I fell down and stared at the floor. **Are you an idiot?! Why did you put your brothers' life in danger?! I have enough of you! You're always protected! You can't even protect yourself! I'm already tired of looking at you! Can't you grow?**_

 _Then I stood up._ ** _Sei tu quello che non lo fa mi guarda e non si preoccupa per me._** _I said in a whisper. (You're the one who doesn't looks at me and doesn't cares about me.) Then I look at him. **What did I do wrong to you?!** No... I don't want to shout out at my father._

 ** _What? Everything!_** _He said. Huh? **You're not strong! Always being protected!**_

 _ **Is that all?!** I said. Damn... if he only knows..._

 ** _If you don't know, because of you, mama was about to die! Together with the twins!_** _He said. Huh? When? **Because of your stupidity!**_

 _Oh... I remembered... when the twins are still on mama's womb, we have this last bonding with each other in a picnic. I was playing that time and the ball that I played went on the street. I went there and without noticing a truck's going in my way. My mother who saw me and was pregnant that time went at me and save me. Fortunately, the driver saw us and turned the other way. No one died. And that time, I was 1 year old. I'm just one year old kid that time... what could I expect? But he's right it's my fault, anyways._

 ** _And now you can't even protect them?! Your useless!_** _He said. I stood there silent._

 _After a while, came running was Tsurumi, then mama and Takuya. I saw Nono and Reborn afterwards and they saw my face with a mark of a punch. **From now on! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID, USELESS FACE IN FRONT OF ME! FROM NOW ON, YOU ARE NO LONGER INCLUDED AS A SAWADA! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! A BLACK SHEEP!**_

 _I was so shock from what he said. And the others to. **FROM NOW ON, YOU WILL NO LONGER HOLD THE NAME SAWADA AND ARE FORBIDDEN TO GO TO THIS HOUSE! NOW LEAVE!** He shouted at me._

 _I see... so it came to this... I already know that someday, he'll forsake me as his son... but I can't still believe it. What shall I say?_

 ** _I see... then don't regret this at the future, Sawada Iemetsu._** _I said as I turn back and head over my room._

 _ **Tsuna-nii!** Tsurumi said. Shall I act bad or what? I just stayed silent._

 ** _Tsuna._** _Someone said in my mind and that moment I knew it was Giotto-nii. **You'll still be a Sawada. And that order is from me.** I stop walking and then smiled._

 ** _If you change it, you'll regret meeting us._** _G-nii said in my mind._

 ** _Yes, yes._** _Lampo-nii said also in my mind._

 ** _Prove them that you will change the Vongola. That you can do it._** _Asa-nii said in my mind._

 ** _Just do your will, herbivore._** _Alaude-nii said in my mind._

 ** _And never forsake these people to the extreme!_** _Knuckle-nii shouted in my mind._

 ** _Thank you, guys. And I promise to do my will. I promise to make your regrets come true. That will make you happy and as well as purify your disturbed souls._** _I said._

 ** _Now that's rude._** _Giotto-nii said in my mind._

 ** _Disturbed souls ha._** _Knuckle-nii said in my mind._

 ** _What?_** _I said sarcastically._

 ** _Who you talking?_** _Takuya said and then I remembered the reality. I look back and smiled at them._

 ** _Some people who taught me things and stuffs. Well, 'he' ordered me to be still a Sawada, no matter what._** _I answered as I put my hands again in my hoodie's pocket._

 ** _What?_** _Iemetsu-san said. **This 'he' person thinks he's higher than me?**_

 _ **Oh, well, I think you mustn't say that because he is actually the highest.** I said then from the wall came out the 6 ghosts. Though, Nono, is the only one who can see them rather than me. They smiled and others grin. Then I went into my room. I saw a last glance of Nono smiling with his eyes and Reborn confused._

* * *

 _I sat in my bed and packed the things left in a backpack. My own private phone, clothes, pictures and many more. My phone beep and I look at it. A message appear and I guess it's Nono. I opened it up and saw his phone number. I'm right. I read it._

 _"Here starts the hardest part. Tsuna, are you sure you want to continue this?' That was the message. Well, going back at that time where he figured out my own capabilities and how my family treats me... he talk to my mother to give me he's own private number because he said from his calculations, my mother knows what I do and even my father. He said to make me call that number and so I did..._

* * *

 ** _"Hello?_** _Nono ask._

 ** _Nono, this is me. Sawada Tsunayoshi._** _I said._

 ** _Ohhh... Hi, Tsuna-kun._** _He said._

 ** _Why did you ask my mother-_** _I was cut off._

 ** _Are you that one who suddenly raised his power up?_** _He asked._

 ** _I said it, you actually know it was me... and to your question, I say, honestly, yes._** _I said._

 ** _I see, I see..._** _He said, **Why won't you tell it to Iemetsu?**_

 _ **It's because I want him to change in his own way. And I have a clear goal to change Vongola.** I said._

 ** _To change Vongola?_** _He ask._

 ** _I am that hacker... Ghiaccio Cielo._** _I said._

 ** _I see... so the ghosts talk to you?_** _He asked._

 ** _Yes._** _I said._

 ** _Then, please, change it._** _He said._

 ** _I shall and I will._** _I said._

 ** _Good to hear. So nice meeting you, Tsu-_** _I cut his sentence, this time._

 ** _Before you say 'bye', I want to have a favor._** _I said._

 ** _Say it._** _He said._

 ** _Train my brothers, please. Anyone, just make them stronger than who they are._** _I said._

 ** _Your brothers? Why?_** _He asked._

 ** _I know my job and role is so life-threatening and all. And I know, as time passes by, someone wants to find and kill me. So please make them know how to protect people._** _I said._

 ** _Ok... so I'll train them with the greatest hitman... is that ok with you?_** _He asked._

 ** _Yes._** _I said. **Thank you.**_

* * *

 _The call ended... that's how we talk years ago and now it will start. I stood up and face the door. I saw Tsurumi and Takuya inside my room, for the 1st time ever since my life started. Is this real?_

 ** _Tsuna-nii..._** _Tsurumi whaled._

 ** _T-Ts-Tsuna... n-nii..._** _Takuya said as he stare in the floor._

 _Did he say-? Then I laugh._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Is this chapter great? Please I want to know your insights. And are your 'other' questions answered? I want to really, really... epicly here it._**


	21. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

 **A/N: There really is no 14 in my calendar... but looks like someone's waiting for it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: New Life?**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 _I saw Tsurumi and Takuya inside my room, for the 1st time ever since my life started. Is this real?_

 ** _Tsuna-nii..._** _Tsurumi whaled._

 ** _T-Ts-Tsuna... n-nii..._** _Takuya said as he stare in the floor._

 _Did he say-? Then I laugh._

 **Chapter 19: New Life?**

 ** _O-oy! Baka-Tsuna! W-why are you laughing?! I-It's not l-like I care! I-I just wanna ask if you're really going to leave!_** _Takuya shouted and looks at his left side. T... TSUNDERE?! Takuya?! Then I laugh more hardly. And now Tsurumi, too. **What the-! OY!**_

 ** _Anyways, thanks for everything... Tsurumi, Takuya._** _I said as I tap Takuya's head and Tsurumi's shoulder. I fix my things and head on. But before I go out, I look at them and knelled. I stared at their eyes, simultaneously. **Be good sons, ok? Don't let any bad things happen to mama and Iemetsu-san? Ok?**_

 _ **Tsuna... why are you calling papa that?** Takuya asked. Why? I..._

 ** _Yeah... Tsuna-nii..._** _Tsurumi asked. I... Then i stood up and walk away. They called out my name yet I can't hear them. I'm trapped with my own thoughts... Once again._

 _The reason why I called him that? Well... I also don't know why. But I'm sure, the only reason I can come up with that isn't a lie is that I can't feel like he's my father at all... But somehow, someday... I would call him my own father, in front of him and with my voice... but now... I need to move on in what's happening in the reality._

 _As I was about to go out, someone fell form my shoulder. **You've got my interest, kid. But since, you've been forced to get out of the house, I can't monitor you.** And as the voice and style suggests, the mafia's greatest hitman, Reborn's on my shoulder. I stop walking._

 ** _What do you mean?_** _I ask him._

 ** _Your movements. Your style. They are all an idiom, that I already know the meaning yet can't find the right word for it to say. And what do you mean by 'someone higher than Iemetsu said that you can use your house name'? Who said that? And where will you go? What did really happen that day? Have you encountered the king of spades? What is with you? Tsunayoshi Sawada?_** _He said as he jump in the nearby wall._

 ** _I don't know what you're saying. I can't understand it._** _I said._

 ** _Just remember this, I'll decode you._** _He said as he walk away. I started walking, too. I put on my headphones. And a song started._

* * *

 _It's the sky yet it's not clear,_

 _Like a person covered in fear._

 _It's morning yet there's no light,_

 _Like the world's not right._

 _..._

 _Time by time, it's getting darker._

 _Time by time, I'm getting farther._

 _Little by little, I'm turning cold,_

 _I may not hold._

 _..._

 _Tell me now!_

 _How would I live?_

 _If I can't tell how-_

 _Tell me now!_

 _How could I receive_

 _This truth in my lifetime now?!_

* * *

 _What a song... is this describing my position, right now? Well, the sky really is dark here. Then I turned the next song. Then someone from behind me tap my shoulder. I look behind me. And sigh in relief to find it was mama. I put down my headphones and look at her._

 ** _Mama?_** _I ask. **You need to go back, now or the others will-** I said._

 ** _I'm going with you. I'm your mother, your parent. And I don't want to leave you alone._** _She said._

 ** _No. Go back._** _I said._

 ** _Huh?_** _She said._

 ** _I said go back. Please, mama._** _I said._

 ** _Why are you like this? Why do you act so cold always? Let me help you as your parent and relative._** _She said._

 ** _You need to go back. The twins need you so do Iemetsu-san._** _I said._

 ** _And how the hell did they need me?! When they can't even trust me with their secrets?!_** _She said now demanding with serious face._

 ** _Mama. You need to go back. The twins need you for guidance and for these last and past years, you've guided me, love me, cared me and all. You've showed me that I wasn't alone. And now that something like "tutoring" will come in the twins way and also some complicated stuffs, this is the moment they need you to guide and be one of the reason for them to live. Now, that I am gone in the house, you need to stay alert for them._** _I said. Then she started crying._

 ** _NO!_** _She demanded._

 ** _Please. You need to go back. The only reason why Iemetsu-san still doesn't tells you his secret because he was afraid that you'll get hurt and all. The reason why he fights is because he cares about you and loves you more than anyone. Please you need to go back._** _I said pleadingly._

 ** _NO! I won't! You... you still need me, Tsuna!_** _She said._

 ** _Mama. You need to move on. Don't worry, I'll visit once a month in here. But seriously now, you need to go back before I found out that Iemetsu-san's in his 'rage-mode' again for losing you._** _I said._

 ** _But-!_** _She said a she looks down. Then she look at me. **Just promise to me that you'll not put your life into danger and never ever do foolish actions, okay?**_

 _ **I make no promises.** I said as I chuckled. **And I can't stay away from danger since it is my partner since I was a child. I've grown. People do. Don't worry about me. Worry more about yourself, mama.**_

 _Then I walk away as I put my hood on and hide my head phones. Then it started raining. I can hear footsteps from behind life someone was running. And I suppose it was Iemetsu-san and someone under his rank. I didn't look back but I know mama is safe, at least for now. And as I walk away, I can sense, seriously, that someone is staring at me... And by the word stare, I mean like it's a glare since I feel like this person wants to kill me. I look up and find it from places. And because of my eyesight's good, I can see clearly that person and of course... why didn't I expect it to be Reborn. And then I started walking again... I need to make him not see where will I go..._

 ** _Lambo-sama's great! Lambo-sama's great! He is the world's number one! He is the greatest mafioso! And he will kill Reborn!_** _Someone sang and sang in a same rhythm again and again. I look around to find where the song's coming from. And I saw someone hiding under the table of a park. I went there and the song was repeatedly again and again with a laugh._

 ** _Hey._** _I said. **What are you doing here kid, all alone by yourself?** Then he look at me and came out as I stand still._

 ** _I am the great Lambo-_** _The kid said._

 ** _Wait... are you that one who threw or accidentally threw that time-bazooka?_** _I said._

 ** _Eh? How did you know?_** _He said innocently. I face palm and look at him. Seriously..._

 ** _Never mind the details. Why are you here?_** _I ask. Then he look up with a grin pointing 'my' x-house._

 ** _I, the great Lambo-sama, will kill Reborn and if I will, I would be the greatest hitman of all times! Wahahahahahaha!_** _He said._

 ** _Have you eaten?_** _I ask._

 ** _I, the great Lambo-sama, can't eat if I can't kill Reborn-_** _He said as his stomach growls._ ** _I, the great Lambo-sama, can't eat if I can't kill-_** _Then it growls again. I smiled at him._

 ** _I'll treat you come on._** _I said. Then he look at me with sparkle eyes. I went back at the street and go to my uncle's house and he followed me going there._

* * *

 ** _I'm coming in..._** _I said as I open the house._

 ** _Oy! Nii-san, where are we?_** _Lambo ask as he jumps in my left shoulder._

 ** _I said it before, right? I'll treat you._** _I said. **We're in a restaurant** Then I heard a rush of footsteps. And from my behind, the ghosts appeared._

 ** _Wahhhh!_** _Lambo said as he jumps off my shoulder and looks at my back._

 ** _Y-you can see them?_** _I ask._

 ** _Of course, he does. He's a child._** _Giotto-nii said. Then the rushing footsteps we're heard louder and louder and then came out was my uncle._

 _Panting he said, **Tsuna! Are you alright?!**_

 _ **Yah.** I said as I fake smile._

 ** _You're ok? Really? Don't lie to us, Tsuna. We know you._** _G-nii said. Then I look down._

 ** _If you said so... but anyways, you're soak wet. Go and have a bath first and I'll prepare your dinner._** _Uncle said. Then he notice Lambo._ ** _Huh? Who is he?_** _He asked as he points Lambo._

 ** _A member of a mafia group and the one who accidentally trow the time-bazooka on me, he's name is Lambo._** _I said._

 ** _Wahahahahaha! He looks like-_** _G-nii said. I saw Alaude-nii smirk._

 ** _...Lampo, when he was a child!_** _Asa-nii shouted._

 ** _Yup! To the extreme!_** _Knuckle-nii said. Then I look at Lampo and then at Lambo. And smirk._

 ** _Even though... he's going to be your Thunder Guardian, Tsuna._** _Lampo said as he sits in a chair._

 ** _WHAT?!_** _I shouted. Then uncle was alarmed. I saw his face and then I explained. **Lampo-nii said, he's going to be my guardian of Thunder.** Uncle can't react but look at Lambo. Then Lambo put his hands in his hair and I think he's getting something. Then he shows me a paper of my picture to me._

 ** _Are you Tsunayoshi Sawada-san?_** _Lambo ask. I nod my head. **Then, I'm one of your guardians.** He said with a grin._

 ** _Huh? What do you mean?_** _I ask as I sit in front of him to be in his level of height._

 ** _When I went to the future using my bazooka, I met you with a checkered face and then he gave me this paper and then when I came back a letter came to me to find and help you._** _Lambo said with an innocent look. I see... so it's 'me' and him._

 ** _Anyways,_** _I said as I stand. **I said I'll treat you so pick whatever you like and I'll buy it with my money. If you don't have any place to sleep, I think there's a room right next to me and you can sleep in there.** Then I wave my hand as I put the other left hand in my pocket and walk away. **I'll go bath first.**_

 _Then Lambo jumped in amazement and ordered all the food in the restaurant..._

* * *

 _After my bath, I went back at them with a towel on my shoulder and black t-shirt and red shorts. I saw Shiro, Mukuro and Chrome on the table with Lambo. The ghosts on the next table joking at each other. Uncle's upstairs, probably, fixing Lambo's room._

 ** _Ah! Boss!_** _Chrome shouted. Everyone look at me. Then I walk towards them._

 ** _Why are you three in here?_** _I ask._

 ** _Heard the news._** _Shiro said._

 ** _Tsuna, you ok?_** _Mukuro ask._

 ** _Yah. Anyways, what happened to the Kokuyo Gang?_** _I ask._

 ** _After the fight?_** _Shiro said. I nod._

 ** _They went with the Vindice._** _Mukuro said._

 ** _And boss, is it real that Lambo is your thunder guardian?_** _Chrome ask._

 ** _Yes._** _I said._

 ** _Ohhhh..._** _The three said. I gave them a what? look._

 ** _Hahaha... who's going to babysit him?_** _Shiro said._

 ** _Me... for the mean time..._** _I said._

 ** _Anyways, see you at school, gonna go now._** _Shiro said. And then she disappeared as a black hole appeared._

 ** _We're going now, too. Ken and Chikusa might get angry at me again._** _Mukuro said. And Chrome and Mukuro disappeared._

 _I look at Lambo. Well... he's snoring in his sit and in the table was a large, mouthful of plates. I put the money in the table and carried him into his room. I passed by uncle when I was going upstairs and gave him a smile and nod._

 _After which, I went back to my room and eat the food uncle gave me. I went down, afterwards and drink water. I fix my plate. And went back again in my room._

 _My room here... is kinda... bigger... than my usual room. I'm still not used to this, but anyways, I'll thank them tomorrow... I'm tired even though it's just morning it looks like night... Then I sigh and lay down my body in my bed. **Fluffy...** I said as I roll in my bed. Then stop after 5 seconds. **I look like an idiot.** Then I stand up and get my guitar. I started playing it._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update.**


	22. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

 **A/N:** **A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.** **Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from** **their books,** **But love from love, toward school with heavy looks.** **~ACT 2 of Romeo and Juliet**

 **Sorry for the late update... I'm so so so in a hurry of passing my requirements. The projects, reports and stuffs. Sorry again. Sorry, really. Sorry...**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: New Allied People**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 _After which, I went back to my room and eat the food uncle gave me. I went down, afterwards and drink water. I fix my plate. And went back again in my room._

 _My room here... is kinda... bigger... than my usual room. I'm still not used to this, but anyways, I'll thank them tomorrow... I'm tired even though it's just morning it looks like night... Then I sigh and lay down my body in my bed. **Fluffy...** I said as I roll in my bed. Then stop after 5 seconds. **I look like an idiot.** Then I stand up and get my guitar. I started playing it._

 **Chapter 20: New Allied People**

 _ **Ohhh... so you play guitar?** Giotto-nii ask as they teleported in front of me, him together with the 5 guardians of him. I stop playing it and stand up, walk to my desk._

 _ **Yah.** I said. **He taught me how... I mean Daemon-nii did.** Then from my pocket, I put out the watch he gave me and put it in my desk. I look around my 'new', temporary(I guess) room. **Who fix my things to its place?**_

 _ **Your uncle did.** G-nii said. I nod and went down my room. Again. And I don't know why did I go down. I saw a digital clock and realize that it's still morning yet the atmosphere seems night since it's raining, earlier. Still morning, 9: 30 am. I saw uncle cooking and went to him._

 ** _Uncle, can I be of service?_** _I ask. He look at me with concerned eyes. And I replied back with a cold stare._

 ** _You need to rest, Tsuna._** _He said as he looks at the dish he's cooking and sigh. Then, we heard the main door ring... I mean the bell door ring and an I don't know gender entered while singing and dancing as he/she goes to us. From what I know, we are now open... since the opening time is 9 am._

 ** _Oh my! The sweet aroma of the Italian Dishes! How lovely!_** _The human said as he/she dance around. I went at the counter. **Mamamia! And a handsome teenage boy is the one who gave me a good welcome in this beautiful, sweet day.**_

 _ **Thank you for that wonderful compliment...** I said as I smile at him/her. What shall I call him/her? Anyways, I'll state the obvious. **Sir. What can I offer you this blessed morning?** I smiled again as I look at him with warm eyes. And then, he suddenly stops spinning around and walk to me seriously. I just maintain my position. He goes closer... closer... until I can feel him breathing. I just look at him with warm eyes and a smile of a waiter._

 ** _I WANNA TAKE YOU HOME!_** _He shouted as he goes back to his earlier position and span around. I heard a laugh and look behind me. Since, I could still see the kitchen, I saw, uncle with the ghosts laughing. I just face palmed. And look back at the customer._

 ** _Can I take your order now, sir?_** _I ask as I still where the same smile._

 ** _Can I order 6 green tea, and two orders of the greatest Italian Cuisine here. Also, a coffee. And 7 plates. And reserved..._** _He said a she span around and look at the empty tables and chairs. **That big, special table, ok?**_

 _I write all of it in a paper. From the looks of it... he's wearing an open trench coat, dark sunglasses and his coat has a large orange fur around the hood. He has a brown hair and a side of green hair. And judging from the statement he said earlier, 7 people... all of them are 7. He's the Vongola Varia's Lussuria. He's name and personality shares the same meaning... Lust. Lussuria is the Italian word for lust. **So I'll repeat your order, sir. 6 green tea, two orders of Italian Cuisine Special, a coffee and reserved seven plates and that seat over there. Is that right?**_

 _ **Hmmm... add a Thai dish, too.** He said. I nod and went over the kitchen as I know I am out in his sight. I wear off the smile and sighed, my legs break down and I sit in the floor while holding the paper._

 ** _Uncle, your job here is sooooo hard. Especially with those people._** _I said as I look at him. **I salute you.** Then he took the paper and nod._

 ** _I need you, Tsuna to prepare that table and put a reserve sign there. I'll make you my helper since you are temporary in my house._** _He said. I stand up and went over the table. I passed by Lussuria and he still dances. And halfway, I stop walking._

 _I look at my clothes. Still wearing my hoodie and jeans... I need to change after I prepare that sit. Then I continue my walk. I started preparing the seat._

* * *

 ** _*At the Sawada's Residence*_**

 ** _Papa, why do you need to do that to Tsuna-nii?_** _Tsurumi asked as tears flow in his eyes. And then Iemetsu stared at him and then walk to him and pat his head._

 ** _Tsurumi, I..._** _Iemetsu said as Nana cut off his sentence._

 ** _Why do you need to throw Tsuna out even his name?_** _Nana said with a pissed off, irritated and tearful look but all was covered in her masked questionable cold look._

 ** _Mama. Tsurumi. Takuya... Well, I only did that for our sake because if he's with us he's going to do epic stuffs and he might influence his brothers. I mean, I don't like Tsurumi and Takuya grow like Tsuna being dumb and weak. I don't like them to be a wimp. And so they need to learn away from Tsuna._** _Iemetsu explained. Nana with a shock expression went into her room and lock herself._

 ** _I need to calm down, move on and be stronger... for all of us as their mother._** _Nana whispered._

* * *

 _ ***Back at the shop***_

 _ **Hey, handsome what's your name?** Lussuria asked._

 ** _I am..._** _Then I remembered my father. I was about to say Cielo when those_ _words came out. **Tsunayoshi... That's all.**_

 _ **Sweettttt name~** Lussuria complemented._

 ** _Since, I already finished preparing... sir, I am going to go back in the kitchen, now._** _I said as I half bow at him. And move on._

 ** _Oh, Tsuna. You're finished._** _Uncle said._

 ** _Yah... well, I'm going back and change my clothes._** _I said as I was about to go upstairs._

 ** _What for?_** _He asked._

 ** _Since you don't have any 'clothes' or 'costume' to have in this place like a restaurant t-shirt to wear... I'm going to wear a formal one._** _I said._

 ** _Wait a minute._** _He said and he's gone out of my sight._

 ** _TSUNA!_** _I heard the voice of G-nii. And then he came rushing as he grip my shirt._

 ** _Huh? G-nii?_** _I said._

 ** _YOU. ARE. A. SAWADA._** _He said as the ghosts appear next to me._

 ** _Tsuna, you'll always be one._** _Knuckle-nii said._

 ** _You don't need to feel guilty when you really don't have to, Tsuna._** _Asa-nii said._

 ** _Sorry..._** _I said as I averted my eyes in the other direction. G-nii loosen his grip and went beside Giotto-nii._

 ** _You know Tsuna... when I said that you'll still be a Sawada was true. You don't need to worry at your family. We're watching them._** _Giotto-nii said._

 ** _Thanks... but..._** _I said._

 ** _You can believe in us. We're not going to go astray._** _Alaude-nii said._

 ** _He's right._** _Lampo-nii said._

 ** _Tsuna. Come here!_** _Shouted by uncle._

 ** _Tsk. You don't need to remind me, guys._** _I said as I secretly smile and I saw them smile, too. Wait... Alaude-nii smiled?! Then I look at them. He... he's smiling for real! WHAT?! A miracle?! Then I look back and went to my uncle. **Weird. xD Haha. They are smiling... all of them.**_

 _ **Tsuna, here. Wear this.** He said as I look at him. A black polo and a light blue shirt? **Well... today is Monday so... this is what you need to where. A black polo and a light blue t-shirt. Then tomorrow, would be long sleeves of colored blue green. Then, a polo shirt. Then...**_

 _ **Ok. Ok. Then I shall wear jeans? Slacks? What?** I said._

 ** _Any._** _He said. I nod and get the clothes and go back to my room and fix myself. And then, I went back afterwards._

 ** _Tsuna-nii._** _I heard someone said as I was going down. I look at my back. Lambo?_

 ** _Hmmm? What do you need?_** _I_ _said._

 ** _Fafuyi!_** _He said. Fafuyi? **Tsuna-nii! I... I...**_

 _ **I?** I said._

 ** _I would be your Lightning Guardian forever! And I would do my best as your guardian!_** _He said as he bows at me._

 ** _Ah. Lamp... I mean Lambo... you don't need to bow... really... Here._** _I gave him a candy of a grape flavor which I got from uncle. **That's a yes from me and a thank you. And also. You can call me your nii-san/older brother.** I gave him a smile._

 ** _WAHHH! THANK YOU!_** _He said as he get the candy and eats it._

 ** _Have you get enough sleep?_** _I ask._

 ** _Yes!_** _He replied with sparkling eyes. And then I gave another candy... -_-||| Hahaha... He takes it happily and eats it. I saw uncle finished the 6 green teas and the coffee and the 2 orders of an Italian cuisine. And now the 'just-finished' Thai dish._

 ** _Uncle._** _I said as he look at me and Lambo._

 ** _Oh! Tsuna! You're here! Serve this._** _He said. I nod and put Lambo in a chair and signaled him a stare of 'stay-here.'_

 _Then I get the teas and the coffee first. And when I went out of the kitchen, I saw... the Varia with its... noisy members._

 ** _VOOOI! Where's the dish?!_** _Squalo, I guess, said. Well, he have a long silver hair... So he must be that. Well, he represents pride, of what I know._

 ** _Just shut up. You won't make any money if you shout._** _That should be Mammon... that arcobaleno... Well, he's actually Viper. And symbolizes greed._

 ** _Ummmm..._** _I said as I interrupt. **Here's the tea and the coffee, sirs.** Then I placed it there._

 ** _Where's the food?_** _The prince of ripper, Belphegor, known as Bel said. Where he represents, sloth._

 ** _Right after, I served this, sir. Please, wait._** _I said as I go back and sighed at the kitchen._

 ** _Seriously? They are here? What are they doing in here?_** _I said as I saw uncle laugh._

 ** _They are here for you._** _Uncle said. I look at him shock. **What do I mean? Well, you see, there's this Viper here that said that to Xanxus and last year he said to Xanxus not to do the coup d'etat because he saw a vision of you and yeah.**_

 _ **How did you know?** I asked._

 ** _Well, who thought you about hacking in the first place? That's me._** _He said. **An ex-member of the Vongola, where I specialized in hacking.** Then I get the food. And went back._

 ** _Here's the food._** _I said as I placed it one by one. Levi and Xanxus just silently eat._

 ** _So... you stop the coup d'etat at Vongola. Why? Even though you want to get revenge. Xanxus, why?_** _I said as they look at me with a shock expression except for Viper._

* * *

 **A/N: SERIOUSLY. I am sorry for the late update. I need to pass my requirements. And the reports, projects and all. Sorry, guys! Sorry! Seriously!**

 **Lambo: FAFUYI!**


	23. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

 **A/N: HERE IS AN UPDATE! SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE SINCE I GOT THE HELL OUT OF MY FINAL EXAMS IN MY WAY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Another Fight?!**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 ** _Here's the food._** _I said as I placed it one by one. Levi and Xanxus just silently eat._

 ** _So... you stop the coup d'etat at Vongola. Why? Even though you want to get revenge. Xanxus, why?_** _I said as they look at me with a shock expression except for Viper._

 **Chapter 21: Another Fight?!**

 _ **How did you...** Levi said._

 _ **Viper, could you please explain to them...** I said as I sighed._

 _ **Ok.** He said and then started explaining. I went back at the kitchen and sighed again._

 _ **Tired?** Uncle asked._

 _ **Kinda. Where's Lambo?** I asked._

 _ **Bathroom.** He said. **So... you're going to tell them who you are?**_

 _ **Yes. As in "I am Cielo" kinda stuff.** I said._

 _ **I see... for allied stuffs?** He asked as he goes to bake a cake again. I sat in the chair and fixed myself. I gave him a hum saying yes. **Allied families and stuffs are great and good but its the most dangerous part of being a mafioso.**_

 _ **Yes, I know that uncle... Trust, honesty and being loyal is one of them.** I said. I look at the calendar. **So today, the class is canceled because the CEDEF's going to talk about the twins and me as Cielo, for sure.**_

 _ **You're right. And for sure, they are going to hire another professional hacker to hack your accounts.** Uncle said._

 ** _Tsk. As if they can._** _I stood up and went back at the Varia. People come in and out of the restaurant but the Varia seems a little silent, for today._

 ** _Hey._** _Called by Lussuria. **Why didn't you told me that you are Cielo?~** He said with a face of... Not gonna mention, it. I avoided him and look at Xanxus._

 ** _So you need our help to take back the 'real' Vongola?_** _Xanxus spoke up with a stare like a glare at me. I nod._

 ** _Haven't you know?_** _Bel said._

 ** _Yes, I know. You possessed the flame of wrath._** _I said._

 ** _Then why us?_** _Squalo said._

 ** _Because I know, you are people whom I can trust._** _I said. Then suddenly Xanxus stood up._

 ** _Sorry. We'll start our coup d'etat as that old man's away._** _Xanxus said. Then the others followed._

 ** _Oy!_** _I shouted. This is bad! Nono might use 'that' thing to stop him! He can't get away from that ice! **Xanxus! Varia!**_

 ** _VOOOI! Get out of the way!_** _Squalo said. Then all of them was about to get out when Lussuria pulled my hand._

 ** _How about coming and being one of us?~_** _Lussuria asked. I totally shook my head and pulled myself away from him and got a shiver from a moment. Then I went again and stop them._

 ** _XANXUS! STOP THE CRAP OUTTA YA!_** _I shouted._

 ** _Tsk! You shrimp!_** _Xanxus said. Then heavy footsteps can be heard goodly and uncle appeared._

 ** _You, both, are disturbing the other customers!_** _Uncle shouted._

 ** _Tsk._** _Xanxus said as he starts walking._

 ** _Saturday. 11 pm. Mafia Land, Italy._** _I said as I pass by Xanxus. Then, he smiled. I stopped walking and so do they. **Let's settle it there and have the final choice.** He looked at me with grinning smile and eyes. I stared back with a cold yet a warning kind of eyes._

 ** _Ha. Very well, Cielo._** _He said as he went out. I walked back inside as I pass uncle. Uncle went with me._

 _At the kitchen, I sat at the near chair and sighed. **Sorry about that, uncle.** I said._

 ** _So that's what you are worried about...? And that is why you sighed?_** _Uncle said._

 ** _Ha-ha... Well, I'm not worried about the challenge I gave Xanxus. Besides, he won't win against Nono if and ever I loose. And he might freeze... Ah! Uhmmm... Never mind about the last statement._** _I said as I avoid his eyes._

 ** _Freeze? What? But... anyways, why would he start a coup d'etat?_** _Uncle asked._

 ** _Well, since Nono would be away for a week and would return on Saturday, they want to take revenge or something like that to Vongola especially Xanxus._** _I said._

 ** _Revenge?_** _Uncle asked. cake_

 ** _Xanxus is really not Nono's son._** _I said as I get a cake from the fridge. Then uncle shouts._

 ** _REALLY?!_** _He said over and over and over again. I just eat my cake then I heard stumbles from the nearby stairs. We, both, look in it._

 ** _Aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw..._** _I can see a Lambo, rubbing his head. And then his teary eyes. **I-I won-won't c-cry! I won't cry!** Then I went and gave him my cake. In an instant, he changed the way his eyes look. I laugh at him. He's surely just a kid... Then I went back at my room._

* * *

 _The day was easily over. I woke up and started packing my things for school. I saw the ghosts sleeping- **THEY CAN SLEEP?!** I shouted as I look at them one by one. Then I saw Giotto-nii wake up but then, he fell asleep, again? They really sleep? They can sleep... but... ghosts. How-_

 _Anyways, I look at the clock and it's still 6 am. But I started fixing myself, too. I went down with my bag and saw uncle cooking. **Morning, Uncle Bianco! Cooking-?** I said._

 ** _Cooking? No, I am baking. By the way, you are early. What a change of heart. Hahaha!_** _Uncle said. Then he gave me a phone. **You forgot your phone again in here. Stupid.**_

 _ **Heh. Thanks, uncle. What's for breakfast? Heavy or sandwiches?** I said._

 ** _Heavy Breakfast. Fish Fillet._** _He said. Then a call called in my phone. I look at it. Unknown number... I look at uncle and he nodded. I went at my room and get the voice changer thingy. I placed it in my neck or somewhere there and then entered the 'answer' button._

* * *

 ** _[Hello. This is Vongola's Cedef leader.]_** _He said._

 ** _[Cielo.]_** _WHAT THE HECK, IEMETSU-SAN?! H-HOW DID HE KNOW MY PHO... ohhh... I forgot this is my public number as Cielo. Hahaha!_

 ** _[Voice changer?]_** _He said._

 ** _[What have you ought to seek for?]_** _I said._

 ** _[How can you harm my twin for that?]_** _he said._

 ** _[Pardon me?]_** _I said._

 ** _[How could you harm my twins?!]_** _He said._

 ** _[Oh. Mister with a family, never raise thy voice towards thee.]_** _I said._

 ** _[What is your connection to Daemon Spade and he wants to kill you? And what are your connections to my beloved twins?!]_** _he said._

 ** _[I attract bad omen, as they say, yet I am the light who binds the darkness in one corner, together.]_** _I said._

 ** _[Your connection to my twins?]_** _he asked._

 ** _[I am not that close to your twins yet I know them. I know everyone of you in your family. Even that poor boy you threw.]_** _I said. Then I heard a rumble or sort of getting the phone thing._

 ** _[Ciaossu! This is Reborn.]_** _Reborn said._

 ** _[Oh, hello.]_** _I said._

 ** _[I heard you know Sawada Tsunayoshi.]_** _Reborn said._

 ** _[Oh yes. I do know him. Why?]_** _I said._

 ** _[He got the same kind of voice as yours.]_** _Reborn said._

 ** _[How?]_** _I said._

 ** _[*sigh* You really don't want to say that you use a voice changer and a mask, do you?]_** _Reborn said._

 ** _[Why would I?]_** _I said._

 ** _[You killed the bad mafias before, right?]_** _Reborn said._

 ** _[Correction. I fought with them and made them suffer at Vindice.]_** _I said._

 ** _[I see... How did you went up being the second greatest mafioso?]_** _Reborn said._

 ** _[I serve under the laws of mafia. I catch the black mafias, I killed their bosses, I do what the caller wants we to do, I hack and many more.]_** _I said._

 ** _[Have you ever killed a family member?]_** _Reborn said. I stayed silent and end the call._

 ** _What do they want?_** _I said._

 ** _Well... it seems like they have found your weakness._** _Uncle said as he enters the room._

 ** _Weakness?_** _I ask._

 ** _Yes. Your own weakness was your pride. Your pride are your special friends and comrades, the loyal allies and your family. And lastly... I just noticed this but you have autophobia._** _He said. Auto-what? **The fear of being isolated and of being alone. You are afraid that no one would support you or should, I say no one would ever be by your side. You are afraid to be forgotten.** I stayed silent and when I came to my senses, I went down._

 _Well, I do think I have that fear... that is why I always pull my self away from crowds and any. Mafia is a word that involves dangerous and evil stuffs as of assassinating, information, killing and other stuffs. I join the mafia when I was a kid, just to achieve a one certain goal. That is to make the Vongola back to its usual phase. I hate mafia, honestly speaking. I won't kill someone and that is the truth, if I were then I wouldn't live as of who am I now. What I said to Reborn is completely a blunt. I never killed anyone. I just make them go to the Vindice. In other words, I am the strategist, the informant, the hacker and the selfish one._

 _And what does Reborn mean by killing my family member? If he ever knew one of those people uncle said and considering his theory true then I'll kill, Reborn, myself. If he ever hurt one._

* * *

 _I entered the classroom and saw the everyone look at me and words and words started to blabber around this 4 corners of the room. I can hear them say like out, child, bad, siblings and my name. Guessing it, it would probably me, my family and my brothers. And how the hell did they know about the happenings? I saw someone grinning and look at him with my cold eyes. And who could it be?_

 _Liam John Lee. The guy with glasses. According to what I know, he is someone who is a heir of a famous restaurant all over the world. He is a spoiled son of a rich family. Judging by his grin and fixing of glasses, he was the one who first new the happenings at the house and spread it._

 ** _Having a hard time, Sawada-kun?_** _Liam_ _said as he walk towards me. I went to my chair sat on it._

 ** _What do you want, Liam?_** _I said as I look at him._

 ** _Oh, you even know my name. How pleasant for you to know. I'm so famous and popular that you know it._** _He said. Excuse me and for your information, I am a hacker. I already know him before enrolling._

 ** _Of course, I know you. You and your family have been robbed and until now, you don't know who was it right?_** _I said. Sorry, but my client said to me to rob your family. Sorry really._

 ** _Tsk._** _He said and then went back to his chair and then the bell ring. The teacher_ _entered, of course it was uncle, wait... what about the shop and Lambo?_

 ** _It's still on business by the Rokudo-boy and the ghosts are playing with them._** _A G-nii appeared at my left side. What are you doing in here?_ ** _As you can see, I am bored and I feel something about your school today, that is why._**

 _Everyone stand and greeted him and so do I and then sat again. As we sat, he greeted us too._

 ** _Today, we've got someone to transfer in here..._** _He said and then glanced at me and then back at everyone. Here they come... **Sawada, Tsurumi.** Tsurumi entered glanced at everyone and then starred at me, he was about to wave his hands when I look at the window. Yup, the best thing to get away from anything is to not get any contact with their eyes and snob. Yup, yup..._

 ** _I am Sawada, Tsurumi. Age: 10. From this district._** _He introduced himself and then bowed at them._

 ** _Next is Sawada, Takuya._** _Uncle said. And he did the same of an entrance. I glanced at my watch, yosh, 23 minutes have passed, only 37 minutes left._

 ** _Lastly, Gokudera, Hayato. He's a transfer student from Italy._** _Uncle said. Then I look at him. Gokudera Hayato?! HAYATO?! I look at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Long time no see, stupid._

* * *

 ** _A/N: How was it? Yo~ Happy graduations month! xD_**


	24. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

* * *

 **"A friend who understand you tears is much more valuable than a lot of friends who only know your smile."**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Parkour**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 ** _I am Sawada, Tsurumi. Age: 10. From this district._** _He introduced himself and then bowed at them._

 ** _Next is Sawada, Takuya._** _Uncle said. And he did the same of an entrance. I glanced at my watch, yosh, 23 minutes have passed, only 37 minutes left._

 ** _Lastly, Gokudera, Hayato. He's a transfer student from Italy._** _Uncle said. Then I look at him. Gokudera Hayato?! HAYATO?! I look at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Long time no see, stupid._

 **Chapter 22: Parkour**

 _Hayato is a close friend of mine. We met when we were 5. He's with his family back then for vacation, here in Japan. He left Japan when he was 7. He's known to be Hurricane Bomb Hayato because of his dynamites._

 _ **Ok... so you can now choose your seats.**_ _Uncle said._

 _ **Sir, can I seat beside that man near the window?**_ _Hayato ask. He pointed me out and look at uncle. Uncle look at Hayato with a questioned look._ _ **Well, sir I like at that position and I've been in that position since I was in Italy.**_

 _ **You mean beside Sawada-kun, I mean Tsunayoshi-kun?**_ _He asked Hayato._

 ** _Well, if that is his name._** _Hayato_ _said. I raised my hand, uncle called me._

 ** _No, sir, I mean-I am Tsunayoshi Sawada._** _I said. Then the people beside me move their chairs, leaving the one beside me. Hayato sat on that chair and look at me._ _ **It seems like you didn't changed.**_ _I whispered to him._

 ** _Same to you, Cielo._** _He whispered back. Then he put out his arm at me like he wants me to shake hands with him, I played with his act._

 ** _Kinda, Dynamite-Boy-Who-Don't-Even-Know-How-To-Care-For-Himself._** _I whispered again. He smiled back. I noticed everyone look at us. I also noticed, G-nii's look were all locked on Hayato._

 ** _Tsurumi, Takuya._** _Uncle said. And everyone's eyes went back at uncle._ _ **You can seat there.**_ _Then he pointed out two empty chairs near the door. Well, they are kinda away from me. Then the class started._

 ** _*Lunch Time*_**

 _The bell rang. I went at the rooftop, there to stay and eat my lunch-just a sandwich and an orange juice. Here at the rooftop, only two or three people are always in here. Given the fact that, Hibari Kyoya is in here, sleeping at the rooftop at the other building's side. Then I heard the door opening, I look at my back._ _ **Yo!**_ _Called out by a white haired guy, Hayato._

 ** _'Sup! 's life back in Italy?_** _I asked him. He sat right next to me and put out his sandwich and ate it._

 ** _Nice. Well, I ditched classes and got expelled lately. Then, I landed here._** _He said._

 ** _I guessed, you went away at your house, right, Hayato?_** _I said. He averted his eyes at me. I said it._ _ **Hayato, you need to fix these with your family.**_

 _ **Sorry, Tsuna. I can't accept the fact that my...**_ _He said and he stayed silent. I stand up._

 ** _I was thrown away._** _I said and look down the rooftop. I saw students and teachers roamed around the school._

 ** _Wait..._** _He said._ _ **WHAT?! That darn, old man sent you out?! Hell! Let's go to your-Is it because of your twin brothers?**_ _He asked._

 ** _No. It also is because of me._** _I answered him._ _ **By the way, let's go to uncle's house later.** He got up and he messed with my hair. I glared at him. **What's that for?!** I said as I fix my hair. He sighed and then look at the sky._

 _ **Tsk. You really are stupid. Don't act like a wimpy-kid. Who cares if they know that you are Cielo? They'll show you their plastic ways of treating you and they'll hate you? Then, that just settles up those people who really cares and are loyal to you, those people who can show you who they really are. And never blame yourself for anything, you did what you think is right and they don't know your burdens-all alone. You're the sky anyways.** He said. Then he chuckled a little and look at me. **However, you really need to blame yourself for thinking that you are alone and doesn't accepts the fact that many are supporting you. Heh. You have autophobia, anyways. Tsk. We're on your side, Tsuna.** And again, he messed up with my hair. I stop him and laugh. He started to walk towards the stairs-going back to the room. **Let's go we're gonna be late.**_

 _ **Hayato,** I called out. He stop walking and look at me. I started to walk going at him. **Speaking of families, you also need to fix this with Bianchi-nee and your father.** Then I tap his shoulder. **Let's go.** He started running down the stairs. **OY!**_

 _ **Ha! The last ones to go at the room would treat food for a day, tomorrow!** Hayato shouted. I, then, started jumping down the stairs for shortcut and already caught up with him. Teachers shouted at us to stop running. But, oh well, this is Hayato we're talking about. I look back and saw him glaring at me, giving me goosebumps. I race up my speed. After a while of running, I saw my room and went to it. After which, I sighed deep down and wait for Hayato. Then, I noticed the teacher in front._

 ** _You need to start changing your clothes. PE class will be starting soon._** _He said as he smiled at me. Hayato reached the class, afterwards the teacher said it._

 ** _Yes._** _I said as I catch my breath. I look at Hayato and smiled at him, I started running again with my PE uniform going to the dressing room. He followed me._

* * *

 _After a while of running and changing our clothes, I still win the game. **Hey, Hayato. I wanna ask something.** I said. He look at me._

 ** _What?_** _Hayato asked. He's glaring at me..._

 ** _Hey, don't be that too angry at me! You're the one who put that 'treat' thing when we race!_** _I said._

 ** _It just pisses me off. Since we were 6, I can't win against you._** _He said. **Moving on, what do you want to ask?**_

 _ **Something like about our PE teacher. Notice something about him?** I ask._

 ** _Storm Flames. It's too showy, he's oozing it._** _Hayato said._

 ** _Yah. Most likely he wants to make me go there and go on with their trap. I mean, as Cielo, of course._** _I said._

 ** _So what will you do?_** _Hayato asked._

 ** _Go on with the flow. Let's go._** _I said as I tap his shoulder._

* * *

 ** _Well, looks like everyone's already here. Let's start our first PE class._** _The teacher said. **But before that I am Hajime, Nagisa. From Tokyo. And I am your PE Teacher.**_

 _ **Nagisa Hajime?** I said as I whisper._

 ** _What? Heard it before?_** _Hayato whispered back._

 ** _Yah. From uncle, he's a government inclined person. I mean he belongs to a family of politicians and yet chose the road of an assassin. He killed thousands of black mafia members and those mafioso with billions and millions of money in its head. He's known as the Vongola's Shining Justice. Kinda funny, right? He's teaching us._** _I said._

 ** _So... our first and ever PE class starts with... Parkour!_** _He shouted. Parkour? Where? **So, anyone here knows what parkour is?** I raised my hand. I saw Hayato glared at me and I gave him an innocent look. **Yes, Mr. Sawa-I mean-Mr. Tsunayoshi.** Well, having three Sawada in a room is a headache,_ _after all. I stood up._

 ** _According to what I've watch before, parkou_ _r is a training discipline using movement that developed from military obstacle course training. Parkour includes running, climbing, swinging, vaulting, jumping, rolling, quadrupedal movement, and other movements as deemed most suitable for the situation. It is a non-combative way. It's been done in an open area places._** _I explained. Well, of course, everyone's eyes and ears are on me now. **That's what I know from the anime's I'm watching.** Then I smiled. I sat again on the ground, afterwards. I look at Hayato. **See?**_

 _ **Very well said, Mr. Tsunayoshi.** Hajime-sensei said. **So, as you can see at the back of our school was our own training grounds for physical education. It consists of forest, animals, rocks and rivers. This training grounds is placed 1 kilometer away from the school and what I want you to do is to have a race going in the forest until you reach the heart of the forest, which is actually just a plain. This race consists of pairs. There would be pairs so that you'll learn to help each other out in this first PE exercise.**_

 _ **So, sensei, you want us to race there with pairs until we reached the plain?** Jamie asked. She's a well-known martial artist and the president of the martial arts club when she was still at elementary level. Now she's a member of the junior club. Hajime-sensei nodded._

 ** _Well, you're going there on your feet. No, dirty tricks. Oh, by the way, I'll be waiting there for you. And remember this, there are animals inside that forest but they are harmless to humans and also some traps._** _He added. **And just call me Hajime-san. Since you all are a total of 32 in this classroom, we'll have 16 pairs. You'll pick your own pair** **. The first ones to arrive at the plain would get 40 points; 2nd to 4th would get 30 points; 5th to 7th would get 25 points; 8th to 10th would get 20 points; and 11th to 16th would get 15 points.**_

 _ **EH?! It's unfair to those whose good at PE!** Some said and then people started to shout._

 ** _Class!_** _Hajime-san called out. The class stood in silence. **This isn't a matter of JUST-physical aspects, only. It includes all of the aspects in life, emotionally, spiritually, mentally and socially. Here, I would test how good in PE you are. I'll know your own flaws and good points and in the end I'll teach you to overcome it. Now go to your partners!** We all stood up._

 _ **Hajime-san!** Hayato raised his hand. Everyone look at him in silence and Hajime-san nodded. **I want to ask, what's up with this exercise?** He ask._

 ** _This first semester, we will be having parkour. 2nd sem. will be ball games._** _He said. **Is that all?** Hayato nodded._

 ** _Let's go, Hayato._** _I said._

 ** _Yeah. Let's show them how "Hurricane Bomb Hayato" will do it!_** _He said. Haha..._

* * *

 **A/N: Who knows how to do parkour, guys? xD**


	25. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Know It All**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 _ **Hajime-san!**_ _Hayato raised his hand. Everyone look at him in silence and Hajime-san nodded._ _ **I want to ask, what's up with this exercise?**_ _He ask._

 ** _This first semester, we will be having parkour. 2nd sem. will be ball games._** _He said._ _ **Is that all?**_ _Hayato nodded._

 ** _Let's go, Hayato._** _I said._

 ** _Yeah. Let's show them how "Hurricane Bomb Hayato" will do it!_** _He said. Haha..._

 **Chapter 23: Know It All**

 _I never know that he's this hyper..._

 ** _So the 15th pair is Takuya and Tsurumi Sawada. Go now to your places._** _Hajime-san said as he points out the line of group of pairs. They stand right after the 14th pair._ _ **The last pair is Tsunayoshi and Hayato. I'll explain the rules.**_ _He said as we go at the back of Tsurumi and Takuya._

 ** _Oy, Baka-Tsuna!_** _Takuya said. He look at us._

 ** _How dare you call him like that?!_** _Hayato said. Takuya glared at him. I put a hand in front Hayato meaning stop._

 ** _How could you be so close with this Italian transferee?_** _Takuya asked._

 ** _Well, let's just say that he's like me in different points._** _I said as I smile. Takuya was pissed off but Hayato looks like I-don't-know with his sparkling eyes._ _ **What?**_

 _ **Well, it's the first time that anyone said that to me.**_ _He said._

 ** _Just think that as of an excuse._** _I whispered to him. We heard the whistle signalling 'go' and the race starts. Hayato looks excited. He run like a cheetah and because I am his partner, I tried coping up with his speed. During the run in this 1 km street to go to the mountain, I saw the small yet strong storm flames in Hayato's feet._ _ **Cheater!**_ _I shouted. He look at me and gave me a devil smile._

 ** _Rule number 1: No dirty tricks, idiot!_** _I shouted and he stop using his flames and now in the same speed as mine._

 ** _You listened to Hajime-san?_** _He asked. I didn't answer him and after a while of running, we reached the start of the forest._ _ **We're here.**_ _He's catching his breathe, same as mine. He jumped the tree and so do I._

* * *

 ** _How far is it to go to that plain?!_** _Hayato was pissed off as he jumps to one tree to the other. I stopped from jumping and look behind us._

 ** _We sure are fast._** _I said. He also stopped._

 ** _Well, we've been doing this since we're 5, right? At the roofs of the houses._** _He grinned._

 ** _Yah, that even Reborn can't match up with our speed._** _I said._

 ** _Reborn? The greatest hitman?_** _Hayato asked._

 ** _He's practically here to tutor the twins and at the same time he's guarding me or the right term is like stalking me._** _I said._

 ** _Why?_** _He asked. I sit in the tree._ _ **Is that why you write on this paper to stop calling you Cielo or Ghiaccio or whatever?**_ _I nod._ _ **But when we're at the bathroom...**_

 _ **He's with the twins that time and it's a long story to tell.**_ _I said and bring out snacks._

 ** _How come you have those?!_** _He asked me. I gave him some and we start story-telling. I told him the happenings back at the time when I was sent to future until the time where he came to school. He stood up in silence._ _ **Let's go, Tsuna. I can hear footsteps.**_ _Then he jumped again. I just followed._

 ** _So to sum it up, last Monday: you went at the future and met with the arcobalenos and the Vindice for unknown reasons? Then at the same time you fought with Daemon Spades, met this-Shiro girl and talk to checker-face and your future self. The next day, you were sent out of your house, Reborn went here and also Nono, met your 5-year-old thunder guardian, made a decision to stop Xanxus and will fight him this Saturday? And today, I came back at Japan._** _He said as I hummed 'yes'. **Well, that's a freaking 2 days. But hey, what will you do at that Switzerland thing and Uni? Wait... that unknown reason why the arcobalenos are training you is because of Daemon, right? He's causing trouble in this era with the tri-ni-** I cut off his sentence._

 _ **I think so, too. But it seems different. I don't know what it is but I feel a change of time or something even worse. Looking at the other side, Uni invited me at their house with the others to witness the event and it will happen next week Monday and I'm thinking of stopping the Mafia attack in Switzerland this Sunday. But it seems like something is off with the Varia.** I said._

 ** _What is it?_** _He asked._

 ** _I never thought I'd see you after years playing at the arcade when we were kids! It's been really a long time!_** _I loudly said. He gave me a confused look and later on laughed as it seems like he understand the events._

 _ **Yup! Been a long time! I wanna get revenge on you for being easy on me the last time we play!** He said. From unknown source, we started laughing. Then I notice from below us, at the ground, Takuya and Tsurumi's speeding up and in the shoulder of Takuya was Reborn in a trainer suit. I glance at Hayato, who also is looking at the same thing and glanced at me, too. Then, again, we started laughing. I speed out and start being a monkey in these trees, Hayato did the same. __Quello **Che una scusa.** (What an excuse.)He said as we are now far enough to speak again, freely._

 ** _Stai zitto!_** _(Shut up!)_ _I said. **Let's continue talking later, I can see the plain.** Then the both of us went down and are now running in the ground._

 _After seconds, we saw a clearing and the light of the shining sun that made us feel with exhaustion. We stopped in the plain field and saw Hajime-san. He clapped at us while we just sat in the grass catching our breath with smiles in our faces. **Tsuna!** Hayato called out. He gave me a brofist and I also did it. **We did it!** He happily said. Hajime-san, then offered us some water._

 ** _Woaw. You both are extremely fast. Have you been doing this?_** _He asked and after drinking many glasses of water and surrendering our legs to the ground, I answered._

 ** _We've been jumping and racing ourselves in these streets, when we were kids. Like a competition for treats and free foods._** _I said, well, that isn't a lie._

 ** _Kids, ha._** _Hajime-san said._

 ** _We're having fun anyways._** _Hayato said._

 ** _Speaking of, you loose to me this earlier's race. Your promise tomorrow~_** _I said as I look at Hayato._

 ** _I didn't forget any of that!_** _He said. **Darn it...** Then I laughed._

 ** _Just treat me with my lunch and dessert._** _I said. **At the same restaurant!** I insisted._

 ** _Hell no! I've got a little budget!_** _He said._

 ** _Just kidding, dummy._** _I said. Then, Takuya and Tsurumi with Reborn went in, making me remind the things that happened earlier, I look at Hayato and he did the same... then we both laugh._

 ** _Shut it, Tsuna!_** _Hayato said._

 ** _What? I didn't say a thing!_** _I said in response. As written on the twin's face, they can't understand a thing even the two hitmen. I drink some water and calmed myself down._

* * *

 _After the classes of the whole day round, I and Hayato went out early but as we are about to go out... Reborn appeared. Standing in a wall near the gate of the school, looking at us with his same stare._

 _ **Yo, kid.** I said. Hayato and Reborn looked at me, both with a question mark on their faces. Easy to read. But then, Reborn's face changed with a grin._

 ** _Playing innocent, are we, Sawada Tsunayoshi?_** _He said as he got in my shoulder. I look at him with a smile, my normal smile. Hayato was in full-alarmed mode._

 _I look at him and gently closed my eyes and then open it again, **Innocent? How come? And why?** I said._

 ** _Don't fool with me. The way you walk, you run and you even breathe. It's an all A-class assassin way. You breathe without no sound, having you hard to find, you walk like you're a ninja and you run like a professional. And now you even came to school without a second thought with good clothes on despite what you have when you went away-just a trolley and a backpack and what more, where are you living? Your scent is hard to find, too. You leave no traces of where you could be. And that show you put on back at your PE class was solid great._** _He said and then he looked at Hayato, who is in actual shock right now. **And you even made friends with Gokudera Hayato, here fastly.** Hayato's eyes carved in fear and shock saying 'REBORN?!' in a mixed manner, mix of feelings in his own eyes. That would of course be expected to me as the second greatest mafioso of this century._

 _ **Well, old habits as a fan of military people, an arcade gamer and an otaku.** I said as I scratched my back. They look at me again. **And Hayato's my closest childhood friend.** That broke the conversation into a silence. Reborn jump landing in the floor. Before another word from Reborn, Hayato bent and reached Reborn's ears and said something._

 ** _He DOES NOT KNOW a word so let him stay out of these f*cking things!_** _A shouting whisper echoed their own ears, emphasizing "DOES NOT KNOW" words eve though I can clearly hear him. He went up and look at me with a weird face. **Let's go, Tsuna.** As soon as he said that he started walking, so I followed him. GOing with the flow I ask him, **What are you both talking about?**_

 _As we went away, Reborn curled up a strange smile with the shine in his black, circle eyes. **Interesting...** A single word that would mark a mark that its time for him to put his eyes into me. Well, I can hear him well, since I left a hearing device in the wall near him._

* * *

 ** _We're here uncle._** _I said as I open the wooden door of my uncle's restaurant. I step in, followed by the exhausted Hayato._

 ** _The smell of coffee, cake and even the other foods. The smell of the wooden furniture, the glass and the aircon's breeze. Sure it brings me back with good ol' memories._** _He said as he jumps in every corner and examines it. I heard the familiar footsteps rushing in our way with 4 other different ones._

 _Came rushing in was a who-knows-what-happened look of my uncle greeting me with a punch, **Where did you go?!** He shouted. I avoided his punch and threw him in the ground. It really was annoying to know that he was actually doing this to me sometimes. Hell, I don't know what happens in this old man's head. Other four people came in._

 ** _Oh! Tsuna! Well come back!_** _Shiro said. **Nii-san!** Lambo welcomed me. **Boss!** Chrome said. **You took your time. It's already evening, 7 in exact.** Rokudo said. With questioned look, Hayato tried getting their attention but it didn't went well._

 ** _Sorry, some hitman tried to chase us._** _I said._

 ** _US?_** _Shiro asked. Then I pointed out Hayato. They all went to Hayato and talked to him. Raising from the ground, uncle climbed in his feet back to Earth. **And who is this hitman?** He said. **Reborn and the twins.** I said as I put down my bag in the counter. They went into silent mode and I told them what I had told to Hayato._

 ** _So, going back... what was it that disturbs you about the Varia? About Xanxus?_** _Hayato asked me._

 ** _If Nono's here then he might have been resting at home but now, he went back at Italy, according to my sources. To find if it was true, I went in my house in full speed this morning to examine every corner. I'm in my Cielo suit that time and I happened to bump with Reborn, goodly, I didn't make any verbal contacts with him. But I found something._** _I said as I bring out a piece of metal in my pocket, which I was clenching since walking down the streets. **It symbolizes something. I can smell that it's from Vongola, it's scent says it all and what else, it smells clearly like Nono's and Xanxus'. The thing is, why is it in our house? How come Vongola meddles with metal? Are they building up something? Why is Nono's scent in it? Why also Xanxus?**_

 _ **But then what are you so afraid of this that makes your own voice shiver?** Shiro said as she folds her arm around her chest._

 ** _What I fear is that, the last time I hacked the system of Vongola, I saw people in its CCTV footages building up a robot named Gola Mosca, I checked its information records... the army was the first to work in it and they stop when they said they need human life force with strong Dying Will Flames to work with it. Vongola, then, use it and make it but soon was stop, too. The only thing I can think of was Nono... he... he was kidnapped and was used to make Gola Mosca as its life force._** _I said as I saw the shock and frighten in their faces. Well, Lambo's eating a cake in the corner so could you go back in the main topic?_

 ** _But how could that be? Then it means that, the old man's willing to control it by himself?_** _Rokudo asked. I nod._

 ** _But it can also be the otherwise. Normal ones can be controlled by its own will, but some can't. Some that can't, may or might have deactivation button or none. The worst is none because once it was started, no one could stop it._** _I said. Then it fell into silence, again. **But, hey, it's just my hypothesis! Don't took it seriously!** I broke the silence and they glared at me._

 ** _This Friday, let's fly and kill that Xanxus!_** _Hayato said. Wha-?_

 _ **It's Saturday, idiot.** Mukuro said. **You never changed.** He added._

* * *

 _Hehe._


	26. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

 **A/N: What's up? I'm just bored. Hehe.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Excuses and Truth**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 _ **But, hey, it's just my hypothesis! Don't took it seriously!**_ _I broke the silence and they glared at me._

 ** _This Friday, let's fly and kill that Xanxus!_** _Hayato said. Wha-?_

 _ **It's Saturday, idiot.**_ _Mukuro said._ _ **You never changed.**_ _He added._

 **Chapter 24: Excuses and Truth**

 _ **Anyways,**_ _Uncle disturbed us in._ _ **Changing the topic...**_ _We all look at him. Lambo... was now sleeping peacefully and soundly in the counter's table beside the dozens of plates, he ate earlier._

 ** _What is it?_** _I asked._

 ** _How and why did the twins and Reborn chased you?_** _Uncle replied. I sit in a chair and so do the others. I smiled as I sip the bottled water, I am carrying earlier 'til now._

 ** _When we went out of the school gate, we talked about random stuffs, setting aside the Mafia talk. I saw Haruhi-san and I was about to talk to her when I saw Reborn and the twins, talking together and coming right to us(in at least 50 meters away from us), at least, Hayato notice my stare. He then (again) panicked._** _I said._

 ** _I DIDN'T!_** _Hayato protested! I ignore him._

 ** _I just smiled and point "them" and said, "Look, Hayato they're releasing the new game! Let's check it out!" I run passing through the twins and Reborn, and went inside the arcade, of course, Hayato followed. At that moment, I saw reborn's chameleon "changed" into Reborn and Reborn slipped away, professionally, leaving his chameleon behind with the twins._** _I said._ _ **I don't know where he went, I just know that he's staring and looking at whatever we do. I played the act as I look on my wallet having "no" money left and pleaded for Hayato, but he's so mean that we went out of the arcade. That time was the same time, the twins are going in the arcade to find the real Reborn. For 2 minutes we stayed at the park, playing with some orphanage children and went into walking again. We helped an old lady cross the street, the crying girl to get her cat in the tree, and many foolish act until I notice that it was already 6:47 pm.**_ _I said as I sighed deeper and sip again from the bottled water._

 ** _That time was already dark and I heard the heavy breathing nearby. Hayato's not breathing heavily so it must be the twins. I heard the voice of the baby coming close as we rest in a bench. After that, we speed up again and I push Hayato in a "river" down there somewhere._** _I said._

 ** _IT WASN'T A RIVER!_** _He shouted again._

 ** _It took off the smell of the arcade's scent and so I climbed a tree and so do he. Uncle's restaurant is already nearby and I saw Reborn smiled again. I cursed and hide myself in the dark without Hayato noticing and as I watch the view, I breathed silently. The twins were left in a bench resting and still questioning Reborn about the happenings. He climbed up the tree where Hayato was and that time Hayato was shouting, not that loud, "Hoy! Where are you damn idiot?!" And they talk._** _I said. And then I narrate and copied their own voices._

 ** _Reborn: Oh! What are you doing here alone, Hurricane Bomb, Hayato._**

 ** _Hayato: What the-!_**

 ** _Reborn: And where is your friend Tsuna? Where'd he go?_**

 ** _Hayato: Reborn._**

 ** _Reborn: Can't answer?_**

 ** _Hayato: I was just finding "someone". By someone, I mean my cat. She run off somewhere and I can't find her._**

 ** _Reborn: Hmmm?_**

 ** _Hayato: It's a present from my... never mind. Tsuna went off a while ago and I don't know where he went._**

 ** _Reborn: Why are you here?_**

 ** _Hayato: My house is nearby and I can't find her!_**

 ** _And there, Reborn went down and went back at the Sawada's house with the twins. After 2 minutes, Hayato's still looking for me as I am now at the ground. I called him and went here. Anyways, you need to take a bath Hayato. Your smell from that 'river' was affected._** _I said._

 _After the talk of random stuffs, Hayato's finished with his bath and said will leave, along with the other 3. I went up with Lambo and uncle. Lambo was sleeping soundly with Uncle in the other room while I was just having sometime sitting in the cemented floor of the veranda of my room, looking at the crescent moon. Where are the ghosts? Then I felt something and stared at my right side. And then the flame of night just happened to appear in my right side and Shiro came out. **The ghosts!** She shouted. Huh? **They appeared in my room!** Then from my back and the wall, the ghosts came out. I heard their loud voices._

 ** _Tais-toi!_** _(Shut up!)_ _I shouted._

 ** _French?_** _Shiro said. Damn... I forgot she's obsessed with languages! And now she's coming at me with sparkling eyes. And again the noise was so damn loud._

 ** _URUSE!_** _(Shut up!) I shouted again._

 ** _Now, Japanese..._** _She said as she sighed. **I'm going back... AND TELL THE GHOSTS DON'T APPEAR IN A GIRL'S ROOM!** She said as she went back. I sighed and glared at the ghosts. I stand up and go inside, lock the door going veranda and sleep._

* * *

 _As I pass the gate of the school, I yawn, making my eyes watery again. **Cie-Tsuna! Morning!** Hayato said. **Baka.** (Stupid.) I said to him. **You're sleepy? What happened?** He asked. I slowed down as I speak again._

 ** _It's because of someone who just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of night and shouts in her loud voice._** _I said as I raise my voice. Shiro , who was just beside me, glared at me._

 ** _It's because of the ghosts, damn it!_** _She replied at me._

 _I look at my back as I saw the twins again without Reborn. Takuya was grinning and spinning a baseball ball in his palm, his bag swinging as his elbow carries it and Tsurumi's hands were in his pocket, as well as his bag's swinging around his elbow with his "new" soccer ball sliding in the dirt as he kicks it smoothly; and the girl crown encircling them, making them popular. **Haha. They sure are getting the crowd.** Hayato said. I just laugh._

 ** _Well, unlike them, I'm not that good in socializing and they never went in the underworld path as I did, when I was a child. They're too innocent to be one, anyways. And they still got a lot of practice and time to indulge all of the hardships we've been through. They've got a lot to learn. Anyways, they're doing a great job keeping the crowd move in their own so that they'll have more time to them that the real happenings around them._** _I said as I speed up in walking._

 ** _Hey, Hayato._** _Shiro whispered. Hayato look at her. **He's in autophobia, right?**_

 _ **Ya. Fear of-** Hayato said._

 _ **I know.** Shiro said and speed up, too._

* * *

 _It's already Thursday... And recess time... **Oy, Tsuna!** Hayato called me. I stopped and look at him._

 ** _Why?_** _I asked._

 ** _Use your sense of sight! Is that my sister?!_** _He said as he pointed out a bench, there Reborn rests... with the twins resisting to eat something..._

 ** _Oy... t-that's p-poison c-cooking..._** _I said as I stater. **Hayato, good job for that! You've at least improved! Now, let's go back at the room!** Then I turn around and was about to walk back when..._

 ** _TSUNA!_** _that freakin voice gave me chills... I don't want to... Hayato, talk to her! I can't say any words coming from my mouth and now I am looking at the ground, surrendering in my feet but Hayato's the one who got KO... Bianchi-phobia! Those days where I ate those... Uncle! Save me! Someone! I put my self together and fix myself._

 ** _H-hi, Bianchi._** _I said with a smile. Please don't. Please don't!_

 ** _Tsuna, you've grown!_** _She said as she was about to shake hands with me when Hayato stole the shaking of the hands with his gloves. Now the gloves are melting! And where did he get that?! And again Hayato was in a KO position, gripping his stomach._ ** _You too, Hayato!_**

 _She grab my shirt and I pulled Hayato with me and went in the opposite side of the chair where the twins are sitting. Reborn's now awake and Bianchi's talking with her, she's beside me, by the ways. Good thing, she doesn't know that I am Cielo._

 ** _Tsuna, eat._** _She said as she offers me some cookies she made with... with... ahhh... Then I notice the three of them looks at me and Hayato. I look at Hayato for some hope that I can survive for the next day but he shows no sign. I stared then at Bianchi and then at Reborn and the twins._

 ** _Ah... Bianchi. Hayato and I got some errands to do. And we need to go there quick._** _I said._

 ** _Is that so? I was so moved for you to eat my dishes again._** _She said._

 ** _Yup. Yup. But we need to go now or something bad will happen again... you know some cleaning and school stuffs._** _I said and then I notice the look of the twins to me begging for help. But then I also saw Reborn glared at them... or is he? **Also the twins. You can have this kid to chat with you. Since you like kids, right?**_

 _ **Ok... then until next time!** She said as we run away in Mach speed._

 ** _Goddamn! That was freaking scary!_** _Takuya howled while breathing heavily. I stand up in my feet and pulled Hayato. **Oy, baka-Tsuna. You know her? That b*tch?** I look at her and then glanced at Hayato... who is... raging with... storm flames... I mean literally storm flames. Hopefully, in this school "only some" can see this flames. I just stared at Hayato, who is now on his feet, with my normal stare. Acting's on my line of life now..._

 ** _She's Hayato's sister and we met years ago. I also thought she's good at cooking, but, I regret it._** _I said._

 ** _Takuya, right?_** _Hayato said. Now this is him when he's really totally pissed of, calm and silent... just like calm before the storm. The little storm flame becomes bigger and brighter every second, even though I act, the light's blinding me. Reborn's freaking watching, too. **What did you say about my sister, just now? Or even at Ci-Tsuna?** He said. I stepped back and turn around._

 ** _Ah... Hayato. I'll wait for you in here._** _I said. He's scary whenever he's really angry/mad. I'm not afraid or whatever towards him, but we never fight a real fight even once.; that is why I'm just going to watch him done with his work. As a friend, I shouldn't do that. But he's totally blocking out his senses... I mean I tried stopping him for once, even hit him but it never work. I still got some things in my sleeve if it gets to worse but right now, I wanna watch. XD I saw Tsurumi step back, too and went to me with Reborn on his shoulder. He can teleport or what?!_

 ** _Reborn, that's one heck of a-_** _Tsurumi said. I look at them innocently as Reborn nods._

 ** _Oh, storm, eh?_** _Takuya said and then he looks at Reborn. **Shot me with those like the one you gave me at the baseball auditions! Oy!** He said. Wait... shot? You mean the dying will bullets?! I was actually asking questions in my head but I put an innocent look on them at the outside._

 ** _I can't._** _Reborn said._

 ** _Why?!_** _Takuya shouted._

 ** _If you're not regretting anything... then you'll die._** _Reborn said. Hayato laugh._

 ** _What an inappropriate successor of the 9th. Oy, Reborn, you know, I think I don't need to test the twins anymore since they're not fit it. Just a bunch of weaklings, physically and mentally. You should've known that "he" really and actually chose "him", since a long time ago._** _Hayato said and walk away. I followed him and ask him questions. He said nothing._

 ** _What the- Oy, come back!_** _Takuya shouted. Pissed of, he kick the nearby trash can and Tsurumi went over him. Reborn who was now on the ground, changed expression._

 _ **[Who was that 'him' Hayato's talking about. And I'm sure the 'he' was Nono. But who is 'him'? Xanxus? Or another party claims the throne? That can't be... All of the connections Nono had rather than Xanxus, were dead. Who is it? Gonna need to talk to Nono about this.]** Reborn thought as he exits away._

* * *

 ** _Hayato, don't be that harsh to those kids. Anyways, since there are no camera's and whatever anywhere, I need t ask for your opinion._** _He look at me and then stop in front of me, putting his hands on his pocket. **If you'd learn that you're not a real son/heir of something that you thought was yours... and the man who raised you isn't your real father... what would you feel?**_

 _ **Feel? Betrayed.** He said. **Why?**_

 _ **I see... it's so complicated why Xanxus prefer not fighting back to Nono when he all just wanted was revenge, himself? What's his reason for stopping such a thing? I can read his eyes, well and clear that he wants to. He holds a solid goal. Why?** I said._

 ** _What? I can't comprehend anything._** _Hayato said._

 ** _Xanxus and Nono aren't family. He was adopted. Her mother thought he was a son of the 9th and brought it to him. And because of poverty and the assumed words that Xanxus believes in from her mother, Nono adopted him._** _I said. Hayato fell in silence. And as I continue, I sit in the chair of a parasol. **What is he up for?** Then silence fell again until..._

 ** _Tsuna! Hayato!_** _Bianchi, who wears shades now... was running and waving, going to us with a bento. I glanced at Hayato who was looking at Bianchi eerie-ly. I was about to slip away when she caught me and let me take a sit, again._

 ** _Why are you wearing shades?_** _I ask her._

 ** _Well, I thought Reborn would catch my attention but I can't find him._** _She said. **Anyways, here are some snacks, I bake and cook.** And then when she opened it, 3 birds from the sky fell down. Poison cooking._

 ** _Aniki, why are you so into Reborn?_** _Hayato asked, changing the topic._

 ** _Well, unlike someone, he's so cool and so charming. He's a showy one._** _Bianchi said. **I'll do anything for love!**_

 _ **Unlike someone?** Hayato continued._

 ** _Cielo. You know the idiot._** _Bianchi said. Woaw, so now the topic is me? Cool, I just lay down my head and pretend that I was sleeping._

 ** _Speaking of Cielo, did he ever kill someone? Is that why he's popular as the second greatest mafioso?_** _Hayato ask. Wait, where'd that come from?! OY! Then I stood up in alert and hit my head in the roof of the parasol, it was stone. I rub the back of my head as I sit up straight and excuse myself and went back at the room. Hayato stayed there because of the topic and my sudden movements, of course._

 _I already told him, I won't kill someone... and until now... I still claim, I haven't killed someone. I grip my hand into its palm, grit my teeth. **Damn it, Shade.**_

 _ **Yes, he already killed someone. Well, I don't know if he's still killing now.** Bianchi said. Hayato's eyes were in a shock._

 ** _WHO?!_** _He shouted as he stands up and slams both of his hands in the table._

* * *

 **A/N: He's a mafioso, what can you do?**


	27. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

 **"Rain has healing powers. It can wash away your worries and cleanse your soul." - Unknown.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Rain and Sun**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 _I already told him, I won't kill someone... and until now... I still claim, I haven't killed someone. I grip my hand into its palm, grit my teeth._ _ **Damn it, Shade.**_

 _ **Yes, he already killed someone. Well, I don't know if he's still killing now.**_ _Bianchi said. Hayato's eyes were in a shock._

 ** _WHO?!_** _He shouted as he stands up and slams both of his hands in the table._

 **Chapter 25: Rain and Sun**

 _It's already the last period in the morning, English Language. I glance at Hayato. Hayato's continuously writing in his paper, silently. And then back at the teacher. I sighed and leaned myself at the wall._

 _Hayato's silent... it's rare for him to be silent for two hours straight. When he came back at the room, he just silently sit and stare at whatever he's staring at. And until now, he's surprisingly silent. There are only 2 reasons why he's silent. First, he's really mad and second, he's thinking. Whatever the reason is, it's connected to me._

 _I raised my hand and uncle called me._ _ **I'm going out already.**_ _I said as I get my bag and stand up. The other's were in surprise, especially uncle. Hayato, still silent and writing down stuffs in his paper. I just walk out. Bag on my shoulder, hands in my pocket, I silently walk in the corridors._

 _Truth been told, yes, I did kill someone. Not for my personal reasons and not my client's reasons... my reason for killing him was for the better good of all. After that time, I swear I will not kill again. That's why I capture whoever they are and give them to the Vindice. If they are not in the Vindice lists, then I crush their business, their hopes and dreams. Everything they have, possessions, relationships; making them realize that they're already alone. Driving them to suicide or someone that you will see begging in the streets. I sighed again._

 _Is he haunting me? WAH! Am I becoming like him?! Am I a demon? Am I living for what the ghosts wants? I never told them anything, even a single thing about what's happening in my mafioso life. And of course, they already know it. Am I still that person years ago crying at uncle that mafia and killing was bad? Oh yeah, uncle, Shiro, Hayato, Aria-san, mama and everyone else... I never told them about anything. About my one time killing a man, about those people I totally crushed everything they had... am I... Then I shout... I can't hear my own shout... is it even loud enough to echo in the hallways? I can't hear a thing. My eyes blurred out. And everything went black._

 _I wish I never new about the mafia._

* * *

 ** _What are you doing?! Oy, Shade!_** _I shout as loud as I can to that man in front of me. Tears flowing out as blood came rushing out of my bruises. The place was a mess. It's pitch black but some glimpses of light started to rose and in a matter of seconds became the source of light. Burning surroundings, debris falling, glasses shattered on the floor, water on the floor, corpses of people surrounds the building and still many are crying a loud in the place. The man in front of me turned to look at me as blood comes out from his mouth. His pale skin, demon eyes and grinning mouth-this isn't the man I know. I examined him horribly. In his right hand, he holds a child's body, clearly the child's internal organs came rushing out with blood. The face was completely gone, I don't know if it was a boy or a girl. Horror. This is hell. He started walking towards me. I just stood there, frozen and the moment he stops in front of me. I shouted. A cannibal._

* * *

 _Heavy breathing, I suddenly woke up and sit across. Clueless, I look around. **Where am I?** I said as I stood up. I find my bag in a nearby corner and get it. _

**_Oh, you're awake. Good._** _I jump from my place and look at the person speaking in front of me. It's Reborn. What?_

 ** _Kid..._** _I said. **Where am I?** Then again I look around. _

**_You don't remember?_** _He asked._

 ** _No. I skipped my last class and then..._** _I said as I think._

 ** _You lost consciousness while you're walking in the hallways._** _He said. I nod and then went out of the room. I look at the sign of the room. "Infirmary". Oh, yeah. Why wouldn't I know? Idiot. Reborn followed me._

 ** _How many hours am I sleeping?_** _I asked._

 ** _Just 10 minutes. Not hours._** _He said. Ohhh... wait... so that nightmare... nightmare? What did I dream? Weird. **Your sick?** I look at him and smiled._

 ** _No... Just a little headache. I guess, I should tag with you kid for a while. I don't like to go back at class._** _I said. Why am I tagging along with him? Hahahaha. Funny._

* * *

 _We went out of the building and walk in the field. **Someone's playing base ball at this hour?** I said as I notice someone. I went there and he really followed me going there. **Oh, Yamamoto!** I said as I wave my hand._

 ** _Tsuna?_** _He look at me. **Why are you out here?**_

 _ **Nothing. You didn't went at class today. Why?** I ask._

 ** _Just wanna play._** _He said as he continues to pitch. I nod and then pick up a baseball. Yamamoto entered the same elementary as I did, we got close when I just got hit by the baseball ball he's pitching. He helped me get up and apologize to me. Then there's this time at our last year at elementary, he was completely about to suicide when he sprained his arm. I just told him without thinking the words, **"It's just baseball. Your life's more important than a game. And if you said that baseball is your life, then get back here at the safe zone place in the rooftop and wait for you to heal up again. Prepared to die than failing? Heh. You're the kind of person to put up effort in everything so where would that effort go if you jump there? Then, you'll fail even more than you already have today. Yamamoto, failing is part of our life making more lessons we can get and learn from. Got it?"** And from what I know, he knows how to even handle a sword and he has a sword style passed down by his father. _

**_I'm tired because of nothing._** _I said out loud as I sit in a nearby chair. Reborn went away already._

 ** _Bored, I guess._** _Yamamoto said. And our talk about random things started until the bell ring._

* * *

 _While eating, someone open the door at the rooftop and came out was Hayato, who was breathing heavily. **TSUNA!** He called out. I questionably look at him._

 ** _Hayato?_** _I ask._

 ** _Your girlfriend's missing!_** _He shouted._

 ** _Girlfriend?_** _I ask. I pack my things and put it in my bag and then drink my water. **Who?**_

 _ **Kyoko! Sasagawa Kyoko!** He said. Then I stood up._

 ** _What happened?_** _I ask. I hurriedly walk as I pass him and then run at the stairs. I heard Hayato's footsteps followed._

 ** _She was kidnapped by the karate club! And they're out of the school!_** _Hayato shouted. And that gave me a boost. We just pass the students and others as we run as fast as we could._

 ** _[Hayato.]_** _I said as I concentrate my mind in talking to Hayato in his mind._

 ** _[Tsuna?! How could you talk to me... how?]_** _Hayato said._

 ** _[I'll tell you later. Anyways, I can't use my power to speed up so could you please use your storm flames to drag me out of this school.]_** _I said. Hayato's already right in front of me. Then storm flames started to form in his feet and back. He hold my hand and it was freaking fast! What a Mach speed!_

* * *

 _After minutes, we reached the karate club room and saw Kyoko's brother, Ryohei-nii. I pushed myself in the crowd until I was already at the front. Ryohei-nii's on fire and holding a letter. **Ryohei-nii.** I called out. He look at me and then hand me the letter._

 ** _"To Sasagawa Ryohei,_** ** _Your sister is fine with us. Meet us at the downtown bridge in one hour and let's settle this fight. If we win, we'll have Kyoko in our team."_** _I read in my mind._

 ** _Let's go Sawada._** _Ryohei-nii said. **Let's go, Tsuna. For Kyoko! For boxing! Let's get 'em to the extreme!** He said as he pulled me out of the room and went out of the school campus. I was dragged down going to the downtown bridge. I met Ryohei-nii with Kyoko last year. I never thought he was her brother. He tried getting me in the boxing club and when I asked why, he said that he forgot the reason... In the end, I never said any answer to his question of joining the club and until now he's bragging about it._

 _The Karate club surrounds Kyoko as we enter the bridge under it. And we saw the karate club's president giving Ryohei-nii a signal to fight with him. I sighed and for a second I've got chills. He's here. Reborn. Where are the twins? I close my eyes and smiled afterwards. As I open my eyes, I just walk straight forward going to the karate club's president. I look into his eyes and after seconds, he started running. Yeeesssh... I walk straight again, now going to Kyoko. The members started to go away to me and then Ryohei-nii started to beat them all up. I just untie the rope in Kyoko's hands and feet and help her get up. **Good, you're alright.** I said. She stand in front of me and smile._

 ** _Thanks, Tsuna-kun._** _Kyoko said. Hayato and Yamamoto came rushing in suddenly._

 ** _Tsuna!_** _He called out. I look at him and just smiled._

* * *

 _From the outside, the twins breathing heavily came in. What they saw was just me, Ryohei-nii, Hayato, Yamamoto and Kyoko. They took so much time to run. Ryohei-nii's beside the walking Kyoko and I was just behind them. And behind me was the loud Hayato arguing with Yamamoto._

 _ **Why did you even come with us?** Hayato asked._

 _ **I'm also worried.** Yamamoto said with a smile._

 _ **EH?! What again baseball-freak!** Hayato said. He came back to his usual self. Haaa. Good for him. I wonder, when will he ask about Shade?_

 _I pass at Reborn who was in different face, simply thinking, "What did he do?" and also pass the twins. I smiled at them and went with Ryohei-nii and Kyoko. Smiling... there are many reasons for Reborn to think why did I smile. For me, I smiled as I say, "good luck" in my eyes. The reason why was it good luck? I don't even know the answer, myself. Probably my intuition wants to tell it to them._

* * *

 _In the other hand... Ten years later..._

 ** _Goddamn. Where is he?!_** _Hayto was yelling as I saw him enter my office._

 ** _Yo, Hayato._** _I said as I was just entering my office._

 ** _You're ditching your work, Juudaime._** _Hayato said._

 ** _Gosh, can you just call me Tsuna? And I just get some walk and air._** _I said as I sit my office chair. After minutes of silence, I suddenly collapsed._

 ** _TSUNA?!_** _The last words I heard from Hayato. Then when I opened my eyes, I was at Checker Face's place._

 ** _Looks like it's starting._** _He said as a welcome address to me. Then suddenly I came to my senses and jump in shock._

 ** _They already started spreading the Anti Tri-ni-set Radiation in this world just like the other parallel ones?! Damn!_** _I said._

 ** _Yeah... you'll die there. You're an arcobaleno._** _Checker face said._

* * *

 **A/N: Hahahahaha! xD I'll explain the next chapter who did Tsuna killed and some of the questions I leave in the air. Anyways, did you enjoy?**

 **"Sun is alone, too... but it still shines." - Unknown.**


	28. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

 **"If I told you my secrets, you'd never look at me the same the same again." - Unknown**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: It's Where My Demons Hide**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 _I pass at Reborn who was in different face, simply thinking, "What did he do?" and also pass the twins. I smiled at them and went with Ryohei-nii and Kyoko. Smiling... there are many reasons for Reborn to think why did I smile. For me, I smiled as I say, "good luck" in my eyes. The reason why was it good luck? I don't even know the answer, myself. Probably my intuition wants to tell it to them._

 ** _Looks like it's starting._** _He said as a welcome address to me. Then suddenly I came to my senses and jump in shock._

 ** _They already started spreading the Anti Tri-ni-set Radiation in this world just like the other parallel ones?! Damn!_** _I said._

 ** _Yeah... you'll die there. You're an arcobaleno._** _Checker face said._

 **Chapter 26: It's Where My Demons Hide**

 _The bell already rang signals the end of the school. I stand up and pack my things. I glance at uncle who was going out of the room, then to Kyoko, to Yamamoto, to the twins and then to Hayato. I close my eyes for a single second and start to walk out._

 _I'm gonna tell them even if they won't look at me like the way they look at me before. It's also my mistake, my fault, my sin. I need to face it. This is freaking reality. I'll open my eyes and I guess stop being 'myself' but to go back to who I really want to be and "was" to be._

 ** _Oy, Tsuna! Wait up!_** _I heard someone's voice ad look back. It's Yamamoto. I stop where I stand and stared at him. I was about to say something when someone cut me off._

 ** _What the-! Why are you so clingy with Ci-Tsuna?!_** _Gokudera said._

 ** _Yo! Sawada! Going to go home already?! Let's train in the streets like extreme!_** _Ryohei-nii said._

 ** _Geeezzz... Nii-san. Don't bother Tsuna-kun that much._** _Kyoko said._

 ** _Oy! TSUNA!_** _I look at my back. From the B class room, Shiro went out as she waves her hand._

 ** _Are you grouping around?_** _I look head on and stare at Hibari, who was holding his tonfas._ _ **I'm gonna bite you all to death!**_

 _ **What did you say, you'll do?**_ _From Hibari's back, Rokudo appeared._

 ** _Mukuro-sama..._** _Chrome said. And then they went all crazy, making the crowds confuse of the fight, laughs, voices and words. I stay still, shocked and with my usual stare. After seconds... who cares, I laugh like I never did. The others stop at doing whatever they are doing as well as me. I just smiled with my eyes._

 _Yeah... Why didn't I realize it? I'm dumb, idiot, no-good and a loser. Such thing, I couldn't realize._

 ** _You're right. I'm not alone. I never were._** _I whispered as water form in my eyes and I just smiled with no tears falling._

 ** _Tsuna?_** _Hayato asked. I just started to walk and they followed me, except for Hibari._

* * *

 _At the same time, the hitman Reborn was talking to Nono in the phone away from everyone._

 ** _Nono._** _He called out._

 ** _Oh, if it wasn't Reborn! What is it? How are the twins doing?_** _Nono asked._

 ** _Is there anyone other than Xanxus and the twins who's worthy of the title?_** _Reborn asked._

 ** _Why did you think so?_** _Nono asked._

 ** _The smoke bomb Hayato said so with a sure sound of voice._** _He answered._

 ** _If there was someone, what would you do? And I think it's better if it was a surprise._** _Nono asked._

 ** _So there is someone._** _Reborn said as he curled up a smile._

 ** _He's not far, not near either. But he's unseen. No one knows what he's exactly been trough than those of the past._** _Nono said as he hang up._

* * *

 ** _So Tsuna, we'll go here, alright! Be safe!_** _Yamamoto said as we went different streets. Kyoko and Ryohei-nii went straight; Shiro and Yamamoto went at the right side; Chrome and Rokudo just disappear after giving me a mail._

 ** _You won't go with Yamamoto, Hayato? Your house is-_** _I said. He started walking at the left side and then looks at me and I was left hanging at the center of the street._

 ** _I need the truth. Cielo._** _He said._ _ **You killed the Shadow?**_

* * *

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _ **Yes, he already killed someone. Well, I don't know if he's still killing now.**_ _Bianchi said. Hayato's eyes were in a shock._

 ** _WHO?!_** _He shouted as he stands up and slams both of his hands in the table._

 ** _You're so eager... Anyways, Cielo was actually popular before he became the second greatest mafioso. Rumors started of him as a hacker, first; then 'Moonlight's Favorite' and 'Black Night'. It's because he loves to show up at night, catch some black mafioso and bring it to the Vindice. I once thought that he's working with the Vindice but who likes to work with them, right? Then one time, a CCTV camera caught something about him-how'd I know? Because people saw him. Well, probably his face but the devices, I mean all, was destroyed. When people got there, he's already gone and the place was filled with cold, small particles of ice. It was said that the power that blocked the door was completely gone. Then people called him as the 'Ice Dancing In The Night Sky'. There, we asked Ranking Fuuta about him and said he placed as the 5th greatest mafioso but the first in rank of people who knows him as nothing. It's weird._** _Bianchi said._

 ** _[Well, it's Tsuna, anyways...]_** _Hayato said in his mind._

 ** _After a year, the Vongola-no-the whole Mafia, the Underworld got a notice that Shadow was dead. At Fuuta's rank, Shadow was the second greatest mafioso and second at the most destructive and the scariest of all humans. Well, of course, the first was my Reborn~ Shadow was a cannibal that uses brute force and guns at his enemies and as you know... all his targets became his lovely food. But... that time, a CCTV camera was alive somehow to tell who killed him, burnt head and some parts... and the one who did that was Cielo, himself._** _Bianchi said._

 ** _B-but it might not be him right? I mean it's blurred alright, right?_** _Hayato asked._

 ** _You can think that but a survivor in that place said it all... it was him. Well, we can only confirm this to Cielo, himself._** _Bianchi said. **But still he's one heck of a man. Maybe he's in his 20's or 30's to kill Shadow like that. And that time, Ranking Fuuta has confirmed he went to the 2nd place because of what he did.**_

 _ **It doesn't explains a thing... He killed a second place guy and just stole his position? Is it raining the time that Ranking Fuuta claimed he is-** Hayato said._

 ** _No._** _Bianchi said._

* * *

 ** _I see... so that's what happened._** _I said as I put my bag in my bed. I look at Hayato who was still out of my room. Then sighed. **No helping it. You really want to confirm it, right?** I walk going in my cabinet. I was looking around and finally I got a hold of a picture. I give it to Hayato and then sit in my bed where I am facing Hayato. _

_**Behind the Shadow's mask, costume and gloves, was that** **man with long-shouldered black hair with blue eyes. Real name was Shade... Shade Carner.** I said as I look at the floor, bent my back and put my shoulders rest in my knees. Hayato's eyes carved with shock._

 ** _T-Tsuna... you're close with him?!_** _He said._

 ** _Yes. I am._** _I said. The picture shows me and him, fighting. Well, when we took that picture I was still pissed of because he ate my supposedly cake. Happy days before I knew he was Shadow. As Hayato entered my room, he brought the chair near the computers and rotate it facing my back and there he sat._

 ** _I met him 2 years after you went back in Italy..._** _I said._

* * *

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _I just finish my Italian lesson~ Now I can sleep... Then a sudden earthquake happened and in front of me, someone fell from the sky. He was filled with blood, bruises and also covered in dirt. His clothes of all black were kinda ripped off... And he's grinning. Mist flames covers his entire body, too. He noticed me. There I saw, his clear, blue eyes says no emotion, his long-shouldered black hair goes with the winds' flow and his pale skin. He smiled at me. **Sup, kid.** He said as he mess my hair._

 ** _Mist..._** _I whispered and then he looked at me shocked._

 ** _I see, so you can see my flames._** _He said. He carried me in his left hand and we fled from the scene. We are now jumping from roof to roof of the houses. It took me minutes to digest what was happening._

 ** _WHERE WILL YOU TAKE ME?!_** _I shouted as I push myself away from his hold._

 ** _Oy, oy, kid! You wanna die there? Someone's following me, alright. And if you stayed there, you'll going to be killed! He can sense some freakin flames! If you can see my flames then you also have one! So shut up and will go away from him!_** _He said._

 ** _Who is this person?_** _I asked._

 ** _My master. He wants me to be killed._** _He said._

 ** _Who are you?_** _I asked._

 ** _Sha-My name is Shade Carner._** _He said. **You?**_

 _ **Tsunayoshi.** I said without thinking._

 _After minutes of fleeing, we reached a temple. **Why are we here?** I asked._

 ** _At least, he's not following us anymore. Wah, I'm tired. My house is near here that is why we're here._** _He said. **He stop following us ten minutes before so we went here.**_

 ** _I need to go back now._** _I said._

 ** _Yep, yep. Maybe, later. But since you are Cielo, you can leave this place with your sky flames easily._** _He said. **Don't be shock, I'm also a hacker. Leave later, I wanna give you something.** He started walking and I followed him. In the stairs of the shrine, he opened something, type something and then the ground shook again. **Behold, my home.** He said as stairs started to appear connecting to the stairs that the shrine has. He started walking down, I just followed._

 _When we went down, his own living room appeared. The ceiling was clear white with 3 flourescent lights, the floor was cemented with tiles of bright black with light blue pattered colors, the wall was colored navy blue. 3 sofas with beige color surrounds a circular, glass table in front of a LED TV in the left, 2 vases was placed without flowers beside the TV; an aquarium with different fishes in the right side near a rectangle, glass table and 4 simple, metal chairs that surrounds it; pictures, medals, certificates, and recording CD's were all placed around the living room in its own frame. Once you walk in the center aisle of the living room, you'll see a hallway with doors with the same design and color of white. The ceiling, wall and tiles were all the same just like the first one._

 ** _Here at the left side of the hallway, the first door was the kitchen; the second door was my own training room. At the right side, the first door was my room and a bathroom; the second door was the guest room. And because I rarely have guest, let's say that my room and the guest's room are just the same. The third door in the right was my own music room. Other than being a mafioso, I am a popular solo musician, you know? In the name of Eclipse._** _He said._

 ** _You really mean Eclipse? As in the soloist?_** _I asked._

 ** _You're a fan?_** _He asked and chuckles._

 ** _I just like your music._** _I said as I look down._

 ** _Then that door at the end of the hallway or in the center end was my own garden and there's another door in it and there I wash my clothes._** _He said. **Now, here is what I want to give you. Just stay there at the sofa.** So I just followed what he said. After seconds, he came out of his room._

 ** _What is it?_** _I asked. He gave me a ring._

 ** _No matter what happens... never ever leave this alone. It's all yours now and never ever loose it._** _He said._

 ** _Why?_** _I asked._

 ** _I'm not the right one to tell you that for now._** _He said. **Well, you can go now.**_

 _ **It's probably dark now outside and "someone" just came back in the house so I think I'll stay here until he leaves.** I said._

 ** _Huh?_** _He said._

 ** _Teach me. Whatever it is, defense or offense. I just don't like to go home now..._** _I said. **But if it's not alright with you then I'll just go home.**_

* * *

 _ **Wait, you mean Shadow was your teacher in some ways?! And because the CEDEF adviser was there, you stayed with him?!** Hayato shouted. I stand up and went in the balcony, rest my arms in the railings._

 ** _Yes. He's a good teacher, you know. I understand all the teachings of the defense and all._** _I said. **After a week, Iemetsu-san went back at Italy and I also went back at home, too. But, I never missed a day to go to him. 2 months had passed, since I met him...**_

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _ **I'm not going to kill you, Shade... If you're going to go back being Shadow.** Speaking in the phone, inside his room, Shade punches the wall-leaving some bricks shatter._

 ** _Are you an idiot?! I was accused as a cannibal just for your f*ck*ng sake! You're no longer my f*ck*ng master so leave me already! Since the last two months, I'm already free from you! I'm no longer your pet!_** _He shouted as he clenched his fists. **I'm not the one who freaking eats the f*ck*ng humans, remember that! It's you, demon! I just kidnapped the freaking hell!**_

 _ **You can't escape from your own fate. You are Shadow. You are the demon, here. Remember, people already turned their back against you and I am the one who raised you! I am Kryper Valinquez! And as your father, you are also a cannibal. You eat human flesh-** Kryper said._

 ** _Don't poison my f*ck*ng mind! And you are not my father!_** _He shouted back._

 ** _Hahahaha! Look, look, you're already angry, Shadow! Wait, who was it again? That boy named Tsunayoshi? Hehehe... he smells good and he got some good flesh, too! He's tasty, you know._** _Kryper said._

 ** _You f*ck*ng bastard! What do you plan to do to him?!_** _Shade was shouting as he punches the wall._

 ** _You have 48 hours. Go back as Shadow or I'll eat him._** _Kryper said as he cut off the phone._

 _I knock at his door and then he opens it. **Is there any problem, Shade? I can hear your scream from the kitchen! What are you saying? I can't clearly hear you from there.** I said. He opened the door. And I was in shock to see his wall was shattering._

 ** _Nothing._** _He said as he went out of his room and closes the door, too. He mess with my hair again. **Was the lunch finish?** He asked as he goes in the living room._

 ** _Yep._** _I said. He look back and then goes in the kitchen and I followed him._

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think will happen? Waaahhh, I'm so sad for Shade, though.**


	29. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

 **"I have three types of myself. First, the one I show to strangers. Second, to my family and friends. Third, the one I, myself only knows." -Hitsu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Shade Carner**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 _I knock at his door and then he opens it._ _ **Is there any problem, Shade? I can hear your scream from the kitchen! What are you saying? I can't clearly hear you from there.**_ _I said. He opened the door. And I was in shock to see his wall was shattering._

 ** _Nothing._** _He said as he went out of his room and closes the door, too. He mess with my hair again._ _ **Was the lunch finish?**_ _He asked as he goes in the living room._

 ** _Yep._** _I said. He look back and then goes in the kitchen and I followed him._

 **Chapter 27: Shade Carner**

 _ **Tsuna!**_ _Shade called me. I went out of the training room to the garden. He's currently sitting in the floor looking at the garden._

 ** _Hmmm?_** _I ask. He messed up again my hair and stood up._ _ **Jeezzz... stop that.**_ _I said._

 ** _Wanna take a picture?_** _He asked._

 ** _Hmmm? What for?_** _I asked._

 ** _Well, just a remembrance._** _He said._

 ** _Remembrance? Are you kidding me? I'll still see you everyday and as if, I'll miss a day for the lesson. Haha, I don't even attend half of the class-_** _I said as I put my hands in my mouth._

 ** _Are you serious?!_** _He said as he ran up to me. And now he's a ruler away from he as he holds both of my shoulder and shakes me._

 ** _Wah, sorry..._** _I said._

 ** _I never taught you to ditch classes!_** _He shouted at me._

 ** _Well, it was boring! I mean I already know the lessons and right now in my age of 9, I was supposed to be at my first year as a junior-_** _I said as he cut off my sentence._

 ** _It's better to learn more and to take it step by step, Tsuna. Remember this, life isn't as easy as what it looks like so never stop learning, it's because life never stops teaching. Also, as a student, haha._** _He said and then messes up my hair again._ _ **Education was everyone's life.**_ _He went out of the garden and I was totally frozen in were I stood._ _ **Tsuna, can you get the camera in my room, please! I'm preparing something.**_

 _ **Oh...**_ _Then I came out of my senses. I went in the living room and found him sitting in the stainless chair, typing in his laptop._ _ **What are you doing?**_ _I ask._

 ** _Nothing._** _He said as he closes the laptop, stands up and messes with my hair. AGAIN._ _ **Get the camera in my room.**_ _He said again as he went in the kitchen._

 ** _Si, Si. (_** _Yes, yes._ _ **)**_ _I said as I go in his room. This was my first time in his room... it's totally neat and clean. And of course, where is the camera in here?! As I was about to go out of his room, I stumbled in something. I crawled and looked at the thing, I stumbled on. A stainless box. I opened it, out of curiosity. Then I sit in the floor in front of the box. There's a normal sized pocket notebook with black cover and a picture. It's a small boy that looks like... wait, is that Shade?! The boy was Shade, right? I mean he does look like Shade but he had a short hair in this picture, v-neck black t-shirt, black shorts and rubber shoes. He looks at the ground with a face I never saw before, that face of irritated yet happy and pissed off at the same time. At his right was a standing man that messes up with his hair. Smiling, he looks like Shade but with a beard and glasses, wearing black trousers, a long sleeve white polo and brown leather shoes. His father, I guess. I put back the picture and take the pocket notebook. I opened it and saw the wonderful hand writing of someone, was this Shade's?_

 _"June 3. My 11th birthday~_

 _June 7. Mom left us already and went with another man. I saw dad crying at the living room and I also started crying. Why is she leaving us?_

 _July 30. I was on my way home and then I met this girl who's cool in instruments. She can play guitar, in her age and a violin. Her name was Daphne._

 _August 13. Friday the 13th! My favorite days~ I saw my teacher tripped in the stairs and she goes rolling down! Hahaha!_

 _September 3. Daphne's birthday was today and she gave me a bracelet. It's a black bracelet. And as a present I gave her a necklace._

 _November 2. We went at the tomb of dad's parents and stayed there for a while. I saw Daphne, on the way home!_

 _December 16. Been a long time since I wrote in here. I bake my first chocolate today because of nothing. And dad said I'm a good cook._

 _December 25. We're spending the Christmas at Daphne's house!_

 _January 7. Dad's birthday!_

 _February 14. I bake a chocolate this morning and I'll give it to Daphne later._

 _June 30. Hate school. It's boring. But I need to learn._

 _December 31. Fireworks... I wonder how did they do that._

 _June 8. It's already 2 or 3 years since Mom left us... I still wonder how was she._

 _September 14. We will go at the Italy to my aunt's house. We'll leave America and Daphne..._

 _September 23. I just got in a different school, where I can't understand a thing! Well, I just ditched class._

 _December 4. I learnt that my aunt had a child name Kryper. He's of course, my cousin. My aunt said he was living abroad."_

 ** _Tsuna!_** _Shade called me. I snapped. Then, I just close the box, push it under Shade's bed and put his diary in my pocket. I just wanna read it. Then he came in and all of a sudden, I was already pretending that I'm finding the camera under his table. Well, his bed's near the table. **Haha, sorry about that Tsuna. I found my camera in the living room.**_

 _I stand up, look back and then look at Shade, again. **Geeezzz... Your room's really clean and yet you can loose things?** I said. We went out of the room. And for the last time, I glance back at his room before the door did shut. _

_He messed up with my hair again and laugh. **Well, I'm a guy, anyways.** And he continued to walk going at the living room. I just followed him like a dog._

 _ **No way! There are guys that are even neater than girls!** I shouted. **Girls are weird that after they fix their hair they'll just ruin it and then fix it again! They're a puzzle!** I said with exaggerated actions. He stopped walking and looks at me and so do I._

 _ **No. Hahahaha. Actually, I know someone that doesn't care about her physical appearance. She didn't fix her hair, no lipstick, no makeup, no powder neither no accessories. She's different, she's simple.** He explained. Hmmm? Who might that be? He started walking again._

 ** _Where do we go?_** _I ask._

 ** _Let's go at the real word for the picture taking. The tripods' there already._** _He said. **By the way, did you bake that cake? I mean the short cake. It's good.**_

 _ **Huh?** After time, I process what he already said and before I even step another foot in the stairs going up, I ran back going to the kitchen as I slightly slip at the floor. I entered the kitchen and rush to the fridge and saw the cake gone. NO! And then I look around and saw a saucer with a fork in the near white table... My... my 1st short cake masterpiece! Some chocolate and pieces were still found in it, the only the remains that ants can eat._

 ** _Tsuna!_** _He called my name. **Get out of the house! You'll miss the good climate outside for our picture!** I heard his voice echoing the rooms._

 _I smiled a murderous smile and my eyes twitch. My eyebrows meet each other at the center. I was angry in a different way or level. I started walking going out and I saw him sitting in the temple's floor looking right straight at the sun. His arms up covering the sun's light and he's sitting in an Indian seat position. He noticed me and smiled at me. **You're late.** He said. **Remember that inside the mafia rules, never be late in an appointment.**_

 ** _Yeah, right. I know that. The 10 commandments of mafia. But... I make my own rules, Shade._** _I said as I walk towards him. He stand up, walk to the camera that's in the tripod now and he put the settings on._

 ** _Yosh, I started the countdown, 5 seconds! Give you best smile, Tsuna!_** _He said. I ignored him but he pulled me towards him and he started posing for the picture._

 ** _And..._** _I said. He look at me. **One of those rules was never get anything away from me without any permission!** I said and I started attacking him._

 ** _Hey!_** _He said as he avoid my attacks. **What are you doing?! I didn't get anything from you!**_

 _ **MY CAKE!** I said. **You ate it without permission! SO DIE!** I just shouted "DIE" again and again as I attack him. He laughed. _

_**What?** I asked. **What's so funny?**_

 _ **Just for a cake?** He said and continue laughing. **I need to breathe. Hahaha... I can't. Hahahaha!** He started laughing continuously. I attack him faster and more furiously. He just avoided them without effort._

 _After minutes of our fight, I was breathing heavily and I sit on the grass. Damn. He's fast. I look at the sky and then I lay down. I heard Shade's footsteps. He started walking towards me and give me an ice cream as he block the sky, I was looking at. **Where did you get that?** I ask. Then I sit myself up. _

**_Near here._** _He said as he sits up in Indian seat. My arms and hands down placed in the ground as it became the support and my back stretched outwards with my legs straightly placed in the ground. Geezzz... The wind's cool... I sit the way he did and he gave me the coned ice cream. **Don't worry it's cookies n' cream, your favorite.**_

 _ **So yours is chocolate?** I asked._

 ** _Of course._** _He said. **What else could it be besides chocolate?** Then he chuckled._

 ** _You know. Besides you being an assassin/mafioso/who-knows-what-else-you-might-still-be, you're a good teacher. I guess if you're just a normal person, you'll be a great teacher or professor._** _I_ _said._

 ** _You still have that ring of yours?_** _He asked._

 ** _You mean the ring of yours._** _I said._

 ** _It's yours now. Anyways, do you still have it?_** _He asked as he now positioned himself right in front of me. I just nod and do the same as what he did. I search in my pocket and bring it out. The ring was just simple as it was. I bring it always. I finished eating my ice cream and so do he._

 _He get the ring from my hand. He closed his eyes and started saying something I don't understand. It started glowing with mist powers. After 3 minutes of the mist flames came out. He was silent for another minute. And afterwards, he pointed the ring in my head and started saying words like the ones before. Before I even know what's happening, I loose my consciousness. The next thing I knew, I was in my room._

 _I rub my forehead and look around. **What the hell happened? Why am I in my room while in a minute ago, I was at... SHADE?!** I said as I go down in my bed and I just stumbled down with my blanket. From my pocket, Shade's diary went out. I was staring at it in the floor when I really fell from the bed in the ground. I scratch my head and pick the diary up. I walk out of my room as I put my jacket on. I passed down my twin brother and my mom. I put my rubber shoes and went out of the house. I started opening the diary. Geezzz... it's cold. I walked in the park and sit in a bench near a lamp post. I like the outside._

 _"_ _December 4. I learnt that my aunt had a child name Kryper. He's of course, my cousin. My aunt said he was living abroad._

 _March 8. My cousin went home and I find him very interesting. Kryper's cool with his own words and world. He start teaching me martial arts today._

 _April 1. I've got a letter from Daphne and I started writing a letter too._

 _April 7. I fished my Japanese language lesson today to a private tutor who also taught me Italian._

 _April 30. I started training with guns with Kryper. I don't know I just like it._

 _May 6. I wasn't able to train today because the streets are getting crazy here in Venice. Everyday there are bodies and internal organs found in the alley, it's unbearable. Like someone's been eating them alive or what. One thing I can think of was wolves._

 _May 31. I saw him. Kryper."_

 _His writing can't be understand anymore. Until..._

 _"June 3. He ate them. I'll kill him."_

 _The ink of the pen spilled in the paper. At the next paper,_

 _"Lo ucciderò" Written in Italian, he wrote "I'll kill him" in pure blood that's been frozen in time. I search the next pages but there are no more writings until I reach the last page._

 _"Mess up with me or die. I own this diary. I am Shadow." It's written in pure black ink, not a pen. Chills started to go down my spine and I suddenly throw the diary away from me. Shadow... I've heard of that name. I said as I breathe heavily, looking at the diary in the ground with shocked eyes._

 _Then I sighed deeply. **As what as Shade said... "Inhale the good shit and exhale the bullshit."** I said as I follow the words. And smiled. Who are you really Shade Carner? I stand up and picked up the diary and went back home._

* * *

 **A/N: "Don't stop from pursuing your dreams even if people say you can't. Remember this, no one knows what the future holds, you carve it with your hands."-Hitsu.**


	30. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

 **"You didn't create me... that's why I can do and choose my own path. Ever since the beginning, I... am... free."-Hitsu**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: How I Do Things**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 _"June 3. He ate them. I'll kill him."_

 _The ink of the pen spilled in the paper. At the next paper,_

 _"Lo ucciderò" Written in Italian, he wrote "I'll kill him" in pure blood that's been frozen in time. I search the next pages but there are no more writings until I reach the last page._

 _"Mess up with me or die. I own this diary. I am Shadow." It's written in pure black ink, not a pen. Chills started to go down my spine and I suddenly throw the diary away from me. Shadow... I've heard of that name. I said as I breathe heavily, looking at the diary in the ground with shocked eyes._

 _Then I sighed deeply. **As what as Shade said... "Inhale the good shit and exhale the bullshit."** I said as I follow the words. And smiled. Who are you really Shade Carner? I stand up and picked up the diary and went back home._

 **Chapter 28: How I Do Things**

 _ **Oya, baka-Tsuna!** Throwing a big stone to me, Takuya shouted. I look back. I sighed and catches it without effort because of its weight and the speed of which the captain of the baseball thrown. I was on my way out of the house, at the gate actually, when he called out to me. **What the- How dare you insult my pitching skills, you bloody, filthy human!** Wait... did I say something? And... he's also a human, right?_

 ** _Takuya... why'd you throw Tsuna-nii that big of a stone?_** _Tsurumi said as he goes out of the house while carrying a soccer ball in its hand. Takuya glared at Tsurumi._

 ** _Did you just see that?! That filthy human catched my fast ball, effortless! There's no way that a human like him in his lowly level can do that!_** _Takuya protested while pointing at me. I put down the stone and scratch my head. Well, it's really easy to catch it..._

 ** _What is it, Takuya?_** _I said coldly. He looked at me, frozen. Then he averted his eyes and passed by me._

 ** _W-well..._** _He said stammering. He put both his hands in his pocket. **We'll be late going home for lunch so prepare our lunch, alright? Mama, Tsurumi and myself would go to the competition at school for my baseball competition and also Tsurumi's soccer competition. Since, we don't want others to know that we have an IDIOT, FILTHY, NO-GOOD, STUPID AND A DISGRACE SAWADA NAMED TSUNAYOSHI** (emphasizing) **you're not going with us. Stay at the house. You're so stupid and-** And because he's not looking at me and his speech was so long, I walkout by climbing a wall and starts to walk towards uncle's place._

 ** _Ummm... Takuya..._** _Tsurumi said._

 ** _Also, you're just a dirt and-_** _Takuya look at his back. **WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE IS HE?!** He shouted._

* * *

 ** _Hi, uncle._** _I said as I went in the restaurant._

 ** _Oh, Tsuna! Good grief, I thought you won't come here for forever!_** _He said as he came rushing to me and hugs me._

 ** _Sorry..._** _I said. And then I went inside the kitchen and uncle followed me. **Uncle, can I borrow your laptop?**_

 _ **Laptop? Why? You have your own LED com-** I cut him off._

 ** _Please..._** _I said. He just stared at me. I let out a sigh. **If I hack in my room, I'll be tracked down.**_

 _ **What? You have a software that even if you hack, they can't track you right?** Uncle said._

 ** _I'll be hacking a hacker's system._** _I said. **That's why I need a laptop.**_

 _ **They can still track you.** Uncle said as he goes up in his room. I followed._

 ** _I'll be using a..._** _Uncle cut me off._

 ** _No. You will not._** _Then he handles me a laptop. **Here's a laptop, I never used. It's still good to go with its full-charged batteries and it's the latest version, too. But. NO. YOU. WILL. NOT. USE. CAN. OF. WORM. Understand? And do you have a maker?**_

 _ **I know one... it's you uncle, you can make one. But I really need one, please!** I pleaded. **I'll wait.** Uncle sighed in defeat._

 ** _Alright._** _He said and I just dance celebrating._

* * *

 _It's already night time when uncle finished with the can of worm. I immediately said to mama that I won't be home for two days and let the ghosts guard my room. I flied towards Hokkaido and hid the can of worm in some dark alleys and do the hacking awaaayyy from it. I'm sitting in the ground with a tree behind me, where I am leaning. And successfully, I entered safely at Shade's system. **He's going to find it soon. Better to be fast.** Looking at every file, I stared at the screen for the whole time. Business transactions, letters, and other stuff. I didn't find anything relevant about Shadow. But one thing did caught my attention. "Kryper." That word was written in a single document._

 _So... I hack the Vongola's system. And, alas! Shadow! I look at the one and only document with a password that was so easy to break. I didn't actually read all because what caught my attention was the 18 font size of the words, "I, Reborn, will kill the Shadow this June 3." I closed the document and shut down the laptop. I started to fly when I heard cars going in the scene, black cars starting to go at the place where I hid the can, gathering around and talking to each other._

 _The heck, I just remembered! The fingerprints! Wait... they won't find the can..._

 _ **T-that's Cielo!** A man said. Suddenly, they found me flying because my flames are bright enough to illuminate the street. Great move, Tsuna! Great move! How many times do I have to tell you that whenever you do this, don't freaking fly for escape! Suddenly, someone came out of no where holding the can of worm. At the same time, I snatched the can from that man wearing a suit that actually was Iemetsu-san._ _I destroyed the can to ashes and flew back home. Luckily, I was wearing my mask. I went back home._

 _I didn't actually stayed back at home, but I'm currently walking down the streets, drinking water that I bought from a store, earlier. Earlier, when I came home, I put back the laptop that I borrowed from uncle and put the mask back, at my room and hid them._

 _And now, I continue with my thoughts... What's up with that? Reborn wants to kill Shadow or Shade? Well, I know that Shadow was the 2nd greatest mafioso and the desire for the 30 Billion US Dollars that Shade has on its head for killing some officials at US... who doesn't want to kill him for that large money, right? Heck, I reckon everyone will do anything for money these days... Typical, greedy humans... I sighed._

 _And what the hell was with that document with just a name of Shade's cousin? Wait... June 3 was Shade's birthday right? And also that time when he said 'he' ate them and he will kill 'him'? Who's 'him'? **ARRGGHHH!** I shouted as I sit in a bench. **Wait. Venice... Ate... Kryper... Kryper... Kryper... Kry-BLOODY HELL!** I said as I stood up suddenly. The bottle of water fell down and __my mouth's hanged open. I search for my phone and dialed Hayato's number, I called him._

 ** _Cielo, good to hear you-_** _I cut him off._

 ** _Search this for me. Kryper Valinquez. Also, Shadow._** _I said._

 ** _That's a good way to greet your friend, Tsuna. Anyways, you've got internet there._** _He said._

 ** _No. I don't have. Just do it._** _I said._

 ** _Sir, yes, sir!_** _He said jokingly. After minutes... **Kryper Valinquez, died in the age of 37. He died together with Cyan Carner, Shade Carner and Jasmine Valinquez. It was said that someone ate them since their house was filled with blood and few parts of the body. That time was the same time when Venice, Italy-no-the whole Europe was filled with horror because of what they said a "cannibal".**_

 _ **Hayato, did they found any body or should I say how did they now the 4 died?** I asked._

 ** _No, they didn't know if they really die but the police found ID's._** _Silence stood for a moment. Then Hayato continued,_ ** _Anyways,_ _Shadow was a mafioso that brutally kills anyone. And was also rumored as a cannibal._** _Hayato said._

* * *

 ** _Wait... you mean you asked me about that?! I don't remember..._** _Hayato said. I glared at him. **What?**_

 _ **Don't interrupt.** I said._

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _I ended the call. And sit back again. Kryper and Shade didn't die. The diary's the evidence. And the first time we met, he said about his master... and I'm sure that master was Kryper. And in his diary, he said Kryper ate them and Shade saw Kryper, I guessed. So, the reason why his father and aunt die was because Shade saw Kryper... doing his bloody "eating" work? I think, Kryper's using Shade as a shadow. Heh. Irony. I look at my watch._

 _4:30 am._

 _What? It's already that early?! Nice. Then I look at the date, June 3. After a moment of staring, I yell and snap back to reality. JUNE 3?! Woaw! Is that freaking serious?! What's up with Shade's birthday?! I suddenly run towards Shade's house. I already know the password so I just went in without breaking any sweat._

 _As I went in and crawl to the darkness in the living room, I heard shouts at Shade's room so I hurried there. I was about to open it but I snap back to reality that I'd be dead, the second I try that. I didn't notice myself being swept by the conversation as I eavesdrop._

 ** _How many freaking, human days have I told you?! I. Won't. Come. Back!_** _His voice was solid, irritated, annoyed and whatever words you still can identify from his voice. But the most outstanding emotion was madness. He's angry. A long pause came, before I heard Shade's voice again._

 ** _You're wrong! You're not my master! Not my father! You freaking erase my memories and brain washed me for many years thinking that you... ARGH! I've learn the truth last two months and since then I am free from you!_** _Shade shouted. He's crying? **You make me believe, Kryper! Y... you don't know how it hurts that you're just using me while I think that you raised me without that kind of past! Why?!**_

 _ **Shade...** I murmured. Even though I don't know what's happening, I feel sorry for Shade._

 ** _Sorry, Kryper... I won't come back to you, anymore. I will not let you use me again. You tricked and used me for 15 years!_** _A moment of silence._

 ** _NO! GODDAMNIT! Don't freaking come any closer to him! Not Tsuna! Not him!_** _I froze to where I stand and just look down. Me? Why am I related to what the heck they're talking about?_

 ** _Kryper, you-!_** _He was cut off._ ** _Shit._** _Then I heard footsteps coming towards me so I rushed going to the next room and hid there._

 _But, Shade came in shouting my name. **Tsuna! I know you're here. Come out, already.** He said with calm voice. I don't know what the freak happen to myself but I just came out from my hiding spot. He sighed. **Do you know, now?**_

 _ **Huh? What do I need to know, now?** I ask._

 ** _I ask. Do you know, anything, Tsuna?_** _He said. I was confused. **A... about Shadow.**_

 _ **Yes...** I said as I look down on the floor. Silence stood for a moment and before he even speak, I look right into his eyes and ask, **Tell me, Shade. The truth.**_

 _ **Tsuna... I...** He said._

 ** _The truth._** _I just said coldly. He look away and go out of the room._

 ** _Let's go for a walk, today, Tsuna._** _He said. I just followed him._

* * *

 **A/N: "We came, we go. We live, we die. That's why, never gain regrets anything in your life. Do it while you still can."-Hitsu.**


	31. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

 **A/N: EYO, GUYS! GREETINGS STRAIGHT FROM THE ICE! Yeah, right... so sorry for the late update. I'm away from a vacation with my family. Oh and by the way, guys, how's it doing? Darn, feels like its been years since I last updated. Also, if you have some kinda problems with the text and such or the format or whatever, I'm really sorry. I'm actually just using a laptop and not even checking the story in the mobile version. Oh, forget the grammar and stuffs since... I'm literally bad at expressing things in English, though I like the language very much. And also I was actually using a bar line in some areas in my story to divide topics, paragraphs and happenings but sadly in somethings the bar line actually disappears so I'm terribly sorry for that. And another one is that if your wondering what Shade looks like, he looks like really, really, really like the human form of Koro-sensei. The thing is he's actually inspired by Koro-sensei! So that's all! HAVE AN ICY-WONDER-JOY DAY, GUYS! Enjoy and review~ Hitsu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Past and Truth**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 ** _I ask. Do you know, anything, Tsuna?_** _He said. I was confused._ _ **A... about Shadow.**_

 _ **Yes...**_ _I said as I look down on the floor. Silence stood for a moment and before he even speak, I look right into his eyes and ask,_ _ **Tell me, Shade. The truth.**_

 _ **Tsuna... I...**_ _He said._

 ** _The truth._** _I just said coldly. He look away and go out of the room._

 ** _Let's go for a walk, today, Tsuna._** _He said. I just followed him._

 **Chapter 29: Past and Truth**

 _ **How did you know?**_ _He ask me while walking in the silent streets. I was beside him, pushing my hands deeper in my hoodie's pocket._

 ** _I'm a hacker._** _I said._

 ** _You hacked my system? But, I'm sure there's nothing there about me._** _He said without looking at me._

 ** _Yah. Then after a while, I thought of Vongola so I did the honor to hack them._** _I pause when I heard him chuckle._ _ **Well, I'm sure Nono's happy of what I did. And I want to congratulate them for trying to hack my system to find where I'm hiding. They had no idea what the heck they're doing.**_ _I said. It's going to be a rough ride for them since the ghosts and uncle's on my side. I grin._

 ** _Who taught you how to hack?_** _He ask looking at me._

 ** _It's unc... I mean, it's the Black Codex._** _I said. He stop from walking and so do I. He looks so shock of what I said._

 ** _Y...you mean the greatest hacker?! No bloody way! BLACK CODEX?! H-how did you met him?!_** _He said unbelievably with a funny face of shock. I just laugh at him. Uncle Bianco's known as the Black Codex and in the ratings before he quit mafia..._

 _1\. Reborn_

 _2\. Shadow_

 _3\. Black Codex_

 _4\. Nono_

 _5\. Varia_

 _But now, the ratings changed to..._

 _1\. Reborn_

 _2\. Shadow_

 _3\. Varia_

 _4\. Nono_

 _5\. Ghiaccio Cielo_

 ** _Oy, Tsuna! You listening?_** _Shade ask as he shakes my shoulders. I shook my head. He sighed._ _ **I'm asking where is my diary? I know you have it, since, that's the only way you've got suspicious around me.**_

 _ **You're not angry?**_

 _ **No. I'm not mad. I'm actually happy that my best, first and last student found out who I am.**_ _I smiled sadly._

 ** _And what do you mean about "last"?_** _I sheepishly gave him a hurtful expression._

 ** _Oh... What I mean is that I won't teach someone again._** _He said looking straight at the path._

 ** _Well, you're a good teacher. And..._** _I took a long pause. **Your diary is the only one that speaks of your history.** Neither of us spoke until 20 minutes passed._

 ** _It's not my diary._** _He said sadly. He look away from me._

 ** _Not yours?_** _I said. He didn't say any word until we reach the park. He stop and sit on a bench, offering me to sit, too. I did and he began to talk._

 ** _Yes. It's not mine. You see, Tsuna. I gave you the ring, I trained you and I saw you grow up. Enough for me to say that you are one of us. You are an..._**

* * *

 ** _I can't remember what he said that time. I can't remember anything after that. What I know, he showed me his thoughts and memories but I can't remember what those memories are. I can't remember what those words he said. I am what? I don't know._** _I_ _explained. Hayato can't find any words to comfort his friend. Deep inside, I was actually worried, crying and mad at the same time. But I masked it with a chuckle._

 ** _So... what about the killing part?_** _Hayato ask in a whisper._

 ** _After that long conversation with Shade that I can't remember, he walk me back home and he walk away, too. I can remember clearly that I was crying back then at my room. But, I can't remember a thing why. After hours, I walk to the balcony and stare at nowhere in particular. Then, I remember why did I go at Shade's place... it's that Reborn's going to kill Shade._** _I said._

* * *

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _I started jumping roofs and used my flame for flying. I rush towards Shade's. And when I came in, he's not in his house. I tried searching for him. I searched every corner of where he could go, but no... there are no traces of him. I search again at his house for clues and got a hold of his phone and laptop._

 _I opened the phone and easily type the password. I look every message, calls and notes in it. There's nothing essential. I open the laptop, even though I already hack his system, I look to every file in it. Twice. Thrice. **Nothing.** I sighed. I shut down the laptop and put both of the gadgets back at Shade's room. **Where is he?!** And before i even go out his room, his phone ring._

 _I went over and looked at the man who's calling him. Kryper. I answered the call._

 ** _Son._** _One word and chills spread in my spine down to every last cell I have. I clenched my fists and punched the wall beside me. **Laboratory** **. 10 pm. I'll meet you there.** My eyes widened in shock. WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT?! **Hear me? I'm sure you remember what I can do to Daphne and that boy, Sawada. Go back to me and everything is going to be fine.** The call ended. I stay stun for minutes and take my leave of the house._

 _I already know where he is._

 _He showed me his memories. That laboratory is the one._

* * *

 _I creep through the shadows in the dark hallways in the maze like laboratory. I don't know where the heck they are, or should I say, where the heck this Kryper man is. But, I know what he looks like. Ask me how did I enter? Through a window._

 _I entered every room that I can see in the laboratory. But no one appears until I had reach the 3rd floor._

 _A sudden explosion happened from a room that I was staring at, earlier. I rush in it and saw Kryper and Shade fighting. It was an amazing sight but terrifying, too. They're moving fast and both of them defends and attacks professionally. Shade was wearing his usual black long sleeve, jeans and air max rubber shoes. Kryper's wearing a black earring in his left ear, toxido of black and white and leather shoes._

 _Shade was using metal tonfas against Kryper, who was using knives and daggers. Shade run to Kryper and tried to hit him in the left side of his face but Kryper block it fast. Then, suddenly, Kryper swift his right leg into Shade's leg. Shade loose his balance and fall, he loose the tonfas he is using in his left hand. Kryper didn't waste any time, he attack Shade; Shade rolled in his right and stand. He angrily toss the other tonfas in his hand away and he start throwing kunai to Kryper, who was now busy avoiding the kunai. When Shade's kunai were all gone, Kryper grinned and started throwing his knives at Shade. Shade was avoiding it, effortlessly. When both men don't have anymore weapons they started fighting in fists, kicks and throwing whatever things they can throw in the room to each other._

 _When Shade is about to back flip, avoiding Kryper's attack, I notice the grin in Kryper's face. I raise an eyebrow at him and then look back at Shade. My eyes widened as I notice dynamites in the floor rolling towards Shade and its hair/tail/whatever is freaking burning! **Shade, move your crap outta there!** I quickly shout. Shade look at me with a questioned look and quickly notice what I'm trying to say. He gritted his teeth as he moves out quickly but he didn't make it. The dynamites exploded and the freaking wooden floor suddenly fell with me, Shade and Kryper. We all ended up in the second floor._

* * *

 _Before I could even stand back and recover from the fall, something heavy stamp me from my chest. I couldn't handle the pain and start to shout. I tried opening my eyes and find Kryper glaring at me while continuously kicking and stamping his feet to my child body. Blood started to come out from my mouth with a lot of coughs, bruises started to form in my body and my clothes started to tear apart. I tried gathering my power to push me away from him but the pain keeps me helpless. Then, suddenly from Kryper's back, two metal tonfas hit him hard. I quickly rolled away from him, tried to stand up and tried breathing normally._

 _Shade rush over my side and hug me tightly. He quickly release me after 5 seconds of that tight hug and look at me with mix feelings-anger, madness, concern... ARGHH! Whatever! I can't understand him. **WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!** I chuckled at Shade's words. He glared at me really, really hard._

 _ **Oh, DAD, I'm so worried about you!** I sarcastically said. He rolled his eyes and look up front._

 ** _Get out now._** _He ordered. I shook my head and shrug my shoulders._

 ** _I'm not going anywhere~_** _I sing playfully. I saw him look back at me and quickly rolled his eyes, going back to where he's staring at earlier. He mumble some words under his breath and sigh._

 ** _Try to catch up with me. Let's get you out of here._** _He said and with that he quickly leave, having me no choice but to follow him._

 _Because of the explosion, some things were out of our way and some wooden floor actually blew up, too. Nice, right? Now, I would like to use some magic in here! And we can't even use our powers because Kryper can detect us. Wait... powers? Why didn't Shade use his power? I mean he's mist!_

 ** _Shade._** _I called out while we're still running in the hallways._

 ** _I'll explain later. Right now, focus on leaving._** _He said without even looking at me. I was amazed at his answer and before I asked him how can he answer a question in my mind, he cut me of. **I can mind read. Just remember to concentrate and imagine that you're like in a void or space with nothing around you other than the person you just want to talk to or enter your mind into.** After a long pause he continued, **A tip for someone not to enter into your mind... form a barrier in your mind.**_

 _ **What? How?** I quickly ask._

 ** _You just need_** _ **to** -Then a sudden explosion blew up in front of us._

* * *

 **A/N: EYO, GUYS! GREETINGS STRAIGHT FROM THE ICE! Yeah, right... so sorry for the late update. I'm away from a vacation with my family. Oh and by the way, guys, how's it doing? Darn, feels like its been years since I last updated. Also, if you have some kinda problems with the text and such or the format or whatever, I'm really sorry. I'm actually just using a laptop and not even checking the story in the mobile version. Oh, forget the grammar and stuffs since... I'm literally bad at expressing things in English, though I like the language very much. And also I was actually using a bar line in some areas in my story to divide topics, paragraphs and happenings but sadly in somethings the bar line actually disappears so I'm terribly sorry for that. And another one is that if your wondering what Shade looks like, he looks like really, really, really like the human form of Koro-sensei. The thing is he's actually inspired by Koro-sensei! So that's all! HAVE AN ICY-WONDER-JOY DAY, GUYS! Enjoy and review~ Hitsu.** _  
_


	32. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

 **A/N: EYO, GUYS! GREETINGS STRAIGHT FROM THE ICE! Creating this chapter while the rain pours outside the house... awww, the sound, the smell, the air! Isn't rain great? Also... isn't rain kinda a cool moment reading this stuff or something cold? Hahahaha. Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy and review! HAVE AN ICY-WONDER-JOY DAY, GUYS!~ Hitsu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Realization**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 ** _Shade._** _I called out while we're still running in the hallways._

 ** _I'll explain later. Right now, focus on leaving._** _He said without even looking at me. I was amazed at his answer and before I asked him how can he answer a question in my mind, he cut me of._ _ **I can mind read. Just remember to concentrate and imagine that you're like in a void or space with nothing around you other than the person you just want to talk to or enter your mind into.**_ _After a long pause he continued,_ _ **A tip for someone not to enter into your mind... form a barrier in your mind.**_

 _ **What? How?**_ _I quickly ask._

 ** _You just need_** _ **to**_ _-Then a sudden explosion blew up in front of us._

 **Chapter 30: Realization**

 _ ***BACK IN REAL TIME***_

 _ **When I woke up, I was already in the first floor and I can hear cries and shouts. I got a grip of myself and stand up to look at what's happening... there I saw Shade... I mean a different Shade. H-he's... he's eating a child. I mean that time was horror. I called him many times and when he look at me... his eyes change to color black and demonic eyes. He charge at me, toss the body away and... I... I suddenly fired at him with my flames. Everyone in the room was burnt to crisp. I froze at where I was standing until Kryper's hand tapped my shoulder while he called me...** I put a long pause. **Son.** Hayato just nodded._

 ** _There I loose my self. I charge at him through my fist, run at him... but he escaped. For straight two days, I was out of myself. I wonder in the streets of Italy, until I heard Kryper's voice ordering to his men. I stared blankly at Kryper as he enters a building, then suddenly I felt rage and madness. I started charging at them, using my flames and tools I can get. I killed all of them but I leave Kryper alive. He keep pleading for my mercy but... God damn it._** _I buried my face in my hands and then continued, **I ate him.**_

 _ **You... what?** Hayato unbelievably said._

 ** _It was like I was being controlled but its me who's controlling myself._**

 ** _I can't understand you... but, wait... then you must be at Vendice prison, now!_** _He shouted and then shook my shoulder. I pushed myself away from him._

 ** _They actually and literally put chains in my neck and drag me DOWN with them. I stayed there at a capsule thing with water and stuffs where I felt I'm half-awake because I know that I'm there and I know I'm alive._** _I explained. **Then, shockingly they release me out. I don't know why. When I went back at Japan, there, I knew I was almost 2 weeks missing and right straight when I enter at 'my' house, Iemetsu-san gave me a good punching.**_

* * *

 _Hayato went out of the restaurant late at night. He wondered the streets and then look up at the sky. He suddenly mess his hair with his hands and sit in a nearby bench. **ARGGHHHHH!** He shouted._

 _Then a sudden a pale of water showered in his head. He look up to see a woman glaring at him. **SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!** The woman shouted and madly shut the window cover, quickly. Hayato sighed._

 ** _God damn it, Cielo. I'm getting in trouble because of you._** _He stayed there for many minutes and walk back at his apartment._

* * *

 _The next morning, Hayato raised an eyebrow to see me running towards him in the school's hallway. **HAYATO!** I shouted._

 ** _What the freaks wrong with-_** _I cut him off. I quickly drag him going to the rooftop. **Tsuna?!**_

 _ **YOU. KEEP. A. SECRET. TO. ME.** I said. **YOU'VE GOT A FIANCEE?!** Hayato's face change to flushed red._

 _He stater before saying, **How did you know?** I rolled my eyes._

 ** _C'mon! Someone's sister's here!_** _I sarcastically said. He mumbled something under his breath, probably cursing her sister. Then, I punch him in his shoulder. **Who's the lucky girl?**_

 _He didn't look at me and blushed harder(he looks like a tomato or lava). **Haru Miura. I mean Miura, Haru.** He stated._

 ** _Miu-what?_** _I asked._

 ** _She's a childhood friend of me and part of the Hiroshi Family, one of Vongola's alliance family. She specialize in many things. And I'm not the one who made the fiancee thingy, father did._** _He answered._

 ** _But, you love her?_** _Hayato blinked many times before he process the question in his mind._

 ** _I... umm... I..._** _Hayato statered._

 ** _Don't let her go, then._** _I quickly stated not minding for his answer. I walk up towards the railing and rest my shoulders there. **Don't let her go and enjoy every moment with that person since you don't know when will they go.** Hayato quickly knew that it was Shadow that I was kinda talking about. Sudden silence stood both of the boys. _

**_Tsuna, what is Shadow to you?_** _With that question, I smiled warmly, turned to Hayato and looked at him._

 ** _A father._** _I slowly say the words that started coming out of my mouth. **A**_ ** _father that took importance of me... that took care of me and loved me unconditionally. A father that didn't turned his back to me and treat me like a trash. A father that didn't abandon me. A father that didn't care about my power but my own safety._** _ **He saw me grow up in days and treat me like his own son.** **Everyday I skip school to go to his house... everyday I make up excuses to go to him... those days were the days that I feel like I actually had a family, that I actually mean to someone, that someone actually knows I'm living. Well, it's not like I don't like you being a company of mine but... but, the air around those days and time were different. He turned my vision about the world different, ENTIRELY different. All times that I feel alone, dead, unimportant or even those times I was hurt, sad and crying, he make me laugh and happy... even if it's just a training with him.** Tears started to form in my I chuckle when I remember a memory. **There's also a time in which he was about to kill Iemetsu-san for making a scar in my face. I've known him quite well and vice versa.** **He stood up for me. He fought for me. He made my life completely different.**_

 _ **"Whatever happens, don't ever think that you're a hindrance or just some stranger that no one cares about because I care for you. Thanks to you I've known feelings I thought I could never feel again... you help me, too, Tsuna. If you feel like that again, always remember me, always remember that at least one person cared for you. Tsuna, don't loose on life because life's not giving up on you! Tsuna, this maybe hard but I want you to make me a request. Kill me."-Those were the last words I heard from him, through my mind that's why I froze that time. I cried inside of me when I saw him smile when I started firing at him. And there he said at the end, "Thank you for everything, Tsuna."**_

 _ **WHOOOO! God! I'm so dramatic!** Then I laugh and wipe my tears with my hands. I breathe heavily, again, before saying, **Tsunayoshi Carner... that's a good name, right?**_

 _Hayato smiled at me. **Yah... it's not a bad name. And,** **I won't say that I really know what you feel but I'm sorry... I'm sorry for Shadow's lost.**_

 _ **It's alright.** I answered. **You know, Hayato... mafia, title, power, wealth... who cares about that, right? I mean what does life really want us to have?**_

 _ **Memories? Moments? Feelings? Family? Friendship?** **I don't know.** Hayato said._

 ** _I guess all of the above. That's why... never let go of her, your fiancee, I mean. Haha, you only live once._**

 ** _Heh. You're one to talk, Kyoko already accepted to be the girl fried of the freaking, unbelievable, crap Takuya. Can you believe him?! Your goddamn brother is some hell outta crap!_** _Hayato said. **When the hell did they even got close?!**_

 _ **Last 3 months.** I answered._

 ** _And that's freaking good to you?_**

 ** _I can't help it. I don't want to have a fight with him just because of a girl._** _I said going to the door. **Let's go back now.**_

 _ **Yeeessshhh... Well, at least you need to fight for her!** With that said, I open the door and you know who appeared? Hibari Kyoya._

* * *

 ** _Tsunayoshi Sawada._** _Hibari called._

 ** _Wait... the last time I saw you was here... at the rooftop, when I came back from the Vendice place... and now, you know me?_** _I said._

 ** _You destroyed the peace and order at Namimori School-_** _I cut him off._

 ** _Holy crap! I should've known!_** _I shouted. **You're the Namimori-guy-whatever that always brags me into peace and order in my mail**_ _ **! How did you know my e-mail?**_

 _ **I'm going to bite you to death.** Hibari said as he ready his tonfas._

 _Hayato look at me. **I'm totally at loss.** He said. I look at him and explained._

 ** _You see, there's a time that a fight broke out in the street and the person who was bullied had enough of them so he thought to make them away at the place but it lead to something big..._** _I was cut off._

 _ **Named Tsunayoshi Sawada. Then?** He added._

 _So I continued,_ ** _And there on out, this guy emailed me and continues to brag me about the peace and order. The thing is how did he get my emai-_** _Then again, I was cut off. Hibari started fighting me with his tonfas. **Oh! C'mon, not in the school! I don't want to be busted in a school full of CEDEF people!** I easily dodge his attacks, one after another. **Hayato, can you call Mukuro for me? I mean an illusion of me is great in this time!** Then the bell suddenly ring. **Here's my phone! Catch!** I throw my phone at him and he quickly grab it in the air._

 _Hayato go down the rooftop and hide in a corner of a building where there's no camera. He called Mukuro and explained to him what's happening and right away, Mukuro appeared. **Just do an illusion of Tsuna and make an illusion around the rooftop, as well.**_

 _ **Don't order me around.** As he said that a 'Tsuna' appeared right beside him and walk over to Hayato._

 ** _Let's go to class._** _The illusion said. Hayato just started walking away as the illusion follows him._

* * *

 _Mukuro make himself a bird and fly towards the rooftop. He put an illusion around the rooftop that makes the other people see a plain rooftop without any people in it. He cut off the illusion of himself and sit at the corner while he watch the fight._

 ** _You're natural at this!_** _I said. **But... you still had many flaws.** I slide my left foot in the floor into his feet, he loos his balance. I quickly grab a part of his clothes from the back and pulled it down, we both fall. Then, I use the arm triangle choke on him until he loose consciousness. I heard a clap from a distance and look at it._

 _Mukuro walk towards me and then hand me my phone._

 ** _Why don't you just use this, your skill to your family except your mother?_** _He asked. I sit in the floor beside the unconscious Hibari. And all my attention was in my phone._

 ** _I'm not going to hurt others. Never. T'm going to fulfill my promise to the ghosts._** _I said. **I'm not going to stain my flames with hatred again. I'm going to change Vongola.** I whispered to myself._

 ** _So... you're going to be the Vongola boss._** _He said._

 ** _NO! Why would I be? I just want to change Vongola. After I did that, I'm NO-MORE-MAFIA-RELATED PERSON._** _I said looking at him, now._

 ** _So how would you change a big family like that without being a boss? I mean your family's in the line._** _He said._

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Gokudera Hayato, Bel Fiore, me and Chrome. Aside from your real ones, we are your family._** _He said. I raised an eyebrow. **You should read history about the Vongola, about Primo, DECIMO!** He said and then he vanished._

 ** _Primo? What about Giotto-nii? And... Decimo? Tenth? What about the number?_** _I said._

* * *

 **A/N: EYO, GUYS! GREETINGS STRAIGHT FROM THE ICE! Creating this chapter while the rain pours outside the house... awww, the sound, the smell, the air! Isn't rain great? Also... isn't rain kinda a cool moment reading this stuff or something cold? Hahahaha. Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy and review! HAVE AN ICY-WONDER-JOY DAY, GUYS!~ Hitsu.**


	33. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: SAWADA FAMILY**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Gokudera Hayato, Bel Fiore, me and Chrome. Aside from your real ones, we are your family._** _He said. I raised an eyebrow._ _ **You should read history about the Vongola, about Primo, DECIMO!**_ _He said and then he vanished._

 ** _Primo? What about Giotto-nii? And... Decimo? Tenth? What about the number?_** _I said._

 **Chapter 31: SAWADA FAMILY**

 _Hibari slowly sits up and looks around. He notice a man sitting as he leans at the railings of the rooftop, while he uses his phone._

 _ **Good, you're up.**_ _I said. I stand up and walk towards him. I held my hand out to him offering help for him to stand up. But, he stood up on his own. He took out his tonfas and glared at me. I face palm. **You're one helluva guy. Hibari Kyoya, I'm asking you to be one of my guardians.** I smiled at him._

 _He stand up straight and raised an eyebrow. **Actually what I wanted to say is that... 'we', consists of 7 people and a kid, actually plans to go on Italy this night or tomorrow. And I'm actually asking you to be my guardian of cloud and also, I want to ask you to go with us in Italy.**_

 _ **For what reasons?** He asked._

 ** _Yeah, well..._** _I scratched my head. **There are pretty strong guys that wants to beat us. And also... I want to ask for your help and in exchange...** I smirked. I showed him the picture in the screen of my phone. **You can meet him, personally.**_

 _Hibari's eyes glowed in interest._

 ** _He's the one who told you my email right? And, the reason why you were after me is because he said that I am strong and if you defeat me, then you'll see him in person and fight him. The thing is, Dino-san really just wants to test your fighting skills to help me find my guardian of cloud._** _I explained._

 _And I don't even know why I need guardians but the ghosts said I need one. Mukuro and Chrome are the guardians of mist, Shiro's the guardian of night, Hayato's the guardian of storm; the three of them volunteered and I don't have any problem with that cause it fits them perfectly! Lambo, for I don't know reasons, started shouting he is my guardian of lightning whenever I see him. But, the thing is... Ryohei-nii, Hibari and Takeshi. I don't want them to be in this mafia life. Hibari's cool because he, for unknown reasons, know Dino-san. But as for the two, I can't risk their lives. They're innocent._

 _The reason's because right after Hayato went out of the shop, Aria-san entered saying I need to take them(the 7 mentioned guardians) to Italy because if I don't... Xanxus with the Varia will continue there fight against Vongola and that being mention would just make Vongola break into pieces, even though Nono can stop it by freezing Xanxus... wait... how did I know he'll freeze Xanxus? I know he can use it but... Ok, it's weird. I shook my head._

 ** _So?_** _I said._

 _He nod his head and hid his tonfas. I sighed in relief. **When?** He asked as he started to get out of the roof and as soon as I step out of the roof, the bell (end of the second period) ringed. Recess time!_

 ** _This 11 pm in front of the school you love._** _I said sarcastically. **It's Friday today and tomorrow's the day. You'll meet Dino-san tomorrow, too.** Right after the talk with Hibari, I quickly find Takeshi, Ryohei-nii, Shiro and Hayato. I met Ryohei-nii in the hallway and he just started yelling, "Sawada's full of energy to run around hallways! What an extreme training!" so he went with me and the others were pulled out by me._

* * *

 _ **Tsuna, what happen? Why the long face?** Takeshi asked. I shook my head. We, Takeshi, Hayato, Shiro and... Ryohei-nii... are all walking towards my favorite parasol._

 ** _Takeshi... Ryohei... I-I need to talk to you._** _With that I look at Hayato and Shiro. Hayato became Mukuro, all of a sudden and he just laugh and all of a sudden Chrome, Chikusa and Ken appeared. He said some words about the mist and Chikusa, Ken, Chrome and Mukuro became Takeshi, Hayato, Shiro and me. I smiled at him. **Thanks.**_

 _ **Anytime.** He answered. Shiro had already opened the black-thing hole/teleportation hole /warp hole. I look over the stunned look of the two._

 ** _COOL MAGIC!_** _they both said the same time. I face palm._

 ** _Ryohei, Takeshi. I need to tell you something but we need to enter that hole, over there._** _I said. **Just think about wanting to know what I want to say-** Then suddenly, Ryohei just jump into the hole. Shiro and my eyes widened._

 ** _Hahaha! He's so energetic!_** _Takeshi just walk straight to it. Shiro and I look at each other and quickly went in it. As soon as we went in, the hole disappeared._

 _Mukuro's gang started to leave and work with their "acting"(even though, I can't say it's acting at all...). Chikusa was Takeshi; Ken was Hayato; Mukuro was me; Chrome's Shiro. Wish this'll be ok..._

* * *

 _At the same time at the inner faculty..._

 _A lady gasped that made the others look at her. **Mist and unknown!** She said hurriedly. _

**_Is it the same mist power we felt?!_** _A guy asked. The lady gave him a nod._

 ** _It's the same mist! But we... the cameras can't pick up anything and the hearing devices were disabled at the same time as the mist appeared! But the radar's picking goodly about the power so the only clue we hav-SKY!_** _She shouted. All the inner faculty members were dead silent. Then she check things on the other monitors and sighed in relief. **It's just Nono...** After a couple of seconds the words progressed their mine._

 ** _THE NONO?!_** _All of them shouted._

* * *

 _Clear forest. That's the first thing I can see. I walk through the trees into a clearing, I saw Hayato, Shiro, Takeshi and Ryohei-nii talking to each other in front of the temple near Shade's underground house and Hibari's leaning in a tree. What and how the hell did he get in here? I shook my head and I smiled. **Oy, oy. You shouldn't just jump in some hole like that Ryohei-nii. You too, Takeshi.** They look at me. **Also, when did you get hear Hayato?** Small pause. **When I talk to you earlier, I'm surprised that it was Mukuro, not you! And he said you went hear.**_

 _ **First period, I actually excuse myself to go to the bathroom and then suddenly I met Mukuro, again. He told me you're going to invite the "7 guardians" to Italy to fight of Xanxus so I went here with the help of Shiro and then she actually told you that, right?** He explained._

 ** _Why here?_**

 ** _It's a good place to talk freely. And you're telling about something's wrong with Xanxus and why involve the freaking stupids?_** _He answered. I walk towards them and stand in front of them, hands on my pocket._

 ** _Takeshi, Hibari and Ryohei-nii doesn't get this at all but Aria-san, the sky arcobaleno went in the shop after you had left and she told me things. Before I tell you that, Aria-san's known to see the future, alright? So those things that she saw was a moment in which a fire had broken out of the school, while I am struggling fighting Xanxus in Japan with Hayato. The fire was caused by the other Varia members and they did that to kill the CEDEF people in it and the Nono, who's visiting the school for 3 weeks. The thing is that time, Ryohei-nii, Takeshi, Shiro and Hibari and the 10 years after Lambo(questionably asking why the hell is he in the school)... your powers were shown and you were actually killed by the Varia despite the fact that you can actually defeat them... you were killed while protecting others._** _I explained. They were dead silent, unbelievably._

 ** _VARIA..._** _Hibari said, tone of anger. Namimori's his wife. I laugh at my own joke, inwardly._

 ** _But, that doesn't mean you need to get angry at them and slay them or anything that makes you full of hatred._** _I quickly said. They, except for Hibari, raise their eyebrows. **The reason why I want Hayato, Shiro, Takeshi, Ryohei-nii, Hibari, Mukuro and Lambo... the 7 people whom I called my guardians, and actually...** I paused and breathed heavily, **friends that are there always...** Well, Hibari's stepping in always that makes those bullies away so I'm thankful for that. **And people whom I can say that I'm thankful for meeting them because they slap me to reality of things I should have realized, myself... the real reason is because I want you guys t-to lend me your strength, to stop the Varia doing that to people and to buy me some time so that I can slam Xanxus' face to reality that he needs not to be a boss nor kill Nono to gain full revenge. But, he can just show him that Nono did the right thing adopting him, AND I want to slam the truth that Nono treated him like a real son.** I explained. _

* * *

_After an awkward silence, Hayato and Shiro started laughing. **This is what you get to have a person realize that he's not alone!** Shiro shouted._

 ** _And he even told me that he's not going to be the Vongola's boss?!_** _Hayato countered. He stand up from his seat, **"** **I want you guys t-to lend me your strength!"** He copied my way fo speaking with a hint of sarcastic and then, he started laughing._

 ** _Wha... what the heck, Hayato?_** _I said. My face's turning slightly red because of the "laugh" thing._

 _Hayato and Shiro stopped laughing. Hayato look at me and smirked. **To my idiot, stupid, mean and... great best friend, Tsuna: I, as your right hand man and best friend... will never abandon the sky alone so don't ever think things that this is 'your' fight anymore because we are here. AND YOUR FIGHT'S OUR FIGHT.**_

 _ **And you know... it's kinda weird calling me Shiro that means white but I'm your guardian of the night. But, thanks for being my first human friend.** Shiro said._

 ** _Even though I don't know what's extremely going on, I'll always help Sawada because that's what friends are for. We fight, we learn, we succeed._** _Ryohei-nii supplemented. I'm amazed at his words... his rare words._

 ** _You don't need to ask for help, Tsuna. Call our names and we'll be there in a flash. I always play games but looks like this one's bigger like baseball... you can always depend on us._** _Takeshi said._

 ** _Herbivore._** _Hibari said._

 ** _That's a rare thing to say, Tsuna!_** _A voice out of nowhere... Mukuro? **Sorry, sorry. I'm just using some kinda tool to hear and say what I wanted to even for a long and wireless case. Just don't crap out, Tsuna. And yah... Lambo's here in your classroom creeping and following me... You're not annoyed with such a brat that follows you anywhere and he's loud!** I smiled._

 ** _I'm not!_** _I answered him._

 ** _Tell me did you really have autophobia?!_** _He annoyingly said. But it was obvious that he's just putting up an annoying voice. I grinned._

 ** _Let's go back guys._** _I said._

 ** _LET'S GO AND MARCH ON TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA'S FAMILY!_** _Shiro suddenly shouted and raised her fist in the air. But the unexpected part is... Hayato, Ryohei-nii and Takeshi did that with a high energy. Hibari smirked and Mukuro chuckled._

 _Seriously? Is this what that "family" means? I masked my worried face under the smirking face of mine... Gola Mosca... What are they going to do with it? Nono._

* * *

 **"'You thought you're just a crap because of how they treat you and now you felt empty. You don't care anymore about what's happening and you had given up living.' Don't say those things. Don't think like that. I may not know you but I'm telling you to hold on and scream your name. Be proud because you're the one who's not in the wrong way but them! You're not alone because there are other people who's the same as you! If you keep masking who you are outside of what you really wanted to do, then, stand up, punch your face and freaking realize that IT'S YOUR GODDAMN LIFE! Your damn life! Live the way you wanted! And if they can't accept who you really are, then others will have you!**

 **And so if you're now living your happy life, remember those days and say to yourself, "I lived?" and then laugh. Look up and find others who's like you. Help them. Stop discriminating others. YOU ARE YOU!**

 **If you can't find yourself then go back at this question again and again, "What do I want to do?" Once you have that, do it. But, never take the road you'll regret." ~Hitsu. (** I SAID IT! YES! **)**


	34. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Plan**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

 ** _Let's go back guys._** _I said._

 ** _LET'S GO AND MARCH ON TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA'S FAMILY!_** _Shiro suddenly shouted and raised her fist in the air. But the unexpected part is... Hayato, Ryohei-nii and Takeshi did that with a high energy. Hibari smirked and Mukuro chuckled._

 _Seriously? Is this what that "family" means? I masked my worried face under the smirking face of mine... Gola Mosca... What are they going to do with it? Nono._

 **Chapter 32: Plan**

 _ **Tsuna.**_ _Someone called from behind me. I look back to find G-nii waving his hand at me. I walk straight to where he is._

 ** _Tsuna? Where are you going?_** _Gokudera asked. I turn myself to look at them._

 ** _Just go on. I just want to talk to someone. Oh, yeah! I forgot to say but Hayato can you call your wife ASAP to go here?_** _With that Shiro just smirk and push the others in her portal, before Hayato can answer. She look at me and do the salute action._

 ** _What's that for?_** _I shook my head and continue my walk towards G-nii._

* * *

 ** _G-nii? What's up? I never saw you guys in the room for heck of many days. Where'd you guys go? Wait... Why are you alone here? Where are the others?_** _I asked continuously._

 ** _The Primo wants you to go at that park that he's saying long, long time ago when you're 3 years old. We'll be waiting there._** _As he said that he suddenly vanish._

 ** _'Tsuna, if you want to find light always go to this park that even if we're gone, you'll remember us.'_** _I said. I started flying towards that place._

* * *

 _The ghosts gathered around a tree. Knuckle-nii, Asa-nii and Lampo-nii are all sitting in the bench surrounding that tree. Alaude-nii's satnding together with Giotto-nii and G-nii. I was now 10 steps away from them._

 ** _Yo, Tsuna! Long time, no see!_** _Knuckle-nii shouted._ _ **Having an extreme day!**_ _He bro-fist the air in front of him._

 _ **And that "extremeness day" is for overcoming that 'alone-ness' you felt since Shade died.**_ _Asa-nii supplemented._

 ** _So, how'd you holding up, omnivore?_** _Alaude-nii said._

 ** _Better as always._** _I answered._ _ **So... where did you guys go and... why?**_

 _ **Tsuna, don't sweat a thing. We didn't abandon you.**_ _Lampo-nii said._

 ** _Those days we are actually with Bel Fiore/_** ** _Elena Ettaile/Shiro._** _G-nii said. He look at Giotto-nii's smiling figure._

 ** _And we are creating a 'present' for you, those times. We'll give the present now because I think you're ready to have it. With the help of Fiore's summoning power, we are able to call Daemon and create this present. See, Tsuna, even if we're in this ghost condition we can actually use our powers._** _Giotto-nii explained._

 ** _I know that._** _I just said in a whisper._

 ** _And with the help of all of us, 7 of us... we created this present for you._** _Giotto-nii said and smiled. Then, everyone followed. Knuckle-nii is grinning and the others are smiling. Then he presented to me their 'gift'._

 ** _Question time... Seriously, what's the meaning of those words? Those_** ** _'Tsuna, if you want to find light always go to this park that even if we're gone, you'll remember us.' words..._** _I said._

 ** _Hahaha! You remembered the whole line?_** _G-nii commented._

 ** _This park has the highest point in Japan of connection to the spirit world or whatever in which you can summon people. Meaning, you can summon us anytime if we'll be gone, but Bel's gonna be tired._** _Giotto-nii answered._

 ** _Shiro, eh?_** _I chuckled. **That girl's a fan girl, you know.**_

 _ **Fan girl?** Asa-nii asked._

 ** _She loves different language especially French, an Otaku and a freaking die-hard fan of Yamamoto Takeshi._** _I laugh._

 ** _Takeshi?_** _They asked. **And you're an Otaku, too.** Alaude-nii added._

 ** _Yup, she's in his matches in baseball always, and she's a secret admirer of him, too... Takeshi showed me letters of someone named Elena._**

 ** _You're a stalker..._** _Lampo-nii commented._

 ** _No, am not. The fact is Takeshi told me that information, same with Shiro. They're odd birds._**

* * *

 _After that happening, I called Shiro by the phone to fetch me up and she was actually angry at me because she said, over many times now, that I can use the warp thing but seriously, I don't want to fudge up... so now, while lunch break's happening, I'm standing in the faculty room with Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Hibari and Shiro waiting for the confirmation that we can talk to the principal. It was silent, well, naturally because CEDEF freaking people and other normal teachers are all staring at us._

 ** _I'm having chills run down my spine._** _Shiro said._

 ** _Hahaha. What can you expect, we will talk to the principal._** _Takeshi said._

 ** _Why are we going to talk to the principal again?_** _Ryohei-nii said._

 ** _This place's crowding in._** _Hibari said. And before he could even take out his tonfas, someone stop in front of us. It's..._

 ** _Nono..._** _Hayato whispered though I can hear him._

 ** _Who are you?_** _I asked in a whisper and serious tone._

 ** _Don't worry, young one. I'm still the one in your contacts._** _He whispered. I sigh in relief._ ** _The principal said you can go there, now._** _He said out loud._

 ** _Thank you, whoever you are._** _I said out loud, too, putting up an act. I stand up and walk, the others followed me._

* * *

 _Once we entered, we greet Alaude's great grand (x5) daughter. She nod._

 ** _Tsunayoshi Sawada and you 5 wants to talk to me. What is this about?_** _She said._

 ** _Well, you see, maam... we want to take a 2 weeks break. I mean, 2 weeks "kinda" vacation._** _I said._

 ** _What is this about?_**

 ** _We'll enter a competition._** _Hayato said quickly._

 ** _Competition? About what, Mr. Gokudera Hayato?_** _She said with a raised left eyebrow. She... she's laughing?_

 ** _Wait... maam... do you know it?_** _I blurted out. She smiled and nod._

 ** _The ninth talked to me and told me about you, earlier. He said to keep the CEDEF people away from you and the reasons that you don't want them to find out that you're someone from the mafia. But, I don't know what this is all about._** _She explained._

 ** _You're the only one who knows about me in the-?_** _She nodded. **Good heavens... Anyways, talking about reality, we'll go at Italy for 2 weeks because of Xanxus and Aria-san's... don't ask why but if the other teachers especially the CEDEF and Iemetsu-san wants to know why... hmmm... tell them we're in a competition. Competition about... arts? Sports? Hmmm...** I look at the other 5._

 _ **I'll vote for arts.** Shiro commented. _

**_Sports._** _Ryohei-nii and Hayato said the same time._

 _Takeshi laugh before glancing quickly at Shiro to me. **Arts.** He said. Hibari just shrug his shoulders. I turn back my look at the principal and smiled._

 ** _I guess... let's just cross the competition excuse. Let's say we're invited to Shiro's family in Italy or some sort. Since, Shiro's legitimate birthday is tomorrow, then let's say a party for her 18th birthday._** _I explained._

 ** _How did you know that?_** _Shiro said. **And I'm not 18! For your information, I'm 11 like you!** I chuckled._

 ** _Mukuro said that to me._** _I answered and continue, **For the invitation card...** Then suddenly someone came in from the window and lock it quickly. A girl in her teens appeared. A small, toned body with brown hair and eyes-Miura Haru, Hayato's fiancee. **I ask her to come here so that she'll be the one to take care of those fake invitations. You can do it right, Hayato's wife?**_

 _ **Well, of course! Leave it to me!** She said happily. **I'll finish it in 2 hours~** I look at the principal._

 ** _We're gonna go now. Thank you, maam... for all._** _I said. I bowed and I think, the others, too._

* * *

 _Miura-san went out in the window, she went in earlier. Then, we went out of the office to find Nono talking to Takuya and Tsurumi... oh, as well as Reborn. I smiled. I walk straight, not having any glance to those 4 people, who's looking at us right now. Shiro started talking nonsense about the school and the principal and then that became the whole topic of all of us until we went back to our own rooms._

 _I put my hands in my pocket and clutch the present the ghosts gave me. Then, I kinda touch the ring that Shade gave me so I bring it out of my pocket. I always bring the ring everywhere, I don't know why. I think I'm already used to it but I don't wear it, though._

 _I sit in my seat and stare out of the window._

 ** _Sa-Sawada-kun... c-can I ask you s-something?_** _I look up to see Kyoko standing before me._

 ** _Well, you're already asking. What is it?_** _I said._

 ** _A-about math._** _Then, Takuya and Tsurumi entered the room._

 ** _Oh, good. Takuya just entered so you can ask him about that. He's good in the field of mathematics._** _I shrug my shoulders, then, lean my back in my chair and stare out of the window, again._

 ** _A-alright..._**

 _Hayato punch me in the shoulder and I quickly look at him. **What's that for?** He chuckled._

 ** _Being cold to his first love. Not a good choice, Tsuna._** _He said while glancing at Kyoko and me. I sigh._

 ** _Well, I know a quote saying, "First love never dies but it can be buried my true love."_** _I said straight. His eyes sparkled in amazement and I just look away from him. **J-just cut it, Hayato.**_

 _ **You're blushing? Ahhhh... embarrassed?**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **Ahahaha! You are!**_

 _ **No, I'm not.**_

 _ **You are!**_

 _ **No, I'm not!** Then suddenly the class president shouted at us to keep our voice down. Both of us said sorry the same time, look at each other and laugh._

* * *

 **A/N:** **EYO, GUYS! GREETINGS STRAIGHT FROM THE ICE!** **This previous chapter I said some things and stuffs because Tsuna, first of all, realize something that he doesn't need to distance himself from the others. Second, I said something I had homophobia, right? Well, actually, personally, I don't hate LGBT, pansexual and other homosexual people and I don't dislike them, too. So I don't even know if I had one or not... xD When, I'm actually doing that statement, I'm thinking about homosexual people, other special people and people I know in real life-just like Tsuna, who's not being accepted or some sort like that. Hahaha...**

 **Hope you enjoy it~ This chapter, I mean. (^o^)**

 **Hitsu, here.** **HAVE AN ICY-WONDER-JOY DAY, GUYS!**


	35. Chapter 33

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**_

 _ **A/N: HEY, GUYS! I came back from hell! C'mon, I've been prisoned there for days and weeks and I, as a cold living, would of course melt or be like powered down... Just kidding! Anyways, I came back from requirements, exams, projects and homeworks.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 33: Tsuna and the Vongola**_

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 _ **You're blushing? Ahhhh... embarrassed?**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **Ahahaha! You are!**_

 _ **No, I'm not.**_

 _ **You are!**_

 _ **No, I'm not!** Then suddenly the class president shouted at us to keep our voice down. Both of us said sorry the same time, look at each other and laugh._

 _ **Chapter 33: Tsuna and the Vongola**_

 _ **Just wondering, you talked to the principal that comfortably and easily, earlier. I mean she's from CEDEF and all.** Hayato ask while heading in the restaurant with Yamamoto and the others. I just sense everyone's staring at me and I hate people doing that to me._

 _ **It feels like I'm just talking to Alaude-nii.** I replied._

 _ **Alaude...nii?** Hayato ask, at the same time with the squad. I just smile and walk faster._

 _ **Mukuro and Chrome are my childhood friends and they already saw that person when they're kids, even you, too, Hayato. Remember the time we raced, going to the shop with Mukuro and Chrome? You even cheated that time. But, I know because of your way of thinking, you can't remember who he was. But for the others sake, he's someone close to me and one of my private tutors. He taught me a good way and logical thinking, gave me situations to think faster than my usual way of thinking, taught me about the law and math. He's a cool being.** I explained._

 _ **So... any connections and-** Hayato was about to asked when someone cut him off. He really is a person with hazy memories..._

 _ **Uncle Alaude and that principle are related by blood. Great grand, grand, grand, grand, grand daughter of his, actually.** Mukuro said. All eyes were directly looking at him, except for me. He's at the back with Chrome. _

_The long walk is surprisingly not silent even though the fact that we just gathered or met each other. Hayato, Ryohei-nii and Yamamoto are all quarelling and shouting while Shiro's calming them down. Chrome and Mukuro are both talking to each other and then suddenly, one of them would be an owl. Those two were just talking about mafia stuffs, the condition of Ken and Chikusa and all about recruiting members. Hibari's jumping through rooves that I thought of funny. Well, he looks like an idiot ninja, who wears a school uniform, jumping around rooves as if checking the city if anything bad happened in it. And I, on the other hand, was walking at the farthest back sensing if ever that arcobaleno shows up with the twins. And I think, I'm right... well, I feel like an army is going to-CEDEF, the arcobaleno and the twins. My eyes blackened._

 _ **Guys.** I called. All of them turn to look at me, except for Hibari who's continuing his jumping thing in the rooves and now he's out of sight, and I smirk at them. **Time to play games.** Everyone is so confuse that they are freaking noisy. I put my power to -750 and all the people around me kneeled, some got pinned on the ground. _

_**Hanx, the m** **ask.** I said and as I command it, it appear in front of me. A small white wolf that's carrying my mask and suit goes around me that makes a tornado encircling me and after a minute, the wolf was gone while I am already wearing my masks. **Thanks, Hanx. Hanx, let them follow you to our house.** I whispered._

 _I turn to look at the other six, who're all in the state of shock and yup, wide mouths open without any voices and words coming out. **Shiro and Mukuro, use your powers to proctect them from being seen while the rest of you run. Hayato, use your storm to everyone and activate it fast. Follow Hanx and he'll show you the secret way in the restaurant. Good luck.** I said._

 _ **B-but what about you?** Shiro asked._

 _ **I'm a mafioso, who experienced hell, a lot more times than the rest of you. Stopping the CEDEF to find out who Ghiaccio is and our plan are perfectly a piece of cake. Now, if you don't mind, go already and I still have a family to stop.** I said as I turn around. I sense the six, trying to stand up and eventually, they did, and as soon as, all of them can stand up Hayato encircled his flame and they went away. _

_I put on the gift of the ghosts, which is actually a pair of mitten with a 27 written on it and lines of red in color. I entered my dying will mode and I was shocked when the pair of woolen mittens became gloves. I stared at it for a while and smirked. **Thanks, guys.** I whisphered again._

 _I look ahead and see my twin brothers walking towards me with Reborn in Takuya's shoulder. I smirk. Then, I saw the CEDEF people going at us. I had a glance with the principal and I can see all the reason in her mind. **Ahhh... I see... they want me to join the Vongola. And the reason why the twins and Reborn's in the faculty room earlier is to discuss about the Varia. Ohhh... What did the Varia do this time?** I said to myself. _

_All of them stop as soon as they reach the area where they can't already handle the level of my power. **Still, too away from me...** I commented._

 _Reborn jump down Takuya's shoulder and walk towards me, a kilometer away from me. Of course, he can handle my power._

* * *

 ** _Ghiaccio Cielo._** _He called out._

 _I altered my voice a little bit, with the help of mist powers which Mukuro had taught me, years ago-Voice Alteration. **Yes?** __I answered._

 ** _Who are you really?_** _Reborn asked._

 ** _Oh, Reborn, I'm just a perfectly normal guy. And, oh, how did you know I'll be here?_** _I asked them._

 ** _I shouldn't be answering that question of yours, Cielo. I think you already know the answer._** _He said._

 _I walk slowly towards him, still with the smirk in my face. Of course, I lead them here. I put my flames everywhere and ooze out some of mine while walking. I'm craving for a talk with them, right now while the others are preparing for our flight this evening. I want them preoccupied with me, first before I use my flame of night._

 ** _So, why did you went here when you know I'm leading you here? What did you want with me that you are all here, carrying guns and stuffs? You even came here with the candidates for Vongola Decimo. Am I the bad person or did I do the something wrong here?_** _I said as I louden my voice._

 ** _We want you to join Vongola._** _the principal shouted in a narrating voice. Bingo! I said it._

 ** _Nope, I don't want to. Besides why would I join Vongola when you've got good powerhouses or alliances to be with? I mean, I'm just a solo, infamous mafioso that can't be catch by anyone..._** _I said. **Well, I see no threat even if it looks like some wants to kill me and I know a lot wants to talk this out so why not? Why don't I give it a shot talking to you, guys?** I lowered my power level to -100 and almost everyone was pinned in the ground. _

_**Oops, wrong turn.** I smirk. Then I put it to -999. **So, who wants to talk to me? Anyone?**_

 _It silenced for a second but, then Iemetsu-san walk towards me. For a second there, I felt nervous but why would I, right? He doesn't know me... he doesn't know me._

 _ **I don't know how powerful you are or who you are but we need your help to train the twins.**_

 _ **Why do I need to train them? Why me?** I asked putting a straight voice._

 _He look right in my eyes and I just stare back at him while listening to his talk, **When Basil's going here to give half of the Vongola Rings to the twins, he was ambushed by Squalo. Luckily, Reborn sensed both of them and helped Basil. We chose you to be one of the trainers because I know you'll do good with them since they're just kids and while you're with them you can protect the both if ever the Varia wants to do something with them or they'll bein danger.** Iemetsu-san explained._

 ** _Reborn's their tutor._** _I just said. **Why need me when you have the number 1?**_

 _ **There are times that he's not with them and just for safety purposes.** He answered. I walk near the twins and face them right at front._

 _Tsukumi's holding his brother's clothes and Takuya's sweating a lot but is grinning. Then, I look at Iemetsu-san._

 ** _Where's your other son?_**

 ** _Who?_** _He answered me with a question._

 ** _Tsunayoshi Sawada._** _I said out loud. I quickly saw Tsurumi and Takuya's reactions, where both of them look at me at the same time, Reborn look at me, too and Iemetsu raise an eyebrow._

 ** _What of him?_** _-Iemetsu-san_

 ** _I'm asking where is he?_** _-me_

 ** _I don't know._** _Iemetsu-san cassually stated. **So? What? Agree?**_

 _ **I'll think of it.** I said casually. **I need to attend something first, but until I agree goodluck with Xus, Sharkie, and the others.**_

 _ **Xus? Sharkie?** Reborn asked me._

 ** _Xanxus and Squalo. That's one of the nickname that 'someone' produced for them._** _I answered. That someone is me when I was a kid and looking at their pictures and abilities. **They're great people. I've known them since I was a child but they don't know me since this week.** I honestly said._

 ** _So, you've allied to them?_** _the principal, now asked. I look at her._

 ** _Who knows? What if I did?_** _I asked a question as an answer back at her. No one says a thing so I try doing the Vindice's portal. And in a flash and luckily, it appears._

 _I quickly look and saw the faces of the people at my back and I inwardly smile. I step on it while saying, **Until next time, Vongola.**_

 _The portal went off and I was teleported successfully._

 ** _Iemetsu, did you put the tracker on him?_** _Reborn said._

 ** _Yes but he will probably sense it._** _Iemetsu said._

 ** _He won't. I made it._** _Reborn stated._

 ** _Why did he call us?_** _the principal said while she's walking towards the two hitmen with the twins. **I mean why did he let us find out where he was?**_

 _ **I don't know how he think and it's hard to read him. But it's a surprise to know that he can use 'that' thing.** Reborn said. All of them's silent with their own thoughts and opinions encircling their mind._

* * *

 _For about half an hour, Mukuro, Hayato and the team reach the secret passage which was hidden with Tsuna's sky flames. They enter the restaurant seeing Bianco talking to Hibari with Lambo facing the both of them, who's actually bored and already shouting._

 _Hanx walk in the restaurant that Bianco saw immedieatly and as Mukuro, Chrome and Shiro is about to greet out, Bianco welcome them and at the same time, Hanx vanish._

 ** _My pleasure to know and be with you all._** _Bianco said out loud. **Sit here and let's wait for Tsuna, expect he'll be arriving soon.**_

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a long time! I miss this! 4 chapters in one post! Enjoy and review~**


	36. Chapter 34

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**_

* * *

 **A/N: I just learned something and it's the fact about you gusy having a hard time reading with those bold words so I put "" instead of making them bold letters. Even though, I'm used to it already and it's hard to change and do it at first, I'll eventually going to be use to it. Enjoy reading~**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 34: 2nd Greatest**_

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 _For about half an hour, Mukuro, Hayato and the team reach the secret passage which was hidden with Tsuna's sky flames. They eneter the restaurant seeing Bianco talking to Hibari with Lambo facing the both of them, who's actually bored and already shouting._

 _Hanx walk in the restaurant that Bianco saw immedieatly and as Mukuro, Chrome and Shiro is about to greet out, Bianco welcome them and at the same time, Hanx vanish._

 _"My pleasure to know and be with you all._ _Bianco said out loud._ _Sit here and let's wait for Tsuna, expect he'll be arriving soon."_

 _ **Chapter 34: 2nd Greatest**_

 _I stop in front of our school and call Hanx since I can sense him that he wants to talk to me, while I'm still talking to Iemetsu-san. He appears in front of me and starts to go around me. "_ _Hey, hey, Hanx. What's up? Why the call earlier?"_ _I stated._

 _Hanx stop in front of me and start to howl while I can't still figure out what he wants to say. I know that he's saying something very important to give me that 'feeling' of warning. Hanx is a spirit which I found last 3 years at Ireland. At first, I was shocked that I can see even the spirit of Hanx but then when G-nii appeared in front of me, it ran towards him and we, I and the other ghosts, knew that it was his pet before he died. We asked his name but G-nii said he just calls him H since when he found it there's the collar of this wolf with just 'H' in it. Then, I just blurted out Hanx because I thought it was cool and unique and he seemed to like it._

 _"I can't understand you, Hanx. Give a little more of a-"_ _I was cutted off._

 _"Tracker."_ _I look behind me to find the ghosts all together. Hanx ran up to G-nii, who just said that line._

 _"Tracker?"_ _I asked._

 _"Let me get it for you."_ _Asa-nii said. He walks towards me. "Give me your suit." I give him my suit, then, he starts to search in my suit and after a while, he founds a black tracker device. Then, gives me back my suit._

 _"What the-? When did that get in my suit? Who did-Iemetsu-san?"_ _I asked continuosly._

 _"Yes, he's the one who put it but Reborn made it. It's greatly made."_ _Giotto-nii said while getting the tracker in the hands of Asa-nii. "_ _Well, good thing, Hanx alarmed you,"_ _added by Giotto-nii. I look at Hanx who's playing with G-nii now._

 _"How did he knew there's a tracker in my suit?"_ _I said._

 _"He's a guardian spirit of mine and I'm the right hand of Primo, both of us detects wrong things and protects all of what Primo wants to protect, one of those is you."_ _He explained. "By the way, you should sometimes try to learn how a guardian spirit can talk since you'll have one, eventually." He added._

 _"Thanks, Hanx and guys... you've been giving me a lot of help. Also, your gift from earlier... can it produce flames?"_ _I said while looking at them one by one and then I land my last look at Giotto-nii._

 _"Try it. It's better if you're the one to test and find out."_ _He said with a smile. "Oh, here. You deal with the tracker. We'll go now." He gives me the tracker and one by one they disappear._

 _I look at the tracker and smirk. I stared at the tracker for minutes, gathering my thoughts. "Good thing, I can already do that Vindice warp thingy." I said with a sigh. I look around the street, which is surprisingly silent that as if no one lives in it. Sensing no one really is around, I smirk again. Hope they'll like what will I do._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _I went inside the restaurant and saw all of them talking to one another while eating and drinking. Looks like they're having fun. Lambo, Hayato, Ryohei-nii and Takeshi are all in hype of fighting and shouting over for food. Chrome, Shiro and Mukuro are laughing at them but Shiro's the most one, who's shouting at them to stop fighting. Uncle and Hibari's away from them talking to each other, seriously. Fascinating as it is, they can enjoy each other's company even though they just met._

 _As I walk inside the restaurant, everybody look at me and it fell silent. I still didn't change my clothings and I still have my mask on me. I put my mask off my face and smile at the them. "C'mon guys, do I look like a ghost for me to receive such wonderful faces of shock?"_

 _"You just had a wonderful entrance with a different aura around you." Mukuro said._

 _"I'm sorry, then, I should change first before we go to the topic of this late meeting."_ _I stated._

 _"Go on." Uncle said. I walk in the kitchen, then upstairs to my room._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _As I enter my room, the small voices of the group downstairs fades. I locked my room and the entire place was so silent. At last. I changed my clothes and took a shower for more than 30 minutes. My mask and clothes were scattered down in the floor._

 _After which, I sat down my bed. I look at the clothes and then to the things parallel in front of me. I look at the ceiling and close my eyes, slowly._

 _"Something's happening. Something's wrong." I lay my body down the bed, flat. The cream color of the ceiling that matches the dark shade of blue that surrounds my room, is out of range of the only source of light emitting in a chandelier of sky flames floating at the other end of the room. I snap my fingers and the only light disappear like a bubble and with just that, my room is pure black. I can't see a thing._

 _"Why do I feel like something's happening that it feels like it's the greatest problem?"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _I went back with my full-atire black colored jeans, long sleeve and shoes. All of them now are gathered in a table talking to each other and when they saw me getting out of the kitchen, all of them silence again. I sighed in the sight while shaking my head. "Seriously?" I whispered to myslef._

 _There's this blank seat in the front that I guess a seat for me. I went there and first, look at them one by one, smiled and said, "Good evening, guys and let's start, already."_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _"Can you see him in the tracker?" Iemetsu-san said as he enters an underground room where lots and lots of poeple are walking and talking around wearing lab gowns. Flat screen LCD monitors are placed up high in the left corner of the spacious room and other mechanical stuffs lie down in the table, under it. About 10 feet away are men who are messing with keyboards and mouses while looking in the monitor in front of them and in the wall. Beside the techie things were 6 long, parallel-placed tables with test tubes placed in test tube racks, tongs and any other laboratory tools and equipments. At the end of the tables were lavatories and parallel to it's south are cabinets of jars and a refrigerator that surely isn't for foods._

 _"Yes, sir." a black-haired Asian man said without looking at Iemetsu._

 _"Where is he?" he asked. He moves his feet near the monitor, 2 feet away from it. The cursor starts to move as the map in the monitor zooms in, a white pointed dot can be seen flickering._

 _"The white light, sir. He's in front the school-" Then suddenly the light disappeared._

 _"W-what happen?!"-Iemetsu. He's beginning to put power of rage in his voice. He walks going at the side of the Asian man, who's pressing different kinds of buttons plus the keyboard._

 _"It also happened earlier, when the light quickly vanished and the tracker's out of sight and after a minute, it appeared right in front of a school," Explained by the Asian man._

 _"Don't worry, Iemetsu. It's just the effect of his use of what the Vindice's using." Reborn said as he comes in of the room. All eyes were locked at him as he walks toward the table, near Iemetsu._

 _"Speaking of which, why do we need to track him down when we've got a percentage of chance in which he can actually join us?" the CEDEF's greatest actress walked in. With a ponytailed blonde hair with orange and red dyed colors of parts in her hair and a pair of green eyes, she puts on her lab gown covering the lime green skirt she's wearing matched with dirty white blouse and a high-heeled, 3 inches, leather boots. Everyone except for the asian man looked at the lady._

 _"Where have you been, Andromeda?" The Asian man asked barely even looking at the girl, who's walking towards him in a swifly manner._

 _"The name's Veronica. Please don't use my last name, Kei Hiroshima." Veronica said in a pissed tone of voice. Kei didn't reply to what Veronica had just said. She sat next to Kei with a force that seems like the gravity's pulled her down. "Being stuck up in here for the rest of the day's suffocating me out. I'm bored so I went on a little walk for air. Well, it's been three weeks since my last mission happened. Now, that I've answered your question, answer mine, Reborn." She added in a narrating voice with the swaying of her arms and hand in the air._

 _"We still don't know him and it's better if we got our hands on him. Having a 100% of sure-ness is greater than having just a portion of it." Iemetsu answered instead of Reborn._

 _"Well, you said it yourself that we still don't know him so how're we going to catch him? And if we did catch him, he's like the 2nd greatest mafioso in the world, how can you calm him down without getting killed?"-Veronica_

 _"At the catching part, we'll leave Reborn in it. As some of the members of my team suggested, we'll put him in an isolated large room of blocks that can't be easily broken nor entered, and also it's a room where no powers can be used. His weapons, all of it, are of course taken out first, before putting him inside of that room. We can observe him outside because the room is set up as the inside wall looks like normal blocks that he can't see through it but outside, we can observe every tiny detail of his every action. And besides, he's just the second and we have the first greatest mafioso, right, Reborn?" Iemetsu explained._

 _"I'm not a toy." Reborn said as if answering Iemetsu's question in a pissed off tone but it's been mask with just his normal tone of voice while looking at the mornitor at the upper part. Before, Veronica could give another comment, a blinking light appeared in the screen that triggered the three to stop the conversation, but look closely in the blinking light._

 _"Where is it placed?" Iemetsu asked._

 _"It can't be... Vongola headquarters..." Kei answered in shock._

 _"What?!" Imetsu exlaclaimed._

 _"Are you sure?" Veronica asked for assurance._

 _Kei gave a nod before saying, "Yes," calmly as he assured the others that he's telling the truth._

 _xxxxxxxxx_


	37. Chapter 35

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**_

 _ **A/N: So far, how's it going guys? These 4 chapters in a day comeback. Jeeezzzz... it's hard to find time to type with all those requirements. Gotta eat chips while having a stressful time in my country. But of course, I wouldn't forget about you guys! I would always come back. ^-^ Enjoy! ~Hitsu**_

 **Chapter 35: Deal With It**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 _"Where is it placed?" Iemetsu asked._

 _"It can't be... Vongola headquarters..." Kei answered in shock._

 _"What?!" Imetsu exlaclaimed._

 _"Are you sure?" Veronica asked for assurance._

 _Kei gave a nod before saying, "Yes," calmly as he assured the others that he's telling the truth._

 **Chapter 35: Deal With It**

 _I look at the tracker and smirk. I stared at the tracker for minutes, gathering my thoughts. "Good thing, I can already do that Vindice warp thingy." I said with a sigh. I look around the street, which is surprisingly silent that as if no one lives in it. Sensing no one really is around, I smirk again. Hope they'll like what will I do._

 _I played around the tracker for at least a minute, throwing it up in the air and jumping high to cath it. I put it at my pocket. Then, smirking I opened the portal. "To the Vongola Headquarters!" I shouted in a childful voice. "Oh wait... I need materials..." I closed the portal first and ordered Hanx, while saying sorry, to get me the materials I need._

 _"Ummm... Hanx... Actually, can you get me something?" Then appeared right in front of me is the wolf. "Sorry but can you get me a long and big white cloth, blue... no, black... black paint and a dagger. You're a spirit so finger prints is whoosshhh~ none. Thanks in advance!" The wolf disappeared and I started to wonder in my thoughts again, sitting in the grass near the school while looking at the dark sky._

 _After realizing that it's almost 2 hours since Hanx left, I stood up and scratched my head. "Hanx! Hanx, you there? Hanx!" I called up. After 3 times of attempt in calling him, he appeared suddenly in front of me but, just with the cloth, dagger and a piece of paper. I get the dagger, first, playing it with my hands for 3 times and lastly, put it in my pocket._

 _I raised an eyebrow whilst getting the cloth, encircled in my left hand and paper in my right. I look at the paper to see different handwritings, and then, read the paper in my mind,_

 _"From your beloved ghosts, (G-nii's writing)_

 _Next time you do that to Vongola, you'll be burnt to crisps, understand?! And how dare you put Hanx in your game? Gather your materials yourself, you spoiled brat! (G-nii's writing) Hey, He's just kidding... He's just half angry for your actions, do not worry. (Asa-nii's writing) Tsuna, we can easily read your mind! We know you! Seriously? To the Vongola? (Giotto-nii's writing) Especially that you'll be using Nono's room... that's rude. (Lampo-nii's) But that'll be exciting! Seeing their faces! (Knuckle-nii's) But still, G made it. (Alaude-nii's)"_

 _I smiled at their letter. "Seriously? They can just suddenly appear-wait... G-nii made what? IT?!" I stated in a rising voice. I quickly rolled the cloth and a wondeful calligraphy of black painting of words, senteces and letters. I didn't know that G-nii's good in it. Hanx's currently looking at the cloth beside me, too. I read the words inside my head,_

 _"_ _I am so pleased by your ways of trying to make me say 'yes' to your proposal of becoming the tutor of the twin Sawada. Placing a tracker in my clothes is really a great way and believe me, I was so touched to the extreme! You don't know how happy I am, right now, stopping myself in breaking this tracker device to pieces and burning it with my hands. It's been a great day dealing with you guys. Here's the tracker, by the way._

 _And oh, about my answer, it's a freaking NO!_

 _With so much love,_

 _Cielo."_

 _I laugh out loud with what G-nii and the ghosts put up in the cloth, and sighed when I already got my composure back. "Sarcasm in its finest." I said with a grin. "Ok, this is great already." I picked up the cloth, rolled it and looked at Hanx. I nodded with a smile and he, then vanish. I open the portal and walk in it._

 _xxxxxx_

 _I landed inside a dark room, full of pictures pinned around in the wall, that I comprehend as the Vongola leaders. I stared at Primo's serious face with flames in his head, arms crossed around his chest with his hands wearing the same cloves I have though the only difference is the design is very different. "Hmmm..." I started to think as I walk around the room, looking in each of the pictures of the bosses._

 _Then, I look at the center, the entire room looks like-"Nono's place?" I ask myself. "Oh well, better do it before anyone comes here. I wish Nono would forgive me."_

 _I hum while I put my signature flame at the highest part of the cloth, hangged it in the center with the help of my flames, making me fly. I then, landed with my feet and place the small tracker in the tip of the dagger and throw it in the cloth. It landed exactly, where I wanted it to hit, at the lowest center part of the cloth. I smiled at my great accuracy. Then lastly, I put flames at the tip of the cloth, making it look like it's burning though it feels hot, it's not burning that much._

 _I heard footsteps running towards Nono's room and I smiled as I entered the portal again._

 _xxxxxxx_

 _I walk in the streets of Namimori while thinking of what I should've done. "Well, probably, I really should've put something that's so 'gorish' look or a 'horror' look, not an elegant one. But it feels so rude if I do that and a 'not-me' way to do it. But those flames, in the tip of the cloth that makes it look like burning is a great effect already plus, that signature flame of mine... it looks like... oh no... I forgot," I face palm. "It's also Nono's signature..." I sighed. "But, mine is the purer one..." I stated. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and just walk in the street with still, my costume._

 _xxxxxxx_

 _Those CEDEF people left in Italian, hurriedly run with their fastest phase with their feet. They opened the door, slamming it open. They saw a cloth placed in the center surrounded with fire, though it's not burning and a big pure sky flames on top. "A signature... of whom?" The words ringing in their heads until all of them saw the word Cielo._

 _"Hello. This is Basil reporting. We've found a cloth inside Nono's place and it seems like it's from Cielo. What happened? And I believe that in the pick of the dagger in that picture I sent over is a tracker." A young teenager's voice rise up in the middle of noise in putting down the cloth. He put down the phone he's holding and placed it in his pocket._

 _xxxxxxx_

 _Basil's voice echoed the room while all the CEDEF people inside started to get triggered on what's happening._

 _"Sh*t!" Iemetsu cursed as he punched the wall beside him. He, then, look again at the picture on the monitor with rage in his eyes. "He got us."_

 _"How did he know the exact place of the Vongola headquarters?" Veronica ask facing Kei._

 _"Well, probably you don't know what a hacker means?" Kei responded as if indirectly saying what he wanted to say to Veronica. Veronica rolled her eyes and crossed her legs and stare at the monitor, too, rereading the words again, silently in her mind. Then a phone ringed destroying the noisy sound of people talking to one another-it silenced._

 _"Ah. Sorry. It's mine." Veronica said. She stood up and gets her phone in her pocket and goes out of the place. Now, walking alone in the streets in Japan._

 _xxxxxxx_

 _"It's Cielo. He appeared." Veronica stated in a serious manner. She sat in a bench, faraway to the entrance of Vongola, crossed her legs and lean her back in the bench._

 _"He did? As I thought, he would." The other line said. A deep male voice was heard with some static coming out with his words._

 _"What now?" Veronica asked._

 _"Find him. He's probably at Namimori. If you do, show that to him. He'll understand." The unknown voice said in a quick manner. Veronica raised an eyebrow. She was about to ask what's happening when she shook her head to reconsider her doings. There's a minute of silence and finally, Veronica spoke up, breaking it._

 _"Should I tell him about you?" She asked._

 _"It's not the time. I'll be there soon, daughter. Don't worry, we'll find your sister and mother soon." The unknown voice said with a tone of worried-ness changing to reassured voice._

 _"You really think he knows where Kiara is?" Veronica asked._

 _"He's like me. He will." The other line answered._ _The call ended. Veronica look up in the sky. "I wish he would." She put her phone inside her pocket and walk back to Vongola._

 _xxxxxxxx_

 _*kring, kring* I picked up my phone in my pocket. Jeeezzz... the streets at night is really silent and cool._

 _I look at the unknown number for a second and answered it. "Who's this?" I stated as an opening._

 _"A simple 'hi' or 'hello' is the greatest way to start an opening, did you know?" Then a laugh sprung in the speakers of my phone._

 _"Nono?" I asked in assurance._

 _"Yes?" My eyes widened and was about to shout when I breathe deeply and then I put my composure back._

 _"Have you received what I-" I was cut off._

 _"Yes. A great prank and a very touching message of sarcasm." He said with a laugh. "Are you sure you don't want to be the tutor of your twin brothers?"_

 _My expression changed when the topic changed, too. "As much as I would love to but no, there's something bugging me. My instincts are saying 'not now', I just followed it and I really feel that something's wrong."_

 _A sound of yes in a hum was heard in the other line, followed by, "Vongola Instinct." He stated._

 _I chuckled, "That's what the ghosts said." I commented._

 _"Cielo, now, I ask you as Tsunayoshi Sawada." A moment of silence spread to the both of us. He continued, "If ever you're to ask to be the Vongola's tenth boss, would you accept it?"_

 _"No." I firmly said._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I just said I would love to change Vongola and for that reason, I live. Anything other than that is a no-no." I explained._

 _"What about your family?" He asked. "Both of your families." I raised an eyebrow and for about two seconds, I already realize what he wanted to mean by both, the biological one and the 'family' I created._

 _"They would forget about me. Once I'm finish, I would cut off any communication I have in the outside world. I started it with the reason of 'changing Vongola' and I will end it with the same reason." I explained and ended the call. "I don't want to kill someone again, especially in that way I did years ago for the very first time I killed and tasted blood, I swear to myself that it would be the last time I do that." I whispered to the air._

 _xxxxxxxxx_


	38. Chapter 36

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**_

 _ **A/N: So, how's the ride? Enjoying? ~Hitsu**_

 **Chapter 36: Mafioso Not, Mafioso Yes?**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 _"Cielo, now, I ask you as Tsunayoshi Sawada." A moment of silence spread to the both of us. He continued, "If ever you're to ask to be the Vongola's tenth boss, would you accept it?"_

 _"No." I firmly said._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I just said I would love to change Vongola and for that reason, I live. Anything other than that is a no-no." I explained._

 _"What about your family?" He asked. "Both of your families." I raised an eyebrow and for about two seconds, I already realize what he wanted to mean by both, the biological one and the 'family' I created._

 _"They would forget about me. Once I'm finish, I would cut off any communication I have in the outside world. I started it with the reason of 'changing Vongola' and I will end it with the same reason." I explained and ended the call. "I don't want to kill someone again, especially in that way I did years ago for the very first time I killed and tasted blood, I swear to myself that it would be the last time I do that." I whispered to the air._

 **Chapter 36: Mafioso Not, Mafioso Yes?**

 _"Should I tell him? No, I shouldn't. But I should. Argh! Nevermind... Hey, Tsurumi! Come down here!" Takuya called out in the kitchen late at night. Tsurumi, in the other hand, is too preoccupied with studies that he didn't heard his brother's voice. Takuya rolled his eyes and went up to the second floor, specifically Tsurumi's room._

 _He slammed the door wide open and found Tsurumi facing the other side of the door, sitting and doing his homework in his study table. In front was a transparent window and the moon can be seen. "Tsu-ru-mi," a demanded call came out from Takuya._

 _"There's a word called 'knock', by the way. Thought you just wanna know." Tsurumi suggested in a mature yet a hint of tiredness voice. He, then stretch his arms, put the pen down and walk towards his brother-making them both face each other with their eyes locked on to one another._

 _"I don't really care." Takuya stated. Tsurumi shrugged his shoulders and sit in his bed._

 _"What do you want, Takuya?" Tsurumi asked. Takuya turned around and started to walk away from the second floor._

 _"After that thing with that 'Cielo' meeting, I want to talk about some few things-"Takuya began explaining. Tsurumi followed with a smirk on his face._

 _"Concerning about?"Tsurumi interupted. Takuya didn't answer until they are already in the kitchen. He turned around facing his twin brother._

 _"Baka-Tsuna." Takuya answered. Tsurumi's smirked became a grin that put Takuya into shivering. "What's with the grin? You know, I've been really wanting to ask what's happening to you? After 2 days when our 'dear' older brother was thrown away out of house, you became really different. What's up, seriously?"_

 _Tsurumi chuckled. "Miss information and wrong information-two phrases of a 'certain hacker' that every informant doesn't want to handle on with. I am an informant, trained by my books and knowledge. I can change my mood whenever I find a topic, I'm interested into. Seems like you caught my attention, you never talked about Tsuna-nii," explained by Tsurumi._

 _"Since when did you became an informant? For what I know, you're just copying 'Reborn's aura'." Takuya said as he leans in the edge of the glass table and Tsurumi pulls a chair to sit in it._

 _"Trying my best to look like a professional, you say," Tsurumi said with a laugh._

 _"Before I continue, who's this certain hacker you're saying?"-Takuya. Tsurumi smirked._

 _"Promise in twins' name that you won't tell it to anyone?" Tsurumi asked._

 _"When did I even broke any of our promises?" Takuya said. Tsurumi gave a shrugg but shook his head, immedieatly. "Arghhh... alright. I promise."_

 _"Cielo."_

 _"Wait-what? Ci-what?" Takuya asked again, unsure if he heard in right. "Is it Cielo? You said differently right?"_

 _"Oh, dear brother, you heard it right! It's perfect!" Tsurumi shouted._

 _"When... how?"-Takuya_

 _"It started two days after our brother was thrown out, he's the first who contacted me in my cell. Asking about vongola, how do I feel with it and many more-"Tsurumi was interrupted._

 _"And you answered him honestly?" Takuya asked as a comment._

 _"Well, I first ask him why does he want to know and he answered, 'I am Cielo, the second greatest. I have known many things and I'm interested to the Vongola of today. Have you ever asked what can I do? If no, then ask for whenever I am interested on something-I will not stop. Don't worry, if by any chance Vongola wants to have an alliance with me, I will think of it.'" Tsurumi said with hand gestures rising up in the air and down._

 _Takuya laughed. "And you remember EVERYTHING that he said?" He commented, yet again._

 _"Oh yes, I do. I'm good in memorization after all. Continuing, there it all started. I knew more about information gathering and who he is." Tsurumi said, ending his statement with a smile._

 _"So who is he?" Takuya asked out of curiosity._

 _"He didn't told me who he really is but he said he's birth town is in Japan, he can speak many languages, he's a he-"_

 _"Seriously? He's a he?"-Takuya_

 _"What? No one said about his gender and he 's using a voice changer, too. Anyways, he never told me his age, his height and many things." Tsurumi added._

 _"Why would you even ask for his height and-"Takuya was now interrupted._

 _"BECAUSE every single, little details are important to get to know someone better." Tsurumi interrupted. "So, going back to the real topic? What about Tsuna-nii?"_

 _"Before that again, if ever he contacts you call me, QUICKLY. Let's not tell dad about this nor Reborn since they might be ahead of us or like... you know what I mean. Have you ever tried searching or knowing what's behind Tsuna's door like why is it always lock?" Takuya started._

 _"Ummm... n-o? No. Why?" Tsurumi said slowly. "Before we continue, I just remembered where are OUR family?" He continued._

 _"Mama's in the market, Tsuna's away on a IDK place and papa's in work with Reborn. And as what I am saying, you never had any chance to talk to him with a longer conversation because we know, he's distancing himself away from us and we know, that he's just a normal kid-nothing special. That thought change my mind when I went inside his room after we went to meet that who-knows-who-he-is Cielo person," said Takuya. Takuya then started walking upstairs. "Follow me." He ordered. Tsurumi stayed silent and followed his brother._

 _Once both of them are already in front of their 'dear' brother's room, Takuya breathed deeply. Tsurumi watch him in silence, he wanted to ask what's he's so scared about or why is he acting up like that though he doesn't want to for he knows that his brother won't tell him, anyway. Takuya's hand is shaking when he slowly reach for the door knob. He, again, breated deeply. He opened the door slowly._

 _A clean and simple room appeared in front of their eyes. A bed, a cabinet, a table and another door leading to the veranda's the sight. The only disturbing object is... "Is that... is that... Takuya. Is it?" Tsurumi asked unbelievably._

 _"A gun. Yes. It is a real gun." Takuya answered. They walk in the room to further examine the object placed at the center of the bed. "When I was just playing around with the left stuffs of Tsuna, I saw this briefcase under his bed. It was heavy, very heavy. I was curious. I didn't know. When I opened it, I never thought it was that. Of course, I need to think that's why I didn't tell you that quickly." He explained while phanting as if he had ran a hundred kilometers or so._

 _"Takuya, calm down. Calm down." Tsurumi said to his brother._

 _"Tsurumi... what if... what if he's already involve in the mafia before we do? What if he's one of those mafioso from the other group that didn't allied with Vongola? What if he's always lying to us? What if he's-" Takuya was cut off._

 _"I said calm down, brother. I didn't know you care THAT much about Tsuna-nii." Tsurumi said while chukling._

 _"Tsurumi! This is no laughing matter! And I never said I cared about him nor hated him! Shut up!" Takuya said that made Tsurumi's chuckle to more of a laugh._

 _"Anyways," Tsurumi said while recovering from the laugh. He continued, "Let's be quite about this for a while. We shouldn't be idiots spreading this."  
_

 _"No one would believe us, anyways. Oh... we have an evidence, I just remember." Takuya stated._

 _"Especially to Reborn-san. He can read us." Tsurumi said slower, now. "But let's take a picture of it first and examine it. I can ask Cielo about this that-"_

 _"I thought we're not gonna talk about this to anyone?"-Takuya_

 _"I said 'we shouldn't be spreading this', not talk to it to anyone." Tsurumi corrected. Then, he started taking pictures in different angles._

 _"Can we trust him?"-Takuya._

 _"Yes, definetely. Look at how many he live and no one still figures out who he is." Tsurumi said. "That's gotta be for our secret, too." He blinked in an eye, full of confidence._

 _"But what if he asked for something in return?"-Takuya._

 _"Then we'll give it to him. Easy." Tsurumi said with a shrugg, jumping towards the door to exit the room._

 _"I hate the 'new' you." Takuya said. Tsurumi look back at his brother with a playful smile._

 _"I never said you need to like the 'new' me." Tsurumi replied and continued his way out of the room. Takuya was taken aback in what he said._

 _"Wait... when did you even started talking to me like that? I'm the OLDER, you know. THE OLDER." Takuya said whilst following his brother out of the room. He closed it slowly._

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

 _Unknown to them that there are eavesdropper in the room, well of course, the ghost. The six stood around the gun._

 _"What the hell's Tsuna's thinking? Leaving this in here? Should we talk to him?" G asked._

 _"G, take it easy on him." Asari said._

 _"He's right. He probably wants to tease his little brothers in a game of hide and seek." Lampo stated._

 _"But what if-" G was cut off._

 _"It's alright, G." Alaude said smirking._

 _"You know what's extremely happening, Alaude?" Knuckle said._

 _"He does. He's smirking. Spit it, now, Alaude." Giotto said._

 _Then the briefcase suddenly blew itself up like a self-destruct, the 5 ghosts were in state of shock except for Alaude. Alaude look at the dust and said, "It's for distraction on what will really happen because while Tsuna's doing something, both of them are distracted on this thought forgetting the whole larger picture that will happen or is about to happen-the Varia fight."_

 _"Why not directly to Vongola?" G asked.  
_

 _"If he'll show it to Vongola, they'll know easily who he is. But for some boys, they'll think away that he is Cielo. There's a mark in his every gun, did you guys, remember? A calligraphy of his name, carved in each gun and weapon that he has. 'Cielo' is written in it and I'm sure those boys will think of him as an assisstant not the real deal." Alaude answered._

 _"There's still the risk." Giotto commented. "Let's go. The meeting about Varia would start soon in Bianco's shop."_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_


	39. Chapter 37

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**_

 _ **A/N: Examination kills my fingers...**_

 **Chapter 37: Universal Flames**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 _"Why not directly to Vongola?" G asked._

 _"If he'll show it to Vongola, they'll know easily who he is. But for some boys, they'll think away that he is Cielo. There's a mark on his every gun, did you guys, remember? A calligraphy of his name carved in each gun and weapon that he has. 'Cielo' is written in it and I'm sure those boys will think of him as an assistant, not the real deal." Alaude answered._

 _"There's still the risk," Giotto commented. "Let's go. The meeting about Varia would start soon in Bianco's shop."_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **Chapter 37: Universal Flames**

"In advance, sorry for dragging you, guys, for the mess I'm in," I said, "Especially you, Takeshi, Ryohei-nii and Lambo. And even if you probably have connections with the mafia, you, too, Hibari."

I look at each of their faces. Counterclockwise.

Hayato's the most attentive one in the group. His eyes are shining and sparkling. For goodness sake, it's just a meeting...

Takeshi looks dead serious but his eyes say he wants to sleep.

Lambo's in the same seat as Bianco is. I smile as I see the small boy sleep in his cow costume in uncle's arms.

Shiro's drinking tea. She looks bored as usual.

Mukuro is holding his trident while creating illusions of owls. His 5-inches, tiny, snowy owls surround him. Adding 2 and decreasing 1, in every 5 seconds.

Chrome, unlike his master, is sitting and typing quietly at her laptop. No one knows, not even uncle, that those two mist users are my secretaries even though I find it so obvious.

Ryohei-nii's the same with Lambo's case. Both tired, both sleeping.

Hibari's dead silent.

I smiled. "Let's begin."

xxx

"This meeting involves two parties, us and the Varia. Technically, three, the Vongola, too. But, we won't let them in. First thing's first, who are the Varia?" I started. I nodded my head, signaling for Mukuro to start.

Suddenly, a hologram as big as Lambo appeared in front of all of us, 5 inches away from our seats. The hologram shows the Varia.

"These are the seven major members of Varia. The one who's sitting in his chair is Xanxus, the current leader, and an adoptive son of Vongola, the Ninth. At his left is Superbi Squalo, an assassin and the second-in-command of the Varia. And, then that..." I stopped talking as I suddenly remember how he/she first approach me.

"Tsuna?" Shiro asked.

"Tsuna? You ok?" Hayato asked.

"Yeah. Anyways, that person with green hair is Lussuria. He... Just be careful with him. Then, that person with swords at his back is Leviathan. He's extremely loyal and serious in his work, in fact, he's the fastest of them all in doing his work. He doesn't choose his target. Then, that small guy who flies is Mammon, real name is Viper. Like Reborn, if you know him, he's an Arcobaleno. He's Varia's best spell caster, as they say. The blond haired person is named Belphegor. He is known as the 'prince-the-ripper'. He is a self-proclaim battle genius and uses knives." I narrated.

"Tsuna, what's an Arcobaleno? What is the Varia?" Takeshi asked. He's surprisingly listening.

"Also, the Vongola... who are they?" added Ryohei-nii. Ryohei-nii's asking surprises me. He, too, is listening.

After a pause, I continued, "For the terms, Varia is the Vongola's elite, independent, assassination squad. They are genius assassins who work in the deepest recesses of the Mafia. Each member takes on missions that are said to be impossible to accomplish by humans; however, they do not accept a mission unless the chance of success is 90% or higher. The major members of the Varia, Mammon, Belphegor, Superbi Squalo, Leviathan, and Lussuria, have loyalty issues for others, but not to their leader, Xanxus. They are extremely loyal to him. Those that see them work often say that their high-level assassination skills are demonic. It's like a mission impossible sometimes to anyone but them"

"Vongola has long since been the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in all of Italy. The Vongola is one of the, if not the, largest Famiglia in existence, having an extremely large following. The Vongola is unique in its structure in that it accepts other Famiglias to become a part of their power, and, as such, has other Famiglias beneath them like Tomaso, Gregorio, and Difo. It had been started by the time when someone named Cozarto suggested Giotto-nii-I mean the first boss to create a vigilante group in order to protect the people, but their ways gradually changed during Vongola Secondo's reign or Ricardo, starting to turn towards violence and crime," I explained.

"You mean mafia-mafia?" asked Takeshi, looking at me. I nod my head, then he looks down at the hologram. Is he starting to mature up? Or like is it my imagination that he already gets these things that this isn't just a child's play? "Tsuna, I want to ask something."

"Speak freely," I responded. Takeshi took his time glancing at me, to the hologram and the people around us, before he speaks up.

"I'll ask you later," he decided. I shrug my shoulders and continue.

"Arcobaleno is a group made up of World's Strongest "I Prescelti Sette" of an era, which translates to the "Selective Seven", who each possess a pacifier that represents the different colors of the rainbow. They were originally adults but because of Checker face, a..." I stopped talking.

"Don't tell them that information," a voice said in my head.

"Checker face?" Suddenly, I stand somewhere in a void, no one's here, but only me. I silently look around.

"You're very informative of many things that many on Earth doesn't know. You even knew about me, how they became an Arcobaleno and much more that the current Arcobalenos and the great hitmen don't know. Seriously, why can't you just know your limitations? And why do you need to be one of them? You're one of the people I need to guard, you know? It's a pain watching all of you at once," commented Checker face yet I can't see him.

"'One of the people?' 'One of them?' 'All of you at once?' What are you talking about? Who are you talking about? Checker Face?" I asked.

"You'll know soon." With that, it suddenly blackens.

xxx

"Tsuna?" called uncle. I came back to myself and saw everyone looking at me. I found myself lying on the floor. Did I collapse? They help me get up and I go back to my chair, leaving some people standing up and looking at me with concern.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That's what we want to know. What happened?," said Hayato, throwing the question back at me. I shrug.

"You suddenly went unconscious. Falls in your chair to the ground" answered Shiro.

"Are you getting sleepy?" asked Takeshi.

"No. I'm alright, I'm alright," I said, "Let's continue." Those who have helped me, go back to their chairs. With the hint of concern in their eyes, I continue.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, summing up, Arcobalenos are originally adults that became infant magically by someone and now, they are the 7 most powerful infants in the whole world. The Arcobaleno consists of Reborn, Aria, Verde, Colonnello, Skull, Viper/Mammon and Fon, each with corresponding pacifiers of their color and flame."

"Flame?" Hibari suddenly blurted out. To my surprise, he asked me. I smirk.

"Yes, flame or the seven flames of the sky," I said clearly and as I started speaking, I shifted my eyes from person to another, "The sky flame or harmony [to uncle], the storm or disintegration [to Hayato], the rain or tranquility [to Takeshi], sun or activation [to Ryohei-nii], lightning or hardening [to Lambo], cloud or growth [to Hibari], and the mist or construction [to my secretaries]. All these 7 flames are present within the Varia, Arcobaleno, Vongola and any person possible. Well, as what I have known, there are other types of flame namely the special flames, the flames of earth, the flames of heaven, the flames of hell, the flames of the ocean, the flames of seasons, the flames of living, and the flames of creation."

With all these things I've been saying, the bored Shiro is now attentively listening, the playful Mukuro's now interested, the serious Hayato and about-to-sleep uncle become speechless, the loud Ryohei-nii is already listening as well as Takeshi, Chrome suddenly stops typing once I started speaking about the other flames, and lastly, the silent Hibari speaks.

"Wow," commented Hibari, Chrome, and Hayato.

"You know a lot of stuff." -Uncle

"You have beaten my knowledge, Sawada." -Mukuro

"How do you know all of these things like you had livened a million of centuries?" asked Shiro. I chuckled.

"Tsuna, can you please explain?" asked Takeshi. Ryohei-nii agreed with a nod.

"Alright then," I said, "First the flames of earth were from a family that exists in the age of Primo or the fist Vongola Boss, though I don't know who. It consists of earth, glacier, desert, forest, mountain, and swamp"

"The special flames are the flame of oath, which had happened to Daphne and Fiore of the Risen Time Village of the 3rd century, the flame of night of the Vindice, and the flame of wrath, which had started with the second Vongola boss"

"The flames of heaven are rare like very, very, very rare. It consists of Lucifer's flame of light, Gabriel's flame of word, Raphael's flame of health, and Michael's flame of strength"

"While the flames of hell are flames that aren't inherited but given. It's originally from the fallen angel Lucifer, now Satan to his demons. The flame of death given to the Reapers, the flame of sufferance given to the Punishers, the flame of possession to demons and the flame of summoning to the Keepers of the circles of hell"

"The flames of the ocean are ocean, crystal, fluidity, resistance, waves and current. The flames of seasons are blossom, warmth, cold, and wind. The flames of the living are given to almost all people, which humans don't know it exists within them and only a few does. These are imagination, boundary, sixth sense, seventh sense, flight, voice, and eyes"

"Lastly, my favorite of all, the flames of creation, which by the way is still in progress. These consists of ancient powers and like that's of flames of hell, it is given. The flames of magic, healing, soul, beasts, and alchemy. Well, if I explain all of these will finish next year so better not to," I explained.

"How do you know all these?" Shiro asked again.

"I just knew," I simply answered. All of their faces except for the sleeping Lambo asked the question 'what'.

xxx

 **A/N: Hehehehehehe...**


	40. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

xxx

 **A/N: Anyways, if anyone does notices about the things happening in the fanfic, well, congratulations for nothing, actually. You see, my fanfics are currently under construction with the previous chapters, knowing that I need to fix my sentences and words so I'll do finish it. Even though there's a construction happening, I will continue to post new chapters.**

xxx

 **Chapter 38: Who You Are**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

"How do you know all these?" Shiro asked again.

"I just knew," I simply answered. All of their faces except for the sleeping Lambo asked the question 'what'.

 **Chapter 38: Who You Are**

"If you continue to lie out there, you'll miss the portal," commented Shoichi to the person lying on the roof of the half-burnt Vongola headquarters in Italy. Shoichi Irie has red hair and has likely green eyes with glasses. He walks straight to where the person he's talking to is, trying not to fall down. Once he has seated, Irie sighed at the sight of the rising sun.

"Well, I can go back there without a problem," replied the other, "But you need someone to test that for you." They both look at each other and Irie rolls his eyes. The man laughs as he takes a sip from a bottle of beer on his left hand.

"Have you find him?" Irie changed the topic, most likely. The man just nods and gives off a playful smirk.

"My daughter, Veronica 'Andromeda', already found him," said the man. As soon as Irie has heard the name 'Andromeda', he looks at the man and laughs uncontrollably hard.

"Her fake last name is so gorgeous," he stated when he already has his composure back.

"Let's go, already."

xxx

The holograms continue to shift everytime I speak of another thing.

"But, anyways, the only flames that we will encounter are the flames of the sky. Xanxus, though, holds one of the special flames," I started again, "We will leave tomorrow at dawn. I already sent the invitations to your parents and said that you'll sleep over here tonight. Then, tomorrow will also be the day. Saturday, 11 pm. Mafia Land, Italy"

"We will be using a private plane from the Giglio Nero Family and I'll be giving all of you, your allowance for the whole 2 weeks stay in Italy. Each will be receiving 1,000,000 Euro," With that everyone shouts except for Hibari and noise build up the room.

"Wow," said Hibari for the second time.

"T-that's 1,051,650 in terms of US Dollars! You're just 11 yet-(out of words)," exclaimed Shiro as she counts with her hands.

"Are you serious?! A million!" - Hayato

"I can build branches of sushi stores with that amount of money," said Takeshi unbelievably. While Ryohei-nii just punches in the air, left and right, exclaiming "EXTREME!"

Chrome and Mukuro are both stunned. "Boss, I don't know you're that rich."

"Seconded," agreed Mukuro.

And for some reasons, Lambo is awake and is full-of-energy. Is he even sleeping earlier? I cleared my throat thrice and everybody went back to their chairs.

"The million Euro would be more than enough for the 2 weeks stay. I'll take care of the hotel, breakfast, dinner as well as the plane fees and fair fees, going to the airport and hotel back and forth. I will give each one of you except for Lambo," I stopped speaking and looked at Lambo's cheerful face. Everyone stop and look at him as well. When Lambo realizes what's happening he ask me 'why' with a teary face, "Because you'll be with the uncle and-" I stop again.

"And?" Hayato, Takeshi, and uncle said the same time.

"I-pin. Anyways, you'll meet her at the airport," The hologram shifted again, but now everyone has different pictures with them, "I'll be giving you the schedule for your training tomorrow and as well as other things for your training with some trainers"

"Now, those faces in front of you are the Arcobalenos and some other people that will help you train. Ryohei-nii will be with Colonello, Takeshi will have the uncle, Hibari to Dino Cavallone, Chrome with Shiro, Lambo with I-pin and Miura Haru, and lastly, Hayato to Dr. Shamal. After the training we eat and here goes the real planning," I said in a loud voice. I notice Hibari and Hayato's faces gloom a little when they saw the faces of the trainers they'll be with, in the holograms.

xxx

"Your rooms are already prepared upstairs. You'll find your rooms since your names are hanged in the door," I instructed. Everyone except Hibari, Ryohei-nii, and Takeshi go upstairs. Before Takeshi even speaks to me, Hibari's already and assumigly lying at the roof. "So?" I ask, "What is it you want to discuss with? Also you, Ryohei-nii, there's something bothering you earlier."

"You noticed?" he asked.

"It's all around your face," I responded. Then, loud footsteps thunder going down the stairs to us. I look at the person who just came and caused it. "Hayato?"

"Tsuna! Explain this!" He showed me the wood carved in his name and Lambo's.

"How do you mean?" I took the wood in his hands and continued, "It means as it is to be."

"I thought we'll get our OWN rooms?!"

"Yes, I did say you'll get your room but, I didn't say you won't have someone with you," I casually answered. He was about to reply me again when I outran him, "We only have limited rooms in here so Hayato, deal your problems yourself. Excuse me, but I've got things to discuss with Takeshi and the companion." I chuckled my way out when I heard him scowl.

"So... as what I am about to say, after the fight with Varia... can I make a request? Actually, a selfish request," said Ryohei-nii, looking at my eyes. Takeshi was listening silently.

"Anything."

"You see, I want to find my mom. Dad never tells this to us, but I somehow know. My mom was said to be dead because of an accident, but I know she's not," He started, "My parents are actually one of the spies of Germany. I read accidentally a document that states that my mom didn't die, but was labeled as 'missing'. Kyoko doesn't know about this. I want to extremely find my mom. Hearing your plan at the meeting earlier, it hit me that you might help me."

"We will, I promise," Though it might not be so obvious, Ryohei-nii was about to cry. Well, his character as the 'sun' suits him well. He smiled and bowed at me. He ran away to his room, looking like an idiot. I turn to face Takeshi.

"I didn't saw that coming," Takeshi commented.

"The outer appearance can be deceiving sometimes just like you, right?" I smiled at him.

"Ahhh, so you know. Then, why did you indirectly said to everyone earlier that I'm not connected to the Mafia?" He asked, walking towards a chair. He offered me one but I shook my head, smiling. He sits.

"You want to keep it as a secret, I respect that," I answered, "What is it then? Want to find your mom like Ryohei-nii?"

"No, I already know where she is and she just wants to settle things with pops first before moving in again. You see, my pops is a descendant of a samurai and mom is a famous aikido player. Then, both of them found out that I was forced to be a Mafioso because of my idiot-ness and now, it's all in havoc. I want your help, just knowing earlier that your Cielo, please."

"Help in what?"

"Fixing my family."

"Well, both of you and Hayato have family issues. I will don't worry," I assured.

"You, as well, have family issues so shut up," coming down the stairs, Hayato said that. He throws something at me. It seems to be a paper. I catch it with one hand and open it, "What's that?"

I read the words with my eyes and smirk. "I want my brothers to have fun deciphering who I am, ok? Besides, they'll just think I'm connected to him, not as the real Cielo. It's not that big."

"You're still at risk."

"Care about your life more."

"You are my best friend." Takeshi walk his way out, seeing that it feels like he shouldn't be there.

I shrug. "I didn't say anything bad, did I?" - Me

"You worry about everyone but yourself." - Hayato

"So? It's not as if you hold my life."

"I AM concern, at least."

"You're not my mother."

"But I am your friend."

"I told you it's not big."

"It is."

"Argh! Hayato, just go back already."

"What's your problem?! I'm just telling you!"

"You are! Ok? Go problem your own problem, not mine."

"Then, do that to yourself, as well! Care about yourself!"

"Why do you care?!"

"Because I am you before I met you!" I was surprised suddenly by what he said, looked away and walked out, saying:

"Welcome, but I can't take care of myself."

xxx

"Takuya! Takuya!" Tsurumi called out continuously while running towards Takuya's room.

"What?" asked Takuya, opening the door.

"I saw Tsuna-nii!"

"Huh? It's night and where the hell will he go?" Takuya asked. Tsurumi pushed Takuya's back to his room while Takuya's getting irritated. Once Tsurumi closed the door, he pulled Takuya near his desktop. "Tsurumi!"

"Shut up, ok? It's Cielo," said Tsurumi, sitting down the chair.

"What?" Takuya responded, "W-wait. You mean Tsuna's Cielo?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, dumb. That was just an excuse. What I want you to see is this," he said pointing out the desktop. Takuya rolled his eyes and lazily went behind Tsurumi to look at what he's pointing at.

A software unknown to him being used by his brother to talk to one of the greatest Mafioso ever. "Great," he thought.

xxxx

"Ummm, Cielo?" - Tsurumi

"What is it?" - Cielo

"My brother's with me and he wants to talk to you." - Tsurumi

"Go on." - Cielo.

"Hey." - Takuya

"Hello, Takuya Sawada." - Cielo

"How'd you know my name?" - Takuya

"By things and stuff. ^-^" - Cielo

"Seriously? Anyways, I wanna ask you directly, what relation do you have with my brother?" - Takuya

"Tsurumi? Or Tsuna?" - Cielo

"Tsuna." - Takuya

"I talked to him with my real self, but he doesn't know me that I'm Cielo. Oh, have you seen my stuff in his room?" - Cielo

"..." - Takuya

"I placed that one there since I was being watched by Reborn. I wish that it was him to get that, but, oh well." - Cielo

"So he doesn't know you as Cielo?" - Takuya

"As I've told so. Takuya, Tsurumi, I know you want to know who I am and where's your brother, but once you got deep, you can't go back to who you were." - Cielo

"Why? You regret being in the mafia world?" - Takuya

xxx

After minutes of waiting, Cielo didn't answer. "There he goes. He's probably out or something," said Takuya, getting out of the chair. Tsurumi stretches his arms, jumps in his bed and lies.

"Ahhh... I thought Tsuna-nii's IN the mafia, but were wrong," commented Tsurumi. Takuya sighs and looks to his brother.

"Seriously? What? Do you want to put him inside mafia?" asked Takuya sarcastically.

"Yes so it would be fun," Tsurumi said. Takuya looks at his brother in disbelief and rolls his eyes.

"You kidding?"

"No. Since, it'll probably great since we're not away from him and besides it just feels like I want him in there because he's our brother," Tsurumi explained. Takuya took a second thought, but after seconds, he stands up and walks out of the room.

"Probably it's best for him to not be included in the mafia since just like what Cielo said, 'once were in, we can't get ourselves out'." Takuya opened the room and closed it afterward. Tsurumi sighs deeply.

"Tsuna-nii, what would you do this time?"

xxxx

 **A/N:** Spoilers! The answers of Tsuna being so great and genius is near. Very. ~Hitsu


	41. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

xxx

 **Chapter 39: Control**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

"Why? You regret being in the mafia world?" - Takuya

xxxx

"You kidding?"

"No. Since, it'll probably great since we're not away from him and besides it just feels like I want him in there because he's our brother," Tsurumi explained. Takuya took a second thought, but after seconds, he stands up and walks out of the room.

"Probably it's best for him to not be included in the mafia since just like what Cielo said, 'once were in, we can't get ourselves out'." Takuya opened the room and closed it afterward. Tsurumi sighs deeply.

"Tsuna-nii, what would you do this time?"

 **Chapter 39: Control**

One of my phones rings while I talk to my brothers through a software that I installed on the computer back at the house. And I don't plan on removing it since it'll soon be automatically deleted from the computer (the one at the Sawada's residence, not mine). I let the phone ring thrice, before answering it. I close the software being used and lazily gets the phone.

Once I have the phone in my hands, I check the caller's name and answer it. I said it.

"Thrice? Seriously, Yoshi-nii? You love being lazy but you hate being late," welcomed by Nosaru. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I know it was you who'll call, N," I answered back. I sit in my bed, bouncing back a little, "Do you know how to properly say 'hi' to someone who's older than you?"

"No."

"Simpleton."

"Shut up."

"You're just 6 years old," I said, trying to give him a hint that I am superior by age. I heard a little static from the phone and I guess, it is Gamma trying to get the phone from N. "Are you done?" I asked.

"Sorry about that, Tsuna," apologized by Gamma.

"It was nothing. So? Is everything ready?" I asked, lying on the bed.

"Yah. Just receive a mail from Gokudera's gf," answered Gamma. News spread fast. They already know about Hayato's gf. Expect nothing from Giglio Nero. I close my eyes for a second and open it to look up at the black ceiling, no lights. I turn my head to look at the only object, where light is emitting and see that the screen saver's already going. I was about to answer Gamma when I saw the screen saver's picture change to picture of my younger version with mama and papa-Iemetsu-san hugging me while mama pats my head. "Tsuna?" -that slap me back to reality.

"Oh, yeah, Gamma... We're on our way there. Oh, by the way, when will be the thing about Uni again?" I asked.

"It was moved for reasons unspeakable. Tuesday at the Giglio Nero Mansion, Italy. Hope you could go there," said Gamma. I smiled as I sat up.

"That unspeakable reason, it has something to do with Aria-san's ability to see the future, right? By the way, I'm glad to go," I said, "By the way Gamma, have you seen him?"

"How did you know? Wait. Who?"

"Secret~" I chuckled. I heard him laughing a little, as well.

"Aria also said that you already knew the reason, but she doesn't want me to know how, though. Anyways, who's that person you speak of?" I roll on one side of my bed.

"That marshmallow-guy."

"Hmmm?" Gamma confusedly asked. I scratch my head and stand up, going to the desktop.

"The white-haired idiot..." There's no answer but a 'huh?'. "Nevermind about that. I wonder who he is." I ended the call and stared at my phone for a while.

"How did I know about that white-haired guy? I mean, who is he?" I asked myself. Disturbing my thoughts, someone knocks at the door. "Who's it?"

"It's me, Tsuna," said uncle, "The car's ready so is everyone. Let's go."

"Give me a minute and ten seconds exactly."

xxxx

As soon as uncle shuts the door of the restaurant and bounds a flame spell around his house and the restaurant, he enters the van. At the driver's seat, Tozaru and I are sitting in there. Lambo, Takeshi, Uncle, and Hayato are in the front seat while Ryohei-nii, Mukuro, Chrome, and Shiro are in the back seat. Hibari, on the other hand, seems to like his place out of the van, sleeping at the top. Ryohei-nii, Takeshi with Lambo and Shiro are all sleeping at their seats.

"Yoshi-nii, here's the information you've been asking to get," said Tozaru, giving a folder to me with his right hand while driving with his left.

"Thanks." I received the folder and opened it. Reading from left to right...

"Tsuna, what's that?" asked Hayato.

"Something about Alaude-nii, Knuckle-nii, and Lampo-nii," I stated, not removing my eyes from the papers.

"Who?"

"No one," I boringly said. I'm sure Hayato said something but I can't hear him due to reading the given document.

"Ehhh... really?" I mumbled talking to myself, "So Knuckle-nii's code name in boxing is Franz, eh? And..." I continue to mumble words, which I can only hear.

xxxx

Entering the Giglio Nero Mansion in Japan, I bowed in front of Aria-san and Uni, brofisted N and Gamma, nodded to Genkishi, and smiled to the others. I walk in the mansion without even hesitating or being shy for even a second, forgetting about the others behind. Once I realize about the others, I look back and smile. "C'mon, we'll be late to our flight," I said, triggering them to start moving with their baggage.

"Tsuna, your baggage?" asked Aria-san.

"I don't need one. I already have my things back at Italy," I reminded her. She chuckles.

"You're the youngest person I've known to ever have that kind of status," Aria-san probably complimented me. I look back at her and smile and go back to walking straight. "The airplane's good to go, Mr. Pilot." She smiled at me. I'm a man of everything. I laugh at myself.

"Alright, alright..." I started. I reach the minds of everyone going with me and speak, 'Everyone, this is Tsuna speaking. After 10 minutes, we'll be leaving by the private plane so anyone who has concerns about something, do it now before we go. The plane is located near the garden.'

As expected, those 'everyone' stopped walking and looked at me, insanely hard. I hate being stared at so I subconsciously use the Vendice's flames. Everyone has the same face, surprised.

xxxx

"Tsuna," someone called out from my left. Is it G-nii's voice? I open my eyes and look beside me. Did I fall asleep in my chair?

"Oh, hi, Knuckle-nii, Gregorio-nii, Lampo-nii, Giotto-nii, and Alaude-nii," I greeted half asleep. G-nii sighed. After a second or so, I fell asleep again and by the time I was about to sleep deeply, G-nii hit my head. I suddenly open my eyes, turn to G-nii and glare at him.

"May you not sleep while I'm talking?!" he shouted.

"Whatever," I scowled.

"Tsuna!" I turn fast to look at them boringly.

"Yes, yes! I'm listening and I understand everything! No one from my friends would get hurt. Also, I know how to limit my money and I know how to not get caught, ok? And, yes, I promise I would wear my proper uniform this time and I promise I won't die. I promise not to go overboard again and I promise not to let any civilians get hurt. I will follow all your instructions and I... might not kill..."

"TSUNA!" shouted G-nii.

"Geez... Yes, alright! I promise not to kill someone," I told them as I look away from them. My expression changed, a worried one.

"Tsuna," Giotto-nii called from behind. I didn't move, "You probably already surpass me in everything and you know what mafia means, right? You can't avoid the words torture, kill, power, information, and blood. You're just 11 yet you're already in this kind of mess since you're 1. Gosh, heck you're awesome," he chuckled.

Continuing, "You hate everything off the mafia that, I knew. And honestly, you don't want to be in the mafia, at all, but you need to because you promised us. Actually, you don't need to do this, but you did and for that, we're all sorry for giving you the trouble and the burden. Sorry won't cut it, we knew. Also, because of us, you tasted many hardships in your life: being alone, depression, hated by your father and probably deeper than hate, bullied by many, those bruises, wounds, scars and marks from bullets, swords, etc., tortures from certain mafiosos considering your plans, you almost loose your right arm and eyes, targeted by assassins for that 5 billion dollars reward in your head, lack of sleep, not sleeping for 4 days and the result is hallucinating for 2 days, got troubles with the private mafia librarian because of your age, almost got injected by drugs, be imprisoned in the Vendice and subconsciously killed or ate hundreds of people in Kryper's building," elaborated by Giotto-nii. I turn to look at him and smiled sadly.

"You've remembered everything."

"I am your guardian, after all," responded Giotto, "An 11-year-old boy can never handle that kind of work. Tsuna so if you hated it, don't do it. Please, try to follow what you want, but not others'. Tsuna, really, I'm very, very sorry. Don't forgive me-" I cut off his sentence.

"I chose this path and so far, I haven't regretted anything yet other than not saving my mentor," I said, clutching the ring in my coat's pocket. I stand up and face them. I smile. "I'll be alright. I promise." I proceed in changing my civilian clothes to my suit and a coat similar to that's of Giotto-nii's. My mask is hiding inside my coat. Well, when we bought this, he really wants me to have this kind of coat, then he enchanted it with something. This is what they mean by 'proper' uniform, though I usually go out with a hoodie and pants with my mask.

"Why is the pilot of the plane not wearing the right uniform?" joked Asa-nii. I chuckled.

"I break the rules," I simply answered.

After everything, I teleported to the private plane.

xxxx

I stayed there for a minute and 38 seconds before everyone has gathered the plane. Given 4 minutes for instruction and 5 minutes for taking off. "We're late by 38 seconds," I blurted out in the mike.

"'Every little detail is useful,'" quoted Shiro in her seat, which I can still hear. She has a loud voice for sure.

As expected, I silently fell asleep, again. That is, if I have given the chance to sleep, but no, I don't. I'm the pilot, after all.

"Excuse me, everyone, this is your pilot speaking. Expect to land exactly 2:30 am tomorrow. It's just 11 pm so enjoy the time while you can," I loudly stated.

"'An 11 years old running a plane.' - That probably will be a hit news over the entire world," stated G-nii, sitting beside me.

"Thank you."

"You're at most welcome, decimo." I glared at him for a milli-second and rolled my eyes away from his smirking sight. I told him not to call me that! Gah.

"You're just the same with Hayato," I blurted out, "Annoying."

"Yet he's your best friend," he said, fixing his seat.

"Yeah, well, because of him I was able to control myself into not killing my father back when Iemetsu-san put a scar on my face," I reminded him, "I already had my hand near his throat, back then," I whined. "This is taking tooooo long to take off."

After the silence of minutes, we took off. "When did you learn how to drive a plane, 11-year-old kid?" He asked, looking at me. I didn't look at him even a second, whenever I answer.

"I don't."

"What?"

"I said, I don't."

He cursed. "Stop lying or else-"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll tell the whole world who you are," blackmailed G-nii. I laugh loudly. "Ah. What?" He scowled.

"Well, it's just that I haven't heard that blackmail for a long time, now," I told him, glancing at his annoyed face. I saw him rolled his eyes at me and sighed. "Anyways, G-nii, I really don't know. It's like I was born with it. Just like when I started to be in this world, I learned to walk, run and talk all alone, use different types of weapons, use the sky flame, and learn to understand. It feels very... hmm... the word is 'very innate' to me."

"Yay! One mystery still unsolved! Ha ha," he sarcastically said and sighed, "You're not helping at all."

"Well, sorry, if I also don't know how I can do this without being taught or whatever," I angrily expressed. He chuckled, then I looked at him, glaring. He, now, laughs. I scowled and punched him, only passing through his ghostly body. He laughs even more and more til, I wish, he passes out.

"Sorry, sorry. That was the first time, I saw you angry at me," he continues to laugh.

"So should you be happy?"

"Well, it feels that you never get angry so now that I know you do, you're more of a human, now. Congratulations," he patted my back. Even angrier, I threw a screwdriver at him, which I don't know why is it in here. It hit him. I smirked. "And annoying as well."

"Try to tell that to Giotto-nii."

"I already did. He laughed."

"Seems right for you." He looked at me with big eyes and was angry. He stood up.

"To be laughed at?!" He shouted.

"Yes," I said to make him angrier. I started to grin. "Have you counted how many times I was about to kill Iemetsu-san?" I changed the topic, once I saw him ooze out storm flames. I don't want the plane to crash.

He kinda calms down and sits in his chair, due to gravity. "Are we in a fight earlier?" He realizes. I am about to laugh, but I force myself to stop. Is he an eternal surprise of being an idiot?

"I can read your thoughts." He reminded as I grinned.

"Friendly fight. Now, answer my question." I smirked when he rolled his eyes. Damn, he's the only guardian I can pick a word fight like this. If I would pick a fight with melon-nii, it would end up in a battle. Subsequently, if it's Asa-nii, he would comfort me. I can never pick a fight with both Al-nii and G-nii, though, while picking a fight with both Lampo-nii and Knuckle-nii would look like pointless, at all.

"Demanding," he commented, "4 times with your bare hands, thrice with a revolver, 7 with kitchen knives and 10 with needles. You're scary, Tsuna, scaryyyy."

I smiled sadly. "Out of control, sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Nothing," I avoided.

xxxx


	42. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

xxx

 **Chapter 40: Cannot Explain**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

I smiled sadly. "Out of control, sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Nothing," I avoided.

 **Chapter 40: Cannot Explain**

It's already 1:54 am and we've been silent since 12.

After my 'friendly' fight with G-nii, he suddenly vanished and left me hanging for at least an hour and 45 minutes. He went back with foods in his hands, which I don't know where did he even got that without speaking he gave me the burger and a cola, but I insisted. He rolled his eyes and put the foods near me. He sat on his chair and slept.

We switched works last 1:30 am so while he was piloting the plane, I was busy eating, doing nothing, observing, walking and standing absolutely boring.

xxxx

Right now, some of them are sleeping and others are not. Lambo, Uni, Takeshi, Ryohei-nii, and Chrome are all sleeping. Uncle, Mukuro, Hibari, Hayato, and Shiro are doing their own stuff to not get bored. Shiro's talking to ghosts since I can only see her talking to the wind so probably it was a ghost, which I don't know who it is. Hayato's on his headphones, Hibari's reading and Mukuro and uncle are talking to each other in a small voice.

I yawn and stretch my arms as I get off my seat. "Tsuna-" I cut him off.

"There's a 79% chance that they'll go there," I said as I go around the room cause of boredom.

"Before? After?" He asked. I yawned again before answering.

"After."

"Gola Mosca?" asked G-nii. I went back to my seat.

"Not there." Shiro entered the room and was about to say something when she heard me talking with G-nii.

"Japan? Italy?" -G-nii

"Italy." -Me

"Wrath?" -G-nii

"With his real ones."

"Ice?"

"I don't want to and besides, he already tasted it."

"Then, what?"

"A miracle. I'm feeling that something will happen."

"You can't raise 'til 60 and up."

"I won't. I told you, there'll be a miracle."

"Them?"

"Stopping the others."

"Dead? Caught? What?"

"Talk."

"At the end? The park?"

"My house."

"Cool."

"Thanks."

Shiro blinked twice, then thrice. "What the heck are you both talking about?!"

"Devising a plan," G-nii and I said the same time. Shiro rolled her eyes and let out a growl.

"How can that be a plan?!" She shouted, making Mukuro, uncle, and Hayato come to us. Hayato asked uncle about what's happening, but uncle just shrugged.

"What's happening here?" asked uncle as he enters with the two. "Might be a fight," Mukuro suggested the answer. G-nii and I laugh, though only Shiro can see and hear it, the three felt G-nii.

"Tsuna, who's piloting the plane?" asked Hayato.

"It's G-nii."

"G... you mean... the-the...!" He stuttered, feeling unbelievable

"Yes," I answered. Before anyone of them would say another word, I told them to go back to their seats since it'll only be a matter of time 'til we reach the Giglio Nero airport.

"What's up with Hayato?" asked G-nii. I look at him and laugh. He glared at me back.

"Remember it yourself," I stated. He was about to complain when I continue, "When we were kids and he's back to Japan with his dad and sister, we learned parkour from you. You know he wants to beat you since who knows. Whenever you're away, our (me, him, Mukuro and Chrome) topic's always been 'G-nii is so great! I want to be like him when I grow older! But, greater.' Though, I might only be the one that can remember that. Mukuro, Chrome, you and Hayato can no longer stuff like that probably." He smiled. I saw him smiling.

"Well, I didn't know you've got a good heart being affected by a flashback," I said to annoy him. He shouted and cursed and was about to hit me when we noticed the airport.

xxxx

As we got out of the airport, we saw the arcobaleno with s, except for Reborn, somehow Reborn doesn't know anything and I don't know how that'd happen because seriously he's the top 1, and I-pin coming to us. "So what's the plan?" asked Lal.

"Let's discuss in my house," I answered. She nods, however, the others started talking to each other about an 11-year-old-kid-having-a-house-as-well-as-piloting-the-plane. They're honestly so intrigued about me, but how about an 8-year-old girl, who's gonna be the boss of Giglio Nero as well as the Sky Arcobaleno? What's up with them? Seriously.

"I can read your thoughts," Uni said as she walks beside me.

"I opened a portion in my mind," I replied.

"A portion? You know how to close your mind?" she said in a question. I smiled at her.

"Wanna know how?" She nodded. I continued with actions with my hands, "First, imagine a wall as big as you can and as thick as you can. Second, black. Your wall should be colored black because black is the color of the void. Whoever can read your thoughts would think that you're just not thinking anything. Well, you'll color it anything you want, but the best choice is black for fooling someone. Third, don't think of anyone while you're closing your mind for that person might be the only excepted person to read your mind"

"Also, remember that the rarest of the rarest people can still enter your mind even if you tried so hard. And oh, an additional, if you wanna take a portion of your thoughts open, make a divider. A divider is thinner and smaller that the wall and is colored gray. By gray, it's neither white as transparent nor black as a void. It's in between. Once you manage to make the wall once, you can already do it again. It's just that easy as well as putting up a divider"

"If you want to be one of those rarest of the rarest people that can enter anyone's mind, you just need two steps. First, imagine yourself as that person and second, control their mind. By controlling their mind, you need to achieve the first one greatly, then, imagine the walls built by that person, slowly breaking down. Well, reading through walls greatly built can be hard, but it's possible if you wanted to," I explained and elaborated. I look at the way I'm looking and notice a surveillance camera up ahead.

"So you're one of those rarest of the rarest people?" She asks. I glance at her and the camera and pat her head.

"Not to brag about it, but, yah. I am one of them so do that checker-annoying-face-who-always-cuts-you-in-whenever-you-say-something-irrelevant-as-if-he's-a-god, Reborn, Shade Carner, uncle-or-Bianco-san, Mukuro, the Vongola bosses and Aria-san," I stated, rolling my eyes I state Checker's and smiling as I say Shade's, uncle's, Mukuro's, the Vongola bosses' and Aria-san's names.

As I put my hands in my pocket, I heard Uni mumbling. She said 'mom'.

xxxx

We're actually kinda near, about approximately 7 meters away from the range of the camera now. I hate that kind of things so I teleported. Could someone just stop being amazed by how I teleported?!

I teleported exactly 227 meters away from them. I notice the annoyed expression of Mukuro at the cameras, making him use his mist to do the work. I smiled. "He hates everything that involves taking information about himself and Chrome," I commented.

Hayato is carrying his and Uni's bag while Takeshi's carrying his and Shiro's bag. Funny how Shiro's an idiot for not noticing Takeshi's weird actions whenever she's around, but Shiro can give advice to disturbed ghosts. Seriously, she probably understands ghosts more than humans. Mukuro uses his mist flames to carry his and Chrome's luggage. Lambo's carrying around his small backpack while the rest of his luggage are all being carried by my uncle. Hibari's the only normal one, carrying his own luggage.

"Shouldn't you join walking with them?" asked Fon. Wah... he's fast... Each second that passes, every arcobaleno who're present walks towards where I sit, the roof.

"There are so many people down there and a lot of unfamiliar faces," I said.

"Being cautious, are we, Sawada-kun?" asked Lal. I look at her, back at those guys (down there walking) and smile.

"Nope. I just have social problems," I joked, probably not all guessed it was a joke. Colonello's bird dropped Colonello, making a little sound. I turn, sit in an Indian seat, notice and remember something. Ah... their age. I laugh, making everyone to look at me questionably. "Seriously, all of you except for Uni's 8 year-old-body and Lal's teenage one..." I stopped talking, "Never mind."

"What the-! Kora! Say it!" - Colonello

"I INSIST!" - Me

"Just speak up." - Fon

"Don't want." - Me

"What's up with all of us except for the two-" Viper was cut by gasps; everyone's gasps. Wait... what now?

"Don't tell me-! It's not real, right?!" Skull shouted unbelievably. What? Why are they acting like something happened?

"Well, couldn't help," commented Verde, grinning. Skull holds his head and after a second, he collapses. Uni catches Skull.

"Like Verde said, we couldn't help. Besides, it happens to every boy," Fon stated with matching the bleeding nose. I feel weird, now. What are they talking about?

I saw Colonello's blush, growing red and redder. "Tsuna, even if you're just a boy. WE ARE OLDER THAN YOU, except for Uni. HOWEVER, it's still not acceptable! You won't get the-" Colonello's speech was cut off by a punch from a blushing Lal.

"Sorry about that Tsuna," Lal commented.

"Huh?"

Everyone stopped moving, literally. "What do you mean by 'huh'?" asked all of them in unison.

I rolled my eyes as I stood up, "What are you all talking about?"

"Wait... I thought you..." - Viper. Well, that hit me. I remembered all of their sentences awhile back as well as their reactions, I blushed and jumped.

"NO! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH LAL NOR UNI!" I shouted. "What I meant is the AGES! The AGES! Got it? You're all infants except for the two!" I scowled and jumped my way out of the roof. SERIOUSLY?!

xxxx

The Giglio Nero asked us to stay for the night, but I insisted. After a whole 25 minutes, we reach my house. I opened the gate by a sky flame code, DNA pass, and a 14-long password. Walking through a long hallway, we discussed.

"Tsuna, I was wondering," stated Shiro, "why did you manually choose the plane when you can just teleport us in here?" Everybody stopped walking, realizing and analyzing Shiro's question. However, I didn't stop walking so do Shiro, Hibari, Mukuro and Fon. I smiled and looked back for a second.

"I thought no one would ask," I commented. The others who stop came catching us, "If you knew the flight time from Japan to Italy, you'll never agree with me since a direct flight to Italy will get you for about 11 hours and 50 minutes for we are 9, 734 kilometers away from Italy. However, by using the Vindice's flames thrice, I can cut it down with just 190 minutes or 4 hours and a half hour," I explained.

"Why not just teleport directly instead-" I cut off Shiro's words, making her mad.

"I can't. I just knew last two days ago that I can only channel/teleport with a limited amount of Flame of Night. It's probably because I just learned it and I'm not born with that flame though I really don't know the reason why I can't use it limitless," I said. I sighed and continued, "However, you, Shiro... even if you just learned it like me, you can use it limitless, just like the others from the Vindice." Once the explanation was done, Hayato asked immediately.

"What if you overused it?"

"I will wander inside the abyss or void for eternity," I answered.

xxxx

We reach the entrance. Four pillars support each side and two near the tainted, glass windows. In each side near the two pillars, stands a watermelon peperomia in an antique vase. Two big oak doors with glasses, metal front knobs, and elegant designs also stand in front of us. I whispered something in a different language, then I opened the door.

"Welcome to my house."

xxxx


	43. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

xxx

 **Chapter 41: Questions 1**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

"What if you overused it?"

"I will wander inside the abyss or void for eternity," I answered.

xxxx

"Welcome to my house."

 **Chapter 41: Questions 1**

Before any of us enters, Ryohei-nii asks, "Tsuna, how in the name of extreme-ness can you afford to buy or build this freaking mansionsssss?!"

Followed by the noisy Lambo, running around in circles, then jumping all around me. "It's a castle!"

"Tsuna, how big is this place? I mean in terms of hectares," uncle curiously asked, making everyone in silence as they wait for my answer. I start to walk in the house. Nobody dared to follow. I sighed.

"5 hectares." Everyone, literally everyone, has the same expressions between shock and amazement and they suddenly got noisy. I stop walking, turn and look at them. After 6 seconds or so, the noisy environment fades. I raise an eyebrow.

Uncle walks five steps forward. "I'm your uncle yet I don't know how you got rich with matching mansion of your own at just the age of 11," commented uncle. I look at him with a 'really-uncle-are-you-seriously-gonna-drama-over-this?' kind of look.

Next were Chrome and Mukuro in unison, which is amazingly cool. "We're your secretaries and childhood friends yet it feels like we truly don't know you." I look at them with the same look I gave to uncle.

"I'm your best friend yet I don't know what's happening in your life." Hayato was the one who spoke next. I am really becoming annoyed now so before anyone continues these series of drama statements, I shouted.

"STOP THIS THING IMMEDIATELY!"

They laugh except for the smiling arcobalenos and the poker-faced Hibari. I sigh and welcome them by saying, "Go in already. Dino, I-pin, Haru and Dr. Shamal's waiting. They went here earlier than I expected. I thought they'll be at the airport waiting, but it looks like the ghosts never want to listen."

With that said as my eyes follow his movements as well, Hibari flashes in the house and opens every door he sees in the hope of finding Dino. Everyone who's still standing outside starts to move or walk in, observing every tiny detail inside the house. However, most of them (I'm sure) are already formulating as much as many questions they can in their minds about me.

At the desperate sight of Hibari, I sigh again and yell, "HI-BA-RI! You can meet him after breakfast." He turns and glares at me. What did Dino do to him? "He's at the second house at the left, near the garage! Exactly at 2nd Floor of room B3!" In an instant like the lightning, he was gone.

"What was that about?" asked Skull.

"His brother," I answered, gathering some of their attention at me again. I start to move again as I close all the open doors that Hibari opened. He is literally fast.

"He has a brother?" Chrome and Shiro asked the same time.

"Yup," I started without looking at them, "Hibari's adopted by the Cavallone Family, learned all his skills just like how he knew how to move with his tonfas (which is evidently proved when we fought at the rooftop), then, went to Japan to look for his real family. Unfortunately, he was late. When he had found them in Namimori, they're in the gates of death-beaten up by criminals and that was the start of him protecting Namimori, his birth town. But, as for the social problems, that's his norm. I gathered every information of him before I got in Namimori High," I explained. I look at all of them and say, "Let's start."

xxxx

"Ok, so put your luggage there and I'll be the one to put it in your rooms-"

"Wait... Tsuna... I remembered something," Mukuro said, cutting off my sentence and disrupting everyone's movements.

"What is it?"

"You said a 'hotel', not your house," he made a point. Point taken.

"Affirmative," I answered, "Did I not say that I run a hotel?" Jaws dropped.

Literally.

I almost laugh at their reactions but, I managed to stop it. "Little background of me so I did many assignments, missions and runs all over the world, starting when I was 4 and counting. Back when I was 1 to 3 years old, it was training days with the uncle, the ghosts, Giglio Nero Family, Cavallone family, and the universal government."

"Universal Government?," asks Chrome. I put my index finger on my lips, creating a 'hush' sign. That made her nod and the others continue to comment in silence.

"4 to 7, I started my business as a blank name without getting out of my room and only considered hacking, digging, etc. Being in the undernet for four years earned me different names, a lot of invites from a group of hackers, being in the wanted 'unknown' lists especially in the US and meeting a lot of people. I was 8 when I got out of the world to do real jobs. That was just the summary of what I think I did, however, unexpected things happened."

Fresh memories. Still's in me. I remembered when I acted an FBI agent roaming around the undernet and getting information as an informant, making Giotto-nii angry at me for the very first time ever. It also was the start of some undernet users hating the so-called 'blank' user and trying to trace me down. However, no one succeeded.

Someone nearly did though. But he tweaked something he shouldn't have, making me have the opportunity to redirect him into a live webcam stripping site. That made me write another code leveling up if that's the term, the security stuff, which I learned from the universal government. He is what I believe Basil's father, Pimienta of CEDEF.

Pimienta is a great CEDEF agent of the undernet, until one time he was labeled as missing. Then, his son, which has the same age as mine, is currently on training with Oregano at CEDEF's quarters. Basil looks calm though when I slightly visited him once and he uses his dad's to operate in the undernet, as well.

The only concern I shed for CEDEF is Basil since I talked to Pimienta a lot. I know their story.

"Then, when I was 9, I bought 2 hectares of land here in Italy and built an orphanage. The ones who operated the orphanage was the government. It was successful... at first."

"At first?" some reacted.

I continued, "I bought another hectare for a farm after 4 months before the orphanage was finished. Then, the orphanage got destroyed by a company that wants to buy the land (all 3 hectares), which I don't know happened until I checked my bank account. My bank account rose millions of millions of money, which is the payment from that company buying the land. It was so depressing and that I need to argue with the universal government leaders. We talked and managed to fix everything by helping me get rid of the company away from my land and looking for the orphans.

"It took a week for us to destroy the company down and get my land back, which is really guilty. Then, 5 whole months to pinpoint the locations of every orphan we had. I thought something bad happened to them, but they're all ok with their new families so I thought I can just support them with financial stuff and I did. I built then, my first house, which I called 'A'. The government really said numerous times of sorry, back then. And I was so annoyed, making a sarcastically-inclined joke of: 'Just put money in my bank account and everything will be fine.' I didn't think they'll take it seriously so in exchange for that large sum of money, I do assignments from them and for them, gaining me more money because of the reward.

"I bought two hectares and built the second house, 'B'. A is actually a house that looks just like the house of the Primo's while B is a house that has the same decor as the second greatest mafioso, Shade Carner's house has. Both houses are open, actually, for anyone. But, this time, I am the one who're supervising them. The last house, 'C', was built a year ago. C is the simplest of all, which is the real house I wanted to have. It's in my own style. Then, parallel to C is the hotel, I built. It was built the same time C was being built. Unfortunately, I need to put a gate for securing people, making less and fewer visitors until no one comes at all so I did the changes in the house, myself. I mean I renovate them with some twists.

"A and B have hidden rooms for training areas. The government asked me if I can open both A and B for 3 months training of their new soldiers, I said yes. Every 3 months, they come and go. Actually, they'll come here next week, a great time since we'll spend 2 weeks in here. We can talk with them," I finished. The whole time I was talking, they were silent and expressions changed, as well. They knew that I was finished talking when I sighed exhaustedly as I remembered those hectic times.

"You're one heck of a child," commented uncle. The arcobalenos look really amazed and the others were frozen.

Hayato approaches me with unusual heavy footsteps but fast. He grabs my shoulders and shakes me. "W-w-w-wa-wait... Universal government? You work WITH the UNIVERSAL government?!" Hayato unbelievably shouted. I exhaustedly look at him as he stops the shaking.

"Yes, I am. I knew them like every single one of them. Hey, that was a joke. I helped them with a serial mass murder case, making it as my first time working with them. Then, they offered me something and I said yes. That's how I got close with those guys. Anyways, they help me a lot," I answered simply. Hayato's face still hasn't recovered so while he's frozen with his hands grabbing my shoulder and looking at me with unbelievably large eyes, I took off his hands of me and go to the others. "Any questions before we start training?"

"So you do know the Cavallone Family, making you know the two," commented Fon.

"Yes. However, they do not know me until I showed myself to them." I chuckled. "I remembered when I told Dino about my story with his family, he was so red of embarrassment."

"What kind of stories were that?" asked Lal. Viper added, "How did you know the Cavallone? I mean how did you knew that family without getting the Vongola know?"

"The stories are a bit private, Lal-san. The Vongola's eyes were peeled open, but the Cavallone family knows how to do their work. Viper, do I need to remind you that allianced families do help each other, but as much as possible will never get into private matters of the families?," I said. Viper shakes his head.

"Who uses these houses when they're not in use? Also, you're not always here to supervise ALL these things so who does?" Uni asked. Hayato now recovered with that question.

I smirked. "Anyone can use this house, as I said awhile back, but I am the only one who can open them. I've got an originally 7 ghosts who helped me. They'll tell me all movements happening around the mansion. But, they're not evil so rest assure that they won't bother you."

"How? How can you be the only one who can open these houses? I mean there are also many people out there who'll get curious about these buildings and can hack your security, so how?" asked Shiro. They didn't know the answer so I explained.

"When we arrived, I used my flames' DNA to open the gate and that is the only thing people can never ever break into. By DNA, I don't mean anything like that's of deoxyribonucleic acid, neither any molecular basis of heredity nor any genetic information stuff. However, I mean it by creating a mechanicalized lock for memorizing the waves of my flames. I do can control my flames, however, a slight change to it can cause serious problems that are why it needs someone highly trained whoever professional to do such work with the same pure sky flames such as mine. I called it DNA because everyone has their own single unique DNAs so do their own unique flames." Shiro mumbles something that I still can hear saying 'he's a brat that can change the world' while she is going near a chair to sit on. I smiled at her as I mumbled a thank you.

"What if someone uses different flames or like has been wrong with something? What will happen to those people?" Takeshi asked.

I avoid gazes by looking at my left side and say, "Well..." I slowly said everything in the sentence. "you won't really like to know the outcome..."

"Oh." He just reacted.

"Who created the lock?" asked Verde, going near me. He's clearly interested.

"Me and the ghosts," I simply answered.

"How could I contact them?" asked the scientist.

"They're around you. Feel them," I just said. Then, I stare at his eyes with a meaningful look as we lock into each other', his' are a bit more glare than a stare. I reminded, "But, they're not for some doomsday work, sir."

"I don't work for that." He smirked. I smiled evilly.

Cutting us out, Chrome stepped in. "Boss, what's the universal government? Is it like the rumored invisible government of the US?"

I didn't answer because I know Mukuro will. He's always like that ever since we're kids, in which as much as possible Chrome's questions can only be answered by him. "No, Chrome, it isn't. The universal government though is a secret government like that's the invisible government. Only a number of people knows of this and sometimes, it's been sighted inside the underground world. The universal government is a worldwide government though not directly. They contact presidents when necessary like that time of the Chernobyl disaster. Their contact information is a bit more complex, untrackable for it's never been traced, and changing.

But, they always leave a mark that it was them who calls. Whenever they end the phone call, they say 'We are never blind. We are never invisible. However, we are never a threat. Good day.' so the public government knows they are the ones who calls. Some call them the eyes, others are the new gens, and still, others are the helpers. Many tried to crack them, but no one can. The universal government tags people themselves to help them," Well explained by Mukuro, glancing over my smiling face and to Chome and the others. He turns to me. "Question is how did you find them? Is it because you have the ghosts with you?"

"No, I found them. I spend time more and more with uncle and Haruhi-san than my family," I narrated, "It was weekend and I was scheduled to have lessons with Haruhi-san about the Spanish language. It was from 4 to 9 am and 3 to 6 pm. Heck, my memory's great.

"She was teaching me when her phone rang. Although I'm still not that great with Italian, I kind of understand her words."

xxxx

*flashback*

Windy weekend. I am sitting on the wooden floor at my sensei's balcony. In front of me is a medium-sized Japanese table, and a meter and a half away from me is the door towards the living room. There are a lot of stacked yellow pad papers, notebooks, pamphlets and books on the said table as well as scattered papers, being pinned down by a heavy object, and a set of writing tools. I'm currently writing an essay in Spanish on a yellow pad paper and near my writing area is Haruhi-san's phone. The phone, then, rings. I call Haruhi-san twice before she gets her phone and answers it.

"Hello? Who's thi-" Well, obviously she was cut off.

"Capisco ... non ti preoccupare. Io li gestire," she answered back on the phone, getting my attention. She uses Italian if it's someone who can't understand English or if it's from the mafia and she doesn't want me to hear it. But, sorry Haruhi-san. I've been practicing Italian with my uncle. She said: 'I see... don't worry. I'll handle them.'

Pretending that I don't understand, I look at her with confused eyes as she looks back at me, reassuring if I understand or not. "La legge universale è assoluta. Pagheranno per le conseguenze," she made clear before ending the call. She walks towards me.

"What's that about? And who are you talking to?" I asked as she sits in front of me. I give her my paper and she receives it and reads it.

"It's just something normal happens to the new organization that I'm in," she answered.

"New organization?" She gets a pen and encircles words on the paper.

"Yup. The Universal Government," she truthfully said to me. I blink twice and was about to ask what's that when she gave back my paper. "Tsuna. Don't mind about that. Anyways, your Spanish-" And she starts to scold me and teaches me non-stop... AGAIN.

I got out of her house to go back to uncle's shop for lunch when people start to gather in a nearby house near the district shopping mart. Of course, curiosity does kill but I still wanna go. I hear fancy rumors going wildfire that a mass murder happened in that house. The first thing that crossed my mind? Mafia.

I sighed and stealthy went inside the house to investigate further. I observe the house. No cameras, no signs of-Mist... someone's blocking the real happening. I closed my eyes and concentrated for a moment and once I opened it, it was the real horrifying truth. The first floor's a mess and there are a lot of shell casings on the floor. Some boxes are burnt to the ground. And the freaking blood of the victims scattered on the floor and on the wall. I walk to the second floor where resealable plastic bags lie on the table.

What captured me the most are the black notebooks. There are 16 of them. Then, 4 pens, different guns, and some broken and damaged phones. Whoa... the killer knows how to hide evidence pretty well. "Hanx," I whispered. He appears. I ask for my gloves, resealable plastic bags, camera, notebook, and pen. He vanishes. I continue to observe while waiting for him. The strong perfume really kills my nose. Aroma? No. F's scent? Strong, but not the same as this... Uncle uses this kind of perfume. Argh. What's that again? Ah! Jarvi Perfume! Well, it mixed with the burnt scent. I nearly freaked out when Hanx growled behind me. "Sorry, Hanx," I told him, "Also, thanks. Warn the ghosts for me that we'll have an investigation about a case and they should be ready. No questions." He vanishes, leaving what I asked for on the floor. I got up with those things and continued investigating.

The victim's body wasn't dragged... It feels more like... teleported. How the heck... that's even possible? I searched the victim's body for clues of their identities, but I can only find leaves and some twigs, which I put in bags. The victims are of course related not by blood, though. They wear black suits. They died from gunshots. The killers fired their guns in a seriously short ranged distance. Their dead and frozen expressions of shock mean they might be ambushed. "Not might, they really were ambushed," I said, noticing the tattoo logo the victims all had. The logo that Haruhi-san also has.

Instead of going to uncle, I run and lock myself in my room. The ghosts look really prepared. "Al-nii, find me a forest with this kind of twigs and leaves scattered around. Asa-nii, G-nii, and Lampo-nii gather me information about these notebooks and their relationship with this logo. Also, find who these people are and their relationship with each other. No need to know what that logo is. I already have a lead. Knuckle-nii, make me a perfect excuse for tomorrow's class. Daemon-nii, gather me names of people who are mist users that is as high as your level. Giotto-nii, cook me a food. I'll expect the results within the following 5 hours except for the food."

xxxx


	44. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

xxx

 **Chapter 42: Training and The Unexpected Visitor**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

The first thing that crossed my mind? Mafia.

"Al-nii, find me a forest with this kind of twigs and leaves scattered around. Asa-nii, G-nii, and Lampo-nii gather me information about these notebooks and their relationship with this logo. Also, find who these people are and their relationship with each other. No need to know what that logo is. I already have a lead. Knuckle-nii, make me a perfect excuse for tomorrow's class. Daemon-nii, gather me names of people who are mist users that is as high as your level. Giotto-nii, cook me a food. I'll expect the results within the following 5 hours except for the food."

 **Chapter 42: Training and The Unexpected Visitor**

After 30 minutes, I still don't have any leads nor any of the the documents, I had asked for. "Tsuna," started Al-nii as he slowly teleports in front of me, "I've found the forest."

"Good," I complemented with a smile without even looking at him even if he literally teleported in front of me. Well, how can I? I'm currently gathering information about that mark. "It's probably up north. Am I correct?"

Al-nii gave me a proud smirk, which I can clearly see on his face since he IS in front of me. "At least all my training with you are all worth it," he told me, catching my attention. I stop typing and look at him. I stared at his face, observing the very rare sight of an Alaude of CEDEF smirking with that proud stance.

I chuckle a little and shake my head since I cannot believe this happening, as I continue to type, again. "Well, you're a great teacher." As I said that to him, Giotto-nii enters. "How's the food?" I asked.

"Well," he answers, "Actually, Tsuna..." His voice shaking a little. I and Al-nii look at him with questioning eyes as of why is his voice shaking?

"Giotto-nii, is there a problem?" He avoided both of Al-nii and my eyes. I jump down the chair I'm sitting and crawl through the bed to reach Giotto-nii, which is still standing near the door. Al-nii vanishes as soon as I reach the ends of my bed. "I rephrase everything I just said... There is a problem."

"Yeah," he nodded. I sigh as he looks at me, slowly.

"Have you flooded the kitchen?" I guessed.

"No."

"Have you put the kitchen on fire?"

"No."

"Have you destroyed the kitchen tools again?"

"Sadly, no so there's no 'again', Tsuna."

I rolled my eyes at him. "What then?" I just felt Daemon-nii, Knuckle-nii, and Al-nii teleported in my room and before they start a word, I blew. "STOP TAKING MY TIME, PRIMO! YOU'RE THE LAST AND LEAST PERSON THAT I WOULD WANT TO REMIND THAT TIME IS PRECIOUS! THE HECK IS THE PROBLEM! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY FOR THE FORSAKEN DAMNED ABYSS TO WAIT FOR YOU TO SAY WHAT THE HELL IS THE FREAKING PROBLEM! PRIMO, I DON'T WANT TO GET MAD AT YOU-" I was cut off.

"You're already mad," Daemon-nii slice through while he's juggling my phones scattered around my room. I suddenly, with force and some cracking of my bones, turn my body and look to where he is. As our eyes met, he froze and stop juggling making the phones fall from the air to the ground.

"I'm not mad," I pointed out, "But I am annoyed."

"Annoyed at what?" asked Daemon's recovering self and soul. I sigh and walk to my chair, failing to answer his question. "Tsuna?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I didn't catch myself to look at any of them as I speak, "I'm annoyed because it's already near an hour and I can't even find out what the hell that mark is?! Or even just a tiny detail about it!" I heard Daemon-nii's 'oh', realizing.

"But, earlier you said you had a lead," reminded Al-nii. I scratch my head and run my hands through my hair. I slowly turn my chair to face them.

"Yah. It's Haruhi-san actually." Their faces fell.

"H-h-h-hold on, Tsuna," Giotto-nii just can't believe, "The universal government?! The unsurfaced government?!"

I am about to say something when his words hit me. My eyes widen and as if I found heaven on earth, I rejoice. "That's it! I've been looking into the wrong tags!" I turn my chair again, but now to face my desktop.

I open another window as I close the last one that's full of Tor, PRISM and all. I open the Google Firefox and type in the words, 'Universal Government'. "I've been so focused on the deep and the dark web that I haven't thought of the surface web at all! I mean I thought the Universal Government hides inside the dark and deep web, but they're not! They are on the surface web. Complex ciphers leading to another one and then another one like CICADA 3301 in the most public websites. First, search their name and it'll lead you to a site where the cipher is but the problem is you need to find it," I continuously babble.

The ghosts look at each other and slowly smiles. "How the hell did he figure that out?" asked Knuckle-nii in a whisper to the ghosts.

"He's special," answered Giotto-nii.

They vanish into thin air, which I felt.

xxxx

"So... are you gonna tell us what's the problem?" said Daemon to Giotto. Knuckle and Alaude look at Giotto with the same questioning look Daemon fed to Giotto. The primo sighs.

"The twins are down in the kitchen and I can't cook there. Also, if I would use Bianco's equipment and all, I will probably mess up things since firstly, I'm a citizen of the past and this era flows of new stuff that I don't know how to seriously use and secondly, I'm scared of cooking!" he cried figuratively.

"You're a great cook," reminded Alaude, giving Giotto a reassuring smile. Giotto has some chills run down his spine.

"You're not helping," he replied. The first Vongola Boss may seem to look like a helpless fish crying for help, when in fact, he looks worse than the worst. It's as if he's not the Primo, making Daemon laugh.

"Alright, I'll help. I'll cover you up by my pretty good illusions."

xxxx

"WAHHHH! FINALLY!" I stretch my hands up and fall on my seat as I finish the last code. In total there are 48 codes plus 4 sheets of a notebook, a pencil and a pad of 1/4 sheet of paper. I grab the paper, jump out of the chair, lie on the bed and lift the sheet of paper where scribbles, pencil marks, encircled letters, encrypted numbers, anagrams, etc. were all written on it. I rotate the paper to reveal a hard-stroked capital and big words inside a hard-stroked circle. I smiled at my messy handwriting, which I am sure that I am the only one that can understand.

I speak the words out loud:

" _We sleep inside the biggest water,_ _To know more of our location, go back to the 14 first sites, find their address, go get the first ones and cut it with 6" N and 8" W. The ones and threes go by_ ° _, threes and fives go by ' and as it reaches the fives and sevens, it has a point._ _Find us._ "

"Tsuna, do you ever plan on getting the information you've asked?" G-nii impatiently asked with a tired and forced smile. I nearly freaked out since he just suddenly speaks up. I rolled my eyes and sat up to look at him as the ghosts started to appear one by one.

"I'll kill you if I can, G," I told him with threatening eyes. I remembered something making me smirk, "Or your real name, Gregorio-nii."

I caught his attention.

He was about to ask me something when the others have gathered already. "May you start the explanation, Decimo," stated Giotto-nii.

"Yes, of course-wait-I. AM. NOT. THE. DECIMO." I glared at him. He chuckles.

"Go on," he insisted.

I look at the clock near me and smile. Didn't even got to 3 hours yet we're already finished.

Estimated time? 5 hours.

Time finished? 2 hours and 39 minutes.

My glance dances to each ghost, going into a loop as I speak. "This is a doing of a black mafia though I do not know what family it is, however, the universal government might suffice the answer. The universal government can be traced, the question is why is it so simple to trace them and that even if it's so simple, why is that only a few knows of it?

"The answer is simple. It's because of they... are open. They never close doors to people, however, people closes their doors to them that is why only a few knows of it. The key isn't looking deeper and deeper, but looking through it. Figuratively. The surface web is the start since there'll be no deep and dark if there's no surface to face light.

"Also, you need patience and some brains. I also figured that once someone finishes 4 of the UG codes, they'll start to follow your actions, technologically and with some mecha-friends," I said as I search through my pockets and show the destroyed pieces of a fly-sized drone with a built-in camera, "As for me, I've destroyed all routes possible where they might and can observe my moves."

I go back to my seat and type in something, revealing a projector pinned on the wall. It opens and flashes pictures, words and other things that I've prepared earlier like a powerpoint presentation.

"The end of the code says something: _We sleep inside the biggest water,_ _To know more of our location, go back to the 14 first sites, find their address, go get the first ones and cut it with 6"N and 8"W. The ones and threes go by_ ° _, threes and fives go by ' and as it reaches the fives and sevens, it has a point._ _Find us._

"'We sleep inside the biggest water' means they can be found inside the water. What water? The biggest water. What's the biggest water? The ocean. Specifically, the pacific ocean. But where in the hell in that vast ocean?

"'Go back to the 14 first sites' and 'find their address' means literally, as well. 14 first sites and their IP address. 'Go get the first ones' that means get the first numbers in the IP addresses of those 14 first sites and you'll come up with 63213317616533. 'Cut it with 6N and 8W' meaning to cut those numbers with the same exact amount as what those UG said, making 632133"N and 17616533"W. The last sentence fills out the weirdness of the numbers. By putting °, ', and . at their rightful places, making 6°32'13.3"N 176°16'53.3"W," I finished. I turn my chair around them as the projector hides, revealing the same dark lighting of my room. I saw the ghosts smiling and some grinning, making me a bit proud of myself.

"What do you think those numbers are?" I ask, smirking.

"Their coordinates," answered Lampo-nii.

"Correct," I smirked, "Let's have a trip. Who wants to come?"

xxxx

"We, I with the ghosts, went there and found out that in those coordinates, in the middle of the vast ocean, stands 4 barrels glued to their positions by magic. Those barrels were labeled by different riddles, in which we can only choose 1. I chose a barrel, stuffs happened, riddles, codes and ciphers once again appeared and so on, so forth-blah, blah-and I found them~" I finished my narration. Their faces all look like they want to kill me because of some missing information on how to find the UG.

I look at them with my cold expression.

"Are you seriously thinking that I would tell you their exact location? I would be hunted by the UG, the more reason that I won't tell you, guys. Given that there's already bounty money on my head by the mafia and IF I would tell you guys where they are, the UG might raise it, making me, probably, the most wanted person in the whole universe," I answered their killing eyes with an explanation. "Now, if anyone of you dares to ask again about the UG, you might want to consider asking my uncle or Hibari since both were already tagged." Their killing looks have shifted to my standing uncle, which his expressions have changed to a smirking man to a cold and serious one. He glares at me as I smile playfully at him.

"You're welcome, uncle, for the trouble I caused you. I'm not sorry." I smile. I clap my hands, gathering everyone's attention, "Now, now, everyone. Let's start."

xxxx

After putting and leaving their own bags in a corner together, they conditioned themselves first. Before asking me if they can room around all three houses and I nodded as a 'yes'. They surprisingly are fast, playing around each room.

Those 5 hectares consist of the A, B, and C houses, garage, clinic, a mini-garden with a well, walkways/hallways, farm, field, and satellite's area or as what I call them, the dishes' area.

The A house consists of 3 floors and a basement. The basement is divided to two, the wine cellar and the storage room. The first floor consists of a kitchen, 3 bedrooms, a meeting room, 5 bathrooms, silent room (for someone who wanna be alone), dining room, living room, and a veranda. The second floor has 7 bedrooms with their own balconies, 8 bathrooms, and a big computer room. The third floor's like a museum since I somehow like collecting things and researching, I built my own museum, but what a shame only a few could see it.

The B house consists of 3 floors, 3 underground levels, and a rooftop. The first floor has a big kitchen, dining room, living room, 4 bathrooms, playroom (for kids), and a ballroom. 2nd floor has the library, the study room and 9 bedrooms and 9 bathrooms. 3rd floor is the soundproofed entertainment room: the music room, theater place, movie place, the arcade and three bathrooms. The rooftop has four built tents, which are all pinned down the floor, a place for the bonfire, and a stargazing place. The first and second underground level's the training room and the 3rd one for the security and the armory. The 3rd underground level can only be reached by passing through the well in the garden, which is pretty cool for me.

The C house has 2 floors. 1st floor has the living room, 2 bathrooms, and a study room while the 2nd floor has 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a mini-library.

The garage is near the C and B house. Inside it has 3 motorcycles, 4 bicycles, a white beetle, and a military tank. Ask me why I'd buy those, well, I don't know as well.

B is the only house that works with an elevator and stairs as A and C only have stairs.

At the back of A and the side of B is a walkway to the farm, and in front of B and A is the garden. The field is parallel to the farm and beside the dishes' area. The clinic is near the back gate and the field. Also, under the farm and the field, there's another training rooms though it can only be accessed if you know the gates of it.

Well, I can now say that my land is too wide for me, I might invite Takuya and Tsurumi to live-no, that's a bad idea. I forgot that they don't know me as Cielo. But, my architect really did a great job.

xxxx

I called everyone by talking to their minds to gather at the meeting room in 5 minutes. After talking to the ghosts to stay at the 3rd underground level, I walk to the meetings room to find all of them in there, making me smile. "Good, you're all here," I said as I walk to the northern center with a medium-sized handbag. "Great news, the hotel's packed so you can stay in my house. Free to choose your own rooms in both A and B. Hibari, you can and may stay in the silent room." Everyone's awed by the news. Do they really want to be in my house that badly?

The room's filled up with noise in a flash, but one stood out. "I WILL BE WITH HOT MAMAS~!" Exclaimed by the doctor, who only heals females.

Everyone unitedly answered except for me, Hibari, Fon, and Verde, "NO!"

My meeting room has a long, rectangular and glass table surrounded by black swivel chairs. There's a whiteboard pinned at the wall of the east side, and beside it near the door is a wooden table with a white telephone in it. The interior design really is lovely especially the design of the wall, tiles, partnered by the simplicity of the overall-I should start the meeting.

Hibari's leaning in the wall like what Alaude-nii usually does and Lambo and I-pin are both sleeping on the glass table in front of their assigned guardian, uncle. From left to right: Hayato, Fon, Lal, Viper, Verde, Ryohei-nii, Takeshi, Chrome, Mukuro, Uncle, Colonello, Uni, Skull, Haru, Dino, Shiro, and Dr. Shamal.

I put the bag on the table and get what's inside of it, gathering them all in my hands.

"It's already 4:50 and we've only got 18 hours left before the fight so let's make it count." I walk around as I explain, giving each person their own watches for this matter in my training for them. I raise my own touchscreen watch and present the built-in features in it. "Those watches include your training schedule, some helpful guidelines, video call hologram, normal video call feature, messaging and for capturing stuff. It can also be for music, for online searches, heart rate sensor and is waterproof. I've already fixed things in there so you can just use it already. Also, try not to destroy it since it's exclusively made by the universal government as per my request." I finished right exactly when I got back to where I was earlier. My uncle wakes up Lambo and I-pin.

"Now, Ryohei-nii, Takeshi, Hibari, Chrome, Lambo, and Hayato, be sure to follow what is indicated in there. Also, to your trainers, good luck. For those people who won't do anything, you're free to be a sit-in in their training or etc. whatever you like. You may now start," I said, giving the start signal.

Everyone starts to move out of their chair and go wherever place they would go. I see Dr. Shamal sigh as he follows the hard-headed Hayato, being so grumpy this early in the morning. Also, Hibari suddenly jumps to Dino with his tonfas, making Dino stumble before he can even go out of his chair. Dino runs to make a distance and brings out his whip when I suddenly remember he's useless when he doesn't have any family member/s around him. I sighed and face palmed.

I quickly jump between them before anything bad happens. Hibari stops as well as Dino. "Both of you, leave the meeting room at once! And Dino call Romario, immediately!" I yelled at both of them, reminding me when we were kids.

"Ahh... Tsu-kun's mad," Dino said, making me glare at him with the name he just said out loud. I felt the urge to look around me if someone's still there and when I saw no one, I sighed thankfully.

"Dino..." I started, "I told you not to call me with that name that your old man gave me! I'll kill you!" I threatened him. He laughs.

"Yup. It's just like how you always threatens me and Hibari whenever we fight at the mansion. Funny is how can Reborn not notice you is really mysterious," he stated. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Hibari.

"Hibari, I'm rooting for you. Kill this man for me," I told him, pointing my index finger at Dino. Magically, Hibari nods. "Do what you did to that man at the universal government training place!" I suggested, making Dino nervous.

"H-hey! It's not fair! You both came from UG and this is how you treat your own brother! Tsuna! Hibari!" He cried. He runs away from the room, calling Romario's name out loud repeatedly.

I smile as both of them leaves, running. "They never change. Heh, brother, eh?" I talked to myself. It feels like they're my real brothers, actually. Dino as my older brother and Hibari as my younger one, even if we're just in the same age. Before, Hibari's family name's the same with Dino, but when he learned of his real family, he changed it.

Whenever we're out of their mansion, we act as if we don't know each other but we seriously make signals for the three of us to hang out. And by hanging out, I mean by training, fighting while talking and seriously destroying things around like that time when Hibari insisted on going to the Mafia school in England because there are too many people. Wahhh... memories. I chuckle.

"Why are you chuckling?" I jump in shock as I turn to look who it was. Shiro.

"Nothing."

"I've got some questions."

"What about Chrome?" I asked.

She pointed out her arm in the air and opened a portal to the field. I saw Mukuro and Chrome looking at us. "Shall we?" I didn't say anything but, enters the portal.

xxxx

After Shiro gave an actual order to Chrome, Chrome sits in an Indian seat position like as if she's in a yoga class. "Speak up, now. I'm racing with time," I told Shiro.

Shiro walks towards me as well as Mukuro. "Why didn't you just use me to teleport all of us from Japan to here? Also, when we're going here at your house, why didn't you just teleported us directly in here?" asked Shiro.

Before I can even answer her questions, Mukuro added: "Why is there no one training me? Also, share me your plans."

Both Shiro and I look at him with cold stares.

"What?" he asked confusedly.

"You don't need to be trained, you're already like him," Shiro stated, looking at Mukuro while pointing at me. "Besides, you can help me with this potential miss misty-user." Now she looks at Chrome so do Mukuro.

"Also what're you doing to my Chrome?" - Mukuro

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

It took me seconds to see what Shiro's trying to do to Chrome. "She's trying to make Chrome balance her energy by making her consciousness pass through the spirit realm and meet her yin and yang since whenever Chrome uses her mist, she can't balance it out.

"Anyways, the answer to Chrome's question's because I don't want them to know what you can do. You've got a lot of potentials and I'm afraid that you might end up like what happened to me."

"You?" Both Shiro and Mukuro asked. Heck, I forgot... they don't know about that...

"Ah... anyways, don't mind that. The reason why I can't just teleport you all in here's because I need rest after that teleportation thing in the airport," I stated, remembering something. "Oh, yes! Speaking of the airport, Mukuro, attend to Chikusa and Ken at Yale's Airport this 5 at England. I believe Shiro, here, will help you go there. As for the plan, it would be wise if I only hold onto that... for now." I look at Daemon-nii's pocket watch, which he passed on to me. I smiled and waved a goodbye. "Good luck, guys~"

"Tsuna?! Where are you going?" Mukuro yelled, asking. I didn't bother to look nor answer back, my mind's completely thinking about another thing.

I teleport my way out of the field to the security room where the ghosts are, minding their own businesses. When they saw me walking to them, all said their own versions of 'hi'.

"Nothing suspicious," said Al-nii, sitting on the chair in front of the LED monitors. I check the monitors one by one, seeing every one of them.

Ryohei's with his trainer, Colonello, and the tag-along, Skull.

Takeshi's with my uncle and the tag-along Lal though Lal's just a tag-along, she looks more like a tyrant trainer. I chuckle at the sight.

Chrome, of course, with Shiro and Mukuro. Then, flying to the scene is Viper, catching both, Shiro and Mukuro's attention. They start to talk with each other.

Lambo's in his adult form with the adult I-pin and Haru with the tag-along Uni. They're having a combination attack against Lambo. In the background stands Verde. "That scary scientist," I whispered, chuckling a little.

Hayato's on his own, bombing himself and the paper planes that he has been flying up at the 2nd Underground Level while Dr. Shamal's just watching him. "He won't make a move if he doesn't take a hint," I said out loud, sighing in concern. He's so intelligent yet he doesn't take a hint. And what's up with that eyeglass and his ponytailed hair? I never knew he wears an eyeglass nor puts his hair up.

In an another monitor shows a forest with both Dino and Hibari fighting. Romario's behind Dino as well as Fon. The camera's around Hibird's neck, which I put it in its neck a few days ago.

"Where's he?" asked I without looking at any of the ghosts.

"Your house," answered G-nii. I nod and teleport to my house, the C.

I walk up the stairs and head to the 2nd bedroom. I knock twice at the door before entering.

A boy sleeping in the bed with his blanket on top of him and the aircon open. Curtains are closed, lights are out and the computer's not on. A floating black-capped chickadee sleeps at the center, emitting little red and sparkling storm flames in its wings. The chickadee's sparkling flames becomes the only light in the room though little, the light covers the whole room.

I smile at the sight.

"Brother..." I called, walking in, standing beside the bed and looking down the sleeping boy. "...wake up." There's a small and charming smile I put up as I speak, nearly a whisper.

I chuckle at myself as the boy turns to the other side, instead. "Of course, he won't wake up," stated I.

I turn to face the chickadee and whistle a certain tune. The bird wakes up. "Turn off the flames, Nigel," I slowly instructed. Nigel makes a sound, saying 'yes' and turns off the flames as what as I have instructed.

Nigel flies towards my shoulder as both, the bird and I turn to look at its master. The boy slowly wakes up. "Tsu-nii?" said the boy in a low voice, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy head," I greeted. The boy yawns as Nigel flies to face his master, chirping, greeting and saying that he wakes up slow.

The boy looks at the bird and chuckles. "At least, I woke up. Good morning, Tsu-nii. As to you as well, Nigel," said the boy, turning to his smiling brother and then to the bird.

"What do you like for breakfast, TK?" I asked, walking out the room and down to the kitchen. TK and Nigel follows.

"Bacon and toast with eggs fine," answered TK, walking behind his brother.

"Would orange juice be ok?" I asked without looking.

"Anything you want. You're always preparing breakfast, anyway," stated TK, following a chuckle. Nigel chirps, agreeing. "I should fix myself first," said the boy. I nod.

"I'll be cooking," I replied. "When did you arrive?"

"Yesterday night," answered TK with a shrug. "Then, I sleep after fixing my things." I nodded in understanding.

xxxx

Now ready, TK appears before me, who now finishes preparing the table. Both eats and Nigel on his bird house eating, as well.

"How's everything?" I asked, starting the conversation.

TK eats one of the toast before answering, "Fine. Still the same as usual." He shrugs.

I pick a bacon with my fork and hold it up, "You want to go with me at Uni's coronation?" I continued, asking.

He shakes his head. "You'll be with your family going there, right?" answered TK, asking.

I stop midway, raise an eyebrow and continues to eat. "You're my brother," I pointed out, pointing my left index finger at him. "Or do you mean the other one?" Now, I hide my index finger and point my left thumb at the side, pointing nowhere.

TK puts his fork and knife down and face palms. He sighs, next, and looks at my eyes. "IDIOT." He said out loud. He quickly stands up, pushing his chair backward, with both his hands slamming on the table and leans forward, his eyes boring into mine. "Not that family, family! I meant YOUR family."

I tilted my head, "MY family? I don't have a wife nor children, Zero Congelato," stated I.

TK or what I and himself call him, Zero _(ze-ro like how you pronounce Cielo, not zee-roe)_ Congelato, is my brother.

He sighs in annoyance and falls to his chair. "You're unbelievable," commented TK. He looks at me hopeless and fixes himself, getting his knife up and pointing it directly at me. "Cielo Congelato, you idiot frozen sky. By YOUR family, I meant Gokudera-san, Sasagawa-san, and the others!" yelled TK at me.

I chuckle, realizing. "Sorry, I completely forgot about what the other meaning of family is," I responded. He sighs tired and continues to eat.

"Nii-chan," he called.

"Yes?" I said without looking at him, eyes on my food. I sense his confused and worried stare, making me quickly look at him. My eye color changed to red. His eyes widen in shock. "TK, tell me. What's the matter? Who bullied you? I'll kill them all," I said furiously, gripping both the knife and fork and bending it a little.

TK knows about this, actually, he, himself, has an eye changing color as well, but different from me. We both have it since we're kids and we agreed to not let anyone see our eyes by putting on contact lenses of our eyes' original color.

The changing of eye color corresponds to our emotions and feelings. Whenever I get angry, it changes to yellow and TK's blue. If we're furiously mad, mine's red and his is black. If we're sad, mine's white and his is yellow. If concern, mine's blue and his is green. If happy or glad or nothing, the original color.

Zero quickly stands in surprise and fastly says, "No one, Tsuna! I was just wondering if you're ok and all, knowing that you're alone and stuff."

My eye color turns back to its original color, slowly. "Oh... Don't scare me, again. I thought you were bullied or something." I shrug. "I am alright. I'm used to being alone-" TK cuts my sentence.

TK's still standing, but, now his eyes turned to emerald green. "NO! You are not used to being alone! You just show and act like one! In fact, the reason why you have monophobia when we went to your doctor isn't because you're afraid of being alone! You're afraid of losing someone, you love and care! Just like when you lost Carner-san and Daemon-nii! And don't act like you're alright! Your mental and emotional health are suffering! And heck, I don't want to see you suffer! So just be honest with yourself!" He lectures me with much hand movements. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, getting air. "Besides, you don't need to lie in front of me. I'm your brother, am I not?" stated TK slowly, smiling at me.

My mouth curls up into a charming and a sad smile and chuckles, sadly. "Well, I don't know how not to lie since I've been lying and acting all through my life and you know that. Also, you are becoming more and more like a mother than a brother. You probably can even pass being a wife with that unending concern and babbling mouth of yours," I said. He rolls his eyes and falls at his seat.

"And I will sure to get you a wife that is EXACTLY like me, better, more than you," stated TK.

"Then that means, I would die single," I said, continuing my breakfast. He looks at me with an evil smile. I look at him confusedly.

"Oh, no, no, no. You won't," he whispered. "I've already booked names for your potential wife." My mouth fell open. He counts with his fingers with each requirement that passes by. "Requirements are they should (1) be tough or more like aggressive, who can verbally fight with you without being scared of you and your eye changing color, (2) smart, (3) damn straight beautiful and sexy, (4) charming, (5) knows how to play with you well, (6) knows her way around the house or in other words, knows how to cook for you, clean the house, etc., (7) has guts, (8) knows what's happening with the world around you, my big brother, (9) cares and has concern for you, and lastly (10) loves you with all her being, soul, body, heart and mind. Oh! Want me to show the list?" TK said proudly. He was about to leave the table when I shake my head and speak.

"W-w-w-wait. You just what?" I confirmed.

"I just am doing my job as a responsible younger brother," he proudly said. "Oh, and I've planned some baby names for your incoming children." I look at him with a surprised and an unbelievable look.

"And when did you get the liberty to start planning for me?" I asked.

He laughs. "Ever since the beginning that you, my brother, Tsunayoshi Sawada or known as Cielo Congelato slash Ghiaccio Cielo, trained me and taught me," he told me.

I face palmed. "Just get ready yourself for your assignment and don't be late, the UG's not patient. Also, don't forget your contact lenses." I noted, looking at him.

"But, you forgot your contact lenses," he responded. I smile at him. He takes his last drink and jumps up, calling Nigel and going to his room. I start fixing things as well.

I look at my watch and check on everyone, gaining back my emotionless face.

xxxx

 **A/N:**

 **So just announcing that this is the longest chapter that I ever made, consisting of 6000+ words. What do you think of this chapter? REVIEW/COMMENT, ok? Whatever questions, thoughts and stuff you have there in mind~ Feel free~**

 **Also, I've been thinking of making a 'Question and Answer' portion for all my stories in every author's note so I would be waiting~**

 **This is out of context, but, I might as well give it a try... If you're just interested that is, but I've created two original stories and has published it yesterday night in Wattpad. One's a Filipino one and the other's English.**

 **The first one is 'Celeste', a detective-mafia story type and there are this 16-year-old girl and many more unexpected twists and stuff. There are cases made by yours truly and some spices. This is the English one.**

 **Next, the Filipino one is a band story where the band members except for the two coaches are all hiding beneath a mask or in other words, walan nakakakilala sa kanila kundi sila-sila lang. Ang title po ay 'Paragon'.**

 **So yeah, hope you enjoyed the story! And may your day be great!**


	45. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

xxx

 **Chapter 43: Might be Another War**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

"I just am doing my job as a responsible younger brother," he proudly said. "Oh, and I've planned some baby names for your incoming children." I look at him with a surprised and an unbelievable look.

"And when did you get the liberty to start planning for me?" I asked.

He laughs. "Ever since the beginning that you, my brother, Tsunayoshi Sawada or known as Cielo Congelato slash Ghiaccio Cielo, trained me and taught me," he told me.

I face palmed. "Just get ready yourself for your assignment and don't be late, the UG's not patient. Also, don't forget your contact lenses." I noted, looking at him.

"But, you forgot your contact lenses," he responded. I smile at him. He takes his last drink and jumps up, calling Nigel and going to his room. I start fixing things as well.

I look at my watch and check on everyone, gaining back my emotionless face.

 **Chapter 43: Might be Another War**

I opened a portal, showing a lake and a vast green space with different dark shades of silhouettes of mountains in the background. Another shade of silhouettes shows people of various heights, carrying different types of weapons while walking and standing.

TK and Nigel chronologically went through the portal and in just seconds, he's standing in the country of Switzerland. He whispered something to Nigel and the bird vanished into thin air. He greeted almost everyone in the area before looking back at me.

We both have the same style of suit and cloak, but we differ in color. Mine's like Giotto-nii's, while his goes around with different shades of red. Our masks are still the same with its silver linings.

I looked back at the C house, catching a glimpse of my second family, who're starting to roam around the area. I chuckled and continued my way to Switzerland. Good thing that Switzerland is just super close to Italy. Good thing. I gave myself a pat on the back whilst closed the portal.

I saw my brother looking at me, blinking. Even with the masks on, I can still see his expressions under it. "Yes?" I asked.

"I just noticed this, but you haven't cut your hair, brother," told TK as he walks towards me, looking at my hair. "After a week or so, you'll have the same length like Carner-san has," he added, now, making me blink.

"Should I cut it, then?"

"You know how to cut your hair by yourself?" he asked, amused. I nodded.

"Talk about that later, Zero, Cielo! We've got two hours of available time-" said the man behind us. Zero and I looked at each other and nodded as if we talked in our minds (but, we didn't), then turned around to look at the man. He's in his twenties, and like any other UG members, his body's well toned-up.

"5 minutes," we (TK and I) cut his sentence.

My brother smirked as he explained, "It'll only take us 5 minutes to take the whole black mafia down. They're just a bunch of newbies, according to your research, sir."

The man sighed and whistled, looking beside him. From shadows emerged a boy, stopping in a good distance in front of me.

Bright-red-like-fire hair and sad pale red eyes. This lad went through a lot. Other than those two color of reds, his clothes are all brown, varying through different types of brown. He is Enma Kozato or in UG names, Kim Won. I smiled at him. "It's been awhile, Won," I stated, warmly.

"You three would infiltrate the said famiglia and would bring them down, understood?" ordered the man. The three of us didn't bother to respond at all.

My brother walked in front of him and bowed. I'm sure he's going to ask for a training, again since I don't do trainings anymore. But, before TK could even speak, Enma eyed him. "NO," he firmly said. TK slowly raises his head and rolls his eyes.

"Is he really your brother?" asked Won.

I chuckled and replied, "Sadly, he is." TK glared at me and small sparks of red flames started to appear around him.

"Are you disowning me?" asked Zero, quicky. I shrugged, making him angry more and more. He exited in annoyance, fuming as he drags the man-in-twenties with him towards the other UG people.

"This is why it's hard to have a brother that has natural storm flames within. Most of them are hyper and only a few knows how to control it," he whispered. I chuckled, remembering Hayato. "You know, your brother seems so different than you. I wonder why."

I looked at him, staring in his literal red eyes. "The answer's because he neither knows me nor understands me. No one does," I answered, shifting my eyes from Won to Zero. I jumped, remembering something. "Speaking of siblings, I heard your sister nearly caught you from a UG mission in Japan," I told him.

I saw my brother waving his right hand and shouting that we should start moving. Then, he started running towards the destination, leaving the other walking UG people behind. I signaled Enma, by tilting my head to the right, that we should start moving so we started walking.

He has an eyebrow raised whilst with a tilted head. "How do you know?" he asked.

"Your partner told me."

"Richard did?!" he unbelievably exclaimed. "Oh, I'll kill him," he commented. Richard Stephen or Koyo Aoba, who's a boxer like Ryohei-nii. "My sister, Mami, fired me with questions, only being saved by Adelheid," he added. Adelheid? Ohhh... that disciplinarian girl like Hibari. Her UG name's Rose if I remember correctly.

"I can understand your hardships from trying to hide your real self," I replied, reminding myself of me and my family. It's been eleven years yet they still don't know me. I smiled at him. "So? How's your search for this traitor friend of your ancestor? Going well?" I asked, changing topics.

I saw Enma's expression changed in my peripheral view, a sad one. I chose to not ask why.

"Well, we found three potential candidates. But we can't find what we needed yet," he answered.

"What do you need?" I looked at him.

"A bottle filled with sins," he replied. I nodded in understanding and looked back at the road before me. Sins? He's probably metaphorically speaking.

We were silent for minutes. I was too busy with my own thoughts about the upcoming fight with Xanxus that I failed to notice Enma being uneasy. He was thinking about why his friend wouldn't ask about what's inside the bottle as well as if his 'Tsunayoshi Sawada' friend already knows about who he is. He shakes his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts.

"That reminds me..." Surprised, Enma nearly jumped. "You said you're a famiglia boss, right?" I confirmed and looked at him. He nodded in return. "What famiglia?"

"It is a secret I can't tell, Cielo."

xxxx

All the other UG people with us surrounded the building, carefully, as they ensure that no one would see them. The three of us (I, TK, and Enma) stood in front of their back gate, a manhole.

Looking down the manhole, we talked.

"Here's the plan. Pin everyone down with your gravity thing, Won, SLOWLY. And I would teleport-" TK's sentence was cut, making him look at Won.

"Teleport? Only flame of night users can-" In exchange, TK cut Won's sentence.

"My brother can." Zero shrugged while Won glanced at him, then at me, questioning me with a nod.

"I can," I answered.

"When?"

"Just this week," I replied, looking at the two of them. "I can pretty much tell you, guys. These whole seven days are a helluva week."

Then, an alarm started running from the inside of the abandoned factory. We quickly looked at the big gates near us, but, heck we didn't panic.

We were sure a few of UG people messed it up that's why it's ringing. We looked at each other.

"Okay so this is the plan," started TK. "Won will use his gravity thing, then-" Sounds of light leaping feet started to grow louder and louder every second that passes. Enma couldn't hold it anymore so he jumped inside the manhole, leaving TK in shock, and myself blinking in amazement. "He just cut my sentence off again! How dare he?!"

I chuckled and looked at him. "Maybe we should improvise," I advised him and went down the hole like Alice.

"You-! You never listened to any of my plans!" he shouted, unbelievably. He scowled and rolled his eyes and shouted as he jumps at the hole, "WE ALWAYS IMPROVISES! ALWAYS!"

xxx

The three of us agreed to split before TK would angrily burst of what just happened earlier. 'Our goal is to bring down this famiglia. Good luck.' I remembered Won's words clearly.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and grabbed Shade's ring and the ghosts' present for me, the gloves. I put the ring on my left ring finger, then my gloves.

I entered my dying will mode. "Tsuna," said TK in my mind.

"What?" I answered back in my mind, as well, of course.

A slow, sad chuckle echoed in my mind, first. "I can't enter my dying will mode," he slowly said.

"WHAT?!" I screamed right through my mouth and stopped walking. I sighed. Soon, I teleported and glared at TK as I appear before scared eyes, he avoided my look.

xxx

With scared eyes, he avoided my look. He is my brother and it really is hard to be angry at him, but I still glared at him. "I don't carry my dying will candies with me," I said making him look at me all of a sudden, meeting our eyes. We had a staring contest until he breaks into a desperate scowl.

"C'mon, Cielo," he cried. I, of course, enjoyed this time since it's really, really rare for me to see TK pleading, crying, and helpless. Gosh, am I a sadist?

"Pfft." I started laughing. Well, for once, I couldn't help it. I saw his mouth fell open and eyes widening. Then, he rolled his eyes, and probably cursing me inside his secure head.

"I'm not kidding! We're on a mission here!" he shouted, still I continue to laugh. "Why you! TSUNA!" he exclaimed, now he's angry. I pat his head while wiping the waters that started forming in my eyes as I try to stop laughing. He didn't slap my hand away that means he's about to cry.

I smiled at him, looked at his bowed head, and closed my eyes, placing my right hand on his head. "For the last time, Zero. I told you to bring those bracelets." I said, sighing in the end, and still, I have my eyes closed. "Those are your weapons."

"But I don't know how to use them as weapons. They're just ordinary ones," rebelled TK, looking down at his hands. He started to recover from his uncreated cry.

"Takuya, listen," I said in a low voice. And slowly, I continued, "You are like me. Stop acting and open yourself."

He silenced for a bit feeling guilt and anger flow through his veins once he heard his brother used his real name. "I thought you'll call me by my created nickname?" he sadly muttered in a question.

I chuckled, opening my eyes and putting my hand away from him now. "I miss the sound of it. Tsurumi, Takuya, and Tsunayoshi. How can they create the both of you just three syllables?" I said. "And you, young lad! How can you hate your name when it's too short?"

"I don't hate it because mom thought of it. I hate it because Iemetsu called me that," he said, anger flushed through his words. I thought he never calls Iemetsu-san, 'Iemetsu'. My eyes widened in amazement. "And what I hate the most is the Takuya they know is a freakish, idiot, and an undeniably despicable bully!" Sparks of red storm flames started to ooze out of him, but I didn't move away.

"But he is you," I said, matter-of-factly.

"Exactly!" Suddenly an amazing amount of oozing red flames burst out. I felt his powers dropped to -900%. Good thing, he is like me and I have my cloak with me.

"You're angry at yourself?" I said, as if not knowing. This is what I do for him to take his HDWM in different ways. For once, I made him felt sorry for how he's treating me and for weeks, we never talked. Even if he's Zero or TK or Takuya. Well, that ended when Tsurumi got suspicious of him.

"I AM!" he answered. His flames grew larger and with every answer he says, his flames are growing. -730%

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I COULD NEVER BRING OUT WHO I REALLY AM!" -642%

"What else?"

"I COULD NEVER SAY WHAT I REALLY FEEL!" -492%

"And?"

"I AM ACTING, LYING, AND I SHOULD'VE HELPED YOU!" -403%

"Me? What?"

"THAT STUPID DINASOUR CEDEF MAN! I SHOULD'VE KILLED HIM!" -45%

"Hey! Don't go that far!"

"I WILL IF I CAN, BUT I CAN'T!" -11%

"And that makes you?"

"A COWARD!" With this, it reached 1%. The room around us started melting, vanishing, and getting destroyed (Probably within the range of 10 meters or so) His contacts had disappeared and his eyes are pure black. He is damn, furiously exploding with angst. I sighed. This is a mess, I brought up. I wonder... would the UG Chief get angry at me? I grinned.

Truth be told, I was the one who told him not to follow my path especially going into the mafia school. I mean I don't want him to be abducted because of his own skills like what happened to me. Suddenly, I remembered Shiro's question earlier. _"_ _Why didn't you just use me to teleport all of us from Japan to here?"_

Telling him to not follow my path made him mad, but he still followed it. I, also, told him not to let anyone know of his knowledge about the mafia and all his skills (like mine) when he was 2, and that led him to act that he hated me.

That's why it's all my fault. He needs to stop acting.

From inside my coats, I brought out TK's bracelets and put it in both his arms and as soon as the bracelets had touched his skin, it glowed red and transformed into pretty good long whips. His bracelets are just the simple, black rubber bands. He always forgets to bring them and this is the first time, he ever uses them.

It's a gift from the Sky Arcobaleno, Aria-san, for Zero's fake birthday this year.

I looked at him and placed my hand in front of his face. For a moment I thought I failed, but I started using faint rain flames and ran it across his eyes. His eyes went back to normal, as well as his flames and power, shrinking to -1000%. He looked at me, crying, and he started saying 'sorry' repeatedly.

That is why I shouldn't have learned psychology.

He is now on his HDWM. His flat hair spiked up into a messy, stormy looking one and his eyes matured. "Don't you dare forget how to HDWM again, Zero. You might end up worse than crying and dying," I said.

"Don't worry. I will never forget again. Now, that you said I need to stop acting," answered TK between hiccups and tears.

Of course, I was shocked by what he said. "YOU RED MY THOUGHTS!" I yelled at him. He laughed.

"You're wide open, thank you."

xxx

Enma felt a sudden burst of energy, making him run towards the assumingly and theoretically place of a large amount of oozing powers. He saw what he thought can't and wouldn't happen.

Tsunayoshi Sawada is at the center of it all. He may not see his face, but he knows what his back looks like. He can't believe it, sky flames mixing with the storm ones. What he fears had come and he doesn't need any other evidence than this.

His guardians were right. The kind teacher they knew was going to succeed the Vongola throne. The nice teacher they thought they knew was the descendant of Cozart's evil friend. They were right and he was a fool for taking Tsuna's side.

Tsunayoshi Sawada's their enemy and he holds the blood of their ancestor. He will be the next boss they despised and hated.

Once they had killed the enemy, they'll take back what the Vongola had taken away from them.

Everything.

He didn't care about the mission anymore but walked out of the scene and flew towards his guarded home. He gritted his teeth in anger. "We have the upper hand," he thought. "Tsuna may be so powerful but only Earth flames can be on par with the Sky ones. He doesn't even know the existence of the Earth flames!" he exclaimed in his thoughts.

Little did he know, Tsuna knows more than Sky and Earth flames since he researched it with his own hands.

xxx

 **A/N: I seriously made a very, very, very different Enma. Wonder why?**


	46. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 44: Thoughts**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

Once they had killed the enemy, they'll take back what the Vongola had taken away from them.

Everything.

He didn't care about the mission anymore but walked out of the scene and flew towards his guarded home. He gritted his teeth in anger. "We have the upper hand," he thought. "Tsuna may be so powerful but only Earth flames can be on par with the Sky ones. He doesn't even know the existence of the Earth flames!" he exclaimed in his thoughts.

Little did he know, Tsuna knows more than Sky and Earth flames since he researched it with his own hands.

 **Chapter 44: Thoughts**

As promised, we finished the black mafia in 5 minutes.

Tossing the last person away, I looked at TK, "Finished?" I asked bored.

"You killed 3/4 of them," he answered, walking towards me.

"I KNOCKED them out of their consciousness, not KILL them," I reminded. He chuckled and ordered his weapons to go back from being bracelets, which the weapons did. And I did the same with my gloves. "You need to go back to Japan. Reborn will soon see through my illusions. I told you that I haven't mastered them yet," I said.

He looked at me with half-sad and half-annoyed face. "You should've mastered Mist first, before the Night flame, Rain, Sun, Storm, Earth flames, Ocean flames, and Hell flames, Flame of Living," he stated damn-straight right.

I couldn't help smirking. "You forgot that I've mastered the Creation flames, right?" I added.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. You mastered that when you were 7 and you couldn't shut up about 'Creation flames being your favorite'. ARGH!" stated TK, annoyingly.

"And here you are..." I started slowly, my smirk never left my face.

He is the only person I could speak with my sarcastic, devilish voice. TK is the only person that I know who is extremely just like me, and as we both call ourselves, we are the Unknown (since we really don't know who we are).

"...just the brother of the Moonlight's Favorite, Black Night, Ice Dancing in the Night Sky, and the Master of the Sky. The brother of the second best in the underground world and the one and only supreme holder of more than ten flames. The destroyer, creator, ruler, favorite of the gods, and the feared, Cielo Congelato!" I ended and laughed hysterically.

Once my villainous laugh has finished, I locked my eyes with his. Now, I'm grinning.

He smirked back at me and started, "Oh-ho, getting cocky are we, Cielo? Should I remind you that even if I am JUST your brother, I am one of the reasons as to why your real personality is still hidden in covers? I did the well-made excuses for Reborn, papa, Tsurumi, and the others to not know who you are. Well, I, actually, have that as a good and great blackmail. But, it wouldn't be fair.

"So what I'm saying is even if I'm JUST your brother, I am still high and mighty to take your head down. I am the greatest Storm user of this era, and second to G-san. I wield the sky flame, sun, rain, and cloud as well as all flames of the living: imagination, boundary, sixth sense, seventh sense, flight, voice, and eyes. I also mastered the season flames. So, clearly, you're not the only one who mastered more than ten. And if I may be so bold, Cielo-nii-chan, I also have nicknames. Starting with the Shadow, Controller of Everything, and the only person that can fight you head on without fainting for days and weeks," he proudly ended his speech.

I chuckled. "Seriously, Zero? Like the last training we had, you passed out in just 5 days. Sorry to brag this, but, I use more than 20 flames and yours are 15," I sarcastically and proudly said. I walked towards him. "Also, I've been wondering for 10 years, your age exactly, why are you following all of what I said? Starting from hiding, lying, not going to the Mafia school, and all that. Why?" I stopped walking.

His jaws literally dropped. "You freaking moron," he hissed. I started feeling his powers again, slowly dropping in decimals.

I sighed and swiped a few rain flames in front of him. "I really wanna know why" I continued.

He sat on the grass, tired of standing up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I hummed an 'I'm fine' tone and asked again, "Why?" He looked in front, meeting my eyes.

"Are you still sleeping? You're not on drugs, right? Are you using 60% of your powers and up? Have you eaten anything? Did you hit your head? Or am I talking to a ghost? Have you killed a person? I mean, heck, Cielo! If you killed someone, I'll kill you," he continuously said.

I shook my head and spoke, "NO. I haven't done anything to kill myself yet. And I thought I told you that I would never kill anyone, again."

"Then, how that hell could you forgot our promise?!" he shouted, shooting me with his greatest killing intent.

I replied just by looking into his eyes. He stopped glaring at me and sighed.

Promise? I mean, I really don't know what he is saying. I don't have a clue.

"Can you still remember all happenings when you're just one month old?" he asked, lying in the grass.

I walked myself to the nearest tree and quickly jumped my way up in the branches. After I picked a good branch, I sat on it. "Clearly."

"Then, why can't you remember our promise when I was one and you were 2?" he asked.

I shrugged and just remembered he can't see me from up here, but I didn't bother talking until I saw the UG people coming at us. "They're here. You can go," I said as I swiftly move my hands, opening a portal at the ground. A portal to Italy.

I heard a rustle of leaves and looked down, seeing my brother has left.

I went back to my earlier position, took my mask off my face, and looked up. A series of shouts, orders, words, and questions bubbled up in the ground below me. The UG has started putting the members of the black mafia in shackles, then to their truck.

I didn't bother going down since every after missions we had, we're allowed to go. I closed my eyes and felt the breeze slapping me gently.

"Where's Enma?" I asked under my breath.

xxx

Takuya quickly went inside the portal and when he was out, he's already in the C House of his brother. He looked around.

"No changes," he muttered.

He jumped down the stairs to his room and changed, secretly hiding his Zero clothes. He looked at the human-sized mirror and stared into his reflection's eyes. "Should I follow what he said? Stop acting?" he asked himself. "Of course, I would."

He went out of his room and locked it with his flames. "But, I still want to be a sky-flame user in front of Reborn..." he whispered to himself, sulking.

He suddenly remembers Nigel when he saw the bird cage on the first floor. "Oh..." He puts out his hand in front of him and whistles the calling tune. Suddenly, red sparks formed at his palm and his spirit animal appeared.

"Hi, Nigel," he greeted.

The bird chirped a 'hello' and suddenly, loud knocks echoed inside the house. Takuya jumped and slowly turned his head to the door towards the outside world. He gulped and cursed.

"W-where do you think is the safest place to go back to the hotel?" he asked Nigel without looking at the bird. The bird suddenly flies upward and closes its eyes to look for the road his master wants to look for.

"Why can't we open this house, I wonder? Should I teleport inside?" said Shiro from the outside. Takuya felt sudden chills and continuously cursed under his breath.

"The girl who can teleport... Shit," he cursed and cursed and cursed. If the girl will teleport inside, she might see my things _slash_ my persona would be out. Zero Congelato must be kept a secret!

He doesn't have any choice, but to do that. "Sorry, Tsuna. I need to do this."

He continuously ordered his flames.

"Flame of Flight." A small spark of mixed blue and violet flames formed in his back, forming his shifting-shape wings.

"Flame of Imagination." At his left hand, green and blue flames formed.

"Flame of Boundary." Pink and yellow flames formed at his right hand.

"Flame of Voice." His whole body started to be covered with white and orange flames.

He used his wings to fly and started to speak, "No one other than me and my brother can enter this house unless my brother invited them to."

The Flame of Voice is a flame of command, whatever he speaks will come true.

Nigel, then, flew in front of Takuya. "Open a road, master. And follow me," chirped Nigel. Takuya nodded.

He swiped his left hand in front of him, then his right. A part of the wall opened and Nigel started flying out, Takuya followed. Once they're out, the walls went back like nothing happened.

The Flame of Imagination makes the user do what he pleases once he had imagined it, but that's the only thing you should think for the whole time you needed it. The Flame of Boundary breaks what the object or the person is for.

Like what he did. The wall isn't a wall.

It took him over a minute for his flames to disappear. And once, it did he checked himself and looked at Nigel, "Let's go?"

xxx

Takuya saw the illusion Tsuna created talking to Reborn, then, later on, goes to the CR of their hotel. While running to the place where the CR is, he quickly whistled something that made Nigel disappear. He saw the wall and for once more uses the flame of boundary.

He went in and saw the illusion fading.

The illusion looked at him and smiled. With its last words saying, "How's life as a double agent?" Takuya smiled.

"Idiot," he murmured.

After which, he went out. He saw Tsurumi playing with a cat and Reborn talking to a cat.

xxx

I went back to the C house, troubled, after investigating something about the ghosts. As I stepped in, I quickly sensed Takuya's flame of voice.

I sighed.

"Gosh, what happened now?" I asked myself.

"Flame of Eyes," I demanded. Quickly my hair turned to flaming red. "4 hours before," I said and the flame followed me.

It went back to 4 hours, playing the replay with what had happened.

I see... He was startled. My illusions said he went back there okay so all is well. Well, his command is great. I'll probably put that up for a week or so.

Once I saw what I wanted to see, I said, "Stop. Return to the present." It quickly did as what I wanted to.

The Flame of Eyes makes you see what had happened in the past, however, you can't change anything about it.

My hair went back to normal and I changed my clothes, took a bath (again), and stayed in the bath for almost an hour, thinking about the research I did for the past 4 hours.

I cursed. "They should've just told me. Why would they keep such a secret? Damn it, guys," I said with my voice breaking.

I ran my fingers through my hair, then quickly messed it up in frustration. I shouted.

[ **A/N: Why? Should I go for full details on how Tsuna bathe himself? Do you want more of this scene? I wonder... should it be intense?** ]

xxx

I quickly put my clothes on.

I wonder where did Enma go earlier?

I hang my towel around my shoulder and go downstairs, barefoot.

After what happened with the (accident) with Takuya, I just felt his energy disappear.

Opening the fridge, I felt Shiro's energy. Probably trying to teleport in here, but the flame of voice won't let her. I got myself a piece of cake and a cold water in a bottle.

He said he was a boss in a famiglia so probably something happened with his family. But, how would they contact him?

As I reached the table, I carefully put down the saucer and the bottle of water. I carry my chair and sat on it in an Indian seat position.

Spirit animals? Did someone send him a spirit animal to go back? No, that shouldn't be. I didn't feel anything change in the energy around us.

I picked up my fork and started eating.

Could it be another thing? Another reason why his energy dropped? I mean, if his energy dropped, then he left, or worse, killed.

But, no UG members saw his body because if they did, it would start a riot.

Vindice? Did the Vindice suddenly appeared and locked him up in their cells?

I drink through the bottle and finished my cake. I teleported in the Vindicare's lair.

Shit! I forgot my shoes!

I felt Bermuda von Veckenschtein appear behind my back and quickly turned 180 degrees. He holds a pair of slippers with him and as always his bandaged face lets him look like someone in authority.

"Slippers?" I asked.

"Why? Do you want to walk barefoot?" he asked me back. I took it and wear the stuff.

He started walking and I thought I should follow him. "How did you know I'd be here?" I asked, putting my hands inside my pajama's pockets.

"I am the creator of the Flame of Night, should you be shocked?" He asked back, again. "So? Why are you here? We didn't ask you to go here and see your clothes, you quickly went in here to search for something, aye?"

Will he ever stop asking as I ask him?

"Did you caught a man named Enma?" I didn't bother looking at him. We passed a series of human-sized tubes some with water and people in it, and the others don't.

"Enma Kozato?"

"Him, yes."

"No, why?"

"Nothing." We silenced for a moment. So, he isn't in here... what happened to him? "I should go."

Before I opened a portal, he pulled my hand stopping me. For some reasons under that bandaged face, I felt his eyes locked on mine.

"Tsuna," he started. Woah. The first time he just used my first name, quote 'nickname' without some sarcasm.

"...whatever happens and whatever he tells you, THAT is the truth. Once you hear and see the truth, don't mess with time. You'll remember things that happened in your life, most are gravely sad, mad, and frightening, and the few are happiness."

I was about to ask what is he talking about with my eyebrow raised when he continued speaking.

"You'll soon know who you are. Don't let your emotions control you. YOU control your emotions. Lastly, never, ever, EVER, ask for forgiveness. That was our fault. You didn't do anything wrong," he spoke with a depressed voice as if he's gonna break. My curiosity started eating me, again.

"What?" the only thing I can say.

He didn't answer me and looked down.

"Bermuda, what do you mean?" I repeated, still no answer. He sadly and slowly looks up at me.

"Don't you dare commit suicide," he hissed.

I suddenly felt my jaw dropped. I was stupified. I quickly shake my head and is about to ask what he meant when I felt the sudden open of a portal. He pushed me into it.

In just a second, I'm standing on a farm. Around me stands corn crops.

I felt my knees loosing its strength and suddenly, the gravity pulled me. I was already sitting on my legs, eyes surprised and tears were falling.

For some reason, I was crying.

For some reason, I couldn't move a muscle.

For some reason, I wanted to die.

"Tsuna?" I heard someone called me, but, I can't comprehend who it is. My body won't move, even though I wanted to see who it was.

Why am I acting strange?

Someone rustled through the crops. It was a loud shuffling, followed by another one, and another one, and another one. "TSUNA!" that loud voice... Hayato?

A hand pulled me up and quickly turned me.

Hayato's eyes widened and in fear, shook me. I can see his mouth moving, but I don't know what he's saying. I can't hear it.

What the hell is happening?

I saw him shout, probably calling someone. I could hear muffled voices distorting into a loud noise. I saw lines and curves running towards us, but I don't know what it was. My head hurts.

I fainted.

xxx

I woke up, still with this dizziness. I tried sitting, but my body won't let me. Where am I?

"You're at your clinic. What happened to you? You are burning up like hell fire," sarcastically said by a person beside me. I looked at him and saw him flipping a magazine of women in their bikini photos.

"Shamal?" I asked.

"Who else could be your doctor, then?" he answered.

I chuckled. "I thought you just treat women?" My head slowly made its way to look up at the calm green ceiling.

"I owe you one," he said, flipping.

"Actually, more than one," I reminded with a smile. Then, I heard him sigh.

Years before, I saved him from a wave of attacks from husbands of the women that he's been sexually harassing. Just kidding. We met when I was 5 and he was actually with Hayato when he first went in Japan. He saw me talking to Hayato and talked to me, afterward.

He was so shocked at the fact that a 5-year-old boy could understand weird rants of an adult. It was a rant about Hayato not taking care of himself.

I just saved him many times, starting when Hayato was kidnapped. This reckless best friend of mine just doesn't care about himself, and that led Shamal to stop teaching this boy.

"Have you become as reckless as Hayato?" he asked.

"Probably. Hayato's a bad influence," I whispered comically.

"I saw that he's the only one who has a red mark on his schedule. Is it really that needed? I mean, you know that I won't teach him until he had taken a hint, right?" he continuously said, putting down the magazine in a nearby bed.

I hummed a yes and looked at him. "That's the only thing he needs to learn," I promised. "He is a genius, just genuinely dumb," I added. He laughs.

"Are you really his best friend?"

"That's how the world goes. Best friends speak harsh words, but when it comes to SOS actions, boy, it's different," I said, changing my accent into an American one.

I saw him smile. Then, I suddenly remembered about earlier, about what I was thinking in the C house, about the weird sentences of Bermuda, and about my strange actions earlier.

"Shamal, would you mind leaving this place for a second?" I asked. He nodded and swiftly got his magazine with him, and went out.

I silenced for over a minute and sighed. "What the hell was that?"

"Heck, I cried? Why?"

Shamal said I was burning up so I really am not feeling well. Did I overdo things again?

I sighed.

Again, I tried sitting up and somehow, I did it. My body stings and my head still hurts a little. I slide my legs to the side of the bed and go out of it. As I stand, I pushed the wall for support, walking towards the nearest window.

What was Bermuda talking about? Remember things that happened in my life? Then, that means I forgot somethings... How? And why? What are those memories?

He said I will soon know who I am. Then, it just means that he knows who I am or what I am. He knows what we, I and TK, are.

I was happy, at the same time scared, remembering the other things Bermuda had said.

I reached the window and saw Chrome, Mukuro, and the others playing in the field.

Why would I want to suicide? These thoughts are so annoying.

Some saw me from outside, waved, and smiled. The others had taken a hint and waved at me, as well. I smiled back.

Suddenly, I remembered what Takuya said. "The promise that we made when I was two?" I mumbled. I see, I really did forgot some things.

Who might be the person Bermuda's talking about? The 'he' person that would tell me everything. The 'he' that would tell me who I am. Who are you?

xxx

*future time*

"Shoichi, are you sure I won't be in pieces once I enter this whatever-portal-you-created?" asked the man, looking at his friend.

"You can always pull yourself out, anyways," Shoichi answered.

"Oh yeah, tell me if Vongola has already been burnt to ashes," noted the man.

Shoichi eyed him. "I wish you burnt, as well, you bastard," an angry tone. The man chuckled and looked back at Shoichi before standing in front of the device, Shoichi built.

"Tell, our lovely boss that I would soon meet him in the past. Also, tell him to stop worrying about me. He should worry more about himself, he is the last arcobaleno. And our lovely enemy, your fake side, wants the pacifier for their baby," said the man, smirking.

He looked up at the big, white, circle device with some small circle-looking-drums and some complicated wires. "I wish that Veronica has hidden. She'll be dead once the Vongola knows she's gotta side with Cielo," he said.

The portal opened and Shoichi said the cautions again, but the man (as always) never listens. He zipped his black motorcycle jacket and nodded at Shoichi.

"See you later, Tsuna." He suddenly vanished.

xxx


	47. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

xxx

 **Chapter 45: Fight Prologue**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

"The promise that we made when I was two?" I mumbled. I see, I really did forgot some things.

Who might be the person Bermuda's talking about? The 'he' person that would tell me everything. The 'he' that would tell me who I am. Who are you?

xxx

The portal opened and Shoichi said the cautions again, but the man (as always) never listens. He zipped his black motorcycle jacket and nodded at Shoichi.

"See you later, Tsuna." He suddenly vanished.

 **Chapter 45: Fight Prologue**

The training ended well.

I was at the clinic the whole time so I just commanded the ghosts to teleport to me every 30 minutes. I, on the other hand, was about to asked Shiro to teleport to the C House for my laptop, but then I remembered about my brother's Flame of Voice and since Takuya's stuff are still in that room, there's at least 53% chance that Shiro would learn about Zero... so in the end, I just asked Giotto-nii to get it for me.

I continued typing my research in the clinic as I remember my thoughts when I was having a bath, not shower.

My research is about the ghosts. I've been onto it since Daemon-nii has obliterated from this world. For years they had said that I called them, but why? I called them not because I need them, but because they need me and I just answered their call.

According to my research, if they spend more and more time in the human world, they'll fade slowly and will end up being stuck in the void. That is also why there are shamans in the world. Actually, I considered asking Shiro, but if I will, then I would answer numerous of questions. Shamans answer the calls of those ghosts, sometimes becoming one of them, and sometimes becoming their friend. And since, Shamans have a great amount of spiritual energy, those ghosts won't fade away easily. And for some reasons, Vongola bosses are like Shamans for Gitto-nii and the others.

I know I was intended to be the Vongola Decimo and I promised the ghosts, when I was 1, that I would be the Decimo, but I just want to be at the support center. I don't want to be in the limelight. One reason why I chose to be in the dark as Cielo. TK's actually a great leader and he can just succeed the Nono, but he isn't a sky user and the rings will not accept him. Tsurumi is still in training, but in years, he will be a great CEDEF boss.

Going back, I should soon answer the ghosts' regrets or else, according to my research, after a year, they'll fade into the void. But, the thing is there are two problems. (1) I'm so attached to them that I'm reluctant about my actions and (2) disturbed ghosts just SOMETIMES know their regrets... and in their case, they do not know.

Whenever I feel the ghosts teleporting in the clinic to report, I simply shifted my tab screen towards the reports UG sent me (and of course, I am scrolling down).

I am already sure about Knuckle-nii's, Gregorio-nii's, Lampo-nii's, and Al-nii's. And I'm still researching about Giotto-nii's and Asa-nii's.

But, I am sure that Giotto-nii's regrets are connected with the Simon Family, which I ALREADY AM LOOSING HOPE THAT I CAN FIND THEM.

ARGHHHHH!

xxx

We're already standing in the Mafia Land, and heck, I remembered when I first went here. The rides killed me! Gosh! Colonello gave me a VIP pass, but heck, he didn't on the safety button! I WAS 7 THAT TIME!

I paled when I remembered all those things. "Tsuna?" asked Hayato with a worried expression, still with some bandages.

"Nothing," I answered.

I currently am wearing the suit that the ghosts told me to wear.

I sensed Xanxus walking, now... he's already going near me. "Hide," I seriously said.

Only my guardians, Shiro, Miura Haru, I-pin, and Lal are here with me. The other guys are having their time of their lives inside my house (probably having a man-to-man talk with each other). They quickly moved to the places that I had planned for them.

I started walking forward, as well. I can see his silhouette, already. If this is a movie, then this time and place should have a dramatic slow motion and music.

"I thought you won't come," said Xanxus, as we reached the center, with his devil smile. He's wearing his usual trademark clothes that I began questioning myself if he ever changes.

I smirked back at him. "Do you know how a clock works? Because what I know, it's just 10:59 pm," I told him.

"Should we start killing each other?" he asked.

"Nah. 11's 11," I suggested. Then, I asked, "What are the rules?"

"No rules," he answered, took a pause, and continued, "No referee."

I nodded and took off my suit's jacket slowly. "3, 2," I stated. I threw it somewhere. "1."

He quickly went at me with half his strength and it just so happens that I quickly dodged his punch. I jump a good 2 meters. "Nice reflex," he commented.

I smiled and said, "Thank you."

I entered my HDWM and put my gloves on. I raised my powers to -999. The last time I raised my powers to nearly my limit is when I was fighting the future's Daemon-nii. I didn't expect him to be that good, actually. I didn't use any of my flames, except for the sky, since I never can use them to my full potential. I can use my sky flame's full potential, but my limit would kill me. (My power's limit's 60%.)

He charged at me and I just continued dodging his blows. He punched me with his left, then right, then left, then a kick from his right. I ducked the minute he nearly punched me, but I received a good kick from his left. I quickly shield myself and slide on the rough floor, nearly stumbling. I was just about to look up when I sensed a full blast of wrath flames, going in front of me. I flew.

He has his flames from his guns continuously firing at me. For some miracle, I dodged them all.

He's fast... Why do I feel like I'm tired, already?

I deeply breathe in and hold it for seconds, then exhale. I charged at him.

Like a meteor going down, with a rocket speed, I charged at him and, as expected, he avoided it. He's not like those CEDEF people. Heh. Of course, he's an assassin. He's used to this.

I charged with a punch and nearly got him. He kicked his left with a sudden flame shot from his gun that I almost didn't avoid. I raised my powers to -900 and ran to him. With his continuous shots, which I avoided, I readied myself. I shoot flames from my gloves, first time I tried.

He flew to avoid my shot and a little part of his clothes got burned. I heard him curse.

I fly, as well, and kick him, before he can even dodge. He fell into the water (near the amusement park). I slowly flew down.

Once I did, I felt a massive hit at my back. "Shit!" I nearly fell in the water, good thing I can fly, though part of my trousers got wet.

He came to me with a serious and angry face, his full body's wet with some dripping waters and his coat's gone. He only has a gun in his hand, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Where's the other one?" I asked, pointing the gun to his right.

He gritted his teeth and shouted, "IT F*CKING FELL DEEP IN THE OCEAN!" He quickly kicked me and I flew down, dodging his attack.

I can't help but laugh. Ahhh... I made him angry.

He shot me nearly to my left, making me nervous a little. I harshly looked back and stopped flying away, and saw his eyes widened in surprise. I punched him in his stomach, making him directly fall... though his flames saved him.

"Cielo," he called me, stopping myself from charging.

"Tsuna's fine," I offered.

"Shut up!" he hissed so I did with a shrug. "Haven't you ask yourself? What about the other members of Varia?"

"Well, you said it was a one-on-one fight for just the two of us so I thought it'll be a fair fight if I don't bring someone with me..." I said, sounding innocent. "Well, that's what I would like to say, but..."

Then, we heard a bomb went off on the Ferris wheel. I smirked.

"I'm a great strategist, you know? But, sometimes, I improvise."

xxx

I-pin, for a considerately amount of time, has her eyes blindfolded. She, of course, knows why. Hibari is lying right next to her.

Both are at the Ferris wheel's peak, silent.

He started to stand up, and draw his tonfas out. He looked down before speaking, "Do it."

I-pin nodded and stood up, as well. She took off her blindfold and threw it in the air, before opening her eyes. She saw the man she fancies right in front of her and the countdown started. Hibari jumped at the edge of the cabin, making I-pin fly to the ground and-BOOM! She went off.

After that large mushroom bomb, the Ferris wheel started being sliced in pieces and some parts are blown to pieces. He went down while using his weapon to avoid the debris from hitting him, charging with enough speed.

He swings his right, clearing the fog around him, and saw the kid, going down in the air. She's unconscious. He jumped and caught her. Once they're on land and still with a great amount of flying wreckage, he placed the kid in a safe and hidden place and walked through the thick dust-like-fog.

He played with his tonfas, before stopping. He slowly closed his eyes, and like a bat, he heard the footsteps.

Hundreds of minor Varia assassins are slowly coming around him. He gripped his weapons and stealthy charged at them.

He knows, according to Tsuna, that his enemies are wearing night-vision goggles and that they are here, waiting for the signal of their boss, to strike and to lure Tsuna, making way for Xanxus to achieve a great amount of time in taking him down.

Well, he also knows that Tsuna is a great UG strategist and as expected, everything's going as planned. He, then, wondered about the time of Tsuna's destruction in Namimori whilst fighting with that melon-looking guy.

Tsuna raised his powers so high that people in Namimori nearly got killed. Heck, good thing that Tsuna called UG beforehand.

He knocked everyone out without sound, without effort. And before the dirt-fog could even be erased in the air, he went back to the kid and took her.

xxx

Hayato looked beside him. His fiancee is currently humming whilst stitching a red scarf and for some reasons, she has an entire sewing kit with her.

"How come can you stitch while sitting on a tree branch?" asked Hayato, looking down.

Miura Haru didn't look at her and hummed, before answering, "Why don't you sit down?"

"I'm waiting for that knife bastard," he answered, looking back at the spot that Tsuna decided for him to secure with Haru.

"That best friend of yours is a prodigy, a genius," complemented Haru, still not looking at Hayato. But, she gained his attention. "He suddenly burst out at the house I was staying at, in Japan, saying you need my help." She played with the needle as she swiftly pointed it at Hayato.

"Oh, yeah, about that... What are you doing in Japan?" asked Hayato. "I thought you were off to Germany?"

Haru eyed him. She quickly (acrobatically and gymnastically) jumped down, but her hands are still holding on to the branch of a tree, and she swung herself and stood beside his future husband.

"Are you seriously the Hayato that I competed with in Acads, back in Italy?" she asked with an akimbo.

"Answer," he slowly demanded.

Haru sighed and picked up both the scarf and the kit. "I came there for you," she said, now, fixing her things to her bag.

Hayato gritted his teeth, trying to stop himself in forming a wide, blushing smile. He looked away with his hands open as if asking for something.

"Huh?" is all Haru could say.

"Give me that stuff. And your bag," he asked. Haru blinked for a couple of times and laughed. "WHAT?"

"N-nothing," she stated, handing her bag to him. "It's just that all storm users are naturally tsundere," she whispered to herself, reminding of that time when she saw Tsuna's brother (Takuya) with a girl (Kyoko).

She remembered as well, when Tsuna first talked to her, that she needs to be keep quiet about having a brother with storm flames. She wondered 'why'.

"You're saying?" asked Hayato, who didn't hear the whisper. He put the shoulder bag crossed his body.

Haru shook her head and stretched her arms, first. "The knife bastard's here," she noted.

"You at the side, me on the front," ordered Hayato.

"Who said about me being a side character?" retorted Haru.

Both jumped away from the tree branch, the same time the bomb took off.

xxx

Lal's pissed off onto why is she the one looking after the stupid cow? The original plan was Bianco, but Bianco said it would be bad if the Varia saw his face since he's an ex-CEDEF member.

She grumpily rolled her eyes and sighed, annoyingly.

What about her, then? She's a CURRENT member of the CEDEF.

"Gosh, their logic doesn't work," she stated, looking at the cow running around the unmoving carousel.

She heard a rustle and quickly turned her small, cursed body to her left. And came running out is a small cat. She sighed in relief.

This time, she heard loud footsteps in a nearby ground, making her quickly get the cow and cover her hands in his mouth. They hide in the bushes.

It's Leviathan.

"I thought I heard something," said Levi, scratching his head. He heard a loud fall in the water and harshly looked at his back. "Boss," he muttered, seeing his boss' wrath flames mixed with sky ones, and Cielo's bright and seemingly, pure flames.

Their silence was killed by that loud bomb created by an unknown force on the Ferris wheel ride.

"What the-" muttered Levi, looking at the collapsing ride.

Lal remembered what Tsuna had said awhile back...

*flashback*

"You'll move when you hear the bomb."

*end*

At first, she thought it was a joke, but, heck, if Leviathan doesn't know of this, then it's Tsuna's. But she asked herself again, where did Tsuna get a big bomb? Or like, how the heck did he even manage to put a bomb in there? What type of bomb was that? And the list just goes on and on and on and on.

She shook her head and turn to the sleeping Lambo, remembering that she covered his mouth making the kid fall asleep.

She rolled her eyes.

"Twice," she remembered the plan. She nodded and took a deep breath.

She searched the bazooka in Lambo's head and when she had it. She just hurriedly and forcefully put the sleeping Lambo inside.

She heard a funny sound as fluffy-looking-clouds of pink smoke appeared. She waited and knew that Leviathan had already noticed the smoke.

And came out was a 15-year-old Lambo, sitting in his black and white yukata whilst holding a cup as if partaking in a party. He has changed so much. His body's slim and he looks mature and he even wears an eyeglass.

Lal blinked three times-no-four-five-six.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Yare, yare," stated adult-Lambo, putting down the cup. "It's that time already?" He stood up and threw the eyeglass.

"Wait, was that just props? The eyeglass?" asked Lal.

He hushed with his index finger. "I was pretending to be a nerd," he stated. Lal silenced, feeling the urge to ask, but before she starts, she was cut off. "Oh, yeah, Lal-nee," he said without looking at her. His eyes boring into the man, who's slowly walking towards them.

"Lal-nee?" she repeated.

"Tsu-nii said it was twice, right? He didn't mean by the bazooka, but you still need to go in," he advised. Lal raised an eyebrow.

"Tsu-nii?-wait-Me? I am going in the bazooka? I thought twice of YOU going in," she answered, glancing at him, then the bazooka.

At this point, which both didn't care, Leviathan has reached their place, looking at them with his pointed eyes. Lambo smiled at the man.

"That's a nice one as well," replied Lambo. "I wonder how my twenty-five future self is doing," he mumbled.

Levi went for a punch and blocked by Lambo easily. Lambo has his fist in his palm, still with that mocking smile.

They stood still like that for mere a milli-second when Lambo decided to move. He crushed Levi's hand and said, "Descarga electrica!" (Electric Shock!)

Green electric sparks started flowing out of his hands and in just a flash like a bomb, a strong force combined with wind, pressure and after effects pushed the man away from him, slamming hard in the carousel. Rubbles, dirt-like-fog, and sound of crunching stones appeared suddenly.

It was like a speed of light.

"Fast," only words that came out from Lal, sounding amused.

Lambo's smile didn't fade. There are still a lot of sparks in his hand and soon faded as he watches the man, standing up. He felt massive by the fact that he used his own technique perfectly... well, that is... until the other party laughed.

He laughed pretty hard, making the teen lose his smile.

Levi went out of the fog with a small part of his left shoulder dripping with a little amount of blood. He stopped laughing and glared at Lambo, making the teen's nerves shake.

"Parabolas," muttered Levi. He charged with his umbrellas partnered with that same striking and blinding green sparks of flames.

He orders his umbrellas to charge at Lambo as he runs to him.

"Lame," words that made Levi immediately stopped running at him.

"What?"

"I said 'lame'. Do you think such attack can hit me?" asked Lambo. He started walking in his yukata. His eyes won't come off Levi's and it was as if he can just tear him with his murdering eyes. He continued, "I was trained under an ex-Arcobaleno, a mad scientist, a freaking assassin who would kill me if I'll be late even if it's just a milli-second, and lastly..."

He brought out his horns and put it in his head.

"I am the Bovino family's boss and the proud guardian of Tsu-nii."

Only 4 minutes and 33 seconds left until 15-year-old Lambo vanishes.

xxx

 **WELPS.**


	48. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

xxx

 **Chapter 46: Happened Happenings**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

Going back, I should soon answer the ghosts' regrets or else, according to my research, after a year, they'll fade into the void. But, the thing is there are two problems. (1) I'm so attached to them that I'm reluctant about my actions and (2) disturbed ghosts just SOMETIMES know their regrets... and in their case, they do not know. _  
_

xxx

"I'm a great strategist, you know? But, sometimes, I improvise."

xxx

"I was trained under an ex-Arcobaleno, a mad scientist, a freaking assassin who would kill me if I'll be late even if it's just a milli-second, and lastly..."

He brought out his horns and put it in his head.

"I am the Bovino family's boss and the proud guardian of Tsu-nii."

Only 4 minutes and 33 seconds left until 15-year-old Lambo vanishes.

 **Chapter 46: Happened Happenings**

Ryohei, Takeshi, and Shiro, consecutively, walked beside each other, near the shops of the Mafia Land.

"When I was a child, I thought it's gonna be scary here at night," said Shiro, cutting through the awkward silence.

"Ohh. You've been here before, Shiro-san?" asked Ryohei, looking at the white-haired girl.

"Yup. Once," she said. She looked at the two with a warm smile, she rarely shows. "It was long, long ago. I'm with my family that time when I went here. It's vague, but a few still remains in my memory. I've got happy times in here, actually."

It's a pretty common thing for Takeshi, knowing he's been dragged into the mafia by unknown men long ago, to deduce a few things between people's lines.

In his thoughts ran the words 'remains', 'long, long ago', 'family', and 'memory'; and while Shiro was talking he felt a throb in his chest, making him remember his mom.

"Then," added Takeshi, super quick, "We'll visit here again. And again. And again... so that you won't loose the last pieces of memories you have with them, Fiore." He smiled at her, and Shiro smiled back as she heard her fake name.

She chuckled.

"But, it's so expensive. I mean the flight to Japan to Italy and vice versa," she answered, looking back at the road.

"We can ask Tsuna," responded Ryohei.

"Wait..." Takeshi stopped, realizing something.

The other two stopped, as well.

He and Shiro exchanged looks. "Did you perhaps assumed-no, that's not the word..." He searched for the right term looking down, then bore his eyes into Shiro's. "I mean... Did you imagined that the two of us would go here by plane?"

It took Shiro to realize what Takeshi had just said. Takeshi saw her eyes widen and she quickly turned the opposite way.

"W-well... you said 'we' so my mind quickly escalated that it's us. 'You. And. Me.' Is it that bad?" she explained, quite honestly.

"Well, it's not bad, actually. Shall we visit here, just you and I?" Takeshi casually asked as if it's normal to ask a girl out for a trip, plus it's overseas, and it's just the two of them they're talking about.

Shiro turned half her body to look at the teen, who's smiling. "You swear?"

"Why not 'promise'?"

"Promises are meant to be broken," quoted Shiro, who finally turned to face Takeshi.

Takeshi asked, "What's the difference between a swear and a promise?"

"Letters," answered Shiro, SERIOUSLY. He laughs.

Out of the blue, Ryohei speaks, "Why do I feel like I never existed?"

Shiro, then, laughs and Takeshi says sorry for letting Ryohei feel like that. Before Takeshi could say his response to Shiro, a bomb went off with some flying debris.

The three quickly acted.

Ryohei punched, Takeshi sliced, and Shiro kicked. They were focused on the debris, but they didn't fail to notice the two men flew in their area. Though the three scattered as the debris started going in their way, they felt the same urge to be careful from the two.

The three knew that these two were the enemies Tsuna was talking about. These two are Squalo and Lussuria of Varia, the enemies that Tsuna predicted and explained to the three of them.

"The white-haired swordsman," whispered Takeshi to himself.

"That boxer..." whispered Ryohei to himself.

"Why am I here again?" asked Shiro to herself.

xxx

As soon as Tsuna dismissed all of them earlier, Chrome and Mukuro went to a space near a cliff, where you can see the shore and night sky pretty well.

"Boss sure knows where to put us," complimented Chrome, holding a trident while standing near the edge of the cliff.

"Tsuna knows us since we're both just toddlers. He knows we love this kind of views," Mukuro responded while peting his owl. "But..." He stopped and the owl flew away, surprisingly fast. "He seems so distant to us. Always."

"I agree..."

Silence and they were indulged into their own thoughts.

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome called and he looked at her. "Do you think it's possible that he is... you know?" She shrugged with a tilt.

Mukuro sighed a completely rare sight.

"He might be. I mean he's so mature for his age, he even has a business when he's supposedly playing since he's just eleven, he gets tired a lot more nowadays, and he can also do other flames." Mukuro chuckled. "Though he probably doesn't know that we already know about his brother's secret."

"Also," Chrome added, "Takuya Sawada-san is definitely just like the boss, so it means that he is also like him. But, it felt like Takuya Sawada-san is just half of who boss is."

Mukuro smiled at Chrome, not the playful one, but it's a heaven-sincere-looking one.

"You became a great secretary and a researcher, Chrome. You've also become more observant and your powers are growing," said Mukuro.

Chrome quickly bowed and said, "It's all thanks to you and the boss for looking after me, all this time. I'm pleased to be used by you, Mukuro-sama!"

Chrome peeks and saw Mukuro smiled back. She stood back and the awaited bomb exploded.

"Now, now. I've always wanted to try and fight with you kid," started Mukuro as if talking to someone.

When suddenly some replied, "You do know that I'm not a kid, kid?" Chrome quickly turned and saw Varia's best illusionist.

"Viper," she whispered.

xxx

"Takuya," called Reborn to the almost-fatigue boy behind him.

They've been roof jumping for hours.

His twin brother, Tsurumi, stayed in the van, while Takuya, with his ego, voluntary said he'll go with Reborn and he'll be fine, making his guardians stay in the same van with Tsurumi. The van is headed towards the Mafia Land, which showed a weird raising of power, just moments ago, and the principal of their school drove the van.

"W-w-what?" asked Takuya, extremely tired and exhausted.

"You're a loser," blurted Reborn, suddenly.

"Shut up!" Takuya said as if he's not tired and with a lot of determination.

Outside his walled mind, he thought that he can keep up with Reborn and that he'll show Tsurumi he can and other self-satisfactory things.

But, inside is quite intriguing.

Only his brother, Tsuna, can ever break the walls of his mind down. He proved this a lot of times already. Reborn can't even put his walls down yet there's still the question that bothers him.

Why is Tsuna not the number one mafioso? Is it because he doesn't kills, excluding Shade Carner? Or is it because of another reason?

His brother, Tsuna, is surely greater than Reborn. And Takuya knows that is true since he's the only person that knows Tsuna, through and through.

He is the great Cielo, after all. The hacker, the genius, the prodigy, the strategist, the great, everything. It's as if he was created by the highest one to be the only perfect thing in the world.

Suddenly, his inner mind shifted to another topic.

Is he jealous of his brother?

No, of course, he wasn't. He was great for his brother. He was his teacher. Especially, he always protects both him and Tsurumi. He's always there for the both of them.

Well, that's what he thought, anyway.

But...

Takuya started doubting. Those times when he bullied his brother, that time Tsuna was sent out of the house, that time Reborn said he will be Vongola Decimo, that time when he fought his brother, as well as that time when Tsuna said out loud from his mind that Takuya should stop acting...

Was all of that fake? Did he not enjoy it? Was it really a play? Why did he felt a burden went out of his shoulders when Tsuna was sent out, when Tsuna was hurt, also when he bullied Tsuna? Why did his heart felt a throb when Tsuna said he should stop acting?

Was it really all not true?

He shook his head.

He needs to focus.

His brother needs more time for his battle with the Varia. He needs to put up an act that he's nearly exhausted to slow down Reborn. Then, he needs to press the button. The button that'll make the van's tire flat.

He needs to support Tsuna's back. He needs to-

"Takuya," called Reborn to the panting boy.

Reborn stopped jumping and so is he. He hasn't realized it earlier, but Reborn stopped him a minute ago and were already at the ground, saying they should rest.

Takuya took deep breaths and laid down on the ground. Reborn held out his hand and put it in Takuya's forehead, then to his'.

"Reborn?"

"You've got a fever," the kid just said and left, jumping. A second later, the van came in from a side.

His twin rushed outside, together with his best friend, his sun guardian, Hiro Shiritsuki. Then the principal, then Reborn, then the others.

Suddenly, he felt the urge to grit his teeth as hard as he could.

He is Tsuna's shadow. But, can he stay being his shadow, all the time?

He clenched his fists into circles and said only one word.

"Sorry," he cried without any tears, his voice cracking.

It's almost like a whisper, but still, the others heard it.

"No, no, Takuya! You don't need to say sorry! You didn't do anything!" Tsurumi considerately said, trying to calm his brother down.

Little do they know, what Takuya really mean, who he really is, and what he's been going through.

He looked at Tsurumi, feeling emotional for his brother. If Tsurumi will know who he and Tsuna really were, would he be jealous of them or would he support them?

"Tsurumi..." he whispered, "sorry." Then, and there, he passed out.

xxx

I grinned at the sound of sudden fights, bombs, footsteps, and blades, and also, at the sight of places covered with dust.

"Don't worry nothing bad's gotta happen to your friends," I assured. "Probably," I whispered to myself, completely nervous of what'll they do.

I just told them to knock off those people. I gave the locations, that's all. The finishing touches are all theirs.

Seriously, I told them 'don't hold off even for a second.'

Xanxus' shock expression slowly laughed. He laughed, then grinned.

"You are unexpected," said Xanxus.

"Oh, my! Thank you for the compliment, sir," I thanked him. "However..." I started flying towards him. "It seems like you have an 'unexpected' thing yourself, as well," I devilishly said, forming a smirk.

He laughed.

"Who knows?" he just said, then attacked me.

Is there a parallel universe in which I'm not involved with the mafia? I would love to switch places for a day or so. Well, that is, if there are any...

I continuously avoided Xanxus' attacks, but, then I felt a sudden string snap out of me, making me stop moving.

For the first time, Xanxus hit me. But it doesn't hurt that much, or what I want to say is, I didn't feel anything from his punch, which I find weird.

I continuously, jet-speed, fell into the water and wondered as I close my eyes. I can concentrate more while my eyes are closed.

A string snapped out of me? It's like a bone suddenly cracked. Was it a connection? The connection of whom? Hayato and the others are ok, I can still feel mama's presence, also the chief of the UG... Tsurumi and Takuya's fine.

Whose connection is it?

Wait... should that be the question I'm asking?

No.

Why did it snap? Or was that a snap?

xxx

"The boss of the Bovino family, you say?" asked Levi. "Why are you so proud with such a small famiglia?"

Lambo smirked. "Who said anything about us being small? You just don't know what might happen in the future~" he said, sounding half-proud and half-mocking.

Levi swept his hands, ordering his umbrellas to attack. It went directly for Lambo, but before the umbrellas produce thunder, Lambo jumped as high as he could, kicked one of them and it landed on another one. Then, he transmitted the stored electricity in his body to his horns and fired it to the umbrellas. All were toasted.

He smirked and turned to Levi. "I told you it was futile," he said.

"No one ever has-" Levi said in an annoyed and angry tone, only had been cut by an angrier Lambo as if Levi did something wrong to him.

"SHUT UP, YOU OVER-THE-TOP-JEALOUS-THAT-HATES-THE-DECIMO-EQUALLY-AS-I-HATE-YOU!"

The both had a close range combat.

Lambo threw a left and Levi blocked it. He ducked and spun for a kick, only had been blocked, again.

Levi blew a left, but Lambo quickly avoided it.

He ducked and aimed for Levi's chest, only to be kicked by Levi before his act. He stumbled a meter away.

Lambo ran towards Levi and avoided all his attacks. The cow gripped Levi's arms when he was open and slammed him to the ground.

He didn't wait for a second to pass and rushed towards Levi. But Levi grabbed his leg before Lambo could even stamp him. He threw the 15-year-old away.

In return, Lambo jumped and aimed for Levi's face. Levi jumped away, making Lambo's fist destroy a part of the ground.

He rushed towards Levi, jolted to be at his same height, and threw a right, but Levi blocked it in an 'x'. Levi kicked, making Lambo fall rocket-speed down to the ground.

"Your stance and moves are great but you lack something. It's POWER!" Levi shouted, dashing towards Lambo, who's also already on his way towards Levi.

"Yeah, I know! You've been shouting that in my ears for years!" Lambo ducked and kicked Levi's back, but Levi quickly turned, grabbed Lambo's leg and threw him, crashing to a stall.

Lambo admitted it to himself, he isn't powerful in this type of combat like Levi. Blood came out at the side of his lip. He smirked.

"I really can't beat that shitty old assassin normally... Uwah~ Even if it's his ten years younger version," Lambo whispered to himself.

He heard little footsteps coming near him, it was the arcobaleno.

"Oy, cow, you ok?!" concerned Lal asked.

"Yeah," he answered, wiping the blood away from his face.

"Why do you act as if you're close to him? You act as if you've been doing this with him for ages!" questioned Lal.

"Long story short, he's my foster shitty dad," he said with a grinning face, looking happy. Green sparks went out of Lambo's feet, then his horns. He looked at the arcobaleno. "Oh, and, do you know that Colonello actually likes you, sensei!"

Lal didn't process what Lambo had just said for about ten seconds, and she shouted. "WHAT?!" Her face is red as a tomato.

"W-w-wait... L-levi is his dad? F-foster dad? No, wait... what? How'd that happened? Earlier, he said that he's Bovino's boss... Then... is Levi the boss this time of year-no-he said, Levi IS his FOSTER dad. What just happened really? He called me sensei, as well! Moreover, Colonello and me? Haha! What a joke! Ha... ha... what... a joke..." She fast talked while blushing.

xxx

Levi walked through the dirt-like-fog scene of the area, listening carefully to his environment and waiting for the Bovino's boss to attack.

But, he couldn't hear a sound. It was dead silent.

Abruptly and unexpectedly, a hasty blinding wind shifted in front of him, making him close his eyes because of the dirt.

"You know, I can never match your strength or power, but I also got lots of somethings you don't have. One of it is this god-speed," Lambo started, jumping from one place to another, creating a tornado.

"I learned this from Verde," said Lambo.

Levi can't see because of the dirt tornado, the cow made, which pisses him off.

"Also, you, the ten years younger version of that old man, don't know what 'fun' means," Lambo's voice echoed.

"Oh! And let me just say this, old man!" Lambo shouted. "Closed area isn't my expertise so train me three years from now!"

Lal was nearly swiped by the harsh wind when someone suddenly grabs her away from there. It was Hibari, holding the sleeping I-pin on the other hand. They found shelter, a kilometer away.

"I need to go back there! The cow's gotta transform back to the idiot version!" retorted Lal, trying to get out of Hibari's grip.

"You will. Soon," Hibari coldly expressed, putting the two down, then the pink bazooka that came out of nowhere.

"Besides," added Hibari, "it's already a **CHECK-** "

45 seconds 'til the adult cow goes back as an idiot cow.

xxx

Hayato opened dynamites after dynamites and threw it to Belphegor, creating the dusty illusions that Tsuna had been nagging, blabbing, and reminding them for ages. Suddenly, Haru came out of nowhere, throwing knives towards Bel.

"Where did you get those knives?" Hayato asked the person beside him.

"Where did you get those bombs?" Haru answered back. Hayato quickly understood what she meant.

There, they split up. Hayato jumped a tree to make quite a distance away from Haru, giving her space to what she'll do with the knife.

The truth is when Tsuna revised the plan a minute before they went out for the battle, he was shocked about Haru being with him since, in every mission he and his fiancee's in, they really don't have a plan. They are perfectly fine improvising.

He heard clashes of knives inside the dusty area, suddenly, a scissor flew pass at him. His eyes widened.

Why is there a scissor?

"Those two bloody sharp tools user..." Hayato blurted out, shaking his head.

Is it alright for him to barge in a fight between two blades?

He sighed. He, then, put his red goggles on and walked towards the dusty area, and while he was walking, he left bombs behind him exploding one after another, putting more and more of the dusty effect.

He saw his fiancee on an equal fight with Belphegor's knives, no scratches, no wounds. If Hayato's going to wait for them to finish, it'll take decades for them to wrap up.

He walked slowly and silently, but fast towards the enemy. He took out a mini-dynamite and tossed it high in the air.

But, before he could even reach the Varia assassin, knives zoomed over him. He quickly ducked, and for some unbelievable happening, Bel's three knives are following him. He took out his 'double bombs' and it quickly was sliced. Then, his 'triple bombs', but it was useless. His knives cut them.

How is he doing it?

He asked himself for over a hundred times while running, avoiding, jumping, and suddenly it hit him.

 _*flashback*_

"Hayato, Haru. Be careful with his puppets," advised Tsuna while peting Mukuro's owl.

 _*end of flashback*_

Hayato jumped and used his triple bombs to create a distance. "Haru!" Hayato called, but she didn't answer. He searched for her, frantically, because he can't complete his plan without her. "HARU!"

"Darn it! Where is she?!" he almost gritted his teeth, but thanks to Bel's sudden knives, he didn't.

He looked at his back, a laughing prince is walking to him.

"She's dead. Your princess is lying flat," said Bel, laughing happily. Hayato harshly turned and searched at the ground. And just like Bel's words, Haru's lying flat.

"You, fucking bastard! Rocket bombs!" he shouted and high speed dynamites came out from his hands towards Bel.

"You know it's useless," Bel laughed. Hayato knows what'll happen so he quickly runs away from the scene, going towards Haru.

Bel was about to slice the dynamites when its direction shifted, shocking him. It went off and the prince can't even dodge the bombs because of its added speed and accuracy.

"MIURA!" shouted Hayato, adrenaline rushing in his veins. He used the speed of the storm flames to get to her as fast as he could. He literally cursed continuously.

He was just a meter apart from Haru when he noticed knives are about to rip him and his back. His body wants to go for Haru, but his mind says otherwise. And he took the latter, he changed his course and turned for another round. He sent off his rocket bombs again, and it blew right straight at Bel.

He rushed to another side and tried blending in with the dirt and the dark, slowly walking towards Haru.

The prince laughed. "You know you can't hide from me~," said Bel.

Pieces of knives started appearing out of nowhere and Hayato was about to pick another set of dynamites when he noticed that knives had formed around him. He let his hands loose, putting it down as if he has no other things to do.

Inches and centimeters away, the knives dances around him.

Bel laughed. "You're dead."

However, Hayato smirked. "No." A sudden bomb took off, right in Bel's feet. " **-MATE.** "

xxx

I continuously sank down the water, still thinking of what is that snap all about.

Weird... I can breathe under the water.

Then, I suddenly heard Takuya saying 'sorry' in my mind, making me open my closed eyes. I quickly swam up.

"What was that all about?" I asked myself.

I sensed Xanxus going to me, so I looked up. Why is it that weird happenings are constantly happening to me these days?

"I thought you died from drowning, guess I should've hit you more," said the scar-faced boy. I was about to open my mouth to say something, when he quickly attacked me, giving me no time to prepare.

"Tch." I kind of blocked it, but it ruined a part of my clothes.

Sky flames can't burn things! Yes, I admit it is hot and warm, yet it doesn't burn literal things or humans, even the other flames of the Sky. Well, that is if he...

I gritted my teeth. "Son of a bitch."

I went out of the water and raised my powers to 38% quickly. I don't care if he'll be affected by my powers. I don't give a damn. That power that he used isn't a Sky flame nor any of it. It's not even the flames of wrath!

I glared at him, sending off my real death glare. If looks could kill, mine would kill him instantly.

"Woaw... You raised your powers?" he asked me, flying towards me.

I said it... if he's not affected by my powers, then he...

"You asshole, son of a fucking bitch," I continued cursing.

He laughed. "Looks like my information's correct about you, Cielo. Or... Tsuna," he said, looking at me-to my very eyes. "You hated this power, more than anything. Look, you're already not the sweet Cielo, I saw awhile ago."

"And you created a contract with that fucking bastard," I replied, clenching my fists.

I saw his lips curved a smirk.

"Yes, I did. Just for this moment," he said, openly, showing a part of his chest. A black seal is printed on it like a tattoo. The seal is a circle within a circle with the language of the gods written on it. Then, at the center, is that bastard's famous signature, a black lip mark. The black lip mark is alive, burning (literally) yet doesn't burn your skin.

That lip mark isn't funny. Once you made a contract with gods, you can no longer get away from it, especially this fucking one.

I felt my veins popping, figuratively, and my whole body heating up with my eyes growing angrier and angrier.

That lip mark means instant death, once the contract is done. He is a complete idiot. Gosh, I thought he's the otherwise.

"You don't know what you're in, Xanxus," I commented.

He shook his head and laughed. "No, no, no. I know what I'm doing."

I smirked, looking amazed. But, my eyes and its glare say the otherwise.

"An idiot like you shouldn't have made a contract with gods," I started, "Especially him."

I flew away from where I was, a meter away from Xanxus.

"Who? The Black God?" he asked me, playing with his voice as if mocking. His flames started to become as black as the blackest thing you can imagine. It's consuming his sky + wrath flames.'

"Most people know his fake name. Black God, Eucalyptus, Aconite, Hades, Thanatos, Devil, Satan, or Lucifer. But, there is a handful of rare, still breathing people, who know his real cursed name," I explained, closing my eyes. His flames had become pure black, no trace of other colors.

Saying that bastard's real and full name would call him out, but Checkerface sealed that a long time ago. And yes, he sealed it, but there's no assurance that it won't open again.

"His real name is..." I spoke.

How do I know him, then? If there's already a seal closing the gates of Hell from this world.

I opened my eyes, slowly, meeting his.

"Zeke Romania Black."

That's because I've been in hell, many times. How? Hell, I don't know.

xxx

 **A/N: Alright! The next chapter would be about Tsuna's plan. Then, the next one will be the most awaited ANSWERS of who he is. And I know the answers are really absurd (probably). But, an explanation-explanation is needed. By the way, I'm craving for the real Tsuna to be alive.**


End file.
